Слишком много любви, или Нас теперь трое
by Alyona
Summary: Многосерийная мыльная грандерс опера. Я знаю,что эта тема растет из стандартного гета и уже всеми фикрайтерами,в том числе и слэшерами, затоптана до невозможности... Ну куда все, туда и я! Четыре новых части: 9, 14, 20 и 23.
1. Пролог

**Слишком много любви, или Нас теперь трое  
**Многосерийная "мыльная грандерс-опера"

**Автор**: Алёна  
**Жанр**: романс, флафф и остатки слэша  
**Дисклеймер: **все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую… Я одолжу их на время. а потом верну. Думаю, они возражать не будут :)  
**От автора:** …Я знаю, что эта тема растет из стандартного гета и уже всеми фикрайтерами (в том числе и слэшерами частично) затоптана до невозможности... ну куда все, туда и я, ладно уж. Зато все будет максимально естественно. Никаких мпрегов :)  
И еще. Я, увы, не знаю разных фактических подробностей, которые волей-неволей в этом фике упомянуты: про патронажную службу, Сан-Франциско и тому подобное. Так что если где ошиблась - просьба ногами не пинать. Если что, я всегда поправлю...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ПРОЛОГ

…Эту страницу в жизни открою –  
новое что-то в сердце проснется;  
нас было двое – нас теперь трое,  
два в моей жизни вспыхнули солнца.  
Пусть корифеи всех астрономий  
скажут мне хором "Так не бывает":  
только возможно все в моем доме,  
два моих солнца нас согревают.

Все по-другому в жизни устрою,  
каждому нынче будет в ней место:  
нас было двое – нас теперь трое,  
нужно, чтоб всем нам было не тесно.  
В нынешней жизни знаю я тоже  
ночи бессонной горечь и сладость:  
нас теперь трое, господи боже,  
и ничего мне больше не надо.

Сам я не верю ранней порою,  
что проживаю жизнь не чужую…  
Было нас двое – стало нас трое,  
и за обоих жизнь положу я.  
За руки взявшись, двинемся, что ли,  
вместе дорогой нашей земною…  
Два моих счастья, две моих боли,  
два моих солнца рядом со мною.

Читайте далее…


	2. Слишком много любви

**СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ЛЮБВИ  
Начало"мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, кроме ребенка и его родителей; и я ни на что не претендую…Равно как и на эпиграф, принадлежащий Б.Гребенщикову.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_…Я сидел в пещерах, пытался найти безмятежность;  
Блуждал по трубам, как вода в душевых -  
Но куда бы я ни шел, передо мной твоя нежность…  
Слишком много любви,  
Слишком много любви.  
Подними глаза к небу -  
Слишком много любви:  
То летят самолеты,  
То поют соловьи...  
Одно маленькое сердце -  
И так много любви...  
_

Кэтрин вошла в комнату отдыха и села на диван, прикрыв глаза. Не успела она задремать, как в ту же комнату влетел Грэг Сандерс с улыбкой до ушей, напевающий что-то совершенно несусветное. Ну конечно… Влюбленность делает всех нас идиотами: на какое-то время. Сколь бы странной эта влюбленность ни была. Кэтрин в глубине души, конечно, была рада за мальчика, но… Не увидел бы Экли, вони потом не оберешься.  
- Грэ-э-эг… - поморщилась Кэтрин. – Ну не надо, а? Я устала, голова сейчас просто разорвется… Нет, ты великолепно поешь, - покривила она душой из вежливости, - но просто сейчас я не очень расположена слушать какую-либо музыку… Хорошо?  
- Ты не выспалась, да? – Грэг посмотрел на нее внимательнее. – У тебя что-то случилось?  
- А откуда ты знаешь?  
- Я CSI, - со смешной щенячьей гордостью сказал Сандерс. – И я хороший наблюдатель!  
- Ох, - Кэтрин не сдержала улыбки, - на самом деле ничего особо страшного. У Линдси ангина, высокая температура, я всю ночь сидела около нее… Дети – они всегда дети, в любом возрасте! Когда она совсем маленькая была, – неожиданно разоткровенничалась Кэтрин, - я думала – самое трудное время до года. То животик болит, то зубки режутся, то кормить ночью, то менять, пардон, подгузники… Все надеялась – вот подрастет, встанет на ножки, будет легче. Ан нет! То ушибы, то простуды, то еще что-нибудь… И так до нынешних времен… Уффф… Вот будут у тебя свои дети – узна… - и осеклась. Подумав про себя: "Ах я бестолковая, бестактная ослица".  
– Извини, пожалуйста, Грэг.  
- Да ладно, Кэтрин, - улыбнулся ей Грэг, - не смущайся ты так: ну не будет у меня детей, ну что же теперь делать? Это не же не несчастный случай, не дай бог, не болезнь, а мой выбор, правильно? Если бы мужчины в этом вопросе могли обойтись без женщин, это было бы в какой-то мере неправильно. Природа – она хитрая, она изначально посчитала такие союзы противоестественными, и значит, за нашу жизнь вместе мы заплатим отсутствием детей… Только и всего, - и Грэг тряхнул головой, словно желая отбросить прядь волос со лба. Но Кэтрин показалось, что в глазах его блеснули слезы, а он просто постеснялся вытереть их рукой.  
- Кстати, - продолжал Грэг преувеличенно бодрым тоном, – а скажи мне вообще, зачем люди обзаводятся детьми? Если с ними столько мороки? И потом, прости меня, раз уж у нас такая работа – мы видим ежедневно сотни голодных, избитых, замерзших детей, которые пострадали от своих же родителей… Если родители так относятся к своим детям – зачем они их родили? Вот ты, как мать, можешь мне это объяснить?  
- А это у всех по-разному, Грэг, - сказала Кэтрин после недолгой паузы. – Кто-то становится родителем потому, что довлеют инстинкты. Кто-то – потому что вроде время пришло, хотя самим не хочется. Кто-то обзаводится детьми затем, чтобы отвязались родственники и знакомые. Кто-то рожает детей просто потому, что так получилось, по случайности… Вот и имеем мы в результате то, о чем ты говоришь: когда детей насилуют, убивают, даже выкидывают в мусорные контейнеры. Но по моему мнению, счастливее всего те дети, которые приходят в этот мир по другой причине – потому, что у их родителей становится на двоих слишком много любви. И им очень хочется с кем-то делиться… Так и у меня было с моим мужем, пока он не изменился со временем.  
- Прости, Кэт, я не хотел… - нахмурился Грэг.  
- Да ничего, не переживай, меня это уже не задевает. Я просто сама много об этом думаю, именно в связи с нашей работой, - и Кэтрин встала, чтобы налить себе чашку кофе.

&&&

- Грэг, ты дома? – Гриссом бросил ключи на столик в прихожей, снял куртку и перевел дух. Фууу, ну и смена! Сколько же гадостей люди делают друг другу, уму непостижимо. Гриссом потер лицо ладонью, сбросил ботинки и босиком прошел в гостиную.  
В гостиной на диване перед включенным телевизором, полностью одетый, сладко сопел Грэг Сандерс – его сотрудник, его младший подчиненный, его друг. И любовь всей его жизни, выражаясь высокопарно.  
Хотя если быть точными – далеко не всей. Сорок четыре года своей жизни Гриссом не был знаком с этим мальчиком вообще. Потом чуть больше года ушло у них на то, чтобы разобраться, что происходит в душе у каждого. Чтобы честно наконец себе признаться: КАК это называется… И вот уже два года они вместе. Удивительно. "Сара до сих пор не может мне этого простить, - усмехнулся Гил про себя. – Но теперь я понимаю, почему так поступил… Разве может Сара, ожидая меня дома с работы, вот так безмятежно уснуть на диване перед телевизором? Я должен явиться с двойной смены, грязный, усталый и замотанный, и Сара сидела бы в прихожей с тапочками в зубах, обедом в кухне и теплым халатом для ванной. Но прежде всего потому, что это ее обязанность – Быть Хорошей Супругой. Она как я, всегда под контролем… Особенно в последнее время. Она никогда не бывает ребенком в душЕ. Это, возможно, не ее вина, а ее беда. Но я сам такой же, и мне сложно было бы жить рядом с точно таким же человеком. А Грэг… он, черт возьми, научил меня тоже иногда быть ребенком. Научил радоваться жизни, происходящей вне стен лаборатории, вне убийств, крови и смертей. В конце концов, он научил меня любить – во всех смыслах этого слова. И я за это так благодарен, что готов простить ему то, что он сейчас спит на диване перед телевизором, зная, что я приду с двойной смены усталый, грязный и голодный, что мне понадобится еда, ванна и отдых… Этому всему он со временем научится, если любит. А надеюсь – это так..." – и Гил подошел ближе к Грэгу. Просто чтобы тихонько понаблюдать, как тот спит.  
Но Грэг неожиданно приоткрыл глаза и сквозь остатки сна сказал, улыбаясь:  
- Ги-и-и-ил… ты пришел… Я тебя ждал-ждал, рухнул вот, уснул… щас погоди, я встану…  
- Да не надо, Грэгго, - ответил Гриссом. – Я сейчас все сам, спи…  
- Ну какое "спи", - бормотал Грэг пока еще в полусне. – Ты же только что со смены, тебе и поесть, и переодеться надо… Сейчас я встану, погоди… ты пока это… в ванной полотенце чистое висит, а в кухне на столе кофе, бутерброды и омлет… Он, правда, у меня подгорел слегка, но все равно вкусный… Поешь пока, я щас проснусь окончательно…  
Гил быстро встал и пошел на кухню. "Черт! Наверное, становлюсь старым и излишне впечатлительным, - подумал он. - Но бог мой, я и не мог себе представить, что ЭТО будет именно так… И что в ЭТОМ на нас двоих свалится так много любви… Так много, что я боюсь – однажды у меня разорвется сердце."

&&&

Смена была горячая – отчаянно не хватало рук. После злополучного похищения Ник был в отпуске: Экли категорически запретил ему минимум две недели выходить на работу. Оставалось справляться своими силами, хотя сил было явно недостаточно.  
Гриссом вошел в комнату отдыха с листами назначения в руках.  
- Все, ребята, работы сегодня много. Сара – неопознанный труп в пустыне, Уоррик – перестрелка в соседнем квартале, трое пострадавших, два трупа…  
Сара подозрительно покосилась на босса, но ничего не сказала. А Уоррик недовольно заявил:  
- Я что, один поеду?!  
- Я разве не сказал? Кэтрин с тобой, - примирительно ответил Гриссом. – Так, мы с Грэгом в коттеджный поселок, там что-то непонятное. Соседи вызвали полицию, говорят – ночью были подозрительные крики и выстрелы, на пороге дома пятна крови, никто не открывает. Брасс с нами: видимо, придется ломать дверь.  
…На месте было угрюмо и холодно, несмотря на летнюю пору. Дверь действительно была заперта, кровавые следы размазаны по всему крыльцу. Гриссом и Грэг обошли дом и не увидели ничего примечательного. Тут к ним подошла пожилая дама:  
- Я соседка Блейков… Боже, какой кошмар, какая ужасная женщина…  
- Кто?  
- Лора Блейк… она убила своего мужа, это я вам точно скажу. Я слышала, как она на него кричала ночью, что застрелит его… А как он ее любил! Никуда от себя не отпускал. Он даже уговорил ее иметь ребенка – он думал, что это успокоит ее и привяжет к нему… А она его никогда не любила, вышла за него из-за денег, всю жизнь его ненавидела и вот…  
- Погодите, - перебил Гриссом, – у Лоры Блейк был ребенок? Маленький? А где он сейчас? В доме?  
- Не знаю, - опешила соседка, - дело-то в том, что ребенок еще вроде как не родился… Вот-вот должен был, буквально на днях… Да, погодите, – старушка всплеснула руками, – я слышала… ночью слышала, у них младенец плакал… Немного поплакал, а потом перестал…  
Гриссом замер на мгновение, а потом кинулся к парадному входу:  
- Джим, бери своих ребят, ломайте дверь!

...Лора Блейк лежала на полу в спальне с пистолетом в руке. Там же у двери обнаружился второй труп – надо полагать, ее мужа. Всюду кровь: на полу, на стенах, на кровати…  
- Убийство и самоубийство? – нахмурился Гриссом. – Похоже на то… Кстати, а где ребенок, про которого соседка говорила?  
Но тут коронер, осматривавший труп женщины, удивленно сказал:  
- Послушайте, да она буквально пару часов назад родила: действительно, где ребенок?  
Гриссом посмотрел на Грэга:  
- Так, я иду по комнатам, а ты быстро осмотри все вокруг дома…  
Они разошлись, оставив коронера около тела. Вскоре у Гриссома зазвонил сотовый. На проводе был Грэг, задыхающийся и взволнованный.  
- Грис... здесь… в мусорном контейнере… труп новорожденного!…  
- Черт! – риссом поспешил на улицу. Когда он обежал дом и приблизился к мусорным бакам, то увидел, как Грэг что-то заворачивает в свой форменный жилет.  
- Что случи… - начал было Гриссом, но Грэг перебил его:  
- Где там наш медик, черт его подери? Давайте его скорей сюда, ребенок дышит!  
Гил схватился за рацию:  
- Нам нужны врачи, у нас пострадавший новорожденный…

- Уффф, - врач Скорой помощи снял перчатки и отбросил их, - парню повезло. Можно сказать, в рубашке родился! Крепким будет, когда вырастет. Правда, его счастье, что сейчас лето: зимой бы он несколько часов в мусоре не пролежал. Мамашу-то нашли? Ох, я бы ее…  
- Спокойно, док, – сказал Гриссом, ухмыляясь в бороду. - Мамаша уже того… Как родила, так застрелилась и мужа застрелила. Причем соседи всё подробно рассказали! Заставил он ее забеременеть, а она ну так не хотела… В общем, они в очередной раз поссорились, и видимо, у нее от волнения роды начались, она растерялась… и когда все закончилось, ребенка в мусорный контейнер выбросила через окно. Хорошо, первый этаж! Видимо, муж попер на нее с кулаками, а она – пистолет из-под подушки… Его в упор и себя точно так же.  
- А куда же парня? – нахмурился врач. – В приют?  
- Разберемся, - мрачно ответил Гриссом. И пошел вглубь двора, где сидел Грэг и держал на руках запеленутого мальчика.  
- Ну как тут дела? Получше?  
- Намного! Смотри, как парень ожил! – Грэг пощекотал ребенка пальцем. – Ничего-о, он еще жить будет… Гил, там приехали из патронажной службы?  
- Едут еще, - ответил Гриссом и отошел.  
Он стоял в стороне, смотрел на Грэга и думал.  
Что по этому поводу сказали бы генетики? Отец – домашний тиран, мать – убийца?  
Что по этому поводу сказала бы его собственная мать?  
Что по этому поводу скажут родители Грэга?...  
Но может быть, это судьба?

Тут его кто-то тронул за плечо – стройная темнокожая женщина средних лет с бейджем на груди.  
- Добрый день, я Элис Хантер, детская патронажная служба… Где ребенок?  
- Вот, - показал Гриссом на Грэга. – Мой сотрудник пока с ним.  
Элис посмотрела туда, куда показал Гриссом – что-то поменялось в ее лице, оно уже было не столь официально-бесстрастным. Потом она повернулась к нему и спросила:  
- Простите мне нескромный вопрос… Ваш сотрудник женат?  
- Кхм… - Гриссом невольно закашлялся. – А что?…  
- Я почему спросила, - смутилась Элис, - я смотрю, они с малышом уже так подружились… Это редко бывает, я знаю, у меня опыт… И если у молодого человека есть семья, я могла бы поговорить с ними о… в общем, о том, чтобы они подумали… взять мальчика… об усыновлении, в общем… У них ведь пока нет детей, верно?  
- Верно, - набрался смелости Гриссом. – Нет и не будет, по всей вероятности.  
- О-о-о… - посочувствовала Элис. – Так может быть, и…  
- Видите ли… Там сложности другого рода. Наш сотрудник, конечно, имеет пару… но…  
- Какие-то проблемы? – участливо спросила женщина. – А могу я узнать, кто его пара?  
Гриссом буквально секунду думал и наконец решился:  
- Я.

Элис молчала чуть дольше, чем того требует вежливость. Но потом взяла себя в руки и сказала:  
- Что же, так тоже может быть… Вы лично возражаете?  
Гриссом посмотрел на нее и сказал…  
- Миссис Хантер… если бы вы знали, насколько я уже не возражаю… Вы же понимаете – у нас нет другого пути… другого способа… Но разве нам разрешат? У нас нет ни официального статуса, ничего… мы просто…  
- О, - Элис мягко прервала сбивчивую речь, - простите меня… Я приложу все усилия, чтобы вам разрешили. Потому что… Я пятнадцать лет работаю в детской патронажной службе, и я за все эти годы видела очень мало пар, у которых на двоих было бы так много любви…

&&&

Грэг сидел на кровати и смотрел на Гила. В глазах его было выражение решительности и надежды.  
- Я... знаешь... это… я не хочу его отдавать. Может быть, и правда мы…  
- Во-первых, кто это нам разрешит, интересно знать, - вздохнул Гриссом. - Но допустим, мы можем попробовать поискать в законе лазейку. Допустим! Но во-вторых, - он помедлил, - ты понимаешь, что это значит? Пока я не привязывал тебя к себе, пока я точно знал, что вот я тебе однажды надоем, и ты пойдешь по жизни дальше, веселый и счастливый… И что я, старый пень, не буду у тебя висеть на шее, как гиря… Понимаешь?  
- Ты какую-то чепуху несешь, Медведь, - глаза Грэга потемнели. – Я люблю тебя. Я хочу жить с тобой вместе. Я хочу, черт подери, состариться рядом с тобой! И я знаю, что ты чувствуешь то же самое! Так почему мы не можем…  
- Мы-то можем... попробовать уж совсем создать прецедент, - Гил опять сделал паузу, – но тебе известно, что для усыновления паре - какая бы она ни была! - требуется официальный статус? И только от этого можно как-то танцевать?  
- Нет проблем, - улыбнулся Грэг. А потом вдруг опустился на одно колено, состроив – видимо, от смущения – дурашливую рожу: – Гилберт Харрисон Гриссом, я наконец делаю вам официальное предложение руки и сердца! Вы мне делаете то же самое, мы берем пару дней за свой счет, собираем один чемодан на двоих и ближайшим же рейсом летим в Сан-Франциско в мэрию. Идет?..  
- Едет, - мрачно ответил Гриссом. – Сядь обратно на кровать, юморист. Во-первых, такими вещами не шутят…  
- Я и не шучу, - перебил Грэг, сделав теперь самое серьезное выражение лица, на какое только был способен.  
-… а во-вторых, ушастый, ты совершенно не в материале, - невозмутимо продолжал Гил. – Эти регистрации во Фриско прикрыли еще в марте, если ты не в курсе: они и трех недель не продержались… А сейчас у нас июнь на дворе!  
- А Массачусетс… - робко пискнул Грэг.  
- А Массачусетс регистрирует только тех, кто является жителями штата или переезжает туда на ПМЖ. Мы же не можем за неделю вот так вот бросить все и рвануть в Массачусетс?  
- Да уж… - Грэг почесал в затылке. – И парня нам тогда точно не видать как своих ушей… Как же быть?..  
- Прежде всего – не паниковать, - Гил тепло улыбнулся. – Ты ведь из Калифорнии? Отлично. И я тоже. Это сильно упрощает дело.  
- Погоди, - Грэг уставился на своего партнера, – но ты же только что сам сказал, что во Фриско…  
- Это официально, - подмигнул ему Гил. – А есть еще неофициально. Ты забыл, где мы работаем? В кри-ми-на-ли-сти-чес-кой лаборатории. И у нас – у меня, во всяком случае, – есть разные знакомые в разных городах, в том числе в разных официальных структурах. Например, в мэрии.  
- И что?  
- Ничего, - спокойно ответил Гриссом. – Когда у тебя есть знакомые в мэрии, их можно попросить, чтобы они нам сделали такую бумажку… а на бумажке поставили дату: февраль.  
- Ого…  
- Вот тебе и "ого", - Гил взлохматил Грэгу волосы привычным жестом. - Пока там будут наверху разбираться – действительно-недействительно, отозвать-не отозвать – мы уже все оформим. Детскую патронажную службу вполне устроит такая калифорнийская бумажка, тем паче мы оба оттуда… А потом уже будет неважно. Бумажку они потом отозвать могут, а вот ребенка назад забрать… - Гил сделал паузу и продолжил совсем другим тоном: - А вот ребенка назад забрать – это я уж им вряд ли позволю. И думаю, миссис Хантер будет со мной согласна.  
Он помолчал, а потом спросил шепотом:  
- Ну ты как?  
- Что как? – Грэг уже окончательно ошалел.  
- Согласен на такую авантюру?  
Грэг сумел только молча покивать, настолько он был ошарашен. А Гил похлопал его по плечу:  
- Тогда чего сидим? Давай, сейчас быстренько собираем тот самый один чемодан, про который говорил, и звоним в аэропорт, узнаем, когда ближайший рейс… - он посмотрел на Грэга и тихо сказал: - Смешно у нас с тобой получилось, не находишь? Во-первых, непонятно, кто кому в итоге предложение делает, а во-вторых, как-то все на ходу, ни тебе красивых жестов, ни антуража…  
- Да бог с ним, с антуражем, – наконец пришел в себя Грэг, - ты мне вот что скажи: ты-то откуда настолько в материале? И почему ты так уверен, что твои знакомые из мэрии вот так вот на это пойдут?  
- Потому что я с ними еще месяц назад на эту тему разговаривал, - вдруг ответил Гриссом. – И заручился их согласием. Сейчас я им позвоню и скажу только одно слово: "Вылетаем". А когда мы прилетим, бумажка будет уже готова… Ну, может, придется день-два подождать, но не больше. У них уже все данные на руках, и твои, и мои.  
- Обалдеть, - вытаращил глаза Грэг. – Это что же получается: ты уже заранее об этом думал и…  
- Ну да, – спокойно ответил Гриссом: так, словно бы его спросили, думал ли он о графике работы смены на ближайшую неделю. – Я сначала обо всем договорился, а потом… потом ходил и зрел. Думал, когда созрею, тебе об этом скажу. Точнее – спрошу… а то вдруг ты еще не согласился бы?  
И тут Грэг захохотал. Громко, до слез.  
- Ой, я не могу, мамочки… Я бы не согласился!... ой, держите меня…  
- Короче, - сказал Гриссом и встал, - ты собираешь чемодан, а я звоню во Фриско и в аэропорт. Хорошо?  
А потом наклонился, обнял Грэга за плечи и шепнул ему на ухо:  
- Знаешь… антураж антуражем, а все-таки я тебя очень люблю…

&&&

… Через три дня Гриссом пришел в лабораторию и тут же бы перехвачен Уорриком.  
- Гил, - тон Уоррика не предвещал ничего хорошего, - ты отчет по тому делу с новорожденным в контейнере сдал? А то тебя что-то Экли вызывал; ему звонили из детской патронажной службы, кажется…  
- А, это? – ответил Гриссом. - Спасибо, Рик, что предупредил. Я сейчас к нему зайду.

- Вызывали? – Гриссом приоткрыл дверь в кабинет Экли. – Что случилось?  
- Гил, - Экли смотрел на него озадаченно, - что у нас тут происходит? Я пока не докладывал директору, но это дело пяти минут… Что за ересь? Детская патронажная служба запросила характеристику по усыновлению. Да причем не на тебя одного, а почему-то еще и на Сандерса. Вы что там, двух детей нашли?  
- Почему двух? - пожал плечами Гриссом. - Нам с Грэгом пока хватит одного, я думаю...  
- Чтооо?! – Экли аж вскочил со стула. – Что ты сказал? В моей лаборатории – и такой разврат?!…  
- Прошу прощения, Конрад, - Гриссом ехидно посмотрел на Экли, – во-первых, это не совсем твоя лаборатория. А во-вторых, что тебя беспокоит? Ты же, как известный бюрократ, любишь бумажки, а у нас и на этот счет бумажка есть. Вот… Кстати, я как раз сам шел по этому поводу к директору, но решил сначала к тебе зайти: узнать, что за срочное дело у тебя ко мне…Да, только уж извини – бумажка калифорнийская, ближе нигде не нашлось. Но я думаю, для двух уроженцев Калифорнии можно будет скидку сделать? Особенно если в департаменте большого шума по этому поводу не хотят? И кстати, насчет разврата: если в паре есть ребенок – то вроде как это уже совсем не разврат. По крайней мере, патронажная служба такого мнения: и думаю, наш директор с ней согласится, как думаешь?  
Экли потерял дар речи, а Гриссом тем временем продолжал:  
- Характеристики на нас ты дашь, и такие, как надо: тебе же невыгодно подставлять свою собственную задницу! А договоренность с патронажной службой я имею лично. И мы не собираемся лишаться такого шанса из-за тебя с твоими действительно извращенными взглядами и ханжеским мировоззрением. Я передам от тебя привет директору!  
И вышел из кабинета.

&&&

Кэтрин собиралась домой и допивала последнюю чашку кофе, когда в комнату отдыха влетел Грэг. Он снова напевал что-то несусветное, но уже гораздо тише.  
- О, Кэт, я как раз тебя ищу! Так, пока ты не ушла, давай рассказывай, что нужно купить в дом для трехнедельного ребенка? Вот я и блокнотик приготовил…  
Кэтрин застыла на месте.  
- Погоди, это у кого трехнедельный ребенок?  
- Я тебе скажу - ты не поверишь, так что лучше диктуй, – Грэг и правда вытащил из кармана блокнот. - Могу ответить только одно: я теперь имею все шансы проверить то, что ты мне рассказывала про детей. Ну давай, давай, я записываю!  
- Погоди, Грэгго, - опешила Кэтрин, - откуда?.. Это… тот малыш из контейнера?  
- Да какая разница! В общем, да… Представляешь… было столько беготни! Для начала пришлось слетать во Фриско. Ну, это долгая история... И вообще, такая свистопляска была – вся лаба гудела, Экли бесился… Нас и в департамент, и в управление, и куда только не таскали! Я думал, всем уже известно!  
Кэтрин удивленно посмотрела на Грэга:  
- Да я сама недавно приехала, была с Линдси на море…  
- Ого, а я даже и не заметил, что у тебя отпуск был! Прости, - Грэг смущенно улыбнулся. – Просто нас так загоняли, - Гил вон до сих пор в департаменте на ковре торчит! А мне пока поручил список составлять. Потому что через три дня уже отдают…  
- Бог мой, - вздохнула Кэтрин, - ну надо же! Кто бы мог подумать, что у Гриссома окажется так много, слишком много любви?..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	3. Бабушка из Калифорнии

**ВИЗИТ МАМЫ-2, ИЛИ БАБУШКА ИЗ КАЛИФОРНИИ  
Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Гил, ты уже уходишь? Проверь, ничего не забыл, чтоб не возвращаться?  
Гилберт Гриссом усмехнулся и привычно похлопал себя по карманам: ключи, документы, пропуск на работу… Вроде все.  
Но тут Грэг вышел из кухни, и глаза у него были хитрые-хитрые.  
- Точно ничего не забыл?  
- Точно; ну все, мне пора…  
- А сказать "до свидания"?  
Гриссом рассмеялся.  
- Слушай, ну почему у тебя все не как у людей? – Он обнял Грэга и взлохматил его и без того растрепанные волосы.  
- Ты ошибаешься, Гил, - сказал ему Грэг нахальным тоном. – Не у меня, а У НАС все не как у людей; это уж точно!  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и захохотали – правда, через минуту Грэг опомнился и прижал пальцы к губам.  
- Ой! Что это мы так расшумелись? Не дело. А то разбудим раньше времени…  
- Этого разбудишь, как же, – довольным тоном ответил Гриссом. – Мне кажется, что сейчас хоть из пушек пали – этот человек не проснется. Если бы я наверняка не знал, что между нами нет никакого генетического родства, я бы сказал, что это полностью от тебя – если уж заснул, то спать так, что вокруг может произойти небольшое землетрясение, но реакции никакой не последует…  
- Ага, - ехидно улыбнулся Грэг, - но тогда способность просыпаться и вообще все делать строго по часам – это явно твоё. Вот сейчас три часа дня – увидишь, ровно через тридцать минут будет полный дом крику "где моя еда", и так каждый день! Часы можно сверять!  
- Да я не увижу, я на работу пойду, - вздохнул Гриссом. – Черт бы ее драл, эту работу! Из-за нее всё дома проходит мимо меня…  
- Ого! – Грэг вытаращился на своего партнера. – Ты не заболел случайно? Я ребятам буду за деньги показывать этот аттракцион: Гил Гриссом, произносящий на полном серьезе "черт бы драл эту работу…"  
Гриссом внимательно посмотрел на Грэга и еще раз обнял его.  
- Скучаешь по ребятам, правда? И по работе скучаешь...  
- Да нет, – попытался вывернуться из объятий Грэг, но не тут-то было. Гриссом ухватил его за подбородок:  
- В глаза мне смотри! – улыбался он. – Скучаешь, вижу… На носу написано! Ну ничего, погоди немного. Еще пару месяцев – и думаю, ты снова вернешься к нам. Тем более что ты отсутствуешь по уважительной причине. Ведь правда?  
- Ну да… А помнишь, какое лицо было у Экли, когда мы к нему пришли оформлять мне отпуск по этой самой уважительной причине? Мне тогда показалось, что он втихаря съел пару лимонов вместе с кожурой, а теперь переваривает…  
- Да уж, вид у него был еще тот. Кстати, слышал хохму? Экли пытался меня закатать дежурить на День Благодарения. Вроде бы "ты же всегда в праздники сидел, и теперь посиди…" А я ему ответил, что теперь у меня другие семейные обстоятельства, и если у него людей нет – пусть хоть сам садится, а кадровая политика – не моя головная боль… Ну я пошел, а то опоздаю, правда!  
- Ты точно ничего не забыл? – продолжал хихикать Грэг.  
- Забыл, забыл! Тебя забыл… Эххх, опаздывать так опаздывать!  
- Эй, эй, опять целоваться на пороге, не на…  
Когда обоим понадобилось хоть чуть отдышаться, Грэг сказал:  
- Всё! А то ты уже неприлично опоздаешь! Иди уже!  
- Да иду, иду. Не скучайте тут без меня… и хоть какое-нибудь видео поснимайте, что ли, а то ведь ухожу – прихожу - ни черта не вижу! Спохвачусь лет через восемнадцать…  
- Ну это ты хватил, - ухмыльнулся Грэг. – На Благодарение еще насмотришься, тогда и видео поснимаем… - И он помахал Гилу вслед рукой: - Ребятам привет передавай!...

Проводив Гила, Грэг посмотрел на часы и пошел на кухню. У него было примерно минут двадцать, чтобы приготовить все нужное, пока "в доме не включилась пожарная сирена", как ехидно шутил Гриссом. Вернее, он смеялся, что так наверняка думают все наши соседи, но… "В конце концов, какое нам дело до соседей? – подумал Грэг. – Мы же тут не криминалом каким занимаемся, в конце концов? – и он захихикал. – Криминалисты, блин! Где у меня тут была эта коробочка? Ага, вот она! О, да там совсем на донышке, надо новую покупать…"  
И тут его мысли прервал громкий дверной звонок. Грэг чуть не выронил из рук пресловутую коробочку с остатками драгоценного продукта.  
"Кого черти несут? – подумал он, торопясь к двери, пока не позвонили снова. – Гил забыл что-нибудь все-таки? Но ведь у Гила ключ, и он тем более сейчас не будет трезвонить в дверь!"  
Грэг глянул в глазок… и застыл на месте. Однако что делать – придется открывать, пока не позвонили еще раз.

- Мама? – произнес он, открывая дверь. – Ты вот так без звонка? А если бы нас дома не было?...  
- Ты думаешь, твоя мама такая глупая, сынок? Я позвонила по телефону - вначале сюда. И верно, здесь никто трубку не брал…  
- Ага, у нас телефон был выключен, наверное…  
- … а потом я позвонила тебе на работу, а там мне сказали удивительные вещи! – миссис Сандерс втискивала в проем двери большую пухлую сумку. – Вот, упаковала с собой всякой всячины – все-таки День Благодарения на носу… Ну что ты уставился, помоги!  
- Погоди, мам, у меня руки заняты… сейчас, на кухню отнесу…  
Грэг чертыхнулся про себя: "Надо же так не вовремя!"  
- Постой-постой, - мама ехидно прищурилась, - чем это у тебя руки заняты? Что это у тебя такое в руках? В последний раз я это видела, когда у твоей сестры родилась дочка… Если не ошибаюсь, это детская бутылочка? И кто из вас питается из этого устройства, скажи мне?  
- Мама, я тебе сейчас все объясню, только не говори так громко, ты разбу…  
Звонкий младенческий плач раздался из комнаты. Грэг потерял остатки вежливости и с досадой сказал:  
- Ну вот, блин, мама! Из-за тебя я не успел!  
И кинулся на кухню, оставив маму в прихожей, застывшую от изумления.

"Быстро, быстро… где у нас была кипяченая вода, черти бы ее побрали…" В последний раз встряхнув бутылочку, Грэг помчался назад в комнату и увидел, что мама все стоит в прихожей, забыв про свою сумку, и хлопает глазами. Он на ходу крикнул только "Мама, проходи, располагайся, я сейчас" и скрылся за дверью, где уже вовсю "включалась пожарная сирена".  
Чрез некоторое время, когда голодные требовательные вопли сменились умиротворенным чавканьем, дверь детской тихонько приоткрылась, и в комнату осторожно заглянула миссис Сандерс.  
- Так, и кто тут у тебя, давай рассказывай? Только не надо мне врать, что это тебе на время оставил кто-то из друзей или подруг, - и она основательно уселась рядом с детской кроваткой.  
- Я-то думала, твои коллеги пошутили, - продолжала мама, - когда заявили мне по телефону, что сотрудник криминальной лаборатории Грэг Сандерс находится, так сказать, в отпуске по уходу за ребенком! Я сначала подумала, что они меня разыгрывают, но потом решила, что сама все проверю, что это за шутки такие. Выдрала всеми правдами и неправдами у секретаря ваш новый адрес… и решила не звонить, а сразу приехать, чтобы все увидеть, так сказать, воочию…  
- Мама, - только и смог сказать Грэг, стараясь не уронить бутылочку, - тебя бы к нам в штат! Преступность в Вегасе упала бы в разы, и нам просто нечего бы стало делать…  
- И все вы дружно пошли бы в декретный отпуск, - сказала мама уже мягче. – Ну так ты расскажешь мне наконец, откуда вы взяли это чудо?  
- Расскажу, мам… только пойдем на кухню; я гляжу - он еще поспит…

- В общем, мама, – сказал Грэг, роясь в кухонном шкафу в поисках новой коробки с молочной смесью: ведь была же где-то, черт побери? – можешь считать, что это твой внук. Ты все меня пилила, когда же я да когда же – ну так вот, получи и распишись… Парню пять месяцев, можешь потихоньку начинать его воспитывать… если сможешь, хи-хи.  
- Погоди, а почему ты мне ничего не сообщил? Ведь вы же оба с Гилом были у нас в прошлом году на Рождество, и мы, что называется, вас благословили… Вообще, объясни наконец – откуда взялся ребенок-то?  
- Откуда-откуда… - Грэг чуть не с головой залез в кухонный шкаф, исследуя дальние полки – может, туда засунули случайно эту несчастную коробку? – …из мусорного контейнера. Его мамашка туда выкинула, а мы нашли. Как раз пять месяцев назад.  
- Боже, – послышалось у него за спиной. – Какой ужас… А где же сейчас мать?  
- А, с ней все в порядке… она застрелилась, - Грэг плохо соображал, что говорит, потому что последняя коробка смеси как сквозь землю провалилась. Или та, с остатками на донышке, – это как раз и была последняя?  
Когда он обернулся, мама сидела и держалась за сердце.  
- Как застрелилась? А ребенок?  
- Я же тебе говорю – выкинула она его… В контейнер! А потом мужа застрелила и сама… того… Мы как раз на эту стрельбу и приехали, нам уже потом сказали, что где-то должен быть новорожденный ребенок!  
- Боже, - мама сидела бледная, - он бы там умер в этом контейнере, если бы вы его не нашли…  
- Ясное дело, - сказал Грэг. – Я когда его нашел – думал, всё! Я уже однажды точно так же нашел такого маленького… но там уже точно было всё… ну ладно, это тебе неинтересно. И подумал тогда – если это еще раз то же самое… свихнусь к черту. А потом смотрю – а он живой! Ну, и… Гил тогда сказал: "Мне кажется, это судьба".  
- Похоже на то, - посмотрела внимательнее мама. – И тогда по сути вы его вторые родители?  
- Я бы сказал, первые и единственные, - нахмурился ее обожаемый сын. - Ты подумай: разве это мать?.. Которая ребенка в контейнер выкидывает? Нет у него этой матери и не было никогда. Миссис Хантер из патронажной службы так мне и сказала, чтобы я на этом не застревал!  
- Кстати о патронажной службе, – сказала мама изучающе, - у них не было к вам вопросов? По поводу вашего статуса?  
- А что наш статус? – сделал Грэг невинные глаза. – Во-первых, у нас такая работа, где лишние вопросы снимаются автоматически… А что касается статуса – получили мы этот статус, в конце концов. Слетали во Фриско и получили. Как и все такие же…  
- Ка-а-ак! – ахнула мама. – Вы были в Калифорнии и к нам не заехали!  
- Ну мама… У нас было всего три дня, да плюс туда-сюда дорога, да плюс, прошу прощения, очередь… В Америке пятьдесят штатов, а ты думаешь, мы одни такие? И все едут во Фриско, пока еще там это можно. Хоть и не совсем официально. А патронажную детскую службу это вполне устроило … Кстати, насчет "не заехали": ты знаешь, что Гил тоже из Калифорнии и у него там тоже мама? К ней, между прочим, мы тоже не заехали: потому что где Фриско, где Сан-Габриэль, а где Марино Дель Рей! Мы бы физически не успели. К тому же Патрик нас тут ждал в приюте – ты думаешь, ему весело там было?  
- Насколько я понимаю, Патрик – это и есть мой новый внук, - прищурилась мама. – Ох, вам, мужикам, ни одного дела нельзя доверить. Надо же было так назвать!  
- А что? Нам понравилось, оригинально…  
- Оригинально! А в школу мальчик пойдет – что будет?  
- Мам, – Грэг посмотрел на маму особым взглядом, - когда мальчик пойдет в школу, у него будет столько всего оригинального, что его имени никто и не заметит. У него в первую очередь уже есть оригинальная семья с двумя отцами, но без матери, и столь же оригинальная двойная фамилия…  
- Разве? – удивилась мама.  
- Конечно! Мы сначала думали – кинем жребий, а потом решили не мучиться… - и Грэг захохотал.  
- Ты не разбудишь… эээ… Патрика? – миссис Сандерс постепенно начинала входить в роль бабушки.  
- Как же, его разбудишь, когда он поел! Мы тут утром только что с Грисом хихикали, что запросто можно подумать, будто он генетически наш: он все делает строго по часам, как Гил, но если уж заснет – то хоть из пушек палить можно… как я, - и он улыбнулся с некоторой гордостью.  
- Кстати, а где Гил? – оглянулась мама. - Только не выдумывай, будто он от меня прячется. Мы с ним, как ты помнишь, всегда найдем общий язык, потому что мы практически ровесники… - и мама добродушно подмигнула сыну. Однако сын непочтительно хмыкнул:  
- Мам, не надо, а? Я прекрасно помню, что ты старше Гила на целых семь лет, так что не напрашивайся на комплименты…  
- Какой нахал, - улыбнулась миссис Сандерс. – Не дает матери почувствовать себя молодой бабушкой! Так ты мне зубы не заговаривай: где Гил? Он что, опять на работе?  
- Вот именно, на работе… - с плохо скрываемой грустью сказал Грэг. - Должны же мы все на что-то жить, кроме моего пособия, хи-хи, по уходу за ребенком? Ой, слушай, ты бы видела, какое лицо было у нашего Экли, когда мы ему заявление принесли!  
- Я не знаю вашего Экли, но представить себе могу… - улыбнулась мама. - Да, скажи, пожалуйста, если не секрет – почему именно ты пошел в отпуск, а не Гил?  
- Мам, ну не говори глупости, извини, конечно… Как ты думаешь, кому легче найти замену – зеленому CSI первого уровня или ведущему криминалисту с мировым именем? Опять же зарплата… Но кстати, Гил говорит, что такого CSI, как я, еще поискать надо, и что когда я выйду из отпуска, мне надо будет сразу давать третий уровень, не меньше: вряд ли кто из моих более заслуженных коллег–криминалистов сумеет, скажем, поменять памперс за 40 секунд одной рукой!  
- А почему одной? – мама еле сдерживала смех, стараясь казаться строгой.  
- Потому что во второй руке бутылочка и мобильник… А Гил на работе…  
- Умора с вами, - мама вытерла слезы, выступившие от смеха. – Помню, твоя сестра так не носилась со своей дочкой, как вы с… Патриком…  
- Мам, да не называй ты его так официально! Дома мы его зовем Джи-Эс. По фамилии, по первым буквам…  
- Совсем с ума сошли, - констатировала миссис Сандерс уже уверенным бабушкиным тоном. – А чего ты вертишься, как на иголках? Что-то еще надо сделать?  
- Да надо… надо в магазин слетать за смесью; похоже, последнюю пачку извели… Может, ты побудешь здесь, я быстро?  
- Да конечно, с удовольствием! Кстати, а когда же ты на работу выйдешь?  
- Примерно в феврале.  
- Так Патрику восемь месяцев будет всего? Только не говори мне, что ты его будешь таскать с собой в поле в "кенгуру"!  
- Да нет, мам, ты что? Он уже будет достаточно большой, чтобы к нам приходила няня…  
- Ну уж нет, - миссис Сандерс заговорила суровым решительным голосом. – Этого я не допущу! Бедный малыш и так настрадался от разных чужих людей, так ему еще и няню? А ты знаешь, сейчас разные бывают няни, некоторые вообще крадут детей!  
- А мы ее через базу отпечатков прогоним… - хихикнул Грэг.  
- Не знаю никаких ваших дурацких баз: через три месяца я к вам приеду. И буду сидеть с Патриком... или как вы его там называете? Нет, ну надо же так обозвать ребенка, а?  
- Мам, не ворчи, - отозвался Грэг уже из прихожей, натягивая куртку. – Называй его как хочешь, я же не возражаю? Ты наверняка еще помнишь всякие такие… симпатичные детские прозвища?  
- Я уж и не чаяла, что их придется еще раз вспомнить! - мам шутливо махнула на него рукой. – Вот уж обрадовали!  
- Ха, мне еще Гила предстоит обрадовать, что к нам приедет бабушка и будет у нас жить…  
- А я еще посмотрю, как вы оба без меня покрутитесь, когда выйдете на работу вдвоем, - хитро прищурилась миссис Сандерс. – Ничего, в таком доме и впятером заблудиться можно… Да иди уже, что ты в прихожей топчешься?  
- Иду-иду… но тут точно все будет нормально, мам?  
- Обижаешь, сынок, - мама посмотрела на него то ли сердито, то ли шутливо. – Я вас троих вырастила и нескольких внучек… И ты мне не рассказывай какую-нибудь ерунду вроде того, как нужно мыть детскую бутылочку!  
- Да сейчас уже не нужна бутылочка, - Грэг посмотрел на часы. – Сейчас, если Джи-Эс проснется, с ним поговорить нужно будет…  
- Ох ты, скажите пожалуйста! Воспитатели! – и мама рассмеялась. – Непременно поговорю! Я еще послушаю, что он мне про вас наябедничает, горе-родители…  
Тут из детской донеслись покряхтывающие звуки.  
- О, проснулся! – оживилась новоиспеченная бабушка. – Так ты уберешься наконец в магазин или нет? – ругнулась она на сына и повернулась к нему спиной, направившись к двери: - Иду-иду, мое солнышко, моя деточка… иду, мой сладкий… Во-от, сейчас мы с тобой познакомимся… К тебе бабушка приехала… Из Калифорнии…  
И миссис Сандерс скрылась в детской.

Грэг хрюкнул и вылетел за дверь. Садясь в машину, он подумал: "Нет, ну надо же? Я думал, она мне голову оторвет. А тут – на тебе! Бабушка из Калифорнии! Нет, я никогда не мог понять собственную маму. Кстати, интересно, что скажет Гил? Он ведь тоже еще не сказал ничего своей маме… И что будет, если к нам из Калифорнии приедет еще одна бабушка?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	4. Будь моим Валентином

**БУДЬ МОИМ ВАЛЕНТИНОМ  
****Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…

...Грэг услышал, что зазвонил телефон, когда уже отправился в душ. Предоставив возможность ответить Гилу, он включил воду и с наслаждением встал под горячие струи. А когда вышел – наткнулся на взгляд Гриссома: грустный и смеющийся одновременно.  
- Кто звонил? – спросил Грэг, вытирая голову.  
- Бабушка из Калифорнии, - странным тоном ответил Гил. – Сиречь твоя мама.  
- В каком смысле из Калифорнии? - вытаращился на него Грэг. – Она же уже должна в Вегасе быть!  
- В самом прямом смысле – из Калифорнии… Застряла в аэропорту. У них там нелетная погода, задерживаются все рейсы. Сказала, что хорошо, если завтра утром в Вегас прилетит…  
- Еперный театр! – Грэг с досады швырнул полотенце на пол. – Ну вот так и знал – сегодня тринадцатое число! И как нам теперь быть?  
- Не ругайся при ребенке, - наблюдательским тоном ответил его старший супруг. – Что-нибудь сейчас придумаем…  
- Ребенок в детской и не слышит, как я ругаюсь, - мрачно ответил Грэг и натянул джинсы. А затем в детскую как раз и направился.  
- Доброе утро, Джи-Эс! Как делишки?  
Малыш похлопал глазенками и улыбнулся.  
- Угу, – сказал он глубокомысленно.  
- Вот и я тоже так думаю, - ответил ему Грэг. – Ты совершенно прав: пора завтракать…  
Он вытащил мальчика из кроватки и понес на кухню:  
- Ну-ка давай спросим у папы Гила: "Кто-нибудь купил вчера кашу для бедного голодного ребенка?"  
- Бедному ребенку пора уже мясо давать понемногу, - откликнулся Гил из-за стола. – Будешь мясо, Джи-Эс?  
- Угу, - покивал ребенок.  
- Я вот что думаю, - сказал Гриссом, когда они отсмеялись. – Сегодня смена ожидается тихая, спокойная… предположительно, - поправился он быстро. – Может, мы парня с собой возьмем? На ресепшене и в лаборатории куча женщин, которые просто жаждут о нем позаботиться, а Экли и так все равно уже знает, да и все остальные тоже. Как думаешь?  
- В общем не возражаю, - ответил Грэг. – Только завтра же Валентинов день, в конце смены наверняка будет пьянка…  
- А мы не будем пить, - улыбнулся Гил. – Потому что мы оба кормящие родители!...

Когда они подъехали к лаборатории, Грэг сказал:  
- Может быть, ты поставишь машину на стоянку, а нас высадишь здесь у входа? Чтобы вокруг всего здания не тащиться? А то Джи-Эс тяжелый уже, особенно с креслом…  
- Погоди, а кресло зачем?  
- А где он там будет у тебя сидеть? На диване? свалится еще, не дай бог...  
- В общем-то да, – хмыкнул Гриссом. И, смеясь, щелкнул фиксатором дверей: – Выметайтесь оба!...

На входе в лабораторию дремал мрачный секьюрити. Он поднял голову, увидел Грэга, показывающего пропуск… и вдруг обратил внимание на его ношу.  
- Привет, Сандерс, с первым днем работы… Эге, кто это у тебя? Ну-ка, ну-ка.… Какой большой парнишка! Ну-с, молодой человек, а ваш пропуск где? - и он протянул Патрику ладонь. Тот заулыбался и шлепнул своей ладошкой по протянутой руке.  
- Понял вас, - улыбнулся суровый охранник. – Проходите!

…Следующей была дежурная на ресепшене, регистраторша Клара. Ей было от силы двадцать лет, она недавно работала в лаборатории и что удивительно – никогда не лезла ни в какие сплетни. Этакая девушка не от мира сего... Но Грэга она помнила. "Еще бы, - подумал он про себя, - если девочка пыталась какое-то время мне строить глазки, извините за выражение… как раз перед тем, как я оформил отпуск".  
Он прошел мимо и вскользь поздоровался: "Привет, Клара".  
Однако не тут-то было: девушка буквально вылетела из-за своей стойки:  
- Ой, Грэг! Привет, Грэг! А где ты так долго пропадал? В отпуске? Ой, а зачем ты в отпуск ходил?  
- Я не ходил, Клара, – серьезнейшим голосом сказал Грэг, - я СИДЕЛ.  
- ГДЕ? – глазищи Клары распахнулись еще больше.  
- В отпуске, вестимо, - шепнул ей на ухо Грэг. – В отпуске по уходу за ребенком…  
- За кем! – казалось, Клара вся состоит из распахнутых огромных глаз.  
- За ребенком, - сказал он и кивнул на Патрика: - вот за этим. А сейчас решил выйти на работу, мне, видишь ли, в отпуске скучно стало…  
Но Клара уже его не слушала. Она уставилась на Патрика, и лицо ее приобрело специфическое выражение: с таким лицом маленькие девочки смотрят на своего первого плюшевого мишку.  
- Ой, какой маленький! Ой, какой холесенький! А это чей? – спросила она у Грэга с обезоруживающей прямотой.  
- Мой, – невозмутимо ответил Грэг.  
- ДА? – Клара окончательно опешила. – Серьезно?.. – она не знала, восхищаться или рыдать. – У тебя ребенок есть!  
- Как видишь, - Грэг еле сдерживался, чтобы не засмеяться.  
Клара пристальнее посмотрела на Патрика и сказала:  
- Похож на тебя… Только вот глазки не твои… Глазки синие…  
Грэгу вся эта комедия уже начала надоедать, и он пошел ва-банк.  
- Синие, говоришь? Ну так, понятно! Вот и мама моя тоже – "на тебя похож!" Он не на меня, а на Гриссома похож: видишь, и ты глазки заметила…  
- П-п-погоди, - Клара резко затормозила и начала заикаться, - как это – на Гриссома похож?  
- Ну Клара, – ответил ей Грэг, как первокласснице, – ты же знаешь – дети всегда похожи на своих родителей – частично на одного, частично на другого… Вот так и с этим ребеночком: цвет волос у него от меня, а цвет глаз от Гриссома.  
- К-к-как? – бедная Клара хватала ртом воздух, ничего не понимая. – Ты хочешь сказать, что…  
- Угу, - Грэг понял, что сейчас не выдержит и просто заржет на весь коридор. – Именно это я и хочу сказать, представляешь? Этот факт будет отражен во всех научных журналах мира! А на работе меня не было столько времени, потому что я ездил в Швецию - Нобелевскую премию получать…  
- П-п-правда? – Клара уже не знала, что и сказать.  
- Ну ты сама подумай, Кларочка, - правда или нет, - подмигнул ей Грэг. – Патрик, скажи тете до свидания… - он взял ладошку ребенка и помахал ею перед носом Клары. – Видишь, какой он культурный? Весь в своих родителей!  
И он пошел в лабораторию, оставив бедную Клару с вытаращенными глазами и открытым ртом.

Войдя в комнату отдыха, Грэг увидела там Арчи и Бобби.  
- Всем привет! Кто это посадил на ресепшен такую очаровательную ду… девочку?  
- А в чем дело? – полюбопытствовал Арчи.  
- Да вот…  
Через несколько минут они безумно ржали все трое. Да и Патрик улыбался, глядя на такое веселье.  
- Что, так и сказал – "Нобелевскую премию"? - покатывался Арчи.  
- Умора, – вторил ему Бобби.  
- Кстати, синие глазки у всех детей до года, поголовно! – хохотал Грэг.- Девочка просто не знает…  
Но тут дверь распахнулась, и вошел Гриссом. У него было очень странное лицо.  
- Слушайте, что это с нашей регистраторшей? Я пришел, поздоровался, а она уставилась на меня так, как будто я марсианин…  
Троица развеселилась с новой силой. Бобби хрюкал, будучи уже не в силах смеяться, а Арчи держался за живот. Грэг же невозмутимо пожал плечами, еле сдерживая улыбку:  
- Да так… мы с Кларой разговаривали о законах наследственности… - и вкратце поведал Гриссому о состоявшемся диалоге. Брови у того взлетели на лоб, и он тоже захохотал.  
- Господи… и как она тут работает?...  
- Главное, ты про премию не забудь, Гил, - захихикал Грэг. – Если вдруг Клара тебя спросит, когда ты проставляться собираешься…

Но веселье, увы, длилось недолго.  
- Сандерс тут? – закричал кто-то из коридора. - Живо к Экли в кабинет!  
Грэг, устроив Патрика вместе с креслом на диване, высунулся в коридор: - Что, правда, что ли?  
- Ну да, - сказал подошедший Ник Стоукс. – Это я кричал! Что, не можешь поверить, что Экли по тебе безумно соскучился?  
- Ну тогда проводи меня, а то я боюсь, - веселился Грэг.  
- Рад бы, да вот – на вызов еду… - и Ник помахал своим полевым комплектом. – Пусть лучше тебя Гриссом проводит… О, привет, Грис! Экли сказал, чтобы и ты зашел, когда сможешь… Это насчет отпусков и прочей бюрократии. Я в этом совершенно не разбираюсь… Как дела-то вообще? Отдохнул от нас немножко? Покажи хоть, кого ты там принес, - Ник хлопнул Грэга по плечу и прошел в дверь, оставив у входа свой чемоданчик.  
- Ох ты, кто к нам прие-ехал! Привет, дружище! Конфету будешь? –и добродушный техасец действительно вынул из кармана шоколадный батончик.  
- Ник, – подошел к нему Гриссом, – маленькие дети не едят шоколадные батончики…  
- …потому что им не дают, - перебил его Грэг и подскочил к Нику. – Все батончики в этом возрасте реквизируются в пользу родителей.. – он выхватил лакомство у Ника из руки и запихал себе в карман.  
- Молодость вспомнил, да? – Стоукс изобразил на лице обиду, но глаза его смеялись. Он, сдерживая смех, обратился непосредственно к Патрику: – Нет, ты видел, а? Нет, ты видел, что твой папаша выделывает? Причем один выделывает, а другой смотрит - и теперь даже не пытается его наказать! Ты уж, когда вырастешь, отомсти за меня, ладно? - и не сдержавшись, захохотал во все горло.  
- Ник, ты его сейчас так напугаешь, что он нам раньше отомстит, - сказал Грэг. – Будет всю ночь орать…  
- Угу, – подал голос Патрик. И все в которых раз захохотали вместе.

Потом Ник спохватился и поднял с пола свой чемоданчик.  
- Ну что, пошли? Вы к Экли, я на вызов… Хммм, не знаю уж, что лучше!  
- Я бы лучше съездил на два вызова, - с улыбкой сказал Гриссом. – Да не получается… Арчи, вы тут поглядите за Патриком, хорошо? Я думаю, что мы ненадолго…

Гриссом и Грэг подошли к кабинету замначальника, но дверь оказалась закрыта.  
- Не дождался нас мистер Экли… - вздохнул Грэг.  
- Да и бог с ним, – ответил Гриссом. – Конечно, не мне бы это предлагать, но – может, пока его нет, зайдем в буфет, схватим по стаканчику сока?  
- Ага, - кивнул Грэг, - и Ников батончик напополам слопаем…  
- Действительно! А то что мы тут стоять будем? А ребята пока за Джи-Эсом посмотрят… Нет, ну надо же такое выдумать – Нобелевская премия!...

Тем временем в комнату отдыха зашла Сара, вся погруженная в свои мысли. Она включила кофеварку и вознамерилась пока сесть на диванчик… как вдруг увидела, что на диванчике стоит детское кресло, а в нем ребенок.  
- ОЙ! – она аж подпрыгнула и отскочила. – Это чей же?  
- Это? А-а-а, это Сандерс принес, - с серьезной миной заявил Арчи. – Не знаю уж, где взял…  
- Да ну тебя, Арчи, - отмахнулась Сара. – Нет у меня настроения шутить…  
- А я и не шучу, - Арчи сделал совсем постное лицо. – Вполне серьезно отвечаю. Но если уж совсем серьезно – позвольте вам представить этого молодого человека: будущая надежда мировой криминалистики, он же Джи-Эс, он же Патрик Гри…  
- Да, спасибо, - резко перебила его Сара. – Я поняла…  
И замолчала, уставившись в стену.  
- А что ты так застыла, Сар? – Арчи подошел и заглянул ей в лицо. – Ты что, не знала? Или до сих пор думала, что все это шуточки? Увы, это жестокая реальность, - возгласил он патетическим тоном и тут же быстро сказал малышу: - Эй, эй, не надо это жевать… Кто дал ребенку обертку от печенья? Ты, Бобби?  
- Но у меня же не было печенья, - послышалось из-за шкафа.  
- Безобразие, - Арчи отнял у Патрика обертку. Тот нахмурился и явно собрался реветь. – Ну не надо только слез; сейчас мы что-нибудь другое тебе найдем… Вот так вот, Сара, - вспомнил он про девушку, - мы с Бобби пока тут временные няни, пока Экли шерстит родителей… Дай бог, чтобы до смерти не зашерстил: а то на кого ребенка оставим? – И он в который уж раз за вечер захохотал.  
- Много ты смеешься, Арчи… - задумчиво произнесла Сара и пошла к выходу.  
- А что же мне, плакать? – недоуменно спросил у нее молодой человек. Но Сара не ответила. Она молча вышла и закрыла за собой дверь.

А через пару минут в комнату отдыха влетела Кэтрин.  
- Сару не видели? – быстро спросила она.  
- Только что была здесь, - ответил несколько смущенный Арчи.  
- Да? А куда пошла?  
- Думаю, что…эээ… в женский туалет… Плакать, - поспешно добавил он.  
- ПЛАКАТЬ?- Кэтрин смотрела на него, ничегошеньки не понимая.  
- Видишь ли… она пришла и увидела… наверное, пока она просто слышала, до нее окончательно не доходило, а когда вот так… своими глазами… - мямлил Арчи.  
- Погоди, не понимаю: КОГО увидела? – недоумевала Кэтрин.  
- Да вот… Патрика, - и Арчи кивнул на диван. – У Грэга мама в Калифорнии застряла, так они его на работу привезли…  
Кэтрин повернулась к дивану… и расплылась в улыбке.  
- Ой, надо же! Ну-ка, ну-ка? Кто это у нас тут? Привет, малыш, я тетя Кэт, как твои дела? – и она оглядела ребенка со всех сторон. – Эй, Арчи, что же вы его в этом кресле держите? Вытащили бы хоть, ребенку же скучно… - она решительно отстегнула ремни и вынула малыша из кресла. – Во-от, так… пойди на диванчик…а то засиделся, бедненький…  
- Понимаешь, Кэт, - отозвался Арчи, - команды не было вытаскивать: просили только присмотреть. Грис и Грэг оба поперлись к Экли…  
- Ну да, - необычным тоном ответила Кэтрин. – Экли прямо у них перед носом вызвали к директору, и он, конечно же побежал… А твои родители, деточка, – обратилась она к Патрику, - сидят в буфете и дуют апельсиновый сок с шоколадным батончиком. Мы на них напишем в детскую патронажную службу… - добавила она, хихикая.  
Но тут дверь открылась в очередной раз.  
- У нас в патронажной службе знакомства, – сказал вошедший Гриссом. – Нас там любят и вообще… О, ты его вытащила? Ну-ну, пусть попутешествует… До спинки дивана и обратно!  
- Но согласись, все лучше, чем в кресле сидеть привязанным? – возразила Кэтрин. Ну все, я побежала… А парень классный, - вдруг добавила она. – Молодцы!  
- Кэт, ты забыла сказать - "на вас похож", - хихикнул Грэг.  
- Кстати – похож, - Кэтрин улыбнулась. – Вы поглядите, чем ребенок занят… - И она кивнула на диван, где Патрик пытался подцепить пальчиками какую-то пушинку с диванной обивки. Подобными манипуляциями обычно занимаются все маленькие детишки, но в криминальной лаборатории даже это воспринимают по-своему.  
- Кто же тебя научил улики голыми руками хватать, а? – засмеялась Кэтрин, с показной суровостью сдвинув брови. – Плохо работаете, товарищ супервайзор, - подмигнула она Гриссому. – Ваш младший подопечный тоже провалил свой тест на мастерство… Ухожу-ухожу! – это она сказала уже Грэгу, который укоризненно на нее посмотрел.  
- Кэтрин, кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон, - крикнул Грэг ей вслед.  
- А кто забудет - тому два! – донеслось из-за двери.

Вскоре Ник Стоукс снова пришел в лабораторию ДНК, нагруженный пакетами с уликами.  
- Грэг, ты тут? – крикнул он с порога. – Возьми у меня это добро, а то я сейчас все на пол уроню…  
Грэг вышел из-за шкафа и взял у Ника половину пакетов.  
- Куда же мне деваться! Решили ведь уже, что в честь первого дня я в поле не выхожу… А торчу по старой памяти в лаборато-о-о-ории, - и он зевнул, отвернувшись, чтобы Ник не видел. Но Стоукса было не так-то просто провести – он и сам любил прикорнуть украдкой в уголке!..  
- Ты там спал, что ли, за шкафом? – подозрительно глянул на коллегу Ник.  
- Ага, - честно покивал Грэг. – Пока никто не видит…  
- А наследник твой? Тоже спит?  
- Ну да, - и Сандерс кивнул на дверь комнаты отдыха. – Ему что, ему по должности положено!..  
- Ты бы предупредил, я то я так орал – разбудить мог…  
- Этого фиг разбудишь, - Грэг махнул рукой и добавил: - а вообще-то, по логике вещей, мог бы сам догадаться: обычно маленькие дети по ночам спят!  
- Это точно! – Ник почесал пятерней стриженый затылок. – А вообще я такой бестолковый в этом деле… у меня ведь пока нет детей…  
- В чем проблема? Заведи, - посмотрел на него Грэг ехидно. – Тебе проще!  
- И заведу, - сказал Ник с неожиданной решимостью. – Вот возьму и заведу! Двоих сразу!  
- В одиночку?.. – Грэг зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться. Он понимал, что это обидит друга, да и лишние ссоры сейчас были ни к чему.  
- Нет, конечно, - спокойно ответил Ник. И вдруг добавил:  
- Слушай… а тебе помочь тут не надо?  
- Знаешь, надо, - тихо сказал Грэг, надевая перчатки. – Будь друг, отнеси Патрика к Грису в кабинет? Он там с бумагами возится, а я сейчас перчатки надену и буду работать с этими твоими… бандеролями… - и он кивнул на кучу пакетов на лабораторном столе. – Вдруг ребенка надо будет переодеть или на руки взять – мало ли, проснется? – а у меня руки все в уликах… Так что пусть он у Гила… у Гриссома, то есть, в кабинете поспит, там и спокойнее будет…  
- А что же ты сам-то не отнес раньше?  
- Да вот, проспал, - Грэг опустил голову. – А сейчас ты мне вон сколько работы припер – дай бог до утра успеть… Задерживаться сегодня на работе не могу: к утру мама должна прилететь наконец, а у нее ключей нет. А Грис наверняка с утра тут застрянет…  
- Ладно, - Ник прошел в комнату отдыха и осторожно взял спящего ребенка на руки. – Маленький какой…  
- Это уже не маленький, - уточнил Грэг из-за микроскопа. – Это восемь месяцев назад он был маленький… Самому страшно было на руки взять. Хотя после того, что этот парень пережил в свои первые часы, ему уже наверняка ничего не страшно…  
- Ну да, я в курсе, – буркнул Ник. Он знал, что эта тема Грэгу не очень приятна. – Мы пошли тогда?..

В коридорах лаборатории почти никого не было. Ник знал – все разъехались на вызовы, а техники на рабочих местах. Дел сегодня много: по крайней мере, на пустую беготню по коридорам времени не было. И Ник внутренне порадовался этому: не очень-то ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь из сотрудников застал его в таком виде… с ребенком. Ник подумал так и тут же рассердился сам на себя: а что в этом такого, собственно?  
"А наверное, то, - ответил он сам себе, - что у меня в этот момент такая глупая, умильно расплывшаяся рожа… по крайней мере, я так подозреваю. Черт знает что! Нет, надо решаться наконец. Тем более уже ясно, что там все мосты сожжены – уже и ребенок есть, куда уж дальше-то!"  
Он шел по коридору, бережно держа в руках мальчика, и говорил себе: "Сегодня же, после смены, на празднике Валентина… повод – лучше не надо! Все скажу. И сделаю предложение… Хватит уже. В конце концов, мне уже не двадцать лет… И я тоже, наконец, хочу такого маленького... и может быть, даже не одного. У моих родителей было аж семь детей, и ничего, все выросли!…"  
Малыш уютно сопел на руках, и внутренняя решимость Ника крепла с каждым шагом.

…Отдав спящего Патрика его второму папе, Ник Стоукс вышел в коридор и остановился. Его пейджер пока молчал, и соответственно, было несколько минут, чтобы передохнуть. Проветриться. Да, ему необходимо было проветриться. Ник поднялся на свое любимое место "для проветривания" – на крышу. Тут тебе и свежий воздух, и уединение, и пропуск на выход отмечать не надо…  
Однако сегодня, поднявшись, он с удивлением увидел на своем любимом месте еще одну чью-то фигуру. Было темно, и не сразу можно было рассмотреть – кто это. Но в ночной тишине достаточно явственно звучали горькие рыдания.  
Ник тихо подошел поближе.  
- Сара! Сара, ты что? Сара!  
Девушка не ответила, только заплакала еще горше. Ник подошел совсем близко, пару секунд подумал… и наконец обнял ее.  
- Сарочка, что с тобой?  
- Всё… всё… - сквозь рыдания бессвязно произнесла она. – Всё кончено…  
- Да что кончено-то, господи?  
- Всё… действительно… Когда своими глазами…  
- Уффф, Сара… - Ник все понял. Конечно же: тем более что сам намеревался об этом говорить! – Посмотри на меня, Сарочка… - он нежно взял ее за подбородок и повернул к себе заплаканное лицо.  
- Всё… - продолжала она всхлипывать. – Никого… никого у меня теперь нет… никто… меня не любит…  
Момент был… ну просто слишком подходящий.  
- Ты что, Сара? – шепотом сказал Ник. – Как это никто тебя не любит? Вот, я тебя люблю… – выдохнул он и зажмурился.  
- Только не надо жалости… - сказала мрачно Сара.  
- Да какая жалость! – Ник аж повысил голос, так волновался. – Я уже сколько лет вокруг тебя хожу! А теперь… я восемь месяцев готовился, чтобы тебе это сказать! А ты мне не веришь…  
Сара посмотрела на него, ничего не говоря. А Ник, наоборот, говорил и говорил –словно устал сдерживаться:  
- Все, Сара! Я тебя люблю! Я тебя очень люблю… я… ты мне это… снишься ночью, вот… и вообще… - он на секунду остановился, собрался с духом и… - И выходи наконец за меня замуж!  
- Прямо сейчас? – на губах девушки появилось легкое подобие улыбки. Она снова молча смотрела на Ника, и глаза ее теплели.  
- А на празднике при всех это скажешь?  
- Скажу, - решился Ник. – Раз тебе нужна кровная месть…  
- Нужна, - серьезно ответила Сара. – Я кровожадная… А ты не знал? – и она уткнулась зареванным лицом Нику в грудь.

В конце смены общими усилиями накрыли стол в комнате отдыха. Арчи сам вызвался сбегать к Кларе на ресепшен – по сложившейся традиции именно там оставляли "валентинки" для всех сотрудников. Клара отдала Арчи пухлую стопку разноцветных открыток, а молодой человек всеми силами старался не захохотать. Состроив Кларе умильные глазки, Арчи прошептал:  
- Кларочка, будь моим Валентином?  
- Да ну тебя, Джонсон, - надулась юная регистраторша, - я с вами не вожусь больше! И Сандерсу передай – пусть больше ко мне вообще не подходит! Нашел идиотку: лапшу на уши вешать… Про Нобелевскую премию…  
И тут Арчи не выдержал и заржал:  
- Кла-а-ара! Ты же в криминальной лаборатории работаешь; как же можно таких элементарных вещей не знать?..  
Он забрал разноцветную стопку карточек и пошел в комнату отдыха, откуда уже слышались веселые голоса.  
- Налетай, разбирай! – Арчи свалил пестрые валентинки прямо в середине накрытого стола. – Не знаю, где чьи, сами смотрите!  
Началась веселая суета. Кэтрин с удивлением пересчитывала свои послания – их оказалось довольно много. Свою долю получил и Ник, и Уоррик, и все остальные; а у Сары стопка оказалась выше всех!  
- А где Грэг с Грисом? – послышались голоса. – Тут им небось тоже есть послания – по хорошей стопке каждому…  
- Да не может быть, - послышался от двери знакомый голос, - можно подумать, мы кому-то нужны! – и Грэг вошел в комнату отдыха, улыбаясь буквально до ушей. – Что тут есть пожрать? – Он потер руки, подходя к столу.  
- Тебе бы только жрать, - добродушно поддел его Ник. - Тут про любовь люди говорят, а ты про жрачку…  
- От такого слышу, - шутливо парировал Грэг. – Жрачка для меня сейчас актуальнее… а про любовь я, извини за откровенность, и дома поговорить могу! Еще лучше даже выйдет!  
- А открытки? – с интересом спросил Арчи. –Тебе что, они не нужны?  
- Арчи, - Грэг посмотрел на него внимательно, - ну ты сам подумай… Нет, конечно, мне очень приятно, но у меня уже есть кому быть…  
Тут дверь открылась, и в комнату отдыха вошел Гриссом. С Патриком на руках.  
-… уже есть кому быть Валентином, - закончил Грэг и подошел к ним. – Хэй, Джи-Эс! Будешь моим Валентином?  
- Почему это только твоим? – добродушно проворчал Гриссом. - Тогда уж нашим…  
- Точно! А теперь давайте жрать, - кивнул Грэг и потащил Гриссома к столу.  
- Ну вот как можно на него ругаться? – улыбнулся тот. – А что, правда чем-то кормят?  
- Сушеных кузнечиков и тараканов в шоколаде нету, - подмигнула Кэтрин. - А Патрику вообще полагается отдельное меню – у вас, надеюсь, оно с собой?  
- А как же, - кивнул подошедший Грэг. - Держи, Джи-Эс… Во-о-от… А вообще мы вчера как раз говорили о том, что такому ребенку уже пора давать мясо… Поэтому кто будет плохо себя вести, того съедим! Рррр!  
- Ну тебя, Сандерс, - простонал Арчи, - ты первый день на работу вышел, и у меня уже от смеха живот болит… Давайте хоть поедим нормально, что ли…

Пока коллеги бурно праздновали, Гил и Грэг с Патриком под шумок вышли в коридор. Малыш еще не привык к такому графику, его разбудили непривычно рано. И несмотря на громкие возгласы, доносящиеся из-за стола, глазки у него явно слипались…  
Внезапно шум за дверью притих, а потом раздались аплодисменты и какие-то совершенно сумасшедшие вопли.  
Грэг из любопытства сунул голову за дверь, а потом внезапно исчез в комнате отдыха. Вернулся он минуты через две, и вид у него были весьма удивленный.  
- Ну и что там у них случилось? - спросил Гил, плотнее перехватывая засыпающего малыша.  
- Представь, Ник сделал предложение Саре, - выпалил Грэг. – И уж извини, у нее было такое лицо… словно она жалела, что тебя нет за столом, и она не может от всей души показать тебе язык!…  
- Гм… - неопределенно сказал Гриссом. – Вот и ладно… Вот и хорошо. Ну что, поехали домой?  
- Да, наверное… А то бабушка скоро должна прибыть… а у нас еще до ее приезда есть дела важные… - и глаза у Грэга стали веселые и хитрые.  
- Ну да, - кивнул Гриссом, - сейчас домой приедем, вот этого юного криминалиста уложим и… отмечать будем, да? – и он посмотрел на Грэга с мягкой улыбкой.  
- Ага, - покивал тот. – Вдвоем. Ты ведь будешь моим Валентином?...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	5. У семи нянек

_**написано для "100 фанфиков", тема "Год"  
**_

**У СЕМИ НЯНЕК****  
Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую...  
**От автора:** в одной из серий шестого сезона Грэг обсуждает с Гриссомом какое-то очередное дело и говорит забавную фразу "Совершенно верно, папочка". Грех было не использовать :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Грэг! Ты любишь сюрпризы?  
Гил Гриссом прекрасно знал, что любит и не любит Грэг Сандерс. Просто Гилу хотелось поделиться досадной новостью, которую ему только что сообщили по телефону. И он не замедлил задать свой риторический вопрос, как только вышеупомянутый Грэг Сандерс вошел в кухню, зевая во весь рот.  
- Сюрпризы? - пробормотал Грэг, часто моргая. – Приятные – люблю…  
- А не очень приятные? – хитро прищурился Гил. – Но заставляющие мозги работать?  
- Что, у нас кофе кончился?  
- Думаю, даже хуже, - прозвучал мрачный ответ. – Миссис Оливер заболела.  
- Да ты что?!! – у Грэга из головы выветрились последние остатки сна. – Нам же сегодня на работу!  
- Ну да, - кивнул Гриссом. – Соответственно, включи свои мозги и думай: как нам быть и куда мы денем Патрика.  
Грэг быстро посмотрел на телефонный аппарат, а затем на часы.  
- Технически невероятно, – ухмыльнулся Гриссом. – Мама из Калифорнии не долетит сюда к трем часам дня, даже если успеет на ближайший рейс!  
Грэг недоуменно вытаращился на него:  
- Откуда ты узнал?  
- У тебя на лице все написано, - заявил ему Гриссом. – А если серьезно – как ты думаешь, три с лишним года совместной жизни что-то дают в плане полного изучения личности? Как снаружи, так и…  
- Гил, не говори пошлости, - хихикнул Грэг. – В доме ребенок!  
- Каждый все понимает в меру своей испорченности, – невозмутимо заявил Гриссом. – Ну так что: есть еще варианты?  
- Запросто, - Грэг рухнул в кресло и развалился в нем поудобнее. – Я, например, возьму два свободных дня. Допустим, по болезни. Ты ведь мне разрешишь? Как мой босс?  
- Я уже думал об этом, – устало ответило Гриссом. – Я бы тебя отпустил! Но пока Уоррик в отпуске – сам же знаешь, как рук не хватает. Мы зашьемся там еще и без тебя. Так что – не проходит…  
- Тогда давай как в феврале, - развел руками Грэг.- Возьмем Джи-Эса на работу.  
- Как в феврале уже не получится, имей это в виду, - заявил Гриссом. – Теперь у нас ходячий ребенок. И к тому же ты ведь не будешь сидеть в лабе, как тогда: тебя будут гонять по выездам как миленького, это я тебе обещаю.  
- Велика проблема! Попрошу наших лаборанток, они посмотрят. В общем, Гил, другого выхода все равно нет. Давай завтракать, наконец. Чур, я жарю омлет и варю кофе, а ты греешь Джи-Эсу кашу, - на последнем слове Грэг сделал специфическую гримасу. – Вот уж гадость страшная: и как дети это едят?  
- А ты разве уже забыл? – ехидно поинтересовался Гриссом. – Вроде не так много прошло времени с тех пор, как ты сам был маленьким… А порой вообще не скажешь, что ты уже вышел из детского возраста!  
И нравоучительно добавил:  
- Разве можно девочкам из лаборатории ребенка доверять?  
- Ты же им улики доверяешь!  
- То улики, - вдруг заявил Гриссом странным тоном, – а то ребенок!  
И видя, что Грэг непонимающе уставился на него, пояснил:  
- Улики, понимаешь ли, по лаборатории не бегают, в отличие от нашего парня. Он там у них еще разобьет что-нибудь… или съест. Поэтому, если получится, будем ездить на вызовы по очереди.  
- А если не получится? Тогда возьмем его с собой в поле?  
Гриссом улыбнулся.  
- Хочешь, чтобы Экли тебе голову оторвал? Я же говорю – ты, Сандерс, еще дитё дитём… Может быть, тебе тоже подогреть кашки?

**&&&  
**  
В

Вэнди и Мэнди пришли чуть раньше начала смены и с чистой совестью обсуждали последние моды сезона, листая соответствующий журнал. Вдруг дверь приоткрылась, и в лабораторию заглянул Грэг.  
- Привет, девочки! Вам случайно кавалер на вечер не нужен?  
- Ты, что ли? – непочтительно ответила Мэнди, отобразив на лице все, что она думала по этому поводу.  
- Нет, не я, - ответил Сандерс, ничуть не обидевшись. – Кое-кто помоложе…  
Лаборантки удивленно захлопали глазами, а Грэг тем временем зашел в комнату, ведя за собой Патрика.  
- Вот, девчонки, - сказал он умоляющим тоном. – У нас няня заболела… Не присмотрите за Джи-Эсом, если меня на вызов дернут? Гила уже дернули, - пожаловался он. – Мы даже не успели на стоянке запарковаться!  
- Брасс его весь день искал, - сообщила Вэнди. – Там опять где-то жуткая перестрелка, какие-то шишки пострадали… А ты, может быть, тогда с нами на вечер останешься?  
- Не могу… Гил сказал – Браун в отпуске, народа не хватает!  
- А-а-а, Рик изволит отдыхать, - Вэнди хихикнула. – То-то я смотрю – его не видно у нас?  
- А так обычно он практически постоянно здесь торчит, - доложила Мэнди. – Ну что ж с вами делать, присмотрим… Эй, Джи-Эс! Что скажешь?  
Малыш глубокомысленно посмотрел на нее.  
- Тетя, - заявил он после некоторых раздумий.  
- Правильно! – одобрила Мэнди и посмотрела на Грэга: - Общительный ребенок! Сколько ему уже?  
- Год и три, - ответил Грэг. – Только, девочки, вы учтите: он это… любопытный товарищ, везде нос сует… Берегите пробирки…  
- Да разберемся мы, не переживай. Приданое привезли?  
- Вот, - Грэг снял с плеча объемистую сумку. – Все тут. Но я пока еще здесь побуду, так что…  
Тут дверь распахнулась от резкого удара, и в лабораторию влетела Кэтрин.  
- Сандерс! Вот ты где! Я тебя везде ищу! А он тут с девочками лясы точит! Что у тебя с телефоном? Давай быстро, выезжайте с Ником: опять в пустыне труп нашли, прямо не пустыня, а морг какой-то…  
Она перевела дух и огляделась:  
- Ой, боже мой: зачем вы Патрика с собой притащили?  
- Няня заболела, - мрачно доложил Грэг. – Кэт, может быть – ты с Ником выедешь?  
- Я только что вернулась, - Кэтрин кокетливым жестом поправила волосы. – Мне надо все оформить, обработать, и так далее и тому подобное! Меня еще доктор Роббинс вызывал недавно… Не могу. А если ты за парня своего переживаешь – так девочки за ним приглядят. Правда, девочки? Да и я пока им помогу, как опытная мать, - Кэтрин гордо посмотрела на лаборанток, а потом на Патрика. – Он спокойный ребенок, с ним вообще никаких хлопот. Да, детка? Ну здравствуй! - Она сделала руками понятный всем детям жест «иди-иди».  
- Пивет, - отозвался Патрик и потопал ей навстречу. Вэнди и Мэнди захихикали.  
- Вот какой молодец, - радовалась Кэтрин. – А ты меня помнишь, а? Помнишь тетю Кэт?  
- Да, Джи-Эс, - подхватил Грэг, - ну-ка скажи – кто это?  
Однако малыша не так-то просто было провести. Даже в отсутствие генетического родства он явно походил на своих родителей. В частности – не повторял один и тот же номер дважды. Вместо ожидаемого слова «тетя» он наморщил лобик и вдруг сказал:  
- Баба!  
Вэнди и Мэнди сползли от смеха под столы. А Кэтрин ошарашенно застыла на месте.  
- Маленький нахал! – произнесла она.  
Но на ее гневную реплику никто не обратил внимания. Девушки, отсмеявшись, с интересом прислушивались, как Грэг проводил с Патриком «разъяснительную беседу».  
- Ну ты что, приятель, - говорил он таким тоном, как будто болтал с Ником или Арчи, - какая же это "баба"? Баба далеко-о-о-о… Там, где море… Хочешь на море? Я хочу, - поделился он с малышом. – Море… песочек… солнышко… Знаешь, как мне работать не хочется? А надо… Я поеду сейчас на работу, - Грэг махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. – Туда, понимаешь? А ты тут с девочками останешься. Хорошо?  
Вэнди фыркнула.  
- Сандерс… ты просто убоище! Ребенку год! А ты с ним разговариваешь, как с ровесником!  
- Я с ним как с человеком разговариваю, - парировал Грэг. – Меня эти всякие «сюсю-мусю» просто бесят!  
- Какой ужас, - произнесла Мэнди. – Ты еще скажи, что вы ребенку на ночь читаете энтомологическую энциклопедию…  
- Это смотря чья очередь его укладывать, - улыбнулся Грэг. – Если моя – то я читаю справочник химических формул. А если серьезно – ну в самом деле, сколько можно сюсюкать с парнем? Меня мама замучила этими вещами – я уже устал с ней ругаться! Как приедет – так и начинает: «Ладушки-ладушки, пойди сюда, деточка, хочешь конфеточку?»  
При слове «конфеточка» Патрик заметно оживился и поковылял к Грэгу.  
- Дай, - протянул он ладошку.  
Тут захохотали все. Даже Кэтрин.  
- Не дразни ребенка, - сказала она и полезла в сумку. – Ему можно леденцы?  
- Один можно… Ты не обижайся, Кэт, - вдруг сказал Грэг. – Парень же не специально…  
- Я еще не сошла с ума, Сандерс, - обижаться на детей, - холодно ответила Кэтрин. – Вот, нашла, – она улыбнулась и вытащила из сумки конфету. – Держи, дружок… Ну все, я побежала. Если кто будет меня искать – я в морге! Грэг, быстро чеши на выезд, Стоукс там уже рвет и мечет небось. Девочки, а вы присмотрите тут…  
- Сделаем, не переживайте, - ответила Вэнди.

**&&&**

- Док, какие новости? – спросила Кэтрин, закрывая за собой дверь морга. Однако доктора Роббинса там не было – у стола одиноко стояла Сара.  
- Сар, а где док? Он меня вызывал, а сам…  
- Сейчас подойдет, - рассеянно ответила Сара, разглядывая труп. – У него и правда для тебя какие-то новости. Я вот тоже пришла… за новостями…  
- Да уж, у нас что ни день – то новости, – поддержала ее Кэтрин, тоже подходя к столу. – Кстати о новостях: умора! Гил с Грэгом опять притащили своего парня на работу. Он мне такой комплимент отвесил…  
- Кто? Гил? – спросила Сара как можно равнодушнее.  
- Куда там! Патрик! – захихикала Кэтрин. – Представляешь, он сказал…  
Но Сара не была расположена выслушивать детали.  
- А чего это они? – спросила она весьма прохладно. – У них же няня?  
- Заболела няня, - пояснила Кэтрин. – А бабушка далеко. Это мне повезло с бабушкой, когда я Линдси растила одна…  
Сара молчала, мрачно нахмурившись.  
- Кстати, Сар, я вот спросить тебя хотела, - Кэтрин решила сменить тему. – Ты-то как – не собираешься?  
- Что? – тон Сары стал еще боле ледяным.  
- Как – что? Родить кого-нибудь, - беззаботно продолжала Кэтрин. – Ты же вроде как уже некоторое время замужем? И Ник, я думаю, тоже будет не против?  
- Да чего вы все привязались ко мне с этим? – ответила Сара неожиданно злобно. – Дома меня достают, так и ты еще…  
Кэтрин опешила.  
- Сарочка… ты что? Есть какие-то проблемы?  
- Смотря что считать проблемами, - так же злобно ответила Сара. – Я Стоуксу так и сказала – если он еще раз вякнет на эту тему, я с ним разведусь. Сколько можно по больному бить?  
Кэтрин понимающе закивала и подошла чуть ближе.  
- А что врачи говорят? – спросила она вполголоса.  
- Говорят, что должен пройти минимум год после свадьбы. Тогда они почешутся, - горестно вздохнула Сара. – А так, мол, пока все в рамках естественных процессов…  
- Ох уж эти процессы, – произнесла Кэтрин материнским тоном. – Я же тебе еще давно говорила - ты отвратительно относилась к своему здоровью! Бегала черт знает в чем по холоду, лазила в воду, сидела на камнях…Вот и результат.  
- Угу, – Сара еще больше помрачнела. – Мамаша Ника то же самое говорит. На днях опять прилетела и приставала «когда же будут внуки». Можно подумать, ей и так мало! Говорит, что если ничего не получится – надо ЭКО…  
- Губа не дура, – присвистнула Кэтрин. – Пусть тогда денег дает!  
- Она даст, - Сара уже шипела от злости. – Только мне каково? Такое впечатление, словно сама природа, и та надо мной издевается. Я вышла замуж, чтобы тоже… а вот…  
- Вообще как-то странно все у вас, Сар, если честно. Кольцо ты не носишь… Фамилию не меняла…  
- КОЕ-КТО тоже не носит кольцо, - вдруг заявила Сара.  
- Так у него нет, - хихикнула Кэтрин. – А у тебя есть…  
- Просто оно работать мешает, - пробурчала Сара себе под нос. – А фамилия …я привыкла к старой, и все.  
- Ты еще скажи, Что КОЕ-КТО тоже фамилию не менял! Сарочка, что с тобой? Тебе действительно надо родить ребенка. И все пройдет…  
- Да ну вас всех! – выкрикнула Сара с отчаянием. – Я бы с удовольствием! Как только – так сразу! И отвяжитесь вы все от меня, ладно?  
- Ладно, ладно… - Кэтрин похлопала Сару по плечу. – Прости. Я же не знала…  
Тут в кабинет вошел доктор Роббинс:  
- Девочки! Что за шум, а драки нет?  
- Да все нормально, док, - ровным голосом ответила Кэтрин. – Вы мне что-то хотели сообщить?

**&&&**

- Нет, Мэн, тебе не пойдет укороченное, – авторитетно заявила Вэнди, отламывая еще кусок шоколада от плитки. – Такие ноги требуют макси или хотя бы брюк, а мини еще зрительно уменьшает ноги, не говоря уже о…  
- На себя посмотри, - беззлобно ответила Мэнди, тоже отламывая кусочек шоколадки. – Думаю, что тебе бы тоже пошли брюки, потому что тощие ноги…  
- Брюки сейчас вообще в моде, - Вэнди решила не усугублять ссору. – Кстати, такая кофточка, как у тебя, вообще считается последним хитом; где ты ее купила?  
- На недавней распродаже в… - начала было Мэнди, но тут в комнату отдыха вошла Кэтрин.  
- Как у вас дела, девочки? – ласково спросила она.  
- Неплохо, - ответила Вэнди, пододвигая ей шоколадку. – Кофе будешь?  
- Буду, - ответила Кэтрин. – А пока я его пью – Мэнди, тебе на обработку отпечатки пальцев с трупа, если можно, срочно. Тебе, Вэнди – соскобы из-под ногтей: тоже весьма желательно поторопиться. Приятного аппетита, девочки!  
Обе лаборантки со вздохом допили свой кофе и стали вставать из-за стола. Но тут в комнату вошел… Уоррик Браун.  
- Рик!!! – завизжала Вэнди. – Ты уже вернулся?  
- Ну да, – важно ответил Уоррик. - Вот только прилетел – и сразу к вам. Мне уже сообщили, что у вас народу не хватает. Зашиваетесь тут без меня… Хотя официально я еще в отпуске.  
- Ну тогда отдыхай, - Вэнди кокетливо стрельнула глазами.  
- Ага, - ответил Уоррик. – Хотя моя наблюдательность никогда не отдыхает. Вот, например – кто это у нас в коридоре измазал все стены шоколадом? Прямо целые ладони отпечатались!  
– Надо снять отпечатки, - хихикнула Мэнди.  
- Вэнди, а вдруг и ДНК определить сможешь? Если шоколад со стен соскрести? - подмигнул девушке Уоррик.  
Тут подошла Кэтрин с кофейником.  
- Я так полагаю, что ДНК ничего не даст, - сказала она, улыбаясь. – Я выглянула сейчас в коридор: там же детские ладошки! Ты, Браун, совсем расслабился в своем отпуске. Это наверняка Патрик наследил…  
- Патрик? – переспросила Мэнди удивленно. А Вэнди резко оглянулась:  
- Кстати, а где он?!

**&&&**

Конрад Экли был ужасно зол. Его смена давно кончилась, и вполне можно было идти домой – напялить тапочки, растянуться на диване, велеть жене, чтобы подогрела обед… Однако куча бумаг на столе настоятельно требовала его внимания; и судя по высоте кучи, ему придется застрять здесь надолго. Да уж: должность заместителя директора лаборатории весьма повышала самооценку, но в то же время отнимала массу времени и сил. Усталость брала свое, голова раскалывалась и трещала. «Только бы никто не пришел еще со всякими дурацкими вопросами, - вздохнул Экли. – Хорошо еще, все думают, что я уже домой уехал.»  
Но тут, как назло, дверь начала приоткрываться. Конрада передернуло.  
«Господи, кто там еще?»  
- Войдите! – ответил он, пытаясь придать своему лицу более-менее приличное выражение.  
Однако никто не входил.  
- Да войдите, что вы там топчетесь? – повторил Экли раздраженно.  
Дверь медленно открылась, и в кабинет вошел… ребенок. Самый настоящий маленький ребенок с перемазанной шоколадом мордашкой.  
- Пивет, - заявил неожиданный посетитель, с интересом разглядывая незнакомого лысого господина, застывшего в недоумении.  
- И тебе привет, - от неожиданности вежливо отозвался Экли. – Ты как сюда попал?  
- Папа, - доверительно сообщил малыш и протопал ближе к столу.  
«Опять тащат детей с собой в лабораторию! Ну, я им задам. Интересно, чей же это?» - подумал Экли. Он перебирал в уме все супружеские пары в дневной и ночной сменах, у которых мог быть ребенок такого возраста. Но никого пока вспомнить не мог.  
Чтобы скрыть некоторую растерянность, Экли встал из-за стола, выудил из кармана чистый платок и начал вытирать ребенку лицо и ладошки.  
- Вот так-то лучше, – произнес он, любуясь делом своих рук.  
Мальчик продолжал с интересом смотреть на хозяина кабинета.  
- Ну и где твой папа? – ехидно произнес Экли, не особо надеясь на вразумительный ответ. Так, скорее риторически поинтересовался. Однако ответ последовал.  
- Абота, - ответил малыш, пытаясь забраться на стул для посетителей. – Там, - махнул он рукой куда-то за окошко.  
«Надо понимать, папа – полевой криминалист? – задумался Экли. – И скорее всего, ночная смена. Погодите, да у нас там выездных-то – раз-два и обчелся…»  
- А мама? – спросил он у мальчика, пытаясь изобразить улыбку. – Мама где?  
- Мама? – ребенок растерялся так, что почти готов был зареветь.  
У Экли от неожиданной догадки вспотела лысина.  
- Ну-ка, пойдем… - он взял малыша за ручку и подошел к шкафу с бумагами. Порывшись там, вытащил одну из папок с прикрепленной к обложке фотографией. – Это кто?  
- Папа! – заулыбался ребенок. – Дай!  
- Щас прям, - ухмыльнулся Экли. «Ай да я, – похвалил он себя. – Все-таки не растерял профессиональные навыки. Теперь еще одно уточнение, и все будет ясно.»  
Он вернул папку в шкаф, снова там порылся и достал еще одну.  
- А это кто?  
- Папа, - снова улыбнулся малыш, на всякий случай спрятав ручки за спину.  
- Молодец! – похвалил ребенка Экли. – Насколько мне известно, оба твоих папы… эээ… в поле. А ты, значит, здесь: по коридору топаешь. Ну и что мне с тобой делать?  
Мальчик посмотрел на Конрада. А потом вдруг решительно взял его за палец:  
- Иди, - и потащил Экли назад к столу.  
«Неплохо для начала, - подумал тот, идя за малышом. – Парень здорово ориентируется в обстановке и сходу начинает командовать. Если бы я не знал о его настоящем происхождении, я бы сказал, что есть в кого.»  
Ребенок тем временем снова попытался залезть на посетительский стул. Вскоре это ему удалось.  
«Упорный какой пацан», - подумал Экли с уважением.  
Встав на стул коленками, мальчик осмотрел столешницу, увидел стопку чистой бумаги и потянулся к ней. Но, остановившись на полпути, вдруг посмотрел на Экли:  
- Дай?  
- Пожалуйста, - ошалевший Конрад подошел и протянул малышу листок. – Может, тебе и ручку дать? Ручку, - показал он пальцем на упомянутый предмет.  
- Дай, - согласился мальчуган.  
На белом листе бумаги начали возникать непонятные каракули.  
- И что это такое ты рисуешь? - с непритворным любопытством поинтересовался Экли.  
- Абота, - вдруг ответил малыш.  
Грозный замдиректора не выдержал и расхохотался.  
- Во-во, действительно похоже!  
Тут у него в кармане зазвонил телефон.  
- Экли слушает! А-а, это ты, Гриссом? Ты сейчас где? Что? Понял, ордер будет. У меня для тебя тоже новости. Ты ничего не терял? Точнее – никого?  
И усмехнулся, наслаждаясь реакцией собеседника.  
- В каком смысле? В самом прямом! Ко мне тут кое-кто зашел в гости… Нет, не Сандерс. Я так понял, Сандерс тоже на выезде… Что значит «кто еще»? Ты подумай, подумай!… Вот, сидит, рисует. Привет тебе передает… Сейчас, погоди, - в голову Экли внезапно пришла замечательная идея. Он протянул телефон малышу: - Ну-ка дружочек, передай папе привет…  
- Папа? - неуверенно произнес в трубку мальчик. Экли тут же взял мобильник и поднес к своему уху – он хотел послушать, что последует в ответ. Ответ его порадовал.  
- Гриссом? Ты там в обморок упал? - ехидно произнес он. – Нет, все в порядке. Да ты работай, работай… Что? Сейчас приедешь? Ну приезжай… А мы тут пока порисуем, - хохотнул Конрад и разъединился.  
- Вот видишь, все в порядке, - сказал он мальчику. – Как там наша работа?  
Малыш посмотрел на Экли и вдруг протянул ему размалеванный лист:  
- На!  
- Спасибо, – ответил растерянный Конрад, беря рисунок. – Большое спасибо!

**&&&  
**  
- Интересно, - сказал Гриссом, когда они с Грэгом и Патриком вышли из лаборатории в конце смены. - Седьмой час утра, а ребенок не спит. Даже странно!  
- А что ты хочешь, - ответил Грэг, беря Патрика крепче за руку. – У него столько новых впечатлений: даже в кабинете замначальника лаборатории побывал...  
- Да уж, - улыбнулся Гриссом. – Еще и подарок ему сделал! А главное – перепугал всех до смерти. Я когда приехал, смотрю – вся смена бегает по кабинетам с вытаращенными глазами. И никто не догадался к Экли заглянуть! Тоже мне, криминалисты.  
- Я бы сам не догадался, - рассудительно сообщил Грэг. – Вернее, подумал бы, что случись нечто подобное – Экли первым бы начал так орать, что вся лаба сбежалась бы… А он не стал почему-то.  
- Просто ты плохо знаешь нашего Экли, - сказал Гил. И не давая Грэгу возможности возразить, продолжил: - Расскажи лучше, что по работе нового. Я слышал, что отпечатки с места преступления полностью совпали с подозреваемым?  
- Совершенно верно, папочка, - заявил Грэг с довольным видом.  
Гриссом молчал буквально секунду.  
- Сам такой, - ответил он, усмехнувшись. И взял Патрика за другую руку.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	6. Не такой, как все

**НЕ ТАКОЙ, КАК ВСЕ  
Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Бета: **ЛаСурс  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, ангст, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** основные герои принадлежат не мне: мои только ребенок и мама :)  
**От автора:** основано на событиях 7-го сезона, серия Fannysmackin'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Миссис Астрид Сандерс сидела в кресле и читала. Вернее, пыталась сделать вид, что читает. Потому что глаза пробегали уже в четвертый раз по одной и той же странице, а до головы никак не доходило, о чем же в тексте идет речь. Голова была занята совершенно другими мыслями.  
Проклятый телефон не звонил.  
Миссис Сандерс с тихой ненавистью посмотрела на молчащий аппарат и прикрыла глаза. Она больше не могла видеть эту дурацкую книгу.  
За окном быстро темнело. Какой все-таки чужой город этот Вегас: большой, шумный… и опасный.  
Надо же, рано утром она еще спокойно спала дома, в тихом провинциальном Сан-Габриэле; и все шло своим обычным порядком. Пока ее не разбудил телефонный звонок. Она, едва приоткрыв глаза, подняла трубку… и поняла, что это Гилберт. Странно; ребята никогда не звонили ей в такую рань?..  
А когда сквозь остатки дрёмы миссис Астрид услышала, ЧТО он сказал… Весь сон одним махом выветрился из головы.  
Потому что человек всего на семь лет ее моложе произнес то, чего не говорил никогда.  
«Мама… - услышала она в трубке. – Мама, прилетайте срочно. Пожалуйста…»  
Хорошо, что миссис Сандерс была в кровати, иначе бы неминуемо рухнула на пол. Горло словно перехватило стальными пальцами; она только и сумела прохрипеть:  
«В-в-все… живы?»  
«Да, - ответил Гилберт коротко и сухо. – Пока да. Пожалуйста, мама…»  
Неужели все это было только сегодня утром?  
У миссис Астрид бешено тряслись руки, пока она укладывала чемодан, пока вызывала такси в аэропорт, пока пыталась взять билет на ближайший рейс… Мест не было, и ей пришлось устроить в кассе настоящий скандал. Правда, это сложно называть скандалом – когда женщина почти шестидесяти лет со слезами на глазах умоляет: «Срочно… мне очень срочно… у меня что-то случилось с сыном… или с внуком…»  
Оказалось – с сыном.  
Гилберт не разрешил ей поехать в больницу. «Нет, мама, - тихо, но твердо сказал он ей. – Пока вам там делать нечего. Помогите нам лучше дома, потому что няня, как назло, в отпуске, а я сейчас застряну в больнице, а потом на работе…»  
Миссис Сандерс посмотрела на часы и ужаснулась. Десять вечера! Бог знает сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Гилберт привез ее сюда и уехал, обещав позвонить. И все еще никаких вестей…  
Да, кое-что она уже знала. Но эти знания не успокаивали. Сотрясение мозга, перелом запястья, четыре сломанных ребра, многочисленные ушибы, подбитый глаз… Не говоря уже о том, что еще могут выявиться какие-то внутренние травмы. Боже мой! Нет, будь она помоложе и поупрямее, - непременно бы прорвалась в больницу. Однако сейчас у нее было достаточно житейской мудрости для того, чтобы понимать – на самом деле этого от нее никто не ждет, и не за этим ее сюда вызвали ТАКИМ звонком. Помочь Грэгу чем-то она может мало. Это во-первых. А во-вторых – ей было хорошо известно, что единственный человек помимо врачей, которого Грэг будет согласен видеть в такой ситуации у своей постели – это Гилберт. Увы и увы, в жизни каждой матери наступает момент, когда ее ребенок вырастает, и его сердце уже не принадлежит безраздельно одной только маме. Большую часть своего сердца выросшие дети отдают кому-то другому; и уже не столь важно, какого пола этот другой… Это закон жизни, закон природы, и бороться с ним бессмысленно. С ним можно только смириться.

Телефон все еще молчал, и это было невыносимо.  
О, проклятый Вегас. Город, где нельзя просто проехать по улице без того, чтобы на тебя не напала банда отморозков.  
Хотя, надо признаться, вначале миссис Сандерс так и не поняла всего до конца.  
«Зачем он туда полез? Он же ехал совсем по другому делу?»  
Это были ее первые слова после того, как Гилберт встретил ее в аэропорту и усадил в машину, кратко изложив суть происшедшего.  
«Ну вы же знаете, - ответил Гилберт, глядя на нее в зеркало заднего вида. – Он же не такой, как все. Он не смог спокойно смотреть, как толпа избивает одного…»  
Миссис Сандерс могла поклясться, что в усталом, тревожном голосе Гила послышалась нежность. Собственно, в этом не приходилось сомневаться вот уже несколько лет.  
«Но он же мог просто вызвать туда полицию?» – все-таки уточнила она.  
«Мог, - Гил кивнул и снова посмотрел на нее в зеркало, - он так и сделал. Это спасло ему жизнь. Но он знал, что пока полиция туда доберется – эти нелюди забьют человека насмерть. И поэтому…»  
У него перехватило дыхание, и он уставился на дорогу.  
«То есть он жертвовал своей жизнью ради чужой? – тихо спросила миссис Астрид. - Зная, что у него дома ты… и ребенок?»  
«Получается, что так, – мрачно отозвался Гил. – И в общем… Я не удивлен. Я сейчас испытываю самые разные чувства, но только не удивление. В этом весь Грэг. Вы же понимаете – он не такой, как все. Вам это известно куда лучше, чем мне.»  
О, здесь он был прав как никогда. Ей это было известно очень хорошо.  
С тех пор как умер ее муж, она всегда говорила маленькому Грэгу: «Ты теперь наш главный защитник, сынок. Ты мужчина. Дедушка старенький, я – слабая женщина, а твои сестры – вообще девчонки. Так что на тебя у нас вся надежда…»  
Поэтому теперь она воспринимала совершенно спокойно, когда Грэг иногда проговаривался, что его работа теперь не ограничена лабораторией. Да, он не говорил ей напрямую, что стал полевым криминалистом. И Гилберт тоже ничего не сказал. Но если оба думали, что сумели ее обмануть – о-о-о, в этом они серьезно ошибались. Она знала, и понимала – почему. Потому что она сама воспитала Грэга таким.  
И по большому счету она не была поражена, когда два года назад приехала в Вегас к сыну - и обнаружила, что у нее появился внук. Потом, когда Грэг сказал «Я думал, ты мне голову оторвешь», миссис Сандерс не смогла скрыть удивления, смешанного с легкой обидой: «Да ты что, сынок, за кого же ты меня принимаешь? Более того… если бы я узнала, что ты бросил ребенка умирать в мусорном баке - вот тогда бы я, мягко говоря, сильно удивилась. И может быть, вправду оторвала бы тебе голову», - закончила она, пытаясь свести все к шутке. Они оба тогда посмеялись и забыли об этом разговоре. А сейчас вот…  
Рисковать всей своей жизнью ради чужой. Как это похоже на Грэга. Да, можно сказать – он не такой, как все. Большинство людей, которых она знала, на такое бы не пошли. Но может быть, потому он и работает там, где работает?  
Миссис Сандерс вздохнула. Может быть, она неправильно воспитывала своего сына? Да, несмотря на ее ненавязчивую опеку, он все-таки считал себя «главным защитником семьи». И уехал работать в другой город только после того, как его старшая сестра вышла замуж и в доме появился еще один мужчина. А кроме того - он всегда ощущал, что во многом «не такой, как все». Прежде всего… в личном плане. Когда Грэг это понял сам, ему было четырнадцать. До сих пор тяжело вспоминать, как он заперся в ванной и рыдал там, а когда миссис Астрид пригрозила сломать дверь – вышел, с опухшей от слез физиономией, и сказал ей уже у себя в комнате: «Мама… я конченый выродок. Меня надо убить». Она обхватила его за плечи и затрясла: «Да что ты говоришь, господи?... Ты просто… просто не такой, как все. Другой. Вот и всё. И с этим вполне можно жить… только не в нашем городке, а где-нибудь в шумном мегаполисе, где можно всё и где никто никого не знает…»  
Поэтому для миссис Астрид не стало неожиданностью, когда Грэг после свадьбы Карен пришел и сказал напрямую: «Мам, Нью-Йорк или Лас-Вегас?»  
«Давай кинем жребий?» – подмигнула она.  
Они скатали две бумажки и бросили их в старую дедушкину шляпу.  
«Сам тяни, – сказала миссис Сандерс.- Это ведь твоя жизнь?»  
Выпал Лас-Вегас.

Десять тридцать вечера. Телефон все еще молчит.  
Может быть, немного подремать в кресле, чтобы не мучиться этим проклятым ожиданием?..  
Но тут от двери послышался скрип и чьи-то шаги: это заставило миссис Астрид вздрогнуть. Она резко повернулась… и увидела, что в двери стоит ее трехлетний внук. Мятая пижама с Винни-Пухом, лохматые со сна волосенки и большие перепуганные глаза.  
- Ты почему не спишь, Рик? – удивленно спросила миссис Сандерс. – Мы же с тобой час назад сказку прочитали?  
…Она сразу заявила Грэгу и Гилу, что не намерена называть собственного внука его дурацким домашним прозвищем. «От Патрика есть нормальное уменьшительное имя, - сказала она, как отрезала. – И нечего валять дурака. Вы зовите парня как хотите, а я буду звать его по-человечески.»  
- Рик, что случилось? – повторила бабушка. – Почему ты не в постели?  
Мальчик заморгал, но ничего не ответил. Миссис Астрид подумала, что внук сейчас заплачет.  
- Рик, деточка, ты что? – она подбежала к двери и подхватила малыша на руки. – Скажи бабушке, что произошло?  
- Боюсь, - вдруг сказал мальчик.  
- Боишься? – миссис Астрид поразилась до глубины души. – Чего?  
Они понесла малыша в детскую. Там мягко горел ночник в виде того же Винни-Пуха (вот честно говоря, но понимала она этой виннипухомании, охватившей внезапно всех троих!) и слышался еле уловимый шум кондиционера.  
- Ну чего же тут страшного, малыш? – спросила бабушка, но ребенок не ответил. Он обхватил миссис Астрид руками за шею и категорически отказался возвращаться в постель.  
А потом вдруг произнес:  
- Баба… а где папа?  
Миссис Сандерс ахнула про себя. «Вот не зря же говорят, что дети все чувствуют…»  
- На работе, малыш, - ответила она и порадовалась, что с известной натяжкой в общем-то не врет. Ребенок вроде бы еще не научился дифференцировать родителей: он воспринимал их как единое целое, и это служило между ними объектом постоянных шуток. Было заметно, что этот факт доставляет им обоим какое-то непонятное удовольствие.  
А сейчас Гилберт наверняка на работе. Поэтому она не обманывает внука. Можно так сказать.  
- Я боюсь, баба, - вдруг произнес мальчик снова.  
«Если он меня еще раз спросит «где папа», я сама разревусь, - подумала миссис Астрид. – Надо чем-то отвлечься».  
- Давай сказку читать? – предложила она преувеличенно бодрым голосом. – Про что ты хочешь? Про Микки-Мауса или про Красную курочку?  
- Пво Винни-Пуха, – безапелляционно заявил Патрик, наконец-то залезая в постель и основательно там устраиваясь.  
Миссис Астрид вздохнула и потянулась за книжкой.

Через полчаса внук крепко спал. А бабушка после некоторых раздумий погасила ночник и снова пошла в гостиную.  
Одиннадцать вечера, а Гил все еще не звонит!..  
И тут на весь холл заорал домофон. «Господи, кто еще в такое время?…»  
- Да? – настороженно спросила миссис Астрид, нажав кнопку. – Кто это? Гилберт, это ты?  
- Н-нет… - послышался в динамике робкий женский голос. – Это Сара… Можно войти?  
- Сара? А что случилось? Входи, конечно…  
«Господи… Что-то произошло, иначе зачем она приехала? Сара… ох ты, как бишь ее? Стоукс. Да, верно. Она жена Ника – темненького такого… техасца. То есть тьфу, она Сайдл – она же фамилию не меняла. Сара Сайдл. Почему она пришла в такое время? Боже мой, только бы не…»  
Пока нежданная гостья шла от калитки до двери, миссис Сандерс прокрутила в голове множество ситуаций, одна другой хуже. Поэтому, когда она открыла дверь, Сара буквально приросла к порогу.  
- Миссис Астрид? Господи, что с вами?  
- Да со мной в общем ничего, девочка, - снисходительно ответила хозяйка. – У меня сын в больнице с жуткими травмами, а так в общем со мной ничего…  
- Ох, простите, - смутилась Сара. – Я совсем не то хотела сказать… Я имею в виду, что как раз ничего страшного не случилось, Гриссом просил передать, что все в порядке…  
- Да что же ты молчишь?! - миссис Астрид буквально втащила Сару в дом. – Сам-то он где? Ох, да ты входи, входи!  
- Он на работе, где-то на выезде застрял… - рассказывала Сара, снимая ботинки. – Просил перед отъездом, чтобы я зашла: он не мог оттуда дозвониться, связь плохая. Потом, я одежду из больницы привезла: у меня в машине сумка, я потом сбегаю… Гриссом завтра утром опять туда поедет, будет дома только днем. Но главное-то, главное… Ох, господи!  
Сара прижала тонкие ладони к пылающему лицу.  
- Главное, что ничего страшного, - выдохнула она. – Врачи сказали - для такой ситуации Грэг еще легко отделался. Неделю – и выпишут. Состояние стабильное, угрозы жизни нет, динамика положительная, и Гриссом просил передать, чтобы вы не волновались… Вот.  
- Уффф, - перевела дух миссис Астрид. – Ну слава богу! Пойдем тогда чай пить?  
- Пойдемте, – Сара покраснела и уставилась в стену. – А то я прямо с работы… Поужинать не успела.  
- О боже мой, - миссис Сандерс потащила Сару в кухню. – Что же ты молчишь? Садись: я сегодня целый день не знала, куда руки девать – убиралась и готовила. Так, ну-ка, что у нас тут? Ага: ветчина, бифштексы, блинчики с мясом…  
- Ой, - смущенно сказала Сара, - это я все не ем… Я вегетарианка.  
- Прости, пожалуйста, я не в курсе, – улыбнулась миссис Астрид. – А сыр? Омлет с сыром? Будешь?  
Сара только кивнула.  
- Ну тогда посиди пять минут, сейчас сделаю.  
- Вам помочь? – девушка вскочила со стула, но потом резко села обратно. – Ой…  
Хозяйка заметила, что гостья резко побледнела.  
- Сарочка, что с тобой?  
- Голова кружится… Наверное, с голоду, - Сара попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась вымученной и несчастной.  
Омлет вовсю скворчал на плите, и кухня наполнялась аппетитными запахами.  
- Ты настолько проголодалась? Бедная… Голову оторвать твоему начальству, – сказала миссис Астрид.  
- Гриссом мое начальство, - снова попыталась улыбнуться Сара: на это раз у нее получилось куда лучше. – Ему вы тоже голову оторвете?  
- Еще как, - миссис Астрид уменьшила нагрев под омлетом и снова повернулась к Саре. И успела заметить, как та вдруг встала из-за стола и быстро побежала в сторону ванной. За дверью сразу мощно зашумела вода, перекрыв все остальные звуки.  
Когда Сара вернулась на кухню, лицо у нее было еще более бледным, чем раньше.  
- Так проголодалась, что мутит от запаха еды, - отвела она глаза. – Парадоксальная реакция…  
Миссис Астрид посмотрела на гостью внимательнее.  
- Ну-ка сядь, девочка, – сказала она. – Значит, мутит от запаха еды? Голова кружится? Бледненькая… лицо отечное… И взгляд такой – все время как в себя смотришь. Ну и хорошо. Ты Нику-то сказала?  
- О чем? – гостья захлопала глазами, как наивная первоклассница.  
- Сара, перестань мне морочить голову, - сказала миссис Сандерс, снимая сковороду с плиты. – У меня, твоему сведению, трое детей!.. Бери вилку, а то действительно голодная. Давай – маленькими кусочками, не торопясь…  
Сара благодарно улыбнулась и начала есть.  
- Вот, так-то лучше, - сказала миссис Астрид. – Хм… значит, Ник не в курсе. А кто-нибудь еще в курсе?  
- Никто, - тихо ответила Сара. – Нику я потом скажу. Он меня замучил, - неожиданно пожаловалась она. – Даже не столько он, сколько его мамаша… Ой, простите…  
- А что такого? – озорно подмигнула хозяйка. – Я же не мамаша Ника, я совсем другая мамаша! Ешь-ешь, и не смейся, а то подавишься!  
Сара фыркнула и снова занялась омлетом. А миссис Астрид тихо спросила:  
- А твоя мама - она тоже не в курсе?  
- Она умерла, когда я была маленькая, - так же тихо ответила девушка. – Убила моего отца и умерла в тюрьме…  
- Господи, - собеседница покраснела. – Ради бога, извини.  
- Да ничего, - Сара беспечно взмахнула вилкой. – Я уже привыкла… Я долго не могла ей этого простить: она же мне все детство поломала! А потом Гриссом мне как-то сказал, что это не вина моей матери, а ее беда. И я перестала на нее злиться. И стало намного легче жить…  
Миссис Сандерс молча слушала. Ей было понятно, что в душе у молодой женщины накопилось столько невысказанного, - а теперь выясняется, что даже нынешней судьбоносной новостью ей поделиться-то и не с кем.  
- А что мамаша Ника? – улыбнулась она, пытаясь сменить тему. – Говоришь, замучила тебя?  
- Не то слово, - хмыкнула Сара. – Она в первую очередь Ника замучила, а он – меня… Мамаша ему как-то сказала - мол, зачем он женился на такой… эээ… старой? Они же, как все техасцы, чокнутые на продолжении рода, – Сару откровенно несло, она уже не выбирала выражений. – У Ника брат и пять сестер, с ума можно сойти!... Он младший, так что они всем кланом на него насели – когда же да когда…  
Миссис Сандерс еле заметно улыбнулась и покраснела. Просто вспомнила себя несколько лет назад.  
А Сара тем временем горячо продолжала:  
- И когда выяснилось, что я… в общем, раньше не очень берегла свое здоровье и теперь уже не могу выдать им наследника по принципу «вынь да положь», они устроили нам просто осаду. Его мамаша каждый месяц готова была звонить и спрашивать «ну как?!» Извините, не к столу… - девушка раскраснелась, глаза ее блестели. – И когда им четко было сказано, что по всей видимости будет совсем никак - они пристали к Нику, чтобы он… в общем, меня бросил…  
- А он не бросил? – спросила миссис Астрид с легкой подначкой.  
- Нет, - ответила Сара: так, словно до сих пор была этим удивлена. – Вроде он тоже на детях чокнутый, а тут, простите, послал свою мамочку подальше… Сам на них наорал; и сказал, чтобы они не лезли в нашу личную жизнь. И еще, что если они так свихнулись на очередном внуке, пусть оплатят мне обследование и ЭКО до первой удачной попытки.  
- Неплохо, - восхитилась миссис Астрид. – И они согласились?  
- А куда им было деваться? – пожала плечами Сара. – Ну и вот… Две предыдущие попытки провалились, но не зря же говорят, что бог любит троицу? Но я просто боюсь Нику говорить, - смущенно призналась она. – Вдруг он обрадуется, а опять все насмарку…  
- А сколько уже? – спросила миссис Астрид напрямую.  
Сара задумалась.  
- Скоро три месяца, - ответила она негромко. – Думаете, уже можно не волноваться?  
- Практически да, - кивнула хозяйка. – Ты все-таки скажи мужу, а то он обидится, если узнает последним. А больше пока можно никому не говорить: все равно потом не скроешь!  
- Это верно, - улыбнулась Сара, доедая омлет. – Я только вам сказала… но вы сами…  
- Ну уж извини, - миссис Астрид улыбнулась и подмигнула девушке. – Но такие вещи очень сложно переживать в одиночку. Я-то подавно никому не скажу, тем более своим гаврикам, - она хмыкнула, – а ты поделилась – и вроде легче. Верно?  
- Верно, - кивнула девушка, отставляя пустую тарелку. - Спасибо большое…  
Она встала, чтобы отнести посуду в мойку, но хозяйка опередила ее.  
- Сиди-сиди… Я сама. Чай будешь пить? Кофе я тебе не предлагаю, сама понимаешь…  
- А вы замечательная мамаша, – вдруг сказала Сара. – Грэгу жутко повезло!  
- Только он, поросенок, этого не ценит, - засмеялась миссис Астрид, наливая чай.  
На душе у нее вдруг стало намного легче – хоть не сидеть здесь одной… тем более что теперь известно, что нет никакого повода волноваться. Замечательная девушка эта Сара – какую хорошую новость принесла! «Вообще она сильно изменилась с тех пор, как я видела ее последний раз, - размышляла миссис Сандерс про себя. – Раньше была такая злая, колючая, глаза холодные… На меня смотрела, как на врага. Еще бы: Грэг как-то обмолвился, что она пять лет была в Гилберта влюблена и мечтала, что он на ней женится… А он такой номер отколол, дальше ехать некуда! – Миссис Астрид улыбнулась своим мыслям и продолжила внутренний монолог: - Говорят, она и замуж вышла назло ему… Ну, сейчас вроде как все устаканилось. По крайней мере, она уже не такая злая. Может, ей и надо было всего – любящего мужа и ребенка? Будущего», - поправила она сама себя и посмотрела на гостью.  
Сара грела руки о чашку и задумчиво смотрела в пространство. На лице ее была легкая улыбка.  
- Сарочка? – окликнула девушку миссис Астрид. – Ты здесь?..  
- Да, - усмехнулась та. – Я просто задумалась…  
- Бывает… Кстати, знаешь что? Может быть, начальству своему сообщишь тоже? Нет-нет, я Гилберту ничего не скажу, это ты решай. Но… тебе сейчас надо себя поберечь. На выезды эти ваши не бегать, а если бегать – то поближе и попроще…  
- Вообще-то да, – задумалась Сара. – Но может… вы ему скажете?  
- Здрасьте, – улыбнулась миссис Астрид. – Это уж совсем будет некультурно! Ты вот что: скажи Нику, а уж он пускай начальству докладывает. А?  
- Точно, - Сара тихонько засмеялась. – Вы просто гений...  
- Я просто взрослая женщина и уже несколько раз бабушка, - миссис Сандерс невольно посмотрела в сторону детской. - А еще, Сара, ты бы прекращала это свое вегетарианство. Ему… или ей… это совсем не полезно, честное слово.  
- Им, - поправила Сара, краснея.  
- Как ты сказала, прости?  
- Я сказала – им, – повторила она погромче. – Их там двое.  
- Ах, ну да…специфика метода, – кивнула миссис Сандерс. – Но может, оно и к лучшему. Хочешь еще чаю?

Когда они пошли к машине Сары за сумкой с одеждой - то уже болтали, как давние приятельницы. Тем более что разговор пошел про Грэга, и миссис Астрид не могла не развивать эту тему.  
- Он так изменился, - говорила Сара с ноткой восхищения. – Пять лет назад такой был забавный – сам себя называл… извините… «лабораторным кретином». Вечно музыка орет, вечно одежда такая смешная… Экли прозвал его «Мальчик Вырви Глаз»; но Экли вообще такой ворчун, на него не стоит обращать внимания!… Ну так вот, как ни придешь – все время какие-то концерты и представления: особенно если Гриссом в лабе. Я тогда наивно думала, что Грэг карьерист, перед шефом выпендривается, чтобы продвинуться…  
- А оказалось, совсем по другой причине, - усмехнулась миссис Сандерс, перехватывая ручку сумки. – Он и меня тогда удивил, честно сказать. Когда они вместе жить решили… А как только я пришла в себя - очередной номер! Вон, этому номеру уже три года, а у меня все никак в голове не уложится!  
- Да уж, тогда все удивились, - сказала Сара, помолчав. – Я еще подумала – Грэг же сам как детсадовец; интересно, чем Гил… кхм… Гриссом думает? А оказалось вон как. Он стал такой серьезный, взрослый такой… Мне даже жалко иногда: я скучаю по тому Мальчику Вырви Глаз. Такой был взбалмошный, так нас всех веселил… Мне теперь кажется, что он… стал совсем другой.  
- Да нет, на самом деле такой же остался, - неожиданно ответила миссис Астрид. – Только ему теперь есть кого веселить дома!  
- А знаете, он когда-то еще так забавно ко мне приставал, – вдруг сказала Сара. - Я даже поверила… «Пойдем, - говорит, - со мной позавтракаем!» Это нормальные люди друг друга на ужин приглашают, а наша ночная смена – на завтрак, – пояснила она. – Я даже задумалась на какое-то время, честно скажу… Поцеловать его еще грозилась, с ума сойти. А потом мы шли с Гриссомом по коридору, и этот поросенок выскочил из-за угла – «Сара, так ты пойдешь со мной на завтрак?!» Гриссом так раскипятился, я еще обрадовалась… - Сара вздохнула. – Думала, он меня ревнует… А оказалось… тьфу, - в шутку сплюнула она. – Ну да ладно, дело прошлое! Просто смешно…  
- Да ну что ты, Сара, кому поверила, – пошутила и миссис Астрид. - Грэг же… это… не такой, как все… Наверняка он тебя не всерьез приглашал; придуривался просто, или чтобы Гила разозлить…  
- Но я же не знала, – ответила Сара. И обе женщины засмеялись.  
Они втащили сумку в дом и снова прошли в кухню.  
- Еще по чашечке чаю? – предложила миссис Астрид.  
- Можно, - кивнула Сара и продолжила: - А сегодня… Я чуть ума не сошла, когда его увидела. Лицо все опухло, глаза не открываются… Я сижу над ним, растерялась, реветь готова. А он очнулся – меня не видит, а говорит: «Сара, это ты: я твои духи узнал… Ты сцену обрабатывай, не меня…» И тогда я поняла, что с ним будет все в порядке. Если даже сейчас он шутит… Но я просто поражена его поступком, ей-богу! Он у вас действительно не такой, как все, – вдруг сказала гостья, выпрямившись. – Удивительный просто! Вот так вот отчаянно… этого зверья не испугаться?.. Один против толпы…  
- Он человека спасал, Сара… - сказала миссис Астрид, сглатывая вставший в горле комок. – Как в кино - рисковал собой ради чужой жизни…  
- Я теперь совершенно не удивляюсь, что они с Гилом… вместе… - вдруг негромко произнесла девушка. – Они совершенно одинаковые… Гил бы тоже вот так полез наверняка. Он вообще на какого-то маньяка однажды с голыми руками пошел: даже без оружия. Хорошо, Кэтрин подвернулась!... Он тоже… не такой как все… Преданный своим идеям. Поэтому все то, что они отмочили, мне теперь совершенно не удивительно. Они и ребенка такого же вырастят, вот увидите…  
- Посмотрим, – миссис Астрид посмотрела на Сару, не скрывая довольной улыбки.

…Гил приехал назавтра днем, как и обещал. Усталый, задумчивый и еще более молчаливый, чем обычно – если это только возможно. Бабушка с внуком как раз гуляли во дворе, когда подъехала машина.  
- Папа! – возопил ребенок и едва не вылетел за калитку.  
- Ну привет, Джи-Эс, - сказал Гил, входя во двор. – Бабушку совсем замучил?  
- Мы книжку читали, - деловито сообщил малыш. – Пво Винни-Пуха…  
А потом взял Гила за палец и спросил:  
- Папа… а где папа?  
Гил кашлянул и отвел глаза. Чертыхнувшись, он проклял тот день, когда общим голосованием между ним и Грэгом было принято правило «никогда не врать ребенку».  
- Понимаешь, Джи-Эс, - начал Гриссом, - папа Грэг в больнице… он немножко заболел.  
- Ветьянкой? – уточнил Патрик, основываясь на своем жизненном опыте. – Такой смешной и в пятнышках?  
- Почти, - вздохнул Гриссом. – Но смешной – это точно. Обхохочешься…  
Он взял сына за руку и повел в дом.  
- Сара приезжала? Все передала? – спросил Гил за обедом.  
- Конечно, - улыбнулась своим мыслям миссис Сандерс. – Была, все привезла, все передала… Хорошо, что ты ее попросил заехать, а то я бы тут с ума сошла от неизвестности!  
- Просто некого было больше послать, - сказал Гил извиняющимся тоном. – Лаборанты все при деле, и наших ребят как на грех не было никого. Я попросил Сару помочь, она согласилась…  
- Ну а что в этом страшного? – удивилась миссис Астрид. – Сара милая девушка, мы с ней прекрасно поболтали, - она снова хитро улыбнулась, но больше ничего не сказала.  
- Да, Сара стала сейчас какая-то другая, - задумчиво произнес Гил. – Мягче, что ли? Раньше иногда как глянет на меня… или на Грэга… как льдинки в глазах, острые такие. Мне иногда казалось, что она его ненавидит просто.  
- Может, и не казалось, - спокойно вставила миссис Сандерс.  
- Ну да… - продолжал Гил. – А сейчас – мне ребята рассказали, как она там над ним хлопотала. Сама чуть не плакала, говорят. Очень изменилась! Бог знает, что на нее повлияло: может, семейная жизнь?  
- Может, - кивнула миссис Астрид, - а может, и еще что-нибудь… Ты расскажи лучше, как там у Грэга дела.  
- У Грэга все отлично, насколько может быть в такой ситуации, - отрапортовал Гил. - Я, кстати, не сказал ему, что мама прилетела. С самого начала спрашивал – маме сообщить? Нет, говорит, не надо: она-де до сих пор не знает, что я в поле выхожу…  
- Наивный ребенок, – усмехнулась миссис Астрид. – Можешь передать ему, что мама знает об этом уже года два, только не ворчит на эту тему.  
- Разве? – рука Гила застыла над столом. – Два года знаете?  
- Конечно, - миссис Астрид снова усмехнулась. – У него же все на лбу написано: для тех, кто умеет читать.  
- Значит, я не умею, - расстроился Гил и полез в хлебницу.  
- Просто для тебя эта информация уже неактуальна, - примирительно сказала миссис Сандерс. – Но он там как, - держится?  
- Он молодец, - Гил едва заметно улыбнулся. – Только переживал, что мама расстроится. Все рассказывал, что вы ему в детстве не разрешали никаким спортом заниматься, а чуть кровь из носа – сразу Скорую…  
- В общем-то да, – миссис Сандерс слегка покраснела. – Я просто не хотела, чтобы он привык драться и потом связался с плохой компанией. А спортом он занимался. Не командным, правда. Но это плохо кончилось…  
- Я знаю, - быстро сказал Гриссом. Миссис Сандерс удивленно на него посмотрела, но ничего не ответила.  
- Я вот о чем волнуюсь, - сказал Гил после небольшой паузы. – Тот парень, который метил камнем в стекло… и на которого Грэг наехал… он ведь умер. Его мать устроила там такой концерт, что сбежалось пол-больницы. Причем эти олухи врачи, – Гил в бессильной злобе сжал кулаки, - поместили их с Грэгом в соседние палаты! И бедный Грэг этот концерт прослушал с начала до конца. Теперь переживает там – «Я человека убил… Его мать так плакала…» Я ему говорю – а что, лучше было бы, если бы он тебя убил? И твоя мать так плакала?  
Миссис Сандерс отвела глаза, чтобы спрятать заблестевшие в них слезы. Она очень живо представила себе эту картину.  
- Более того, - продолжал Гриссом, – теперь же еще и суд будет! Я практически уверен, что Грэга оправдают – мы в любом случае будем упирать на необходимую оборону, - но нервы и ему и нам всем попортят еще изрядно. Так что дополнительно дергаться по поводу того, что ты, защищаясь, убил какого-то подонка, который…  
Гриссом оборвал себя на полуслове, поняв, что сейчас наговорит лишнего. И быстро переменил тему:  
- Я сам, черт меня подери, мучаюсь от чувства вины. Я же его послал! Одного! Сказал еще, что ЕМУ няня не нужна… - Он бессильно ударил кулаком по столешнице.  
- Гил… - вдруг негромко позвала миссис Сандерс. Гриссом удивленно посмотрел на нее: никогда раньше она не называла его так. Всегда только полным именем!  
- Гил, - произнесла она тихо, но жестко, - на тебе нет вины… Ты отправил его по другому, безопасному делу. Ты же мне сам так сказал? И чтобы привести улику из хранилища, криминалисту с таким опытом действительно няня не нужна, это точно. Более того, если я что-нибудь понимаю в вашей работе – ты послал именно его, потому что ему доверял больше всех… Я права?  
Гриссом молча кивнул.  
- И ты ведь не знал, что он встретится с этими… с этим зверьем, - продолжала миссис Астрид. – Поэтому…  
- Да, не знал, - вдруг перебил ее Гриссом. – Но я ЕГО должен был знать, черт меня подери! Я с ним скоро пять лет как сплю рядом, и я должен был знать, что он…  
- А кстати, Гилберт, - вдруг просила миссис Сандерс прежним спокойным тоном, - тот человек, ради которого это все было… он выжил?  
- О, конечно, выжил, - Гриссом обрадовался возможности поговорить о более приятных вещах. – Его медсестра в палату к Грэгу привозила на каталке. Мужик тоже весь перевязанный, но живой. Мне рассказывали – он Грэга так благодарил… Спасибо, конечно, медсестре, - добавил Гриссом полушепотом. – За счет этой благодарности Грэг сейчас и держится.  
Миссис Сандерс ободряюще улыбнулась.  
- А еще я Грэгу сказал, - добавил Гриссом, – что он практически всех защитил: и того мужика, которого чуть не убили, и всех остальных жителей, и весь город. И всю нашу лабораторию. И меня. И себя. И Патрика, которому через несколько лет по таким вот улицам в школу ходить придется… Вот почему еще я себя ощущал виноватым, - вдруг неожиданно признался Гил. – Я ведь Грэга сам всему этому учил… когда он еще был моим стажером. И когда он это выучил – мне как раз и показалось, что мы не только сотрудниками можем быть…  
- Да, Сара тоже так сказала, - усмехнулась миссис Астрид. И пояснила, увидев, как у Гила удивленно взлетела его знаменитая бровь: - Она вчера говорила мне, что совершенно теперь не удивляется, что вы с Грэгом… в итоге оказались вдвоем. Потому что вы оба можете… всю свою жизнь отдать ради других.  
И потом добавила, наклонившись ближе:  
- А еще она сказала, что поняла это тогда, когда ты больше суток на коленях по ковру ползал без отдыха и сна, чтобы хоть какие-то улики найти. Помнишь, было у вас дело какое-то, когда врач зарезал подружку-медсестру?  
- А-а! – улыбнулся Гил и слегка покраснел. – Помню! Мне еще Грэг тогда про дедушку Олафа рассказывал!  
- Ну так вот, - продолжила миссис Астрид, – Сара говорила, что тогда она окончательно поняла, что все-таки не сможет жить так, как ты…  
- Она не говорила часом, что меня недостойна? – улыбнулся Гриссом.  
- Нет, - ответила миссис Сандерс, - она сказала, что просто вы оба с Грэгом… одинаковые. Не такие, как все. Отчаянные, на все готовые ради своего дела… и ради людей, которых вы любите. И поэтому совершенно не случайно вы вместе. И что вы ребенка наверняка вырастите такого же.  
- Это уж без сомнения, - усмехнулся Гриссом. – Кстати о ребенке: у меня есть полчаса, пойду я ему книжку почитаю?  
- Только не про Винни-Пуха, - миссис Астрид театрально схватилась за голову. – Он меня замучил этим Винни-Пухом! Кстати, что у вас за мания на эту тему?  
- Да просто Винни-Пух – это я, - доверительно сообщил Гриссом. – Это мое новое домашнее прозвище; а они оба надо мной… как это говорится-то? Прикалываются.  
- Господи, – вздохнула миссис Сандерс. – Это небось Грэг придумал? Наверняка! Он и вправду не такой, как все…  
- Конечно, не такой, – подтвердил Гриссом, направляясь в детскую. – Гораздо лучше!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	7. Пожадничал

**ПОЖАДНИЧАЛ**  
**Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Профессор Эндрю Ллойд, маститый специалист и крупный ученый, уныло брел по коридорам гостиницы. Он завернул сначала в бар, но одному сидеть в нем было скучно. Затем постоял в фойе конференц-зала, в бог знает какой раз перечитывая большой плакат «Привет участникам конференции судебных энтомологов, июнь 2009 г». А когда свернул к лифту – неожиданно столкнулся с каким-то незнакомцем. Оба автоматически пробормотали дежурные извинения и посмотрели друг на друга.  
И тут профессор Ллойд расцвел в улыбке:  
- Гил! – воскликнул он на все фойе. – Гил, к-каналья!..  
Ибо незнакомцем оказался не кто иной, как его однокашник – доктор энтомологии Гилберт Гриссом. Помнится, в колледже они были лучшими друзьями, вот только потом жизнь их разбросала. Однако им удалось встретиться снова шесть лет назад, тоже на каком-то конгрессе. Оба они тогда, понятное дело, были чуть помоложе, а Гил еще и без бороды. А сейчас – гляди-ка, снова отрастил. Солидный такой, чтоб его, ученый!..  
- Эндрю! – неслось в ответ. – А я и не знал, что ты здесь! Сколько же народу на этой конференции, уму непостижимо. Что это ты бродишь в одиночестве?  
- Да просто не один я такой везучий, - усмехнулся профессор Ллойд. – Мой сосед по номеру тоже встретил своих однокашников, и они плотно уселись праздновать это событие. Звали и меня, однако я вежливо отказался…  
- Понятно, - Гил посмотрел на старого знакомого и предложил: - Пошли тогда ко мне. У меня отдельный номер, и мы вполне тоже можем с тобой пропустить… по чашечке чаю, а?  
Профессор кивнул, и они двинулись к лифту вдвоем.  
- А теперь что ты такой мрачный? – поинтересовался Гриссом уже в лифте.  
Мистер Эндрю встряхнул головой: - Нет, нет, все в порядке.  
Говоря начистоту, грызла профессора кое-какая досада, но это на взгляд чужого человека были такие мелочи, о которых и говорить не стоило. Так, - просто не повезло! Думать надо было быстрее, вот и все.

Они вошли в номер Гриссома, и мистер Эндрю застыл прямо на пороге.  
На аккуратно убранной кровати лежала детская игрушка – воплощенная мечта Эндрю Ллойда: большая радиоуправляемая полицейская машина с мигалками, которую мистер Эндрю так и не успел купить своему внуку Джерри.  
Это чудо техники продавалось в сувенирном киоске всего один день. К концу дня господа участники конференции, в большинстве своем имеющие детей подходящего возраста, буквально смели всю небольшую эксклюзивную партию с прилавка. Последний экземпляр увела у профессора Ллойда прямо из-под носа какая-то бледная моль из Мичигана, без умолку потом трещавшая, как ее племянничек будет счастлив. Вот принесло ее не вовремя!  
И все остальные дни профессор не мог избавиться от тягостного чувства: так хотелось порадовать любимого внука, а теперь придется уезжать домой с пустыми руками…  
Но теперь, похоже, у него появился шанс.  
Зачем Гилу эта игрушка? Когда они встречались последний раз шесть лет назад, он все еще оставался таким же холостым и одиноким. По крайней мере, ни кольца на руке не было, ни о жене и детях он ничего не рассказывал… Ну да, конечно – Гил в этом смысле не похож на самого Эндрю, который всему конгрессу поведал о рождении внука; но неужели близкому другу старина Гилли не сказал бы, если бы у него тогда была семья? Хоть полусловом, да обмолвился бы непременно: они тогда много общались. Да, Гриссом кому-то звонил тогда с конгресса, но явно по работе. И разговоры были такие: как там в лабе да что там с делами. Нудный он все-таки, этот Гил. Неудивительно, что ни одна женщина не хочет с ним связываться; да и сам он, похоже, не сильно от этого страдает.  
И вдруг у него в номере – детская игрушка! Ясное дело, не себе. Наверняка кому-нибудь из сотрудниц. Ну ничего, сотрудницы обойдутся: думаю, что старому приятелю Гил не откажет? Тем более по такому поводу – внука порадовать?  
- Эндрю, ты что застыл на пороге? – вдруг донеслось до профессора. – Заходи, я уже чайник поставил! Ты с сахаром будешь или без?  
- Э-э-э… послушай, Гил… – взял быка за рога мистер Эндрю, входя и садясь за стол. – Ты вот это… откуда взял?  
- Машинку-то? Купил, - пожал плечами Гриссом, доставая чашки. – А что?  
- Сотруднице какой-нибудь, наверное? – с надеждой спросил профессор.  
- Почему сотруднице? – удивленно вопросил Гриссом. – Себе. То есть сыну. У него день рождения через три дня. Вот как раз и я прилечу с подарком…  
- Сыну?! – профессор от удивления аж подскочил на стуле. – Сколько же ему лет?  
- Пять, - спокойно ответил Гриссом. – Будет десятого числа. Ну, так тебе чай с сахаром или без?  
- Погоди, Гилли, – хитро прищурился мистер Эндрю, - а тебе самому сколько лет?  
- Сколько и тебе, - на лице Гила возникла лукавая усмешка. – Пятьдесят три. А что?  
- А то, - глаза профессора загорелись праведным гневом. – Тебе шестой десяток, а ты врешь, как в колледже! Мы с тобой встречались на конгрессе шесть лет назад – ты ни словом не обмолвился, что у тебя семья!  
- Так ты и не спрашивал, - Гриссом снова пожал плечами. – А в чем дело-то?  
- Да ни в чем, - профессор горестно махнул рукой. – Вот, хотел просто тебя попросить… - он уже безо всякой надежды кивнул на злосчастную игрушку. – Думал, тебе заказал кто, так ты уступишь старому другу? Хотел внука порадовать, а не успел. Не досталось...  
- А-а-а! – Гил поставил на стол сахарницу и негромко рассмеялся. – Помню-помню, ты мне тогда про своего внука рассказывал всю неделю, что конгресс шел! Увы, Эндрю, - взгляд Гриссома стал понимающе-виноватым, - если бы действительно сотруднице какой - отдал бы, и денег бы не взял, честное слово. А тут понимаешь, не могу. У парня день рождения, и он нам про такую машину все уши прожужжал! Я как увидел в киоске, сразу и схватил. Так что извини…  
- Как же ты изменился, Гилли, - проворчал профессор, размешивая чай. – Глазам своим не верю! Раньше на конференциях только у книжных киосков торчал, а теперь что?..  
- И не говори, - подхватил Гриссом, беря вторую чашку. – Сам себе удивляюсь. Так что, расскажешь, как у тебя дела?  
- Да вот… - начал было профессор, еще не до конца переварив свою неудачу. Он все еще надеялся, что сейчас расскажет про внука и таки уговорит приятеля уступить игрушку!  
Но тут у Гриссома зазвонил мобильник. Гил посмотрел на дисплей, улыбнулся и осторожно раскрыл телефон.  
- Босс на проводе, – весело произнес он в трубку. Мистер Эндрю икнул и уставился на бывшего однокашника: вот хоть что с ним делайте, он не узнавал старого приятеля Гилли. Ну никак не узнавал! Это был совершенно другой человек!  
Волей-неволей профессор прислушался к разговору. Доктору Гриссому явно звонили из дома.  
- У меня тут все хорошо… да, завтра вылетаю. Встречать не надо, я же машину оставил в аэропорту! Нет, сам приеду. Пусть парню сюрприз будет. Подарок? А как же, купил. Мы с тобой теперь на батарейках разоримся! Что? Доклад? Отлично. Выступил с успехом, все нормально, не волнуйся, у… - тут он осекся, посмотрел на профессора Ллойда и продолжил, странно кашлянув: - …не волнуйся, дорогая!  
Видимо, такое обращение вызвало «на том конце провода» бурю эмоций. Гил тихо захохотал, а потом ответил:  
- Нет, я хорошо себя чувствую, все в порядке, милая… Да, именно так: не один. Ко мне тут приятель зашел, однокашник бывший. Мы тут чайку решили выпить… нет-нет, только чайку, что ты, дорогая! – и Гриссом подозрительно фыркнул. – Да, я тебя тоже целую, все замечательно!..  
Профессор сидел и только диву давался. «С ума сойти, - думал он мрачно. – Прежде старина Гилли таким тоном разговаривал только о муравьях и бабочках. Ну, о тарантулах еще иногда. Неужели и я выгляжу таким же идиотом, когда говорю о своем внуке?»  
Тем временем тон Гила несколько изменился. Дома у него явно что-то было не так.  
- Погоди-погоди, - горячо произносил он в телефон, - какая температура? Тридцать восемь и пять? Вы что там, опять мороженого нажрались вдвоем?..  
«Забавно, - хмыкнул профессор про себя. – Интересно, сколько лет его жене?»  
- Ну хорошо, не ели: тогда откуда? Что говоришь? Какие конфеты? Шоколадные?!.. – бушевал Гриссом. – Господи, ну почему у тебя в голове не держится, что ребенку нельзя шоколадных конфет! Потому что в них сейчас нет шоколада, одна соя! Можешь отнести их в лабораторию и убедиться лично! Ты хоть помнишь, что у парня жуткая аллергия на сою?! Честное слово, Грэг, ты сам как маленький ре… - и тут Гриссом вспомнил про профессора Ллойда и, подавившись последним восклицанием, резко замолчал. Профессор в свою очередь поперхнулся чаем и уставился на Гила, который, справившись с волнением, продолжил разговор: - В общем, никакого Панадола не надо, лучше антигистаминное что-нибудь. Да, для детей. В общем, не волнуйся. Все, все, потом перезвоню…  
Гриссом отключился, и они с профессором молча посмотрели друг на друга. А затем мистер Эндрю, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, сказал ехидным тоном:  
- Скажи-ка мне, старина Гилли, с кем это ты сейчас разговаривал? И «дорогая-милая» - это кто? Грешным делом, я подумал, что это ты с женой беседуешь. Но вот только не пытайся меня убедить, будто Грэг – это женское имя…  
- Нет, но ты слышал? – вдруг ответил Гриссом совершенно невпопад: то ли еще не переключившись, то ли решив, что ему уже нечего терять. – Балбес малолетний! Тридцать четыре года, а сам как ребенок. Я ему сто раз говорил – не давай парню шоколадных конфет! Нет, все равно…  
- Да погоди ты, Гил, - профессор вздохнул и понимающе улыбнулся. – Когда детишки болеют – это неприятно, но у них это проходит куда быстрее. Особенно если диагноз правильный. Сейчас твоему сынишке таблетку в зубы – и он наутро будет как новенький. Вот у моего внука, – продолжил Эндрю уже с полным правом, - аллергия на клубнику. Ты думаешь, он может без клубники? Куда там! Где-нибудь обязательно наестся в гостях, а потом у него тоже тридцать восемь. Так родители ему дадут кларитин какой-нибудь, и наутро уже все в порядке… Я попервости тоже пугался как ненормальный – ах, ах, анафилактический шок и все такое: так невестка мне сказала, что моя излишняя ученость в этом деле только мешает. Может, и тебе она мешает, а?  
Гриссом благодарно взглянул на коллегу и вздохнул с облегчением:  
- Да, Эндрю, спасибо: ты чертовски прав… мне всегда в голову лезет разная ерунда. Это действительно тот случай, когда наша ученость лишняя!  
- «Спасибо» не обязательно, - хитро подмигнул профессор, - а вот расскажи-ка мне в качестве благодарности, откуда этот ребенок у тебя взялся; ну, и заодно – кто такой Грэг, если не секрет. А?  
- Тогда уж, - произнес Гриссом, доставая из бара в номере бутылку виски, - такой разговор не под чай надо вести: не возражаешь?  
- Спрашиваешь, - ответил в тон ему профессор Эндрю. – Я весь внимание…

Через два часа профессор Эндрю Ллойд, крупный специалист и маститый ученый, вышел из номера доктора Гилберта Гриссома, весело покачиваясь.  
- Ох, Гил, хорошо же мы посидели, - профессор похлопал коллегу по плечу. – Спасибо за теплый прием… да и вообще…  
- Послушай, Эндрю, - ответил Гриссом, у которого, похоже, все еще было ни в одном глазу; ну естественно, он-то почти не пил! – Может быть, и правда уступить твоему внуку эту чертову игрушку?  
- Не-е-ет, ты что, - замахал руками профессор. – Ни в коем случае! Это твоему пацану на день рождения… Ему и так досталось от жизни, а мой обойдется один раз!..  
- Ну, как скажешь, – довольно усмехнулся Гил. – Спокойной ночи! И спасибо, что зашел…  
- Тебе спасибо, что пригласил, - отозвался профессор и пошел по коридору. Но едва дверь номера Гриссома закрылась, замедлил шаги и тихонечко пошел обратно.  
Он не ошибся: коллега Гриссом уже названивал домой.  
- Алло, Грэг? – в голосе слышалась виноватая тревога. – Ну как вы там? Что? Получше? Слава богу! Ты извини, ушастый, я тут нашумел… Понятное дело, а кто бы не волновался? Ну раз все хорошо, то пока… да, ложитесь спать, завтра увидимся. И подарок привезу. Эх, не очень хорошо вышло: коллега не успел для внука купить, просил у меня - а я пожадничал. Что? Ну да, вот такой я жадный стал, сам себя не узнаю! Ага… спокойной ночи. И я тоже тебя люблю…  
Профессор Ллойд ухмыльнулся и побрел по коридору к лифту. «Вот так номер отмочил мой однокашничек на старости лет, - подумал он про себя. – Но каков хитрец: «дорогая-милая»! Не оговорись он при мне – в жисть бы не догадался. Хотя… ведь если так подумать – никакой разницы нет: что дорогой, что дорогая. Все дело только в именах. А любовь, она… везде одинаковая. Мы, как ученые, это лучше всех знаем».  
А уже войдя в свой номер, мистер Эндрю вспомнил лицо Гила, когда тот говорил по телефону. И снова подумал с доброй усмешкой: «Совсем неудивительно, что он мне игрушку не отдал. Пожадничал: да оно и понятно. Я бы на его месте еще не так бы пожадничал!»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	8. Едем к бабушке на море

**_написано для "100 фанфиков", тема "Дети"  
_**

**ЕДЕМ К БАБУШКЕ НА МОРЕ  
****Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Плещут волны на просторе,  
неба синь и моря гладь;  
едем к бабушке на море –  
чтоб нырять и загорать… _

Какие-то детские стихи

…Молоденькая служащая аэропорта за стойкой регистрации с умилением разглядывала невероятно трогательную пару: высокий мужчина на вид чуть старше тридцати, и за руку с ним – примерно пятилетний мальчик с детским рюкзачком за спиной. Вид у мальчика был ужасно важный, как будто он отправлялся минимум в кругосветное путешествие. Когда они подошли к стойке, мужчина заоборачивался, словно ждал кого-то. Девушка внутренне напряглась: "Видимо, маму потеряли". Но никакой спешащей к ним женщины в поле зрения не появлялось. Это было уже лучше. Девушка улыбнулась мальчику и спросила:  
- Какой у тебя рюкзак: ты прямо настоящий путешественник! Далеко ли ты летишь?  
- К бабушке, - серьезно ответил маленький пассажир. – На море!  
- С папой? – и она очаровательно стрельнула глазками в сторону мужчины.  
- Да, - улыбнулся мальчуган.  
- А где же твоя мама? - продолжала щебетать девушка, не обращая внимания на то, что очередь заволновалась: "Ну почему так долго?"  
И тут мальчик, совершенно не меняя счастливого выражения лица, выдал: - А у меня нет мамы.  
- Ох, бедненький, – охнула служащая. – Так значит, у тебя только один папа?...  
Можно только подозревать, какие мысли появились в ее хорошенькой белокурой головке. Но, судя по загоревшимся глазам, она была намерена уделить этой паре особое внимание. Как же, как же – бедный папа мальчика, остался один с ребенком, без женской заботливой руки…  
А мужчина тем временем все оборачивался назад, проявляя крайнее беспокойство. Ему в какой-то степени было даже на руку, что служащая за стойкой болтала с его сыном. По крайней мере, можно было хоть немножко протянуть время.  
Девушка все смотрела на мальчика с неподдельным участием, и даже потянулась погладить несчастного ребенка по голове… Как вдруг раздались торопливые шаги, и к стойке подошел еще один мужчина – постарше. Существенно постарше. Юная регистраторша быстро сориентировалась: "Ого, тут не только папа, тут еще и дедушка…"  
И в это время мальчик подергал ее за рукав и сказал наивным голосом:  
- Тетя… вы спросили про моего папу…  
- Да, деточка? – обернулась служащая, умильно улыбаясь.  
- Вы спрашивали, один ли у меня папа? Неа, - помотал он головой. – У меня их два! – И взял за руку подошедшего мужчину тоже.  
Девушка застыла. А "бедный одинокий отец" тем временем протягивал ей документы и билеты, говоря вполголоса своему спутнику:  
- Гил! Где тебя, черт подери, носило? Мы чуть без тебя не улетели…  
- Нет уж, так просто от меня вам отделаться не удастся, - улыбнулся старший мужчина и обратился к девушке: - Мисс? Все в порядке? Мы можем идти?  
- Д-д-да… - выдавила девушка и потрясла головой. Она даже не заметила, как к ней подошла старшая смены, которая ехидно наблюдала весь этот спектакль со стороны. Наклонившись, пожилая дама прошептала юной подчиненной на ухо:  
- Милочка… ну когда же ты привыкнешь: это же ВЕГАС!

&&&

…Так, - сказал Грэг, когда они вышли из аэропорта. – Бабушка нас встретить не сможет, значит, ловим такси…  
- Лучше сразу машину напрокат тогда, - ответил Гриссом. - Черт, ну и жара здесь у вас в Калифорнии…  
- Главное дело – у вас, - обиделся Грэг. – А у вас?  
- А, ну да, - смешался Гриссом. – И у нас, и у нас в Калифорнии, конечно, тоже…  
- Пап, - подергал Грэга за рукав Патрик, - а давай мне игрушку купим?  
- Знаешь, сейчас не до этого. Погоди…  
- Да? А мороженое?  
- Попозже, - резонно заметил Гил, - а то в машине заляпаешь весь салон… и себя заодно. Бабушка увидит – в обморок упадет.  
- Да? А конфету?  
Гил остановился и присел перед Патриком на корточки.  
- Слушай, Джи-Эс, - сказал он серьезным голосом, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться, - сделай нам одолжение: заткнись на время, хорошо?  
- Хорошо, - кивнул мальчик. – Тогда давай купим мне жвачку, и я сразу заткнусь…  
- В логике тебе не откажешь, - расхохотался Гил и, встав, полез в карман за мелочью. – Только не надо ее потом прилеплять к сиденью в машине, ладно?..

Прокатный автомобиль катил по улицам небольшого городка.  
- Так… здесь направо и потом прямо два квартала… А все-таки Джи-Эс молодец, хорошую подал идею, - сказал Грэг, поворачиваясь к Гилу с пассажирского сиденья. – Действительно: получил жвачку и заткнулся.  
- Погоди, сейчас он дожует и… - ответил ему Гил, всматриваясь в дорогу. Но мальчик был занят делом: намертво прилип к окну и разглядывал проплывавшие за окном деревья.  
- Что там такого интересного? – поинтересовался Грэг, обернувшись назад.  
- Погоди, пап, - отмахнулся мальчик, глубокомысленно пережевывая свой трофей. – Я дорогу жапоминаю нажад… На вшакий шлучай…  
- Да ладно, не напрягайся, – Гил глянул на Патрика в зеркало заднего вида. – Лучше скажи мне: если я сейчас увижу красный свет – что мне надо делать?  
- Тормозить, - Патрик от удивления даже проглотил жвачку.  
- Молодец! А если будет гореть зеленый?  
- Ехать…  
- Хорошо! А если желтый?  
- Приготовиться…  
- Отлично! А…  
- Пап, - невежливо перебил Патрик, - послушай: если ты всего этого сам не знаешь - как же ты водишь машину!  
И Гил впервые пожалел, что он напросился за руль: руки были заняты! А ему очень сильно захотелось дать подзатыльник не только обожаемому Патрику, но еще и Грэгу, который от смеха чуть не выпал в пассажирское окно.  
Когда хохот утих, Грэг сказал, вытирая глаза:  
- Да ну вас, давайте лучше о серьезном… Так, Джи-Эс, ну-ка выплюнь жвачку в окошко… уже проглотил? Очаровательно! В общем, давай повторим основное. Ты в чужом городе. Начнем с элементарного: как тебя зовут? Полностью: имя, второе имя, фамилия целиком?  
Мальчик выпалил четыре слова на одном дыхании, без запинки.  
- Хорошо. Как зовут обоих родителей? Полностью?  
Тоже все было сказано правильно.  
- Молодец. В каком городе живешь?  
- В Ве… В Лас-Вегасе…  
- Вот, так точнее. А к кому ты приехал в гости?  
- К бабушке.  
- Отлично; бабушку зовут…  
- …миссис Астрид Сандерс…  
- и живет она в Сан-Габриэле, где мы сейчас и находимся, по адресу…  
После того, как Патрик выпалил адрес, Грэг улыбнулся:  
- Молодец! А теперь глянь в окно и посмотри, как выглядит дом, где мы будем жить. Мы как раз приехали. Запомни: вот улица, вот забор, а вот и бабушка у калитки…  
Но внук уже выскочил из автомобиля, едва тот успел остановиться, и побежал к дому:  
- Бабушка! Привееет!  
- Парень явно засиделся в самолете, - тихо сказал Грэг Гилу. – И если бы не жвачка…  
- Ладно, - буркнул тот. – Пошли! Но учти, за твой дурацкий смех я тебе еще задам… В море утоплю, и все!  
- Кто кого еще, - хихикнул Грэг. – Я вот серф достану и…  
- Ты сначала вспомни, как на нем стоять! – весело издевался Гил. - Это тебе, понимаешь, не сцена преступления…  
- Только не надо о работе, - поморщился Грэг и открыл дверь. – Пойдем лучше обедать! А то на всю улицу маминым пирогом пахнет…

- Ну так что, вы на целых десять дней? – уточнила миссис Астрид, разливая чай. – А как же ваша работа?  
- Так нас отпустили, мам, - сказал Грэг и подставил чашку. – Мы же не просто так уехали…  
- Да уж, отпустили, - кивнул Гил. – Лицо сделали соответствующее, но отпустили…  
- Кто, Экли ваш? – прищурилась миссис Астрид. – Помню-помню… Меня не вспоминает там?  
- Ты знаешь, вспоминает, - и Грэг захихикал. – Когда отпуск оформляли, спросил: "Ну так что, Сандерс, поедете к маме – передавайте ей от меня привет…" Ты его в такой шок вогнала тогда!  
- Я ему еще и не так задам, - согласилась миссис Сандерс. – Ну надо же было мне такое ляпнуть: "Это, надо полагать, мама ТОГО САМОГО Сандерса…" Ну я ему и ответила! Вы знаете, Гил, я женщина мирная, - и она тоже хихикнула, – но когда говорят такие вещи…  
- Я просто восхищен вами, миссис Астрид, - сказал Гриссом и церемонно поцеловал ей руку. – Поговорить с Конрадом Экли так, чтобы он помнил вас ЧЕТЫРЕ ГОДА?...  
- Так пусть ведет себя хорошо, и весь секрет, - сказала миссис Астрид. – Кстати, Гил, когда вы наконец перестанете называть меня "миссис" и по фамилии?  
- А как же мне вас называть? – Гриссом чуть не уронил чашку. – По имени – эээ… статус не позволяет, а говорить вам " мама" – для этого вы, прошу прощения, слишком молоды…  
- Больше всего мне понравилось слово "слишком", - ответила миссис Сандерс и повернулась к Грэгу: - Слушай, я поражена. Гилберт научился говорить комплименты! Это явно твое дурное влияние…  
- Мам, на тебя не угодишь: почему дурное-то!  
Но мама проигнорировала вопрос и обратилась снова к Гриссому.  
- В общем, вы правы, конечно: смешно вам называть меня мамой, если я лишь ненамного старше вас…  
- На семь лет, - невежливо уточнил Грэг и тут же уткнулся в чашку. Потому что миссис Сандерс наградила его убийственным взглядом.  
Но тут подал голос Патрик.  
- Бабушка, а можно мне тоже чаю?  
- Конечно, деточка, - заулыбалась миссис Астрид, - конечно, можно! Вот, берите пример с ребенка, уважаемые родители, - патетически возгласила она. – Пока вы тут упражняетесь в остроумии, ребенок сидит, не вмешивается в разговоры старших… и не говорит разных глупостей, - погрозила она пальцем сыну. – Держи чашку, детка, не обожгись. И погоди-ка, я сейчас тебе дам еще кое-что к чаю…  
- Конфе… ? – с надеждой начал Патрик, но бабушка перебила его, протянув чайную ложечку.  
- Вот, держи! Эта ложечка серебряная. Положи ее себе в чашку. Серебро убивает всех микробов!  
Патрик задумался, посмотрел на Гила… потом на Грэга… потом на бабушку. И произнес в пространство:  
- А как же я буду тогда пить чай с дохлыми микробами!  
Миссис Сандерс выронила из рук чайное блюдце, всплеснула руками и произнесла:  
- Как бы там ни было, дружочек… Но прошу прощения, ты весь в своих родителей!

На следующий день за завтраком Грэг посмотрел на маму и негромко сказал:  
- Мам, мы хотели на море пойти. Ты не помнишь, где мой серф?  
- В кладовке, – ответила миссис Сандерс и пожала плечами: - Ты собираешься кататься?  
- Ага, - кивнул Грэг. – Мы собираемся…  
- Господи… - бедная мама уставилась на Гриссома. – Гил, этот обормот вас в могилу сведет!  
- Кхм… - Гриссом подавился кофе и покраснел. – Вы про серф? А-а-а… Ну да… Он меня грозился еще и на ролики поставить!  
- На ролики? Ты очумел совсем, – посмотрела мама на сына. – Ты хотя бы иногда вспоминай, сколько Гилу ле…  
- Да это неважно на самом деле, – и Гриссом подмигнул обеспокоенной миссис Сандерс. – Если я сам про это не помню, то и напоминать мне не нужно… Правда, Грэг?  
- Правда, - кивнул тот. – Мне иногда кажется, мам, что он моложе меня: особенно когда носится по сцене преступления…  
- Да уж, жаль, что по ней нельзя носиться на роликах, - с серьезной миной произнес Гриссом. И они оба захохотали.  
- Мам, - сказал Грэг, отсмеявшись, - может, ты возьмешь на себя Патрика сегодня? Ему на море надолго не надо. Он еще не акклиматизировался до конца… Просто погуляйте по улице, сходите куда-нибудь…  
- Ладно-ладно, - добродушно проворчала мама и подмигнула сыну. – Возьму уж… Надо же придумать: не акклиматизировался! Скажите прямо: хочется поваляться на пляже вдвоем…  
- Хочется, - ехидно прищурился Гриссом. – А еще мне не сильно хочется, чтобы Джи-Эс наблюдал, как я буду падать с серфа. Мне, если честно, перед ним слегка неудобно!

&&&

…Ближе к вечеру Гил и Грэг, усталые и счастливые, вошли в дом, швырнув серферную доску на веранду. Тем временем в доме было непривычно тихо.  
- Интересно, а где мама с Патриком? - нахмурился Грэг. Он вышел во двор… и услышал с улицы знакомые вопли:  
- Бабушка! Но я же все правильно сказал? Бабушка! Ну почему ты такая грустная?..  
"Ну вот тебе на – бабушка почему-то грустная", – досадливо подумал Грэг и крикнул:  
- Гил! Вон они идут! И похоже, у них какие-то неприятности…

…- так вот, - продолжила миссис Сандерс, отправив внука в детскую и переведя дух, - мы пошли в ближайший большой магазин: тот, на соседней улице. И там Патрик потерялся…  
- Ну и что? – спокойно ответил Гриссом, взглянув на побледневшую бабушку. – Он прекрасно знает, кто он такой, где живет и к кому приехал…  
- Ну да, - вздохнула несчастная миссис Сандерс и пошла красными пятнами. – В том-то и проблема вся!..  
- Мам, - нетерпеливо заерзал в кресле Грэг, - ну объясни наконец, в чем дело!  
- В общем, - медленно проговорила несчастная бабушка, - Патрик, когда увидел, что меня нигде нет, подошел к полицейскому на первом этаже и сказал, что он потерял свою бабушку…  
- Вот молодец пацан, - вырвалось у Гила.  
Миссис Сандерс взглянула на него весьма неодобрительно и возразила:  
- Нет слов, конечно, он молодец! Он подробно сказал полицейскому, как его зовут, где он живет, что он приехал в Сан-Габриэль к бабушке… Но потом его спросили "Как зовут твоих родителей?"…  
- И что? - недоуменно взглянул на маму Грэг. – Он что, не сказал?  
- В том-то и дело, что сказал! – всплеснула руками миссис Сандерс. – Все подробно сказал – как зовут его обоих родителей! По-моему, полицейский до сих пор в шоке.  
- Черт, – сказал Гил, - этот момент мы не учли… Но какие-то нервные у вас полицейские!  
- А еще к тому же этот полицейский оказался мужем моей соседки через два дома, - горестно вздохнула миссис Сандерс. – Она как раз тоже приперл… кхм… пришла в этот магазин, - несчастная миссис Астрид все-таки старалась держать себя в руках, насколько это возможно. – А так как меня там искали через радиообъявление, она тут же и услышала, что у меня в магазине потерялся внук. И разумеется, прилетела в администрацию посмотреть, что это за внук такой, а по дороге встретила мужа… Ну и началось. "Ах, ах, дорогая Астрид, оказывается, ваш очаровательный сынок в своем Вегасе…" - и все такое прочее… Теперь не знаю, что делать, - и бедная мама опустила руки на колени горестным жестом. – Город маленький, все друг друга знают…  
- А давайте завтра этой соседке нанесем визит вежливости? - предложил Гриссом. - Познакомимся опять же с… коллегой… А, Грэг?  
- Да мне все равно, где дурака валять, - кивнул Грэг. – Но мам, как нам-то быть? Мы Джи-Эса все заставили выучить, но он еще не знает, что кое-что как раз не надо говорить… особенно в чужом городе…  
- Ну ладно, - миссис Сандерс махнула рукой. – Что теперь делать?.. А у вас-то в Вегасе хоть с этим как, нормально?  
- Не всегда, – нахмурился Гил. – Вот недавно был случай: Джи-Эс ходит в детскую группу, и там воспитательница на занятиях его спросила: известно ли ему, что люди происходят от обезьян?  
- Угу, - поддакнул Грэг. – И представь, мам, он посмотрел на нее и выдал: "Я точно не знаю, я же приемный ребенок…"  
- Боже! – ахнула мама. И засмеялась.  
- Ага, - кивнул ее сын, - и мы оба ржали, когда воспитательница нас вызвала для беседы… А этот деятель, - Грэг посмотрел в сторону детской, - потом дома заявил, что-де воспитательница его ДОСТАЛА – так и сказал! – вечными страданиями "Ах бедный мальчик, нету мамы…" Причем вообще потом где-то подхватил выражение "альтернативная семья" и теперь им пользуется.  
- И как только выговаривает, - добавил Гил. В глазах его было веселье и некоторая гордость.  
- Ну да, - продолжал Грэг, - а в последнее время, кажется, добавляет еще что-то про права человека… По-моему, его уже никто не трогает у нас во дворе!  
- Кстати, - вспомнил Гриссом и опять заулыбался, - ты не слышал, что он на днях сказал какому-то своему приятелю на улице? Что-то вроде "да, у меня нет мамы, но у меня два папы. И у каждого пистолет. И если ты не заткнешься…" Конечно, такими вещами угрожать нехорошо, это я ему еще объясню, - но… - и он сделал многозначительную паузу.  
- Боже мой, какой ужас, - притворно вздохнула миссис Сандерс. А потом поманила обоих папаш к себе и, заговорщически наклонившись, шепотом сказала: - Но все-таки вы, парни, просто молодцы. На самом деле, сказать честно - я безумно горжусь своим внуком!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	9. День святого Патрика

**ДЕНЬ СВЯТОГО ПАТРИКА  
Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :) **

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все чужое. Моя только любовь и дети :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Взрослые иногда такие любопытные, – просто удивительно. Вот тетя Кэтрин, например, недавно пришла к нам в гости, поздравила меня с тем, что я наконец-то начал выговаривать букву Р, а потом спросила, что мне подарить на семнадцатое марта. Я честно ей сказал, что день рождения у меня вовсе десятого июня, и про подарок спрашивать еще рано: а она засмеялась и ответила, что говорит про мои именины. Это такой праздник всех, у кого одно и то же имя, и в этот день им всем дарят подарки.  
Про одно и то же имя я и раньше знал: такие люди называются тезки. Вот у моего папы Грэга есть тезка – доктор Хаус из Принстона: правда, я привык называть его «дядя доктор», как раз потому, что у них с папой Грэгом одинаковые имена. А еще потому, что дядя Хаус всех лечит. Он и меня лечил с самого детства, мне рассказывали. И как я его за нос схватил, когда мне пять месяцев было, тоже рассказывали. И как в полтора года елку у него отнимал. Сейчас мне уже почти целых шесть лет, а они все смеются.  
Так вот, папа Гил уже давно рассказал мне про моего тезку. Это был такой святой знаменитый человек, который спас одну страну, и эта страна решила каждый год делать в честь него праздник. И что этого святого человека звали так же, как меня, - поэтому в этот день у меня именины. Мне в марте всегда какой-нибудь подарок приносили, и бабушка привозила тоже, а тетя Дебра пекла пирог. Я не знал, что чужие знакомые тоже должны подарки дарить, но тетя Кэтрин сказала, что этот праздник отмечают у нас во всей стране. И все очень веселятся. Тогда я пошел к папе Гилу и сказал, что тоже хочу веселиться, потому что мне уже почти целых шесть лет и в этом году я пойду в школу. Просто папа Гил говорит всегда, что «маленьким детям небезопасно в толпе», - так я уже не маленький, и даже дядя Хаус с этим в конце концов согласился еще год назад.  
Папа Гил посмотрел на папу Грэга, а потом сказал, что если уж у меня возникла такая пот-реб-ность, то очень может быть, что мы все вместе, втроем, пойдем в большой магазин за игрушкой на мои именины. Я подскочил на месте и выбежал из комнаты — а за дверью остановился и стал подслушивать. Когда я ушел, папа Гил сказал папе Грэгу: «Вот, начинается», — а папа Грэг ответил что-то вроде: «Только не спрашивай меня, кто в свое время додумался назвать ребенка Патриком». Я засмеялся и пошел, потому что прекрасно знаю, почему меня так назвали. Меня хотели назвать Робертом в честь директора папиной лаборатории, который сейчас уже на пенсии. Потому что директор разрешил папе Гилу и папе Грэгу меня взять к себе в дети. Это так интересно, мне бабушка рассказывала: нельзя было никому, а им директор разрешил и помог. И даже бумагу написал специальную туда, где тетя Элис работает. Тетя Элис – моя крестная, она работает в пат-ро-наж-ной детской службе. Эта служба следит, чтобы у нас в стране не обижали детей. Когда к нам оттуда приходят, я всегда говорю, что меня никто-никто не обижает.  
Так вот, дяденька директор им всё разрешил и бумагу написал, а вот чтобы меня в его честь назвали – не захотел почему-то. Сказал - «примета плохая». Я потом у бабушки спросил, что такое примета, и мне так смешно стало: директор такой научной лаборатории, а в приметы верит! Но это тоже хорошо. Потому что если бы меня назвали Робертом, у меня бы сейчас не было именин. А так Роберт у меня второе имя, а первое – в честь папы этого директора. Его папа, к сожалению, давно умер, и тут приметы никакие не мешают.  
Ну и вот, теперь у меня есть такие знаменитые именины. Тетя Дебра опять обещала пирог испечь, а мы в большой магазин поедем. В другой город! Папе Гилу надо по каким-то делам в этот… в Сан-Франциско, вот мы все вместе и поедем. Папа Грэг сказал: «Посмотришь на нашу родину». Это я тоже знаю: что у них обоих родина в Калифорнии, а у меня в Вегасе. Я раньше думал, что они в Калифорнии и познакомились. А оказалось, когда они там жили, вообще не знали друг друга. Так странно! И познакомились, когда приехали в Вегас и стали вместе работать.  
Я тогда сказал: «Хорошо, что вы познакомились», — а они оба давай опять смеяться. И чего смешного? Но взрослые иногда такие странные, что просто невозможно их понять.

&&&

Мы в Сан-Франциско машину напрокат взяли и сначала по делам поехали в у-ни-вер-си-тет. Папа Гил сказал, что он в этом университете учился, только в Лос-Анджелесе, а теперь его приглашают здесь, в Сан-Франциско, других людей поучить. И что он «договорится прочитать в мае несколько лекций, потому что, когда в стране кризис, не отказываются ни от какой работы».  
Я знаю, что кризис – это когда денег нет. И когда папа Грэг говорит: «Премии в этом месяце не было, приятель, поэтому микроскоп купим в следующий раз, договорились?» И при этом он такой расстроенный, потому что сам хотел со мной в этот микроскоп поиграть, что я всегда говорю: «Хорошо, папа. Ничего страшного».  
В университете было много народу и дверей тоже много с табличками, и папа Гил куда-то ушел. А мы с папой Грэгом по коридору ходили и плакаты читали.  
Мне университет понравился, и я сказал им обоим, что тоже хочу там учиться. Папа Гил ответил, что сюда берут только после школы. И только тех, кто хорошо учится. Я тогда еще сильнее в школу захотел.  
А потом, когда мы вышли, я спросил, скоро ли мы пойдем за подарками, а папа Грэг почему-то сказал папе Гилу: «Может, сперва в мэрию? Заодно и посмотрим, как там что теперь…» И мы поехали смотреть.  
Мэрия – это такой дом, где сидит самый главный начальник города – мэр - и его помощники. А еще, оказывается, там бывают свадьбы: это когда кто-нибудь на ком-нибудь женится. Вот когда мы подъехали, там у входа было много людей, а еще дяденька в черном таком костюме и тетенька в белом платье и с большим букетом. Все толпились вокруг них и кричали: «Ура!» Я тоже закричал: «Ура!» А папа Грэг почему-то нахмурился и спросил меня, чего я ору.  
Я ему честно сказал, что мне просто весело. И что тетенька в этом платье похожа на пирожное с кремом.  
Тогда они посмотрели друг на друга и опять засмеялись. Это хорошо.  
А потом к нам подошла еще одна тетенька, совсем старая, как тетя Кэтрин. Она долго-долго с папой Гилом здоровалась и даже обнималась, и все спрашивала «как вы» да «как вы». Потом на меня смотрела и все удивлялась: «Надо же, надо же!» У меня тоже спросила – как мои дела. Я сказал, что хорошо, и у меня сегодня именины. А она засмеялась и говорит: «Я знаю», — и подарила мне новый водяной пистолет. Это так здорово, потому что старый у меня сломался.  
А потом опять начала с папой Гилом о чем-то разговаривать и очень радоваться, и в конце сказала: «Мой-то обалдуй в университет поступил, спасибо вам большое!»  
Мне сразу интересно стало, потому что про университет. Я даже про магазин с подарками забыл на время. И у папы Гила спросил, пока мы ехали, кто такой обалдуй и почему его в университет приняли, если туда только тех, кто хорошо учится, принимают. А папа Гил сказал, что тетенька рассказывала про своего сына: он раньше был очень глупый и невоспитанный, хотя намного старше меня уже, и вот однажды убежал из дома в наш город тратить мамины деньги. И там потерялся: кажется, его украли и заперли где-то вместе со всеми деньгами. А папа Гил его нашел. И тогда вот эта тетенька - мама того мальчика - сказала, что она «всю жизнь обязана», и если что-то будет нужно, она папе Гилу обязательно поможет.  
Я спросил, помогла тетенька или нет. Тут папа Грэг засмеялся и ответил, что она работает в той самой мэрии, где мы только что были. И когда я родился, эта тетенька тоже какую-то очень важную бумажку написала, без которой папа Гил и папа Грэг меня не смогли бы взять. А потом часто нам писала письма по интернету и поздравляла меня с днем рождения, а их обоих с какой-то годовщиной. Поэтому она знает, как меня зовут и сколько мне лет, и даже подарок мне приготовила. А ее сын после той истории, когда папа Гил его нашел, стал потихонечку умным и в университет поступил, вот она и радуется.  
Я хотел еще разные вопросы задать, но тут мы уже в магазин приехали. А там людей много-много, шарики воздушные везде, и музыка играет! Так весело сразу стало, и я вспомнил, что у меня именины: поэтому сразу пошел туда, где игрушки, но папа Грэг сказал: «Сначала в книжный пойдем».  
В книжном мы долго ходили, и всем подарки купили. Папа Грэг сказал папе Гилу: «Давай Хаусу подарим трехтомный атлас по судебной медицине?» Я спросил, зачем дяде Хаусу атлас, он ведь и так доктор? Они оба опять давай смеяться. Когда папа Грэг смеется, на него все время разные тетеньки заглядываются. Так смотрят, словно никогда не видели, как человек веселится.  
Я себе тоже книжку на именины выбрал — «Великие научные открытия двадцатого века». У меня была такая, но я ее порвал случайно, когда читать еще не умел, только картинки рассматривал. Тетя Дебра говорила, что надо бы купить новую, но ее никак не пе-ре-из-да-дут. А тут я ее увидел и схватил сразу. И побежал туда, где касса. Тетенька-кассирша удивилась:  
- Мальчик, ты один?  
Я сказал, что не один, а с папами! И что вон они идут, а у меня все равно пока что денег нету.  
Тетя засмеялась и спросила, зачем мне такая большая книжка. Я сказал - читать, а она опять спрашивает:  
- Ты уже читать умеешь?  
Я ответил, что в этом году уже пойду в школу, а потом в университет. А она опять давай удивляться. Папа Грэг подошел и карточку ей дает (это такие специальные пластмассовые деньги, я знаю), а она ему:  
- Вы такую умную книгу ребенку покупаете, – а я-то думала, это комиксы!  
Папа Грэг ничего не сказал, только «угу». А папа Гил, когда мы из магазина вышли, что-то проворчал про «падение уровня развития американских детей» или что-то в этом роде. Я хотел спросить, что это такое, но подумал, что потом спрошу. А то мы так до вечера в магазин игрушек не попадем.  
Около детского зала папа Грэг взял меня за руку и строго так:  
- Смотри, Джи-Эс, в игрушках наверняка толпа, не потеряйся. Вообще учти: здесь тебе не Сан-Габриэль!..  
Я вздохнул. Это мы года полтора назад у бабушки отдыхали, там город маленький-маленький, и все друг друга знают. Я там в единственном большом магазине потерялся — бабушка меня потеряла. Но я же нашелся сразу? Подошел к полицейскому и сказал ему, кто я такой, откуда приехал и как зовут моих родителей. Бабушка тогда, когда домой меня привела, то смеялась, то вздыхала и краснела. А потом долго ругалась с какой-то своей приятельницей. Наверное, та тоже приставала к бабушке по поводу того, что «у ребенка нет мамы и это ужас». Ну почему у некоторых взрослых нет никакой логики? Это мне до сих пор непонятно. Такое ощущение, что они не думают головой вообще.  
А папе Грэгу я сказал – пусть не волнуется. И про себя подумал – что даже если я потеряюсь (ну, вдруг), то уж папа Гил-то меня всегда найдет, в любой толпе! Еще быстрее, чем того мальчика. Тем более что я же не какой-нибудь оболтус, я прекрасно знаю, что нужно говорить и делать, если вдруг потеряешься.  
В зале, где продавали игрушки, было так шумно, что у меня сперва даже уши заложило. Так здорово, будто в самолете летишь! Посреди зала было много-много детей, и какой-то дяденька (папа Грэг сказал, что он называется «аниматор») прыгал и что-то громко кричал в микрофон, и все смеялись. Я подумал, что наконец-то началось настоящее празднование и веселье, и хотел послушать, что именно дяденька кричит, что всем так смешно. И полез в толпу к нему поближе. Я же не знал тогда, что папа Гил скажет папе Грэгу:  
- И зачем я только делал операцию? Идем скорей отсюда, а то барабанные перепонки лопнут.  
Про барабанные перепонки я знаю, они в ушах. Дядя Эл Роббинс как-то говорил, что у детей они крепче, чем у взрослых. Поэтому у меня от такого шума не заболела голова, – наоборот, интересно стало. А у папы Гила заболела. И они оттуда пошли: обернулись – а меня нет!..  
Это всё мне потом рассказали. А тогда я тоже обернулся – и увидел, что их тоже нету!..  
Думаете, я испугался и стал реветь? Вот нисколечко. Я выбрался из этой толпы, пошел по залу, увидел тетеньку в красивой такой форме – у нее на бейджике было написано «Ад-ми-ни-стра-тор». Я это прямо вслух прочитал, когда к ней подошел. А она удивилась:  
- Ты уже умеешь читать такие сложные слова?..  
Я ей тоже рассказал, что мне почти шесть лет и я скоро пойду в школу. А вообще я потерялся. Она спросила, с кем я пришел, и я честно ответил – со своими папами. Думал – она опять будет удивляться, но она только сказала: «Как любопытно», — а потом позвала меня с собой в «ин-фор-ма-ци-онный центр». Я ждал, что там будут книжки и игры разные, но там был только стол, телефоны и микрофон. Тетя сказала: она сейчас объявит в этот микрофон по радио, что я потерялся, и мои родители заберут меня там, где забирают всех потерявшихся детишек. А потом взяла ручку и приготовилась записывать, как моих родителей зовут.  
Я спросил на всякий случай, не удивляется ли она, что у меня два папы, а мамы нет ни одной. А она еще громче засмеялась. И спросила: «Ты не местный?» Я сказал, что мы в Вегасе живем, а сюда мои родители приехали по делам, а еще показать мне свою родину. И что у меня сегодня именины, и мы пришли подарок мне выбирать.  
Тетенька сказала, что тогда она знает, как меня зовут. И я ответил, что она правильно догадалась.  
А потом пришла какая-то молодая девушка и повела меня снова в торговый зал, а по радио в это время сказали:  
- Мистер Гилберт Гриссом и мистер Грэгори Сандерс, ваш ребенок ожидает вас в детском торговом зале у первой кассы!  
И еще два раза повторили. На всякий случай. И никто не говорил «какой ужас», как бабушкина приятельница в Сан-Габриэле.  
Я около этой первой кассы стал их ждать, а за кассой еще одна тетенька-кассирша сидит. Книжку читает. Я стою и тоже читаю - плакаты рекламные всякие, потому что мне скучно. Тетенька слушала-слушала, а потом говорит:  
- Вот какие детишки пошли непоседы! Ты сегодня уже пятый, кто маму потерял!  
Я и ей очень вежливо рассказал, что у меня вообще нету мамы. У меня два папы и няня Дебра, но она дома.  
Тетенька тогда спросила:  
- Да? А ты во Фриско живешь?  
Я знал уже, что Фриско – это сокращенно Сан-Франциско. И сказал, что нет, я живу в Лас-Вегасе. Тетенька тогда сказала: «Ах!», а еще - что она очень любит этот город, хотя никогда там не была. Я ей тогда стал рассказывать, какие у нас гостиницы высокие, и какие фонтаны, и что я однажды был в нашем цирке и видел тигра, а мои папы работают в полиции кри-ми-на-лис-тами.  
Тетенька даже книжку свою читать перестала, вот как интересно я рассказывал! А когда она спросила, сколько мне лет и как меня зовут, я сказал, что мне почти шесть и я скоро пойду в школу, а зовут меня Патриком и сегодня у меня именины.  
Тетя тогда сказала: «Ой, и правда», — а потом дала мне конфетку. Шоколадную. Я спросил, есть ли там соя, и тётя заявила, что я гурман. Я ответил, что вовсе никакой не гурман, просто мне сою есть нельзя вообще. У меня на нее ал-лер-гия, температура поднимается и дышать трудно. И что я даже в макдональдс из-за этого никогда не хожу.  
Тетенька вздохнула и сказала: «Бедный ребенок», — погладила меня по голове, а потом съела конфетку сама. А мне дала целую горсть карамелек. Только я их насыпал в карман, вижу – папа Гил и папа Грэг идут. Я к ним побежал сразу и стал спрашивать, не хотят ли они конфетку; но папа Гил сказал, что это я, видимо, хочу хорошей взбучки, а папа Грэг спросил: «Куда тебя понесло, поросенок?» Но я же видел, что они все это весело говорят, хотя, наверное, очень испугались, когда я пропал. Я сам, честно говоря, немножечко испугался, когда увидел, что их рядом нету.  
Поэтому я честно сказал, что больше не буду теряться и что меня лю-бо-пыт-ство подвело. Тут они снова смеяться стали, и я вместе с ними. И тетенька кассирша тоже.

&&&

А потом папа Грэг спросил, выбрал ли я себе подарок на именины. И мне стало еще смешнее. Потому что про подарок я забыл! Тогда мы пошли куда-то, где висела вывеска: «САЛОН СВЯЗИ»: большими такими буквами было написано.  
Мы вошли туда, и папа Грэг сказал:  
- Ну что, приятель, наше терпение кончилось. Будет тебе подарок на именины!  
Тут девушка-продавщица подошла. Молодая-молодая, красивая, как тетя Венди. Они с папой Гилом и папой Грэгом начали что-то долго-долго обсуждать и говорить про «мобильный телефон для ребенка» - для меня то есть. А я стоял рядом, чтобы больше никуда не потеряться, и читал рекламу вокруг. Там висел большой плакат, на котором был нарисован зеленый такой цветок и написано «Именинникам – скидка». Я спросил у папы Грэга, что такое скидка, и он ответил, что это когда кто-нибудь денег меньше платит: тот, кому это положено. И тут я встал на цыпочки и сказал продавщице, что мне как раз положено. Потому что меня зовут Патрик и я как раз сегодня именинник. Она так удивилась:  
- Правда?..  
И мы все трое честно подтвердили, что да, правда; а папа Грэг сказал: «Хотите, я вам документ покажу».  
А самое замечательное – на ту скидку, что нам сделали, мы втроем пошли в кафе, мороженое есть. Папа Гил сказал, что именинник, то есть я, угощает. Нам хватило на мороженое, на кофе, на сок и на пирожное с кремом.  
Я пока сок пил, еще вспомнил, что хотел спросить: что за зеленый цветок был на том плакате нарисован, где про скидку было написано. Папа Гил сказал, что это такой символ сегодняшнего праздника — тройной листок клевера, который обозначает бога. И что как три листочка клевера растут на одном стебельке, так этот бог в трех лицах один.  
Тут мне, честно сказать, стало немножко скучно, я ответил: «Ясно», — и стал дальше сок пить. А потом как подскочил, чуть стакан не опрокинул! И сказал, что папа Гил говорит все неправильно. Что раз это символ моего праздника, то эти три листочка обозначают нас троих, потому что мы все вместе и одна семья.  
Тут папа Грэг почему-то подавился кофе и стал кашлять, а папа Гил – стучать ему по спине. А потом они оба улыбнулись и сказали, что я молодец.  
Я сказал, что я это знаю, и мы доели мороженое и поехали в гостиницу.  
А вот интересно, когда у папы Гила и у папы Грэга именины? Потому что, оказывается, это так весело, когда праздник твоего имени. А к папе Грэгу на именины, может быть, дядя Хаус приедет вместе праздновать, и со мной в машинки играть будет. А мы дяде Хаусу в подарок тот самый атлас по судебной медицине купим. Папа Грэг сказал потом, что это «просто прикол такой, чтоб было смешно». А я люблю, когда смешно, — тем более в праздник!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	10. Соседи миссис Смит

**СОСЕДИ МИССИС СМИТ  
Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :) **

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** Всё чужое. Моя только любовь и дети :)  
**От автора:** в тексте упоминается содержание фанфика **"The Lucky Mrs Smith",** за который большое спасибо автору Arynn Octavia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Достопочтенная миссис Смит прилетела в Вегас после длительного отсутствия. Движимая чувством материнского долга, она восемь лет назад выехала в Милуоки к своей дочери – сразу, как только узнала, что дочка с мужем ждут ребенка. Миссис Смит всегда помогала своей девочке как могла - особенно теперь, когда сама развелась с мистером Смитом и вполне могла поехать "поднимать внука". Но в настоящее время, когда обожаемый внук пошел в школу, миссис Джулия Смит решила, что с чистой совестью может вернуться к родным пенатам. Тем более что, как выяснилось, ее старый дом был свободен и мог принять жильцов.

"Интересно, - подумала миссис Смит, подходя к дому, - как поживает наш бывший сосед доктор Гриссом?" Интересоваться своим соседом она начала еще тогда, когда этот самый сосед - уважаемый доктор энтомологии, служащий "не где-нибудь, а в полиции"! - перевез к себе в дом своего друга со всеми вещами. И мало того - во время переезда они творили ТАКОЕ в машине на заднем сиденье! Миссис Смит, всегда любившая торчать у окна и наблюдать за происходящим на улице, была просто в шоке. "Ну надо же, кто бы мог подумать, - ахала она тогда про себя, – такой приличный человек, и вдруг – связался с мужчиной! Да с каким там мужчиной – с мальчишкой просто!"  
Конечно, почти 30-летний Грэг для пожилой дамы был мальчишкой. Иначе и не скажешь.

Итак, миссис Смит не была дома восемь лет. Она подошла к своему особняку и из любопытства вначале заглянула за соседский забор. Там среди аккуратно подстриженной травы валялся яркий мяч, а на дорожке стоял детский велосипед.  
"О! Доктор Гриссом наверняка переехал, и слава богу", - подумала почтенная дама. – По всему видно, что теперь моими соседями будет добропорядочная семья с ребенком!"  
С тех пор, как у нее появился внук, миссис Смит живо интересовалась всеми детьми.

Тут она пригляделась и заметила, что у калитки за соседским забором во что-то играл мальчик лет шести, в непривычно чистенькой для ребят этого возраста одежде.  
- Здравствуй, малыш, – сказала ему миссис Смит через забор. - Ты здесь живешь?  
Мальчик поднял на нее умные спокойные глаза.  
- Добрый день, мэм, - вежливо ответил он. – Да, я здесь живу.  
Дама умилилась про себя: ах, какой чудесный, хорошо воспитанный ребенок! Сразу видно - растет в хорошей семье. И сказала:  
- Ну что же, тогда будем знакомы: я ваша соседка, миссис Джулия Смит. Ты, как сосед, можешь называть меня тетя Джулия. А как тебя зовут?  
- Вообще меня зовут Патрик, мэм, - сказал мальчуган. – Но дома меня обычно называют Джи-Эс, - и он улыбнулся.  
- Джи-Эс? – пожилая дама покачала головой. – Какое странное имя!  
- Это по первым буквам фамилий, – пояснил мальчик. – У меня двойная фамилия.  
- Вот как? – удивилась миссис Смит. – А сколько тебе лет?  
- Мне шесть и два месяца, мэм.В сентябре я пойду в школу. Но я уже умею читать, считать до ста, писать печатными буквами и наблюдать муравьев.  
- Муравьев? – ахнула миссис Смит. – Они же кусаются!  
- Вовсе нет, - рассудительно сказал малыш. – Папа говорит, что если их не беспокоить, они никогда не нападут первыми; поэтому если наблюдать их, не тревожа – все будет хорошо…  
- Надо же, – снова умилилась почтенная дама. И подумала: "Какой необыкновенно развитый ребенок!"  
- Во что же ты играешь здесь, можно спросить?  
- В морские камушки, - и мальчик протянул на ладони несколько штук. – Смотрите, какие красивые! – И добавил гордо: - Я сам их собрал на море!  
- Ты был на море?  
- Да, в Калифорнии, в Сан-Габриэле. У меня там бабушка живет.  
- Как замечательно! – миссис Смит тут же вспомнила о своем внуке. – А бабушка любит тебя?  
- Конечно! – и мальчик засмеялся. – Она мне все время рассказывает, как мой папа был маленьким. Говорит, что когда ему было семь лет, ему подарили детский химический набор, и он чуть не взорвал весь дом. А папа говорит, что он мне на семь лет тоже подарит химический набор, и научит делать дымовую бомбочку!  
"О господи," – невольно подумала миссис Смит. Такие методы воспитания не очень ей нравились. Но мальчуган был просто очарователен, к тому же чем-то напоминал ее обожаемого внука, - и она продолжила светскую беседу:  
- Почему же ты играешь во дворе один, и почему ты вышел на улицу в такой парадной одежде?  
- Я жду родителей, - просто ответил мальчик. – Сейчас они выйдут, и мы вместе поедем в зоопарк.  
Миссис Смит аж прослезилась. "Нет, все-таки какая очаровательная, просто образцовая семья," – подумала она.

В это время дверь соседского особняка хлопнула, и с крыльца послышался мужской голос:  
- Эй, Джи-Эс! Где ты там? Давай сюда быстрей, а то пока мы копаемся, медведи залягут в спячку!  
Мальчик резво вскочил на ноги: - Вот! Это мои родители! Хотите, я вас познакомлю? Эй, папа-а-а-а! – и побежал к крыльцу.

Миссис Смит обернулась … и застыла. На крыльце стоял доктор Гриссом собственной персоной – причем казалось, что прошедшие восемь лет его не сильно изменили. Да, у него в волосах прибавилось седины, но глаза глядели озорно и весело, совсем по-молодому. И совсем как юноша он поймал бегущего к нему навстречу мальчика и подкинул его в воздух. Мальчуган заливисто хохотал.  
Однако не успела бедная миссис Смит прийти в себя от того, что "доктор Гриссом взялся за ум, надо же", как дверь еще раз хлопнула, и на крыльцо вышел еще один мужчина. Миссис Смит сразу узнала его – это был тот самый мальчишка, который восемь лет назад переехал к мистеру Гриссому со всем своим скарбом. Именно с ним почтенный доктор безобразничал тогда в машине во время переезда. И что удивительно – его, казалось, тоже не коснулось время! Такие же нахальные молодые глаза, такая же сумасшедшая прическа. Хотя ему уже откровенно больше тридцати!  
Но что он здесь делает, и где же мама малыша?  
А тем временем мальчик бросился уже ко второму мужчине: - Эй, пап! Ну где ты копаешься? Ты знаешь, что пока мы собираемся, медведи залягут в спячку?  
- Знаю, знаю, - смеялся мужчина, - и даже знаю, КТО тебе это сказал. Ой, а что это? Ну-ка, покажи руки? Надо же, как ты их вывозил: сейчас по всему зоопарку наставишь отпечатков. Быстро сбегай в дом, помой руки, пока мы выгоняем машину: мы будем ждать тебя у калитки!  
Мальчик исчез за дверью, а странные соседи миссис Смит отправились за дом, где был расположен гараж. Если бы почтенная дама могла слышать их разговор, она бы услыхала примерно следующее:  
- Гил, ты видел нашу новую соседку? Руку на отсечение, это именно она сейчас торчала у забора. Помнишь, она жила рядом с нами и куда-то уехала лет восемь назад? По-моему, ее звали миссис Смит или как-то в этом роде?..  
- Да, Грэгго, ты прав: похоже, это именно она. Бедная старушка просто в лице переменилась, когда увидела сначала Патрика, а потом нас с тобой. В свое время ей хватило нас двоих по уши, а теперь еще и такое… Глянь-ка, по-моему, она все еще торчит у забора?  
- Точно! Когда выедем за ворота, надо будет поздороваться, а то неудобно!

Черный SUV медленно выплыл за калитку и остановился. Доктор Гилберт Гриссом вышел из машины и церемонно поклонился пожилой даме, которая от полученных впечатлений все еще никак не могла сдвинуться с места:  
- О, неужели это вы, миссис Смит? Какая приятная новость! Мы искренне рады, что вы снова будете нашей соседкой. Правда, теперь в нашем доме есть мальчик, так что стопроцентной тишины мы вам не обещаем…  
Но тут миссис Смит овладела собой и сказала суровым тоном:  
- Что до стопроцентной тишины, мистер Гриссом, особенно по ночам - так помнится, ее от вас никогда нельзя было ожидать… Так что могу лишь надеяться, что появление ребенка в вашем доме как раз позволит мне почаще наслаждаться тишиной!  
- И не надейтесь, уважаемая миссис Смит, - высунулся из пассажирского окошка Грэг. - Дом у нас большой… ребенку мы не мешаем…  
Гриссом обернулся и шутливо нахмурил брови:  
- Слушай, Грэг, ей-богу: тебе скоро тридцать шесть, а иногда ты хуже Патрика!  
Но тот не остался в долгу, подмигнув:  
- А тебе скоро пятьдесят пять, а ты все думаешь только об одном! Я имел в виду, что мы можем слушать по вечерам громкую музыку…  
И оба засмеялись. А потом Гриссом сказал:  
- Грэг, может быть, ты пересядешь на заднее сиденье? У тебя появится хороший шанс рассказать наконец Патрику душещипательные подробности про дымовую бомбочку… О, простите, миссис Смит – но это вообще абсолютно бесшумно…  
И тут из калитки наконец выбежал Патрик:  
- Все, руки помыл! Едем? – и полез на заднее сиденье. – О, пап, ты со мной рядом поедешь? Отлично. Можно я буду вопросы задавать? А ты, пап, чего сидишь, заводи давай машину скорей, а то уже медведи…  
- Помню-помню про медведей, - шутливо ответил Гил и завел мотор. Машина тронулась, оставив за собой лишь облачко беловатого дыма.  
А миссис Смит все стояла у забора и смотрела ей вслед.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	11. Родительское собрание

**_Написано для "100 фанфиков", тема "Школа" _**

**РОДИТЕЛЬСКОЕ СОБРАНИЕ  
****Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)  
**

**Автор**: Алёна  
**Жанр**: юмор, флафф и немножечко слэш  
**Дисклеймер: **все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

…Хороший крепкий сон после двойной смены и последующего…кхм… "близкого общения" – святое дело. Однако поспать удается далеко не всегда, если у вас в доме есть дети.  
Грэг услышал краем уха, как заскрежетал в дверном замке ключ, потом открылась и с грохотом захлопнулась входная дверь. Затем в прихожей раздались легкие шаги. И в завершение концерта послышался громкий характерный шлепок – такой звук обычно издает набитый учебниками портфель, что есть сил зафутболенный под вешалку.  
Шаги раздались по направлению от прихожей к кухне. Ну конечно. Эххх, придется вставать… Он с сожалением вылез из кровати и тихо пошел к двери.  
- Грэгго, куда тебя понесло? – раздалось из-под одеяла.  
- Спи, Гил… - махнул рукой Грэг. – Джи-Эс из школы пришел. Поперся в кухню, разумеется… Сейчас разобьет что-нибудь, гарантированно.  
"БЛЯМС!" – раздалось из кухни.  
- Ну вот, я же говорил… Пойду разберусь!  
И он вышел из спальни в коридор.

Входя в кухню, Грэг изо всех сил пытался изобразить улыбку, но улыбка получилась кривая и не вполне адекватная. Попробовали бы вы сами улыбнуться, еще не проснувшись окончательно.  
…Итак, что на этот раз? – подмигнул он.  
- Тарелка, - мрачно ответил Джи-Эс, он же Патрик, опустив глаза в пол. – Я нечаянно…  
- Мы же с тобой договорились – лезешь за посудой, подставляй стул… - сказал Грэг обреченно, потому что уже знал ответ.  
- Не буду, - насупился Патрик. – Я уже большой, чтоб стул подставлять…  
- Господи, - вздохнул Грэг и чуть было не сказал "И в кого ты такой упрямый", но вовремя прикусил язык. Словесные обороты типа "и в кого только ты…", адресованные Патрику, в их доме были под запретом с самого начала. По весьма понятным причинам. Уж Грэгу-то после многих лет работы с ДНК об этом напоминать было не надо.  
- Да, кстати, - оживился Джи-Эс, обрадовавшись возможности сменить тему, - миссис О'Коннор просила передать всем родителям – через два дня родительское собрание… Кто-нибудь из вас придет?  
- Кто-нибудь придет, - задумался Грэг, по привычке ероша собственную шевелюру. – Что-нибудь придумаем…  
- Пап, - Джи-Эс уже забыл про тарелку и смотрел на Грэга с веселой улыбкой, – ты себя в зеркале видел? У тебя прическа щас такая… "Я упала с самосвала, тормозила головой…"  
- Как-как ты сказал? – переспросил Грэг. И подумал: "Надо запомнить. Кэтрин понравится."  
- Это у нас в школе ребята так говорят… Ну смешно же, пап, правда. Иди посмотри…  
- Вот когда ты вырастешь, - улыбнулся Грэг, - выучишься, станешь, не дай бог, криминалистом, отработаешь две смены подряд… А потом придет твой сын из школы – запустит портфель под вешалку, разобьет тарелку в кухне… вот я тогда на тебя посмотрю, как ты будешь выглядеть! Если доживу! – и он захохотал. Все-таки Грэг Сандерс был неисправимым приколистом, несмотря на то, что ему пошел уже тридцать шестой год..  
- А на собрание-то придешь? – уточнил Патрик. Ему все-таки очень не хотелось возвращаться к теме насчет тарелки и портфеля под вешалкой.  
- Приду, приду… Или я приду, или Гил придет… Или тетю Кэтрин пришлем: хочешь?  
- Нее, - замотал головой Джи-Эс, - тетю Кэтрин не надо!..  
И сделав мрачное лицо, добавил:  
- Она там всем мамам в классе расскажет, откуда я взялся… Она так любит эту историю… А меня потом ребята засмеют! Скажут – "подкидыш из помойки"…  
- Балда ты, Джи-Эс, - Грэг подошел и обнял мальчика за плечи. – Это ж как посмотреть…  
Сглотнув невольный комок в горле, он щелкнул Патрика по носу и сказал:  
- А на собрании тебя хоть не сильно ругать-то будут?  
- Вот это уж не знаю, - заявил Патрик и опять хитро опустил глазки.

- Гил, эй, Гил! Вставай! Обедать будешь? И кстати: надо к Джи-Эсу в школу сходить… на родительское собрание…  
- Чего?... – Гриссом с трудом соображал, где он находится и кто с ним разговаривает. Отработать две тяжелых смены в таком возрасте – это вам не жук начихал, между прочим. – Грэгго, это ты, что ли?  
- Нет, не я! – веселился неисправимый Сандерс. – Это Экли! Нет, это шериф! О, не так: ЭТО СА-А-РА! - сделал он страшные глаза. – Да я это, я; а ты кого-нибудь другого хотел увидеть? Вставай, обед стынет…  
- Да ну тебя, клоун, - шутливо отмахнулся Гриссом. – Что ты там про собрание-то?  
- А-а, да! Собрание! Родительское! У Джи-Эса в школе! Ты пойдешь или я? Или может, вместе? – предложил Грэг и хрюкнул, пытаясь не засмеяться.  
У Гриссома сразу глаза стали более осмысленные.  
- Вместе? Нет уж, дураков нет, - ответил он. – Ты представь только: что такое собрание у первоклашек? Это же сплошные мамы! Ну, в крайнем случае, бабушки… И тут появляешься ты, а вместе с тобой – я. Учительница делает большие глаза: "Вы папа нашего Патрика? Очень приятно! А вы? Вы тоже папа? Очень приятно… А где же мама? Ах, нету мамы? Очень приятно…" А мамаши вокруг смотрят, рты открыли; да лучше я к Экли два раза схожу!  
- Грис, - ехидно сказал Грэг, - ну спроси у меня: а чем мы с тобой думали семь лет назад? Мы что, не знали, что маленькие мальчики вырастают, идут в школу, и потом в школе бывают родительские собрания?...  
- Какой ты стал взрослый, надо же, - улыбнулся Гриссом и ткнул Грэга пальцем под ребра. Тот хихикнул. – Наверное, мы чем-то думали, и я тебе скажу – не просчитались… Парень вырос? В общем да. Самостоятельный? Вполне. Адекватный и развитый? Более чем, это еще в школе на первом собеседовании сказали. Учится нормально? Нормально. А эти собрания и прочее – такие мелочи… Вот скажи мне честно, лучше бы тебе было, если бы ты его оставил там, где нашел? Или в приюте? Или… прости меня, но если бы вообще… мы опоздали, а? То-то же… Так что просто будем по мере сил вписываться в общество. И купим еще десятка два новых тарелок. Потому что ты его в жисть не заставишь стул подставлять. Упрямый он - весь в тебя, - и видя, как Грэг сделал большие глаза и приготовился возражать, упреждающе поднял руку: - И не надо мне нести очередную ерунду про твою ДНК. Потому что дело тут совсем не в одной генетике… Ты иногда посмотри на него и на себя. Будешь очень удивлен.  
- Ну тогда и ты тоже…  
- А я уже посмотрел, мне понравилось, - резюмировал Гриссом и спросил: - Так кто там что говорил про завтрак... то есть про обед?  
- Обед в микроволновке, – ответил Грэг и подмигнул: - А на собрание-то пойдешь?  
- Когда? Через три дня? Неа, - удовлетворенно сказал Гриссом и потянулся, – не пойду: у меня двойная смена!  
- Так и у меня тоже, – растерянно ответил Грэг.  
- А я тебя освобожу на пару часов, как твой босс, - и Гриссом хитро подмигнул. – Так что тебе и идти! А сейчас пошли завтракать... тьфу ты, обедать!...

**&&& **

Время близилось к девяти вечера, и ночная смена устроила перерыв на кофе. Предыдущие несколько часов выдались очень напряженными. Команде криминалистов отчетливо не хватало рук.  
- Грис, а куда Грэг провалился? - недовольно спросил Ник Стоукс, грея руки о чашку. – Что это у него за каникулы?  
- А я его отпустил, - ответил Гриссом, тоже наливая себе кофе. – По личному вопросу…  
- По личному? – ехидно прищурился Ник. – В такое горячее время?  
- А что делать, - вздохнул Гриссом. – Важный вопрос, неотложный – по крайней мере в этом году… Вот, мотаюсь сам на выезды вместо него!  
Ник подозрительно посмотрел на шефа и хотел было что-то сказать, но тут в комнату отдыха влетел Арчи. Тоже схватив чашку, он сел и затараторил:  
- Уй, народ, Сандерс пришел! Видели? Умора! Он знаете на кого похож? На взбесившегося ежика. Волосы торчком, физиономия надутая, и во-от такие огромные глаза! – и Арчи захохотал в голос. Все тоже заулыбались, включая Гриссома. Тут за дверью раздался топот, снаружи рванули дверь, и в комнату ввалился Грэг Сандерс собственной персоной. Действительно малость похожий на взбесившегося ежика.  
- Ффу! Всем привет… дайте кофе, срочно… - и он плюхнулся на диван рядом с кофеваркой.  
- Ты откуда такой... эээ… красивый? – поинтересовался Ник.  
- Щас… - Грэг жадно глотал кофе.- Щас, погоди…  
- Грэгго, ты что-то того… чересчур, - мягко сказал Гриссом. – Что случилось? Тебе ордер не подписывают? Нет? Мия врезалась в стеллаж и переколотила все улики? Тоже нет? Тогда в чем дело? Я надеюсь, не мамашки тебя так напугали? – и он хихикнул.  
- Какие мамашки? – заинтересованно вытянул шею Стоукс.  
- Да обычные, - и Гриссом улыбнулся. – Этот деятель знаете где был? В школе. У Джи-Эса на родительском собрании.  
Ник шумно фыркнул в чашку, обрызгав сидящую рядом Сару. Та дала ему хороший подзатыльник.  
- Правильно, - сказал Грэг, переводя дыхание. – Я вот посмотрю на тебя, Ники, как ты будешь хохотать, когда через три года ваши девицы в школу пойдут.Уржешься просто!  
- Ну так ты-то – уржался уже? – спросил Гриссом деловым тоном. – Рассказывай, что случилось, почему ты в таком виде?  
- Да я тебе потом… в кабинете расскажу…  
- Почему же? У меня от команды секретов нет, - и Гриссом подмигнул остальным. – Расскажи-расскажи, а то сейчас не дай бог на вызов дернут… и уедешь ты весь такой встрепанный, перепугаешь всех. Выкладывай! – и он уселся поудобнее.  
- Вот как, значит? – переспросил Грэг. – Ну тогда слушай…  
Он выудил из кармана джинсов маленький блокнотик и начал перечислять.  
- Во-первых, всего через неделю после начала учебы Патрик принес в класс тарантула.  
- К-какого т-тарантула? – настал очередь Гриссома заикаться и таращить глаза.  
- Какого-какого! Можно подумать, у тебя их тыща! – невежливо ответил Сандерс. – Твоего, конечно… Ты его тогда домой отсюда притащил: "Ах, животное нервничает, ему нужна домашняя обстановка…" А этот друг прекрасный твое нервное животное в класс припер. Уж не знаю, как тарантула, а учительницу удар точно хватил. И директрису тоже – она как раз тогда зачем-то в класс пришла, а там по парте так-кой паук здоровый бегает… Кстати, учти, - и Грэг хихикнул, - потом детки тоже твоего питомца чуть не замучили. Миссис О'Коннор сказала, что едва не умерла, когда все девочки тискали эту зверюгу и пищали "Ой, какой пушистик…"  
Уоррик не выдержал и захохотал.  
- Погоди, Рик, это еще не все! Потом Патрик принес в класс тараканов… Слышишь, Грис? Это тех, что у тебя в крайнем террариуме живут! Пять штук. И мальчишки на перемене устроили тараканьи бега. Угадай, за что им влетело?  
- Учительница испугалась тараканов? – прищурился Гриссом.  
- Н а этот раз нет, - и Грэг хитро посмотрел на Уоррика. – Они на этих бегах устроили тотализатор! В общем, я догадываюсь, чье это дурное влияние…  
- Да ты с ума сошел, Сандерс, – возопил Уоррик. - Парень в Вегасе живет!  
- Разумеется, - Грэг кивнул, - а ты ему еще дополнительно про все это рассказываешь, когда мы к вам в гости приходим. Ну не вешай мне лапшу, я же слышал…  
- Ладно, дальше давай… Или это все? – издевательски спросил Браун.  
- Не-е, куда там… На прошлой неделе драгоценный Патрик, чтобы сорвать контрольную, запустил в классе - пардон, дамы - бомбу-вонючку…  
- Это какую такую? – Гриссом внимательно посмотрел на Грэга поверх очков. – В которой гидроперит и фиксаж?  
- Ну да, - и Грэг обреченно вздохнул. – И где только они сейчас этот фиксаж нашли!  
- Погодите, - вмешалась Сара, - это что за вонючка такая?  
- Ну… - Грэг замялся. – Берутся два вещества – гидроперит и фиксаж для пленочных фотографий – в равной пропорции. Пока вещества сухие, реакции нет. Но если, скажем, туда плюнуть…  
- …то по всему помещению пойдет жутко вонючий дым, - закончил Гриссом. – И на этот раз я точно знаю, чье это дурное влияние. Кто в колледже отмачивал такие штучки и еще летом ребенку об этом рассказывал… - и он снова посмотрел на Грэга.  
- Конечно, нашел крайнего, – с улыбкой парировал тот. – А что ты скажешь вот на это? – он снова глянул в блокнотик и продолжил: - Три дня назад Патрик притащил в школу пакет с фотографиями…  
- Ого! И что там было? – заинтересовался Арчи. – Эротика?  
- Хуже, - мрачно ответил Грэг – Расчлененка.  
- Погоди, это с последнего закрытого дела, что ли, материалы? – привстал Гриссом.  
- Ну да… ты сядь, сядь! Я сто раз просил не носить такие вещи домой…  
- ...но надо же было поработать и сравнить!…  
- ...а если носишь – не забывать на столике у телевизора!  
- Так он их что, паршивец, в класс, что ли, принес? – переспросил Гриссом.  
- А то! Принес и мальчишкам показывал. Мальчишки были в диком восторге.  
- А учительница? – улыбнулся Гриссом.  
- А учительница… эээ… в общем, она как раз перед этим пообедала…  
Тут уже захохотали все. А Грэг сказал, давясь смехом:  
- Вот, собственно, и все. Дальше мелочи… - Он опять заглянул в свой блокнотик и стал загибать пальцы: - Патрик всем дает списывать домашнюю работу, Патрик мяукал на уроке пения, Патрик рассказал мальчишкам про отпечатки пальцев, они развели краски и уляпали весь класс… А, вот еще: подрался с третьеклассником. Родители третьеклассника приходили к миссис О'Коннор жаловаться.  
- Постой, - поднял бровь Гриссом, – почему ОНИ приходили жаловаться? Наш что, этого третьеклассника побил?  
- Ну да, – ответил Грэг. Он посерьезнел и добавил вполголоса: - В общем, тот парень сказал что-то нелицеприятное про его семью… сиречь про нас с тобой. И в результате огреб по полной…  
- Интересно, как Джи-Эсу это удалось? – и Гриссом задумчиво посмотрел на Ника. Тот завозился на месте и поставил на стол чашку:  
- А чего ты так на меня смотришь? Подумаешь, показал я ему пару приемов…  
- Да нет, Ник, все в порядке, - и Гриссом тоже довольно хихикнул. – Но только прошу тебя – ты его хотя бы стрелять не учи, нас не предупредивши…  
И все снова засмеялись. А Сара сказала:  
- Боже мой, действительно – с ужасом думаю, что будет, когда наши в школу пойдут!  
- Да ладно тебе, Сар, - примирительно сказал Грэг, - у вас же девчонки…  
- Верно, - ответил Ник. – Зато сразу двое!- И мечтательно добавил: - А если еще их приемчикам научить…  
Сара снова дала мужу подзатыльник, и тот обиженно надулся.  
А Грэг глянул в свой блокнотик и радостно заявил:  
- Кстати, вот еще что забавно: миссис О'Коннор никогда не называет Патрика по фамилии. Только по имени.  
- Интересно, почему? – спросил Уоррик.  
- Оказывается, она всех называет по именам, а по фамилиям – только когда отругать надо. Так вот, она сказала: "Пока я произнесу обе его фамилии, я уже забуду, за что я его хотела ругать…"  
- Вот видите, - вдруг сказала Кэтрин, которая, оказывается, давно стояла в дверях и слушала, - как бы там ни было – парню здорово повезло с семьей. И что очевидно – не только в плане фамилии!...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	12. Рождество

**РОЖДЕСТВО**

**сонгфик**

**Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую. А замечательная песня "Рождество" принадлежит Максиму Леонидову.  
**От автора:** с этим фиком чуть не вышел у меня небольшой конфуз: песня-то российская, а климат в Неваде американский :) Но настоящие фанфикеры не сдаются: я полезла в Интернет и нашла ма-аленькую новостную заметочку от 2003 года.  
_"Лас-Вегас: игорный бизнес накрылся снегом  
Новогодняя сказка приключилась в Лас-Вегасе. В столице американского игорного бизнеса выпал снег. Подобные осадки в пустыне Невады - явление крайне редкое. Из-за снежных заносов и гололедицы власти были вынуждены закрыть автомобильные дороги. Владельцы казино уже подсчитывают убытки.  
Дети, напротив, встретили снег с радостью. Многие впервые в жизни смогли слепить в пустыне снежную бабу, поиграть в снежки и покататься с горки на санках.  
Вести.Ру"_  
Ну, раз в декабре 2003 года такое было – то в каком-нибудь другом декабре тоже вполне может быть. «Я так думаю» (с).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Снова в декабрьском небе летит звезда,  
Юный и глупый месяц выгибает дугою бровь;  
Снова косматые старцы спешат туда,  
Где этой зимней ночью появилась на свет Любовь.  
В этот день вот уже больше двух тысяч лет  
Собирает любимых Рождественский свет;  
Только ты, моя радость, за десять морей,  
Где и снега-то нет…_

- Привет, Гил! – слышу я за спиной. – С наступающим Рождеством! В этом году чудеса какие-то, в Вегасе снег выпал! Все как и полагается на Рождество. Придешь на вечеринку?  
- Ты же знаешь, Кэтрин, что не приду, – отвечаю я спокойно. – Мне сейчас, если честно, не до вечеринок. Я до сих пор не могу понять, какой специфически умный человек придумал устраивать выездные конференции прямо перед праздниками?  
- Ты завидуешь, что сам не поехал? – подмигивает Кэтрин. – На самом деле Горацио сказал, что они заодно там и отпразднуют…  
- Смешно, - говорю я мрачным голосом, и Кэтрин никак не может понять, к чему именно относится моя реплика. Она снова улыбается и берет меня за руку:  
- Так ты не хотел сам поехать? Нет?  
«Больше всего я не хотел, чтобы Грэг туда ехал…» - подумал я про себя, но тут же отмел эту мысль. Грэг уже взрослый, ему в уходящем году исполнилось тридцать пять, ему надо расти профессионально… и я просто не смог препятствовать этой поездке в чертов Майами. Конференция там будет очень значимая, очень информативная... а что она заканчивается двадцать четвертого декабря – это уже на совести Горацио Кейна. Я его давно не видел – лет семь точно, – но подозреваю, что он все такой же. И что он непременно организует для сотрудников и приглашенных коллег хорошую рождественскую вечеринку в шикарном ресторане. Ну что ж: значит, так тому и быть. Скорее всего, Грэгу придется действительно праздновать с той командой, - потому что вряд ли он попадет на какой-нибудь самолет до Вегаса накануне Рождества. Мест просто не будет. Или не дай бог, скажут, что нелетная погода - снег…  
- Можно подумать, ты в первый раз встречаешь Рождество один, – снова слышу рядом голос Кэтрин.  
Я улыбаюсь ей самой вежливой и сдержанной улыбкой, какую только могу изобразить.  
- Я сейчас не один, Кэт, - говорю я назидательным тоном. – Ты разве забыла?  
- Ах, да, - улыбается она. – Ну так что ж, – тем более веселого Рождества!  
Вот спасибо, дорогая Кэтрин. У меня в этом году будет самое веселое в жизни Рождество.  
Если честно, - то да, я первый раз за восемь последних лет провожу этот праздник без Грэга. Мне надо успеть это переварить к празднику. До него осталось два дня, и мне уже пора начинать переваривать.  
Раньше я смеялся над всеми этими традициями, а теперь мне почему-то не смешно. Словно от меня оторвали кусок сердца, кусок души. Это сплошные эмоции, но кто сказал, что у меня вообще не должно их быть? Я могу их не показывать, но тем не менее – у меня есть сердце. Я знаю это уже больше восьми лет. И восемь лет мое сердце бьется рядом с еще одним сердцем.  
Да уж, нужно было, чтобы мой мальчик уехал от меня на десять дней, чтобы я понял, как чертовски я по нему соскучился. Мы в общем вместе уже давно, однако я ни разу не говорил ему, что он моя самая большая в жизни радость. И в это Рождество тоже бы не сказал... если бы он не уехал.  
Чертов Горацио Кейн. Он же был всегда здравомыслящим человеком, – ну какая муха его укусила? Глупости какие: конференция накануне праздника. И сказать напрямую – ну какое Рождество в Майами? У нас вон даже снег пошел, а там тропики. Смешно!...

_Мёрзнут ёлки в загончике на углу,  
Спят, словно птицы в клетке,  
Всё никак их не разберут.  
Я позвонил, чтоб сказать тебе, что люблю,  
Но что тут скажешь - за три тысячи вёрст да за семь минут...  
Наш пацан всё такой же орёл и герой:  
В полугодии тройки одна на одной,  
А по пению пять: он ещё и поёт!  
Ну в кого он такой?.._

Я бреду по предпраздничным улицам – невесть откуда взявшийся запах свежей хвои приятно кружит голову. У нас дома в гостиной уже стоит елка: Грэг притащил ее как раз перед отъездом. Он каждый год покупает елку на Рождество: я раньше ворчал, что это «детство и вообще глупости», а сейчас я ему бесконечно благодарен. За все, что он совершает для меня, стремясь сделать мою жизнь более светлой. И опять же – нужно было, чтобы он уехал так надолго, чтобы я это понял наконец.  
С неба и вправду летит снег. Это непривычно и удивительно: так редко в Неваде бывает снег. Это, надо полагать, такой подарок на Рождество.  
Конечно, я опять задержался на работе, поэтому время возвращения домой для меня слегка непривычное: двенадцать дня. Дома пока никого. Вот и хорошо. Я как раз хотел позвонить Грэгу, пока никто не слышит.  
Подхожу к телефону, поднимаю трубку, держу в руках… Как много я хочу сейчас ему сказать! Как уместить это в короткие фразы междугороднего разговора? И самое главное – мне до слез, до боли в груди хочется сейчас же сказать ему, как я люблю его. Как мне его не хватает. Как он дорог мне… «Это же смешно, Гриссом, – говорю я про себя. – Ты живешь с человеком восемь лет, и до сих пор не успокоился?» И тут же сам себе отвечаю: «Не дай бог, чтобы я успокоился. Не дай Бог».  
Кладу трубку на аппарат. Нет, я не буду сейчас звонить. Все слова, что я приготовил для Грэга, не уместятся в короткий разговор с обрывистой, неустойчивой связью. Я подожду, когда он вернется. И скажу ему все – лицом к лицу.  
Время обеда. И, словно отмечая это, в окно с улицы врезается крепкий снежок. Стекло отчаянно звенит: уффф, хорошо, что не разбилось. Ну конечно, время тишины закончилось, начинается время бурного веселья.  
Входная дверь распахивается, и в прихожую вваливается нечто совершенно заснеженное, с блестящими глазами и улыбкой до ушей. Я тоже невольно улыбаюсь в ответ – слава богу, мне сейчас будет уже не так одиноко.  
- Привет, пап! – говорит мне Патрик, отряхиваясь и привычным жестом пиная портфель под вешалку. – А мы с ребятами валялись в снегу в школьном дворе!  
Да уж. В этом году дети могут поваляться в снегу. Им тоже, значит, такой рождественский подарок.  
- Дневник показывай, - говорю я, хитро улыбаясь. И знаю, что не увижу там ничего нового. Первый учебный год – всегда испытание, а для нашего с Грэгом сына тем более. Он живет в непривычной для общества семье, и его оценки тоже могут быть слегка предвзятыми. Но мы с ним уже об этом говорили, так что здесь не должно быть проблем.  
Ну конечно. Я так и знал: сплошные тройки. И одна пятерка: по пению.  
- Ах ты негодник, – с улыбкой вспоминаю я старый анекдот, – с такими отметками ты еще и поешь?  
- Я не пою, - весело отвечает Патрик, - я доклад делал по музыке! «Влияние творчества Мэнсона на современную музыкальную культуру».  
Я тихонько смеюсь, и он вместе со мной. Нет, вы видели когда-нибудь детей, которые в шесть с половиной лет хотя бы произнесут такое предложение без запинки? Более того, я даже знаю, откуда он взял эту идею, и кто ему помогал. И от этого мне хочется улыбаться еще больше.  
- Ну что, пошли обедать? – говорю я бодрым голосом и вытаскиваю из-под вешалки многострадальный портфель.  
- Пошли, - говорит этот невозможный ребенок. – А… папа Грэг не приехал?  
- Нет еще, - тихо отвечаю я. – Ты же знаешь - он может вообще приехать после Рождества…  
- Жалко, - вздыхает Патрик и тащится в кухню.  
А мне-то как жалко, малыш… Но что делать, такая у нас работа.

_Слепит уставшие окна мои метель,  
Кружится снежный ворох, - так и нас закрутила жизнь.  
Смотрит холодным врагом на меня постель:  
Словно смеётся, стерва, хоть вообще в неё не ложись!..  
Без тебя всё не так, всё пустое, всё зря,  
Будто держат меня на земле якоря…  
Привези мне весну посреди Рождества,  
Посреди декабря. _

Я смотрю в окно на кружащийся в ночи такой непривычный снег, и в душу постепенно заползает такая же белая, холодная, спутанная тоска.  
Ну почему, почему я ни разу не мог сказать Грэгу, что он для меня значит? Ни разу, ни одним словом напрямую не сказал. Да, мы много всего пережили вместе, и я говорил ему о любви каждым своим касанием, каждым взглядом, каждым шагом навстречу. Я вкладывал свою любовь во все, что мы делали вместе: работали, ходили по магазинам, воспитывали нашего мальчишку… Я помню, как мы решали его судьбу, и как Грэг смотрел на меня. Он не мог поверить, что я соглашусь. И я сам, честно говоря, не мог сам себе поверить.  
А теперь не знаю, как бы я жил, если бы не согласился.  
Я прохожу по коридору, и в тишине слышу из детской мерное посапывание. Ну да, ребенок первый раз в жизни напрыгался в снегу и отключился, как только дошел до подушки. Даже не надувал привычно губы, что, мол, «время детское, а в школу завтра не идти».  
И теперь я остался наедине со своей тоской и со своей бессонницей.  
«Это какое-то сумасшествие, - снова говорю я себе. – Ты же взрослый человек, Гриссом: откуда это вдруг? Ты никогда таким не был. Приди в себя…»  
Подумав так, я тут же начинаю сам себе возражать. Да, возможно, это сумасшествие. Одно на двоих, благословенное, драгоценное сумасшествие. Но именно из-за него я ложусь в нашу с Грэгом кровать – и всю ночь верчусь без сна. Потому что я в этой постели один. И я просто не могу заснуть: чуть прикрываю глаза – и ощущаю, что он рядом. Я протягиваю руку, чтобы обнять его – и рука проваливается в пустоту. А я со страхом вскакиваю: где он? Снова пострадал при взрыве? Его опять избили в переулке? Или еще что-нибудь произошло? А проснувшись, сам себя успокаиваю: «Он в Майами на конференции. Он скоро приедет…»  
Это настоящее издевательство. Хоть совсем к кровати не приближайся.  
Может быть, все дело в тонком древесном аромате, который еще хранит его подушка. Грэг в последнее время просто пристрастился к этому дурацкому парфюму, и я так и не смог отговорить его. Да, он выслушивает мои сентенции по поводу того, что «запах мешает в работе», и говорит мне с хитрой улыбкой: «Но дома-то можно?»  
И сейчас я буквально схожу с ума, зарываясь в эту подушку лицом и вдыхая знакомый запах, за долгие годы ставший мне до боли родным. Запах древесной коры и листьев, смешанный с тонким запахом его волос. Я сошел с ума. Я и не знал, что могу так скучать по Грэгу. Не дай бог случится что-нибудь, и я его потеряю… Не дай бог, пожалуйста, прошу.  
Потому что без него ничего не будет. Да, останусь я, останется наш сын. Останется наша работа. Но… Мир потухнет. Он станет до невозможности обычным, рядовым, таким же, как везде. Мир окончательно изменится, если в нем не будет этих глаз: темно-карих, ореховых, кофейных. Сумасшедше ярких, ласковых и горячих. Я видел Грэга за восемь лет самым разным, но всегда у него совершенно невозможные глаза, которые словно обжигают меня изнутри.  
Я помню глаза Грэга, когда я склоняюсь над ним, и он отвечает на мои ласки. Восемь лет мы вместе, а это все еще не выгорело, не утихло, не умерло между нами… С бьющимся сердцем я вспоминаю, как темнеют его глаза от тихого, еле сдерживаемого желания; и я никому об этом не расскажу никогда. Как бы ни хотелось мне сообщить это тем «нормальным парам», которые жалуются, что «живут вместе уже несколько лет и вы сами понимаете, все прошло, все погасло…»  
Это ж как жить. Как любить. И что помнить…  
Я помню взгляд Грэга, когда шесть с половиной лет назад мы с ним отправились на выезд и он полез в этот чертов мусорный бак… И как изменились его глаза, когда я подошел и сказал: «Может быть, это судьба, Грэг?» Я этого никогда не забуду. И за эти воспоминания я буду всю жизнь благодарен безымянному тогда малышу, который стал нашим сыном. Которому мы дали имя и обе свои фамилии.  
…Я засыпаю, сидя в кресле, и мне снится, что Грэг все-таки успел к нам на праздник. И в доме словно зажглось наше собственное, наше личное солнце. Мой солнечный, теплый, весенний мальчик: где мне взять смелости, чтобы однажды сказать тебе, как я тебя люблю?..

_Рождество - это время надежд и Любви торжество;  
Намело...  
Говорят, будет снежным январь,  
Приезжай к нам на Рождество._

Вот и двадцать четвертое декабря. Близится вечер.  
- Пап, ну можно я под елку за подарками полезу?..  
Совершенно никакого терпения нет у ребенка!  
- Подожди, - говорю я важно, - ты разве не знаешь, когда нужно под елку лезть?..  
Патрик делает обиженное лицо (я-то знаю, что в шутку) и уносится в гостиную. Скоро я слышу оттуда какие-то беспорядочные вопли, хохот и музыку: по телевизору идут праздничные детские передачи.  
Я улыбаюсь: мало кто догадывается, что Патрик нам генетически не родной. Своей порывистостью, нетерпением и отчаянным доверием ко всему миру наш сын удивительно напоминает мне Грэга десять лет назад, когда мы только-только познакомились. Когда я еще не знал, что с этим восторженным кареглазым мальчишкой я разделю кров, стол и судьбу.  
И что мы будем вместе растить ребенка, который совершенно неожиданно появится в нашей жизни, когда мне будет сорок восемь лет, а Грэгу двадцать девять.  
Если бы мне кто-то сказал об этом десять лет назад – я бы не поверил. Я бы очень сильно смеялся. А сейчас…  
- Пап! Ну можно, я под елку полезу?  
- Я тебя сейчас запихну туда и там оставлю, - говорю я с притворной суровостью, и Патрик хохочет, снова убегая в гостиную. Ну конечно: Грэг перед отъездом сообщил ребенку, что его ожидает на Рождество какой-то совершенно невозможный, невероятный подарок – вот парень и ходит с утра вокруг этой елки. А подарок этот самый я еще ночью под елку спрятал.  
Что может приготовить Грэг на Рождество собственному сыну, которому шесть с половиной лет? Конечно, пресловутый химический набор. Я в шутку поморщился, представив, какие знакомые запахи будут витать в доме все рождественские каникулы.  
Ах, господи: пусть будет что угодно, лишь бы Грэг скорей вернулся.  
Я так погрузился в свои мысли, что не сразу понял, что Патрик дергает меня за руку:  
- Пап! Там кто-то в дверь звонит…  
Кого это еще принесло?  
Подхожу к двери, осторожно смотрю в глазок… и застываю. А потом хватаю Патрика и поднимаю к глазку:  
- А ну, посмотри, кто там?  
Он смотрит - и тут же взвизгивает от радости; а я трясущимися руками открываю дверь и обнимаю Грэга, который стоит на пороге и улыбается - заснеженный, как самый настоящий Санта.  
- Гил… дай войти… - выдыхает он, но я чувствую, как его руки обхватили меня. и по всей вероятности, мы не погнушаемся встретить Рождество прямо на этом пороге.  
- Эй, вы! Пошли скорей за стол! – хохочет наш ребенок, прыгая вокруг, как ненормальный. И когда я отхожу от Грэга, Патрик повисает у того на шее, шепча что-то на ухо. Я даже знаю, что примерно:  
«Пап, как же здорово, что ты приехал…»  
- Откуда ты взялся, сюрприз ушастый? – смеюсь я, стаскивая с Грэга куртку, когда он снимает с шеи нашего балбеса.  
- Я с последнего дня конференции сбежал, - смеется Грэг. – Горацио было надулся… Я ему говорю, что меня Гриссом дома ждет – он же знает про нас с тобой, ты ему еще когда рассказал! А он мне – «Да и бог с ним, подождет»… Представляешь? А я тогда сказал, что меня не только Гриссом дома ждет, а еще и вот этот приятель… - он подхватывает на руки Патрика, который опять повис у него на шее.  
Я замираю. Про ребенка Кейну ничего не известно. Представляю, как Горацио хохотал.  
- И что сказал грозный Эйч? - спрашиваю я как можно безразличнее.  
- Он сказал «ВРЕШЬ!!!» - ответил Грэг. – Сказал, что на Гриссома, на тебя то есть, это совершенно непохоже и чтобы я лапшу ему не вешал…  
- Ну а ты? - спрашиваю я с не меньшим любопытством.  
- А я ему фотографию показал… ту, что у меня в бумажнике…  
Помню-помню: мы втроем фотографировались в этом сентябре у нас на работе. Уоррик нас щелкнул, спасибо ему огромное.  
- А он? - продолжаю любопытствовать я.  
- А он… в общем, у него челюсть отвисла. Я ему хотел еще документы предъявить, он говорит: не надо, проваливай отсюда!.. Еще с билетом мне помог. Я на каком-то спецборту летел; у нас аэропорт гражданские самолеты не принимает – снег!…  
- Позавидовал, наверное, Горацио, – смеемся мы оба. А Грэг вновь опускает ребенка на пол и говорит:  
- Ну что, - лезь под елку?  
Патрик с дикими воплями убегает, и мы остаемся вдвоем. Я тяну Грэга за руку в нашу спальню.  
- Здравствуй… - говорю я ему, легко касаясь пальцами его прохладного лица. – Здравствуй, мой мальчик, радость моя… Как же хорошо, что ты приехал…  
- Ты чего, Гил? – он смотрит на меня так, как будто я делаю что-то непонятное. Ну конечно: за столько лет нашего знакомства я ему ни разу ничего подобного не говорил. Но когда-то надо начинать?  
- Да ничего, - улыбаюсь я уголками губ. – просто я люблю тебя, Грэг… И очень по тебе скучал. С Рождеством…  
- С Рождеством, Гил, - отвечает он мне, и его глаза начинают светиться знакомым теплым огнем. Он тянется ко мне губами… но я оглядываюсь и подмигиваю ему.  
- Между прочим, дверь не заперта, - говорю я.  
- Может, тогда потом, когда можно будет запереть? – негромко отвечает мой мальчик, и от легкой хрипотцы в его шепоте я схожу с ума.  
- Разумеется, - так же тихо отзываюсь я. И слышу, как срывается мой голос от всего, что сжигает меня внутри. От страсти, от любви и от того, что больше нет тоски и бессонницы.  
- А сейчас, - подмигивает Грэг и сразу становится похож на Патрика, – может быть, мы тоже полезем под елку?  
- Если там еще что-то осталось, - отвечаю я; и мы, взявшись за руки, быстрым шагом идем в гостиную.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	13. Юбилей с половиной

**ЮБИЛЕЙ С ПОЛОВИНОЙ  
****Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

…Перед тем как уснуть, Грэг спросил Гила, утыкаясь тому в плечо и пытаясь выровнять свое еще немного сбившееся дыхание:  
- Ну что, какова у нас программа завтрашнего торжества? А то твой настоящий юбилей справляли на выездной научной конференции - теперь пора наверстывать, а то нечестно… Конечно, хвалебные речи от коллег с воспеванием твоих заслуг в судебной медицине, - это было круто, но праздник-то, праздник! – Грэг аж подскочил в предвкушении.  
- Да я так понял, что вы с Джи-Эсом уже на самом деле все придумали, - улыбнулся Гил, тоже пытаясь отдышаться. Он посмотрел лукаво на Грэга и нежным касанием убрал с его лба взмокшие волосы. – Полагаю, что утром два балбеса, не будем говорить кто, ворвутся в спальню, распевая дурными голосами "Хеппи бездей ту ю". А потом к чаю будет большой именинный торт: как я понимаю, именно его коробку я сегодня заметил в холодильнике у дальней стенки… А?  
- Ну тебя, Гил, - шутливо боднул его Грэг в плечо, - от тебя ничего не спрячешь!  
- Так мастерство-то не пропьешь, - хохотнул Гриссом и продолжил: - Только не надо свечек, иначе при таком их количестве мы рискуем потом есть не торт, а один сплошной парафин!  
- Мы решили, что мы воткнем только пять с половиной свечек, - ехидно ответил Грэг, - но больших! Должен же ты что-то задувать, когда будешь загадывать желание?  
- Да чего мне загадывать, - сказал Гил, - все у меня уже есть…  
Он обнял Грэга, и они заснули.

"Хэппи бездей ту ю" получилось действительно громкое и как ни странно, достаточно слаженное: наверняка эти негодники тренировались как минимум месяц. Причем на обеих физиономиях была написана такая радость, что у Гила неожиданно защипало в глазах. Но он вовремя отвернулся к стене. Ему в жизни было уготовано много испытаний, но подобное испытание дано вынести не каждому - в сорок пять лет обрести большую любовь, причем вызывающую сплошные нарекания окружающих, а в сорок восемь нечаянно обзавестись ребенком, да еще при достаточно трагических обстоятельствах… Хотя если каждый рабочий выезд считать трагическими обстоятельствами, можно сойти с ума. Поэтому Гил полагал в глубине души, что те обстоятельства были вовсе не трагическими, а совсем наоборот. По крайней мере для Патрика.

После завтрака Грэг свалил посуду в мойку и торжествующе сказал:  
- Ну что, есть предложение далее действовать по заранее утвержденному плану? Как ты думаешь, Джи-Эс? Пойдем кататься?  
- КАТАЦА! – мальчик вскочил со стула. – Я одеваться побежал!  
Смотря вслед мальчишке, топающему по коридору в свою комнату, Грэг ехидно развел руками:  
- Собирайся, Гил… Поедем КАТАЦА!  
- Если я ничего не путаю, сегодня МОЙ день рождения? – прищурился Гил. - А день рождения Патрика был два месяца назад?  
- Все правильно, - кивнул Грэг, - но мы решили так: твой день рождения – это общий праздник всей семьи, и план именинных мероприятий мы разрабатываем все вместе. Я придумал "Хэппи бездей" и торт с пятью с половиной свечками, тебе будет предоставлена возможность заказывать вечернюю программу (и Грэг лукаво покосился в сторону спальни), ну а Джи-Эсу достались дневные развлечения. И он решил, что резаться в Плейстейшн и пинать во дворе мячик с ребятами тебе будет неинтересно. А целый день читать книжки про жуков и бабочек или ехать в лес наблюдать муравьев – это уже я буду против: слуга покорный, мне эти шестиногие уже вот тут сидят, - и он шутливо провел ребром ладони по тощей шее.  
- Ох и хитрый ты, Грэгго, - засмеялся Гил. - Все в итоге складывается так, как ТЫ хочешь. Можно подумать, это ТВОЙ день рождения!  
- Почему? Мой был три месяца назад… - подсчитал Грэг и сделал невинное лицо. - По-моему, Патрик совершенно логично предлагает "катаца", как ты слышал… Потому что на самом деле это нравится не только мне, но кто-то очень упорно, буквально всеми силами это скрывает!  
- Оххх, - карикатурно схватился за поясницу Гил. – Вы оба смерти моей хотите…  
- Как раз наоборот, - хихикнул Грэг. - Да ладно тебе… Можно подумать, ты в первый раз! У тебя уже вполне неплохо получается, ты же с мая тренируешься!  
- Ну только это разве что! Но учти: если я что-нибудь себе сломаю…  
- То доктор Роббинс тебя починит по знакомству, - захохотал Грэг. – У него этих запчастей…  
И они засмеялись оба.

Миссис Джулия Смит посмотрела в окно и решила, что теплый августовский денек – самое время для небольшой прогулки на воздухе. Последний месяц лета вчера перевалил за вторую половину, не за горами была осень, и хотелось напоследок понаслаждаться последними жаркими деньками. Она надела удобные туфли, взяла зонтик от солнца и степенно вышла на крыльцо. Вокруг было тихо, только шелестела листва.  
Вдруг со стороны соседского особняка раздался смех и вопли, громко стукнула входная дверь… Миссис Смит обернулась и увидела, что на крыльцо соседнего дома выкатились все его жильцы – вся… тьфу ты, прости господи… семья в полном составе.  
"Боже, никогда не перестану удивляться доктору Гриссому, - подумала миссис Смит.- Куда это они с такими сумками?"  
Но она уважала принципы добрососедских взаимоотношений, и посему натянуто улыбнулась всем троим, благо они все уже высыпали за калитку.  
- Добрый день, доктор Гриссом… здравствуйте, Грэг… привет, Патрик, - миссис Смит вежливо покивала. – Едете на пикник? Ну что ж, самое время, а то лето скоро закончится…  
- Нет, не на пикник! – помотал лохматой головой Патрик. – Мы едем праздновать: у нас торжество! Моему папе сегодня пятьдесят пять!  
- Ты забыл уточнить – какому, - сказал Грэг строгим тоном и неприлично заржал. Вслед за ним засмеялись и Гил с Патриком – последний так веселился и подпрыгивал на месте, что случайно уронил свою сумку, которую еле держал на плече. Сумка грохнулась оземь, и из нее вывалились... роликовые коньки.  
- П-п-поздравляю… - выдавила из себя миссис Смит, уставившись на содержимое сумки. – Так ты говоришь, вы едете праздновать?  
- Ну да, - пропыхтел Патрик, старательно запихивая коньки назад в сумку. – На роликодром!  
- Но вроде как у папы день рождения, а не у тебя? – уточнила миссис Смит.  
- А что? – Патрик не скрывал удивления. – Мы же все вместе будем там кататься? Это прикольно, весело, полезно, и вообще…  
Он оглянулся на Гила с Грэгом – но те изо всех сил делали постные рожи, стараясь не рассмеяться. Их откровенно позабавило выражение лица миссис Смит, которая с трудом соображала, что вообще происходит.  
- Доктор Гриссом! – наконец обрела дар речи пожилая дама. – Я не ослышалась? Ваш… эээ… сын, кажется, сказал, что вам сегодня ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ПЯТЬ!  
- Вы абсолютно правы, мэм, - излишне церемонно ответил Гил. - Увы, годы идут, а я не становлюсь моложе… - и он хитро глянул на соседку озорными синими глазами.  
- И вы по этому поводу идете праздновать НА РОЛИКОДРОМ!  
- А что такого? – вмешался Грэг. – Мы же не первый раз! Я, например, уже лет десять этим увлекаюсь, Патрик вообще с двух лет на коньках… а Гил, тот у нас круче всех! Я его еще когда-то давно таскал с собой на роликах, было дело… а в этом мае он вообще серьезно за это взялся и еще ни разу не упал! Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу! – и он весело постучал себя по макушке.  
Миссис Смит недоуменно смотрела на доктора Гриссома.  
- Вы же солидный человек… с ученой степенью… и как же вы…  
- Он еще и заместитель директора криминальной лаборатории, - встрял Грэг. - И ведущий криминалист города… Но это совершенно не мешает ему кататься на роликах!  
- Боже мой… - миссис Смит побледнела. – У вас, простите, все не как у людей…  
- Так может, это и хорошо? – Гилберт Гриссом снова посмотрел на соседку и улыбнулся. – Ведь обычно, когда день рождения, во дворе собирается пьяная компания, все орут дурными голосами, поют идиотские песни, стреляют петардами, а потом, как правило, дерутся во дворе, а то и устраивают перестрелку. А у нас все тихо-мирно, мы поехали праздновать подальше от дома, да и вечером пьянки во дворе не будет, это я вам гарантирую…  
- Ага, если к вечеру народ из лабы не подтянется, - заметил как бы в сторону Грэг и добавил: - в чем я, между прочим, сильно сомневаюсь!  
Но Гилберта Гриссома не так-то просто было сбить с толку. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Грэга:  
- Но уж перестрелки, я надеюсь, не будет даже в этом случае. К счастью, наши сотрудники умные люди, и не захотят добавлять своему шефу лишней работы в его юбилей – даже если это юбилей с половиной!..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	14. День Земли

**ДЕНЬ ЗЕМЛИ**  
** Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Жанр: **романс, юмор, флафф, остатки слэша  
**Дисклеймер:** всё чужое. моя только любовь, дети и прочие второстепенные герои )))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ну что, ушастый, твоя была идея?.. – произнес Гил с легким сарказмом. – Вот теперь и выкручивайся!..  
Грэг прекрасно понимал, что Медведь шутит, и оценивал это весьма высоко. В ситуации, в которую они попали все трое, как-то было не до шуток.  
Нет-нет, не случилось ничего страшного! Все были живы и здоровы, никого не уволили с работы, миссис Дебра не взяла расчет, и Патрик все так же учился в своей любимой школе. Во втором классе. В этой школе вроде бы все уже привыкли к мальчику из «нестандартной семьи»; кроме того, у каждого второго ученика есть своя нестандартность в семье, и что же теперь, всех под одну гребенку? Именно так рассуждала директриса школы, когда Гил и Грэг привели туда Джи-Эса на собеседование. Задав мальчишке пару банальных вопросов типа «сколько будет дважды два» и «в какой стране ты живешь», она отправила Патрика в коридор и сказала обоим его отцам:  
- Полагаю, что мальчик впишется в наш коллектив. У нас толерантность и политкорректность в большом приоритете, и потом, нельзя же всех равнять по одной линейке. Вот только что приходила поступать девочка – она темнокожая, и таких будет минимум треть класса. Восемь человек в классе – испанского происхождения, пятеро - еврейского. Потом, один ребенок заикается, у второго косоглазие, третий – дальтоник. А кто-то, как и я сама, – левша. И что теперь, со всеми одинаково?..  
Злые языки, правда, поговаривали, что директриса не только левша, но еще и лесбиянка, но вот кому-кому, а Гилу с Грэгом это было совершенно все равно. Ибо главное – как директор организовала школу. Правда, Грэг тогда слегка поворчал насчет того, что «чего это нашего парня приравнивают к заикам, косым и дальтоникам», но Гил буркнул «Ты не политкорректен», и на том беседа со смехом закончилась. А Патрик с огромным удовольствием уже отучился в этой школе почти два года, да еще и по усложненной программе.  
А потом сложилась ситуация, когда понадобилось думать: как выкручиваться. В честь Дня земли школа затеяла… семейный спортивный праздник.  
- Логика – убийственная! – ворчал Грэг. – Лучше бы рейд на озеро Мид сделали: берег от мусора очищать!  
- Это же дети, - вздыхал Гриссом. Но было видно, что и он тоже в тупике.  
Семейный спортивный праздник – это такая штука, во время которого устраивают всякие веселые соревнования. Причем не только между детьми, а между всеми семьями: сначала соревнуются папы, потом мамы и в конце - детишки. А результат складывается из суммы всех набранных баллов. Это очень весело, полезно и сплачивает семью!..  
Все это учительница второго класса миссис О'Коннор изложила на собрании, на котором присутствовали родители вместе с детьми.  
Стив Брукс, главный задавака, еще накануне гордился, что его папа – такой силач, а мама так быстро бегает, что его семья уделает всех остальных вот как нечего делать! А на самом собрании, когда пошла речь о подробностях соревнований, вдруг встал и заявил:  
- Хей, а Джи-Эс как же? Моя мама что, вместе с его папой побежит? И остальные мамы тоже? Это же нечестно будет, - женщины против мужчины!  
Прочие мамы, также надеясь на лавры победительниц, зашумели, что-де, мол, даже на олимпиадах такое не разрешается, и что вон недавно одну бегунью дисквалифицировали за то, что в ее допинг-пробе нашлись какие-то следы мужских гормонов, – а тут, прямо скажем, вовсе даже не следы!..  
- Я, конечно, за толерантность, - горячилась миссис Брукс, возвышаясь над детской партой всеми своими без малого шестью футами, - но получается так, что эта семья априори имеет фору, потому что в ней двое мужчин! И мы, слабые женщины…  
Короче говоря, «слабые женщины» неоднозначно дали понять растерянной учительнице, что считают недопустимым соревноваться с мужчиной. Толерантность толерантностью, а борьба должна быть честной!..  
- Нет, Медведь, ты ее видел, эту Брукс? – вздыхал Грэг после собрания. – Да она меня выше на голову, а то и на две! Она в баскетбол всю жизнь играет, там же мышцы одни! А я только чемоданчик таскаю, да пару раз в полицейских забегах участвовал… Но ведь нет, уперлась и талдычит одно: «Вы мужчина, это нечестно!» Я уж хотел ей сказать, что не я себе пол выбирал, но решил, что не дойдет до нее все равно!..  
- Послушай, а если все равно результаты учитываются всей семьи в целом, - ты не напомнил им, что мне придется, извини, соревноваться со спортивными и достаточно молодыми мужиками? Они меня-то видели? Так что у нас получается тут фора в плюс, а там – в минус, и в среднем, экстраполируя результаты…  
- Гил, я тебя умоляю! Там некоторые не знают даже слова «в среднем», не говоря уже о слове «экстраполировать»! Ты мужчина, и мужики эти накачанные - тоже мужчины, значит, все в порядке. А мне придется соревноваться со слабыми женщинами…  
- Погоди, - Гил снял очки и погрыз дужку, – а нам с тобой не все ли равно, кто с папами будет соревноваться, а кто с мамами? Предложи, что я пойду в женскую команду, да и дело с концом. По моему самолюбию это никак не ударит, а силы, хехехе... – Гил еще раз пожевал дужку и нацепил очки на нос, – примерно равные…  
- Предлагал, - вздохнул Грэг. – Не согласились!  
- Да? И чем мотивировали?  
- Если бы мотивировали! Брукс, как главная заводила, сказала, что «во всем должен быть порядок, и кто из вас младше, тот и мама». Прости, Гил, я даже не знаю, ржать мне или плакать!..  
- Погоди ты плакать… а может, миссис Оливер попробуем уговорить выступить за маму? Ведь она Джи-Эса с полугода растит, пусть кто-нибудь попробует сказать, что она ему никто!..  
- Тоже думал, - Грэг забрался на кушетку с ногами и поежился, словно ему было холодно. – Патрик не хочет. Он говорит, что всячески уважает тетю Дебру, но ему, видите ли, приспичило, чтобы в празднике участвовали именно его родители…  
- Тьфу, - сказал в сторону Гриссом. Помолчал немного, раздумывая. А потом предложил:  
- А что, если ты этим мамам фору дашь, а? Ну, будешь стартовать на полмили дальше. Даже на милю, пусть только они успокоятся! И прочие там разные вещи – тоже поправку сделать какую-то, а?..  
Грэг мрачно усмехнулся:  
- Гил, ну ты понимаешь, что мне и с равного-то старта сделать эту Брукс будет бо-ольшой вопрос, а уж с подобным гандикапом и вообще! Да и ты, не в обиду тебе будь сказано, на первые места по сравнению с остальными папами – лосями этими – вряд ли выберешься. И чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать наши результаты, Джи-Эс должен быть победителем штата по юношескому многоборью. А он обычный мальчишка, ты же знаешь сам! И в результате получится, что на спортивном празднике наша замечательная семья займет почетное последнее место! И ты как хочешь, а мне почему-то это неприятно. Назови меня инфантильным или каким угодно, но неприятно мне… И да, – он слегка повысил голос, видя, что Гил собирается что-то сказать, - идея взять ребенка семь лет назад была моя, и я теперь первый буду думать, как выкручиваться; но господи боже мой, - неужели им непременно нужно городить весь этот огород?..  
- Да общая, общая была идея, черт подери… - Гриссом собрался было продолжить, но тут в коридоре хлопнула дверь, что-то грохнуло – наверняка в очередной раз полетел портфель под вешалку! – и в гостиную на всех парах ворвался Джи-Эс.  
- Пап! – возбужденно выпалил он, уставясь на Гриссома. – Пап, скажи: ты можешь у нас в школе на выездной экскурсии лекцию прочитать? Про полезных насекомых и способы их охраны?  
- Теоретически могу, - спокойно отозвался Гил, - но давай ты сначала отдышишься и расскажешь толком: когда это будет, где, что за выезд, какая аудитория?  
- Мы всем классом на озеро Мид поедем!.. – радостно выпалил Патрик. – На День Земли! Будем говорить о природе, потом убирать берег, а потом в мячик играть… - он повернулся к Грэгу: - Пап, ты же будешь с нами в мячик играть?!  
- А то, - улыбнулся Грэг, начиная понимать, что кое-что в планах меняется. – Но у вас вроде как спортивный праздник должен был быть? Соревнования всякие, «Папа, мама, я – спортивная семья»?..  
- Не будет, - заявил Патрик на той же радостной ноте. – Миссис О'Коннор сказала: «Сделаем лучше выезд на природу». Потому что… - мальчишка замялся, почесал затылок и уже куда тише и доверительнее продолжил: - Когда стали всех в команды записывать, получилось, что у Колина вообще нет папы. Он от них ушел. А у Миранды папа умер, - она даже заплакала, когда начали списки команд писать, представляете? А Тони и Дэнни – это близнецы, - с ними вообще непонятно, как быть: у них мама и папа есть, но детей в команде двое, как результаты считать? Они там чуть не подрались, кто участвовать будет! А у Мэдди мама болеет, и тоже неудобно получается…  
- Ага, и ты до кучи, - совсем развеселился Грэг. – Со своими двумя отцами!  
- В общем, - подытожил Патрик, – спортивного праздника не будет, будет выезд на озеро и лекция про то, как надо Землю беречь. И директор меня спросила, может ли мой папа мистер Гриссом рассказать о том, как беречь полезных насекомых?..  
- Вполне, - улыбнулся Гил. – Я даже показать могу некоторых, прямо на месте: только чтобы не трогал никто руками и не убивал тем более… А папа Грэг может с вашими ребятами в мячик поиграть.  
Он посмотрел на Грэга и улыбнулся:  
- По-моему, все просто замечательно складывается, а, ушастый?..  
Грэг кивнул и откинулся на спинку кушетки, беззастенчиво вытянув ноги на журнальный столик. Да уж, учительница у Джи-Эса - дама умная. И директор школы тоже. А вот горлопанке миссис Брукс Грэг с большим удовольствием заехал бы на озере мячом по голове, – якобы случайно: но ведь нельзя. Она же слабая женщина!..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	15. Не в супермаркете

**_написано для "100 фанфиков", тема "Семья"_  
**

**НЕ В СУПЕРМАРКЕТЕ  
****Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, ангст романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…  
**От автора:** мыльная грандерс-опера делает новый судьбоносный виток. Генератор идеи, выкрутивший руки автору - ЛаСурс. Ей моя благодарность за моральную поддержку во время создания сего эпического произведения:)

&

_Мешать соединенью двух сердец  
Я не намерен. Может ли измена  
Любви безмерной положить конец?  
Любовь не знает убыли и тлена._

_Любовь - над бурей поднятый маяк,  
Не меркнущий во мраке и тумане.  
Любовь - звезда, которою моряк  
Определяет место в океане._

_Любовь - не кукла жалкая в руках  
У времени, стирающего розы  
На пламенных устах и на щеках,  
И не страшны ей времени угрозы…_

_Шекспир_

Гилберт Гриссом сидел на кухне и жарил омлет. Точнее – омлет жарился сам, и его просто важно было вовремя снять с огня.  
Пока это субботнее утро ничем не отличалось от других таких же – когда не надо никуда спешить, когда не приходишь домой в шесть утра и когда можно спокойно вместе с собственным сыном заняться завтраком. Правда, если уж быть точными, Грэг пришел домой именно в шесть утра. Они иногда брали дополнительные выходы вне графика – по очереди. А то с деньгами стало как-то не совсем чтобы очень – дом недавно потребовал серьезного переустройства, купили новую машину, да и парень растет – то новые ролики, то видеоигра, а то вон джинсы продрал на коленке…  
В общем, банальная рутина, как в других, самых обычных семьях.  
Тут Гриссом ощутил, что кто-то дергает его за рукав. Ну конечно, это Патрик.  
- Пап! Опять ты задумался… Погляди – у нас там не сгорит?  
- Да вроде не пахнет горелым, - улыбнулся Гриссом и встал, чтобы подойти к плите.

Но тут, как назло, зазвонил телефон. Городской. Потому что оба мобильника давно были отключены. Именно затем, чтобы никто не трезвонил им домой в субботу утром, особенно когда один из них пришел после ночной смены.  
А вот городской отключить забыли. Да никто в последнее время и не звонит им по городскому! Странно…  
- Патрик, выключи плиту! – вполголоса сказал Гриссом и снял переносную трубку в коридоре:  
- Алло!  
- Мистер Сандерс? – ответил на том конце провода неуверенный девичий голос.  
Ого, это уже веселее, - подумал Гриссом. И смешно даже не то, что его назвали мистером Сандерсом – как ни странно, в последние несколько лет его очень часто путают с Грэгом по телефону. Потому что Грэг повзрослел, а Гриссом всеми силами старается не превратиться в старую развалину. В итоге за столько лет совместной жизни у них по телефону стали похожие голоса. Да к тому же теперь каждый техник на работе знает: на чей бы мобильник они ни звонили – никогда не известно, кто именно из двоих снимет трубку.  
Но то, что мистеру Сандерсу звонит девушка, и судя по всему, весьма молодая, и на домашний телефон – это уже забавно.  
- Нет, - ответил Гриссом после секундной паузы. – Это не мистер Сандерс. А если не секрет, кто его спрашивает?  
- Э-э-э… - замялась девица.  
- Видите ли, юная леди, - покровительственно ответил Гриссом, – дело в том, что мистер Сандерс пришел домой после ночной смены в шесть утра. И мне бы очень не хотелось его будить в десять утра без веской причины…  
Девушка сделала паузу. Гриссом терпеливо ждал.  
Наконец голосок в трубке выдал:  
- Я думаю, что причина достаточно веская, сэр. Мистера Сандерса срочно разыскивает больница Палм. И было бы желательно, чтобы он приехал сюда, и как можно скорее.  
- А что случилось? – встревоженно спросил Гриссом. Когда при нем упоминали больницу Палм, особенно в связи с Грэгом, его начинало трясти. До сих пор. Потому что тут же вспоминался чертов взрыв в лаборатории, страх возможной потери, и томительные часы ожидания в холодном больничном коридоре… Десять лет прошло, а никак не забывается, черт подери.  
- Что случилось, девушка?  
- Я даже не знаю, как вам объяснить… - пролепетала юная собеседница. – В общем, мистера Сандерса хочет увидеть одна из наших пациенток.  
- А по какому вопросу, можно узнать?  
Робкий голос внезапно стал жестким и неумолимым:  
- Нет, сэр. Это личная, конфиденциальная информация.  
Гриссом чуть не расхохотался в трубку. "Очаровательная леди, - так и хотелось ему сказать, - на свете нет никакой информации, даже самой-самой конфиденциальной, относящейся к мистеру Сандерсу, которую бы не мог узнать я". Но вслух говорить этого он не стал. В конце концов, молодые девушки далеко не всегда могут понять такие вещи.  
- Скажите, а точное время и место, куда ему нужно прибыть – это не конфиденциальная информация? Могу я ему передать?  
- Можете, - смягчилась девушка. – Запишите: миссис Рут Эмили Хансен. Шестой этаж, палата номер…  
- Хорошо, - ответил Гриссом, - я непременно передам.

- Грэг! Эй, Грэг, проснись!  
- Ааа? Мммм…  
- Проснись, проснись…  
- А! Сколько времени?  
- Пол-одиннадцатого утра, – Гриссом смотрел на Грэга и еле сдерживал смех. Боже, столько лет вместе, а ему никогда не надоест наблюдать, как Грэг со сна трет глаза кулаками, как ребенок.  
- Чего ты меня будишь в такую рань!  
- Грэгго… тебе почему-то из больницы звонили. Какая-то Рут Хансен срочно желает тебя видеть.  
- Кто? Хансен? Не знаю такую… - Грэг вылез из постели. – А в чем там вообще дело?  
- Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Гриссом. – Мне сказали – конфиденциальная информация.  
- С ума сойти, – проворчал Грэг. – Позавтракать там есть что? Пойду физиономию ополосну…  
Но даже умывание помогло мало: Грэг сидел за столом, словно еще не проснувшись, и мрачно ковырял вилкой в омлете.  
- Хансен… черт, Хансен… знакомое что-то, не вспомню никак… По какому-то делу проходила, что ли? Ладно, - он допил кофе и поставил чашку на стол. - Съезжу разберусь, а потом вернусь и расскажу. Хорошо, Гил?  
- Осторожнее там на дороге… Может, тебя отвезти?  
- Да не надо, - Грэг потряс головой, прогоняя остатки сна. – Что же, Джи-Эс в законный выходной один останется?  
- Да, пап, - подал голос Патрик, – ты обещал книжку про богомолов читать…  
- Ну вот, - Грэг хихикнул и подмигнул Гриссому, - у вас есть прекрасная тема для уикенда. А я быстро. Думаю, к обеду вернусь!  
"Хансен, Хансен… что-то знакомое… – думал Грэг, идя по тропинке к своей машине. – Где-то я это слышал…"  
Он сел за руль - и минут пять сидел, не заводя мотор. Потому что вспомнил. Четыре долгих года стремился забыть, и забыл наконец… а сейчас вспомнил.

**  
Первое лирическое отступление - Грэг Сандерс**

Это было четыре года назад. Все началось с того, что мы с Гилом жутко поссорились.  
В те дни как-то все сложилось одно к одному – пришел разгромный счет за электричество, машина застряла в сервисе, в ванной смеситель полетел; у четырехлетнего Джи-Эса болело ухо, и он весь день хныкал и просил "почитать ему сказку"… А моя мамочка из Калифорнии названивала третий день подряд, обзывала нас обоих извергами, допытывалась, вызвали ли мы наконец ребенку врача и грозилась вылететь к нам ближайшим рейсом. А еще в тот день меня вызвал к себе Экли и полчаса гнул через колено: и что показатели у нас плохие, и что из меня криминалист как из веника икебана, и что я так и остался лабораторным мальчиком… И что ему хорошо-де известно, каким способом я вылез из техников. И так далее, и тому подобное – как это обычно бывает с начальником-выскочкой, который столько лет торчит в заместителях и не знает, на ком бы сорвать зло.  
В общем, сижу я дома со всем этим букетом ощущений и думаю – вот сейчас Гил придет, мы разберемся с этим счетом - что они там напутали, а завтра выходные, починим кран в ванной, заберем из сервиса машину… Он поговорит с моей мамой – как у него всегда получается, потом мы с ним вдвоем пошлем к черту Экли и сядем ужинать. А потом ляжем спать, я прижмусь к нему крепче - и все будет хорошо…  
А он пришел мрачный и заявил, что его срочно посылают в командировку на три дня: самолет в шесть утра.  
И тут я взвился.  
Кричал, что мне все это осточертело и что я с ним полечу. В командировку, к черту лысому, куда угодно! Я просто не мог с этим всем сейчас оставаться один. И объяснить ему это тоже не мог…  
А он сказал, что управление посылает одного человека. Я ответил, что мне плевать! И что, видно, он так меня любит, что бросает дома одного! И что неужели он со своим статусом не мог сразу выбить командировку на двоих!  
Он обалдел, спрашивает "Что с тобой"? А у меня горло перехватило. Я физиономию Экли вспоминаю, и разбить что-нибудь хочется. И жаловаться стыдно – вроде и правда уже не стажер зеленый…  
А Гил мне:  
- Но это же всего на три дня!  
- Подумаешь! Я, может быть, буду скучать эти три дня! И потом... - я сделал паузу и одним духом выпалил, решившись: - Мне тоже это было бы полезно хотя бы как строчка в личном деле! Или ты хочешь, чтобы я всю жизнь оставался твоим лабораторным мальчиком!  
- Да погоди, - перебил меня Гил. - Ты вроде уже давно не лабораторный мальчик...  
- Ну да! Конечно! Черт возьми, мне уже тридцать три, а я все еще со вторым уровнем хожу! Стоукс в этом возрасте и то получил третий уровень, а я уж всяко не глупее Стоукса!  
И тут Гил не выдержал и тоже на меня наорал. Что у меня дурацкий кризис среднего возраста, что я просто идиот с немереными амбициями и что ему тоже не улыбается вместо нормальных выходных в шесть утра лететь в Чикаго…  
Когда я услышал про Чикаго, то вообще с ума сошел.  
- А-а-а, - орал я, вытаращив глаза. – Все ясно! Ты летишь к своему Джону! И поэтому не хочешь, чтобы я ехал с тобой!  
Тут Гил застыл, как статуя, и неожиданно тихо спросил:  
- Грэгго… что это с тобой?  
- Да ничего со мной! – сорвался я окончательно. – И не надо меня жалеть! Если я… мы… тебе осточертели, так и скажи!  
- Ну-ка приди в себя, - сказал он мне таким тоном, как в мою бытность тем самым лабораторным мальчиком. Это меня добило окончательно.  
Я хлопнул дверью и заперся в гостиной. На всю ночь. А когда проснулся утром и вышел – смотрю, ни Гриссома нет, ни чемодана. Да и времени уже – куда больше шести утра…  
Я маялся до вечера – пытался читать Джи-Эсу сказку, нагрубил по телефону маме, пробовал дозваниваться в сервис – все к черту валилось из рук. А вечером позвонил этот проклятый Стив Бартон, однокурсник из колледжа. Мол, "на пару дней занесло в Вегас, закатывается грандиозная гулянка, и ты, Сандерс, приезжай…"  
Я тогда плюнул на все, оставил Джи-Эса с миссис Оливер, поймал такси и умотал на эту вечеринку. Зол я был страшно, хотя до конца не понимал – то ли на Гриссома я злюсь, то ли на себя. Кстати, он так и не позвонил из Чикаго, как долетел. Ну и ладно!  
На вечеринке была куча незнакомого народу, и среди всей этой толпы колбасился уже слегка подвыпивший Стив. Он распахнул мне навстречу свои слюнявые объятия: "Ой, кого я вижу!"  
Я злобно увернулся и начал разглядывать окружающих, потягивая коктейль. Внезапно ко мне в компании того же Стива подошла высокая девушка – синеглазая блондинка скандинавского типа. И Стив уже хорошо заплетающимся языком пробормотал:  
- Грэг… да хватит тебе пить, посмотри лучше сюда: это наша крошка Рут. Рут Хансен – правильно, детка? У нее папа был датчанин – потомок Гамлета, обалдеть просто. А у тебя дедушка норвежец, я помню. Гыыы! Вот и пообщайтесь как родственные души! Рут, деточка, рекомендую: мой однокашник Грэг Сандерс, и ты себе не представляешь – работает в местной криминальной лаборатории! Так что ты с ним осторожнее!  
А потом добавил девушке на ухо громким таким, противным шепотом:  
- Не вздумай вешаться на него, зря потратишь время: он у нас не по этому делу…  
Я отошел в сторону, взяв очередной стакан. Девушка потащилась следом.  
Мне хотелось просто упиться вусмерть и отключиться от всех своих забот, и светская болтовня с дамами в эти планы не входила. Поэтому я прятался все дальше и дальше от танцующего вокруг народа, но долговязая блондинка упорно следовала за мной. А я как машина тянул стакан за стаканом и вообще не обращал на нее никакого внимания – пока она не повисла у меня на шее и с придыханием не прошептала прямо в лицо:  
- Так значит, ты у нас не по этому делу, да-а-а-а? Ты девушками не интересу-у-уешься?  
Блин, я уже устал рассказывать этому придурку Стиву, что при желании могу и девушками поинтересоваться – но в данный момент я не хотел интересоваться никем. Однако у этой Рут, похоже, взыграл спортивный интерес. Она висла на мне с совершенно определенными целями, становясь все назойливее.  
И черт подери, много ли мне было тогда надо – пьяному, замотанному, и главное – злому на весь свет и на Гриссома в частности? Мне уже и плевать стало на эту самую Рут – думаю, ну и пусть развлечется. А нечего было Грису на меня орать и сматываться в одиночку в Чикаго!  
И я уже не сильно возражал, когда долговязая девица затащила меня в какую-то пустую комнату и повалила там на диван. Сквозь алкогольное забытье я слабо ощущал, что она стянула с меня джинсы и занялась мной вплотную… На каких-то остатках сознания я сообразил, что у меня при себе нет ни одного презерватива. Но я уже был не в том состоянии, чтобы суметь ими воспользоваться. И подумал, пока еще мог чем-то думать: "Да мне начхать, она большая девочка, знает, что делает…"  
…Утром я проснулся один, с раскалывающейся головой и жутким чувством стыда. Все остальные спали кто где, вповалку. Я даже не стал интересоваться, где тут чертова Рут – просто вытащил из-под кровати свои джинсы, оделся и скорее уехал домой. Через три месяца украдкой от Гриса на всякий случай сдал все необходимые анализы, получил твердые отрицательные результаты и успокоился окончательно. Если только не считать скверного чувства вины, точившего меня еще долгое время.  
Четыре года я пытался забыть этот кошмар. А сейчас эта самая Рут Хансен хочет видеть меня в больнице. Интересно, зачем?..

**&  
**  
Грэг потянул на себя тяжелую больничную дверь. На душе было и так неспокойно – столько времени прошло, а он все никак не может забыть, как сам провел здесь не самые лучшие дни своей жизни. И как потом долго болели порезы и ожоги на спине.  
Но зато… зато он получил Гила. А за все в жизни, как известно, надо платить. И если бы не этот взрыв – возможно, они так бы и не объяснились. И мучились бы каждый со своими мыслями и комплексами… Зато теперь вместе. Пока вместе.  
У Грэга противно сжалось сердце. Черт знает, зачем он понадобился этой девице – теперь уже взрослой женщине под сорок? Неужели она через столько лет собралась его шантажировать? Глупости, рядовая вечеринка, с кем не бывает… Да и доказательств никаких, столько времени прошло, - похихикал он про себя, пытаясь как-то встряхнуться.  
Ага, а вот и стол справок.  
- Здравствуйте, моя фамилия Сандерс. Мне звонили сегодня утром по поводу миссис Хансен…  
Девушка за стойкой посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.  
- Да, я знаю… Погодите минутку, - она сняла трубку телефона и набрала внутренний номер: «Лизи? Передай доктору Принстону, что пришел мистер Сандерс»…  
А потом улыбнулась Грэгу:  
- Сейчас доктор спустится за вами.  
- А что произошло, Вы мне не можете рассказать?  
- Сейчас вам все-все расскажут, - ответила девушка и занялась какими-то бумагами на столе.  
Доктор пришел быстро. Он провел Грэга в свой кабинет, сел напротив и спросил спокойным голосом без каких-либо эмоций:  
- Так… значит, Вы и есть мистер Сандерс. Мистер Грэгори Ходжем Сандерс… И кем Вы приходитесь миссис Рут Эмили Хансен, ежели не секрет?  
Грэг совершенно искренне пожал плечами:  
- Я понятия не имею, доктор! Мы виделись всего один раз и даже не успели толком познакомиться…  
- Ах вот как, - доктор Принстон задумался. – Ну что же… Это по сути не сильно меняет дело.  
- Да что случилось-то? – напряженно спросил Грэг. Доктор посмотрел на него так же спокойно.  
- Мы надеялись, что она сама все расскажет, - устало вздохнул он. – Как собственно, она и собиралась, когда начала Вас искать. Но сегодня утром ей стало хуже, и пока мы не можем никого к ней провести. У нее рак легких, последняя стадия.  
Ну да. Грэг вспомнил: долговязая блондинка ко всему прочему еще и курила как паровоз. Почему он и не стал тогда с ней целоваться, даже будучи хорошо пьяным. Просто ходячая пепельница! А теперь, значит, вот как…  
Но погодите, он-то тут при чем?  
Доктор тем временем продолжал:  
- Ей осталась неделя, максимум две. Родни у нее – никого, только несовершеннолетняя дочь. По закону ее после смерти матери должны забрать в приют, но миссис Хансен этого очень не хотела бы. И она просила найти Вас, чтобы Вы, так сказать, приняли участие в судьбе…  
- Доктор, - невежливо перебил Грэг, - но почему именно мне предлагается позаботиться об этой девочке?  
- Видите ли, мистер Сандерс, - после небольшой паузы ответил доктор, - по имеющимся сведениям – Вы ее биологический отец.

Не успел Грэг опомниться, как в дверь кабинета постучали, и заглянула молоденькая медсестра.  
- Доктор, Вам просили передать, что миссис Хансен может принять посетителя…  
- Ну что ж, - поднялся из-за стола доктор, - пройдемте, мистер Сандерс?  
Они шли молча по длинному коридору. У двери палаты медсестра дежурно предупредила:  
- Я буду здесь рядом, если что-то будет нужно – нажмите кнопку у постели. И еще… - она замешкалась и опустила глаза. Доктор помог ей:  
- И еще, мистер Сандерс… Ваша знакомая сейчас, скажем так, сильно изменилась. Умирающие люди выглядят не лучшим образом. Так что будьте готовы к этому…  
- Я криминалист, - холодно ответил Грэг. – Я на работе и не такое видел.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и вошел в палату.

На больничной кровати, вся опутанная проводами и датчиками, лежала… бледная тень. Глаза потускнели и ввалились, на голове (видимо, начисто лишенной волос) – пестрая бандана. Грэг сглотнул и подошел чуть ближе:  
- Добрый день, миссис Хансен.  
- Рут, - прошептала тень. – Зови меня Рут…  
"Ну конечно, - с досадой подумал Грэг. – Четыре года ни сном, ни духом, а теперь – Рут!"  
Но он сдержал себя. Все-таки женщине осталось и правда немного. Это было буквально написано на ее лице.  
- Я пришел, Рут, - сказал он как можно спокойнее. – Ты хотела меня видеть?  
Она опять прошептала:  
- Эмили… позаботься об Эмили…  
Рука ее коснулась прикроватной тумбочки и упала на простыни.  
Грэг подошел еще ближе – на тумбочке лежала фотография. Слегка помятая – словно ее до этого долго держали под подушкой.  
- Адрес… на обороте адрес…  
Грэг взял фото и перевернул: там действительно был какой-то адрес. Дом, улица… незнакомый район города.  
- Она сейчас у подруги… у моей подруги… помоги ей… не бросай ее…  
Больная закрыла глаза, задышав тяжело и прерывисто.  
- Иди… - шептала она еле слышно. – Не прощайся со мной… Вызови медсестру…  
Грэг автоматически нажал кнопку у постели и быстро вышел.

Он сел в машину и что есть силы ударил кулаком по рулю. В голове была полная неразбериха, мысли прыгали и путались. Вот так сюрприз, лучше не придумаешь! Действительно, вовсе не зря говорится – "Будьте осторожны со своими желаниями, они могут исполниться".  
Грэг вспомнил, как год назад на день рождения Гила Ник с Уорриком притащили водяные пистолеты и устроили с Джи-Эсом настоящую перестрелку. И как Грэг тогда сказал Гилу: "Стоуксу повезло, у него две дочери! А пострелять из водяного пистолета ему, выходит дело, не с кем…"  
"Ты ему завидуешь, что ли? – хмыкнул Гил. - У нас, уж прости, не было особого выбора!.. Не в супермаркете".  
А он, помнится, ответил: "Фу, какой ты циничный, Гриссом! Если уж так говорить, я бы не отказался еще и от дочери…"  
"Ну вот и не отказывайся теперь, - с досадой и безысходностью подумал Грэг. - Черт, черт, черт!"  
Грэг любил детей. Грэг очень любил детей. Но это! Ведь нужно как-то объяснить все Гриссому… "Знаешь, Гил, у нас тобой будет ребенок!" Чушь какая! – Грэг представил себе глаза Гила в этот момент, его поднятую бровь, саркастический тон… Потом - девочка. Все это еще нужно объяснить девочке. "Привет, Эмили, я твой папа! Теперь ты будешь жить со мной, и еще одним папой!" – Он застонал от досады, как от зубной боли. - А Джи-Эс? Что ему сказать? Восьмилетнему мальчишке? "Эй, Джи-Эс! Теперь у тебя будет сестренка! И не спрашивай, почему она такая большая. В супермаркете других не было!" – Грэг фыркнул. В самом деле, хоть плачь, хоть смейся...  
Но как бы то ни было…  
Девочка-то ни в чем не виновата.  
Грэг вытащил из кармана куртки фотографию, посмотрел на нее внимательнее и вздрогнул. У примерно трехлетней девчушки на фото были светлые, почти белые волосы и голубые глаза. Такие же, как у той надоедливой девицы, которая четыре года назад так глупо настояла на своем, чтобы лишний раз убедиться "в собственной неотразимости"…  
Что же делать?..  
Чехарду мыслей прервал звонок мобильника. Грэг автоматически взял его и ответил:  
- Сандерс!  
- Где же ты пропадаешь, Сандерс? – раздался в трубке добродушный смех. – Мы уж тут обедать без тебя собрались…  
- Ги-ил, - у Грэга перехватило горло. Нет, он сейчас не готов. Что угодно с ним делайте, но он не готов потерять это. Все, что строилось с таким трудом все эти годы.  
- Что? – смех в трубке прекратился, сменившись настороженностью и заботой. – Грэгго, у тебя что-то случилось? Ты где сейчас? Может, приехать за тобой?  
- Не надо, Гил… - еле слышно пробормотал Грэг. – Я сейчас сам приеду…  
"Приеду и поговорим", - хотел сказать он, но не смог. Потому что еще не решил – КАК он будет об этом говорить?  
- Давай, я тебя жду, - тепло ответил Гриссом и тут же поправился: - Мы тебя ждем. Приезжай. И все обсудим.  
Грэг закрыл мобильник и схватился за голову.  
"Все обсудим… ну да, если сумеем", - горько вздохнул он, выруливая с больничной стоянки.

**  
Второе лирическое отступление – Грэг Сандерс**

Я ехал домой, а в голову мне предательски лезли воспоминания, которые сейчас были… ну совсем не к месту.  
Вспомнилось, что мы с Гриссомом… с Гилом… вместе уже десять лет. Черт побери, я и забыл – мы вообще никогда не застревали на этих датах, юбилеях и прочей ерунде. Но все-таки – десять лет… Я и не заметил, как они прошли – сейчас мне кажется, будто мы уже всю жизнь вместе. Но ровно десять лет назад я приехал к нему с одной спортивной сумкой, а он смеялся и говорил мне "Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Сандерс…" И мы целовались в гостиной, радуясь как дети, что никто, никто здесь не сможет нам помешать, не сможет нас поймать и указать нам на то, что мы не можем, не должны находиться в таких отношениях… А мы "находились в таких отношениях" около года, прежде чем я переехал к нему.  
А потом мне вспомнилось, как мы забирали Патрика из приюта – он был там все то время, пока мы бегали и оформляли документы. Один бог знает, какой ценой нам далось все это оформление! Ценой унижений, бессонных ночей и жуткого страха – что нам откажут, что все сорвется, и что, в конце концов, кто-то из нас должен будет потерять работу, если все выйдет наружу… И какое совершенно невозможное, невыносимо яркое солнце было в тот день, когда мы наконец-то принесли домой этот сопящий сверток. Я сидел в гостевой комнате, которая теперь стала детской, и никак не мог поверить этому: в нашем доме – детская! Помню, как Гил тогда вошел и молча смотрел на мое ошарашенное лицо, а потом сел рядом со мной и шепотом спросил: "Ну что, счастливый родитель, как дела?" А потом добавил свою знаменитую фразу, которой он меня подначивает все десять лет: "От тебя, Сандерс, одни неприятности!" Я тогда понял, что он шутил – от неловкости, от собственной неожиданной радости, от опьянения тем фактом, что все кончилось хорошо, и нам больше не придется таскаться по инстанциям, кабинетам и чиновникам, доказывая собственное право на счастье.  
Но если так подумать – от меня действительно в его жизни были одни неприятности…  
Вот, например, когда я был еще совсем зеленным криминалистом, я отработал шестнадцатичасовую смену и потом напросился на новый выезд – с Гилом и Уорриком. И они меня взяли с собой – усталого, вымотанного, но жутко довольного… Мы обрабатывали большой дом; Гил пошел зачем-то к машине, а мы с Уорриком остались внутри. И я, возможно из-за усталости (как потом будет доказывать внутреннее расследование), просто не услышал, как ко мне сзади подошел человек. Он схватил меня за шею и пошел к выходу, прикрываясь мной, как щитом. Я задыхался в клещах его рук и как сквозь туман слышал, что незнакомец угрожает застрелить меня, если его не выпустят из дома… Но я не знал, что Гил в это время вернулся и увидел, как какой-то человек держит меня за горло, приставив дуло к моему виску. Гил тогда выхватил свой пистолет и всадил в незнакомца три пули подряд.  
Его целый месяц таскали в отдел внутренних расследований, он написал кучу объяснительных, и все отдельские пинкертоны просто замучили его одним вопросом: как он, такой опытный криминалист, позволил себе выстрелить в человека без предупреждения, без приказа положить оружие, без прочих положенных законом предварительных ритуальных танцев? И однажды, не выдержав этого эмоционального террора, Гил сказал следователю: "Потому что он угрожал застрелить стажера Сандерса". Следователь уставился на него и спросил: "Ну и что?" Разве мог Гил ему объяснить – ЧТО? Он потом рассказывал мне: "Я когда это увидел – просто перестал думать, анализировать, соображать. Только знал, что еще несколько секунд – и этот кретин всадит пулю тебе в висок. Но я не мог ему этого позволить." Спокойно так сказал. Я побоялся этому поверить, но понял: моя жизнь для него значила больше, чем его жизнь, его работа и вся его судьба – как ни высокопарно это звучит. И тогда, ночью, он прошептал мне на ухо, крепко прижимая меня к себе: "Видишь, Сандерс, от тебя одни неприятности!" И для меня это прозвучало тогда как признание в любви: да собственно, так оно и было на самом деле.  
А через два месяца мы нашли Патрика.  
Тут в голову полезли другие воспоминания, от которых у меня перехватило горло и стало трудно дышать. Вспомнилось, как Патрик был маленьким. Он был таким тихим, что я втайне от Гила ночью бегал в детскую проверить – все ли с ним в порядке. Он любил спать у нас на руках, и мы с Гилом носили его по дому, меняясь по очереди. А те ужасные две недели, когда он плакал днями и ночами, и никто не мог понять – отчего? Ему было пять месяцев, и он при всем желании не мог объяснить, что с ним происходит. А потом у него начался жар и сыпь на коже, и детский врач просто сошла с ума, перебрав все возможные диагнозы от банальной кори до "постнатальной психотравмы"; а разобрался во всем Гил. Именно он настоял, чтобы у Патрика взяли пробы на аллергены: оказалось, что у ребенка непереносимость одного из компонентов новой смеси. Вот спрашивается, откуда Гил узнал? Я до сих пор уверен, что он и Патрика, и меня чувствует буквально кожей. Кончиками пальцев. Всем существом, если можно так сказать.  
Откуда он всегда знал, чего именно было нужно Джи-Эсу, когда парень в очередной раз хныкал? А вот поди ж ты - всегда угадывал. Откуда он, в конце концов, знал, что и как именно хочется мне, когда мы были вместе в постели? Почему он – спокойно, молча, без лишних слов и звуков – заставлял меня сходить с ума от нескольких прикосновений? Да что там постель – на работе мы стали со временем самым сыгранным тандемом, и поначалу никто не мог понять, как у нас так получается, и главное – почему. Да потому, что он всегда знал, чего хочу я, а я учился понимать, о чем он хочет попросить меня…  
И тут я застонал от досады и бросил голову на руль, вильнув в сторону и чуть не врезавшись в какой-то грузовик. Все это, все, что было у меня эти десять лет – все я теперь рискую потерять. Из-за какой-то дурацкой пьяной вечеринки, из-за своей ревнивой мстительности, из-за того, что тогда, пожалуй, единственный раз за десять лет отказался его понимать. Не доверился ему, и более того – захотел, пусть бессознательно, ему отомстить.  
Вот теперь он в ответ отомстит мне.  
Я боялся себе представить, как Гил воспримет то, что я ему расскажу. И еще не знал, смогу ли я ему рассказать, и какими словами… Есть еще вариант – от всего открещиваться, отказываться, не сознаваться ни в чем – но я уже знал по работе, что это тупиковый путь. Если Рут додумалась написать завещание (а она наверняка додумалась, в этой больнице хорошие юристы), то у меня принудительно возьмут пробы ДНК. Уж кому-кому, а мне прекрасно известна вся эта процедура… Меня насильно обяжут заботиться об этом ребенке. Потом, все получит широкую огласку на работе – мало того, что у меня есть ребенок на стороне, да я еще и пытался от него отказаться, потому что сделал это по безумной глупости и потому, что поссорился с Гилом…  
Нет, лучше уж согласиться добровольно и оформить все по-тихому. Хотя, что я волнуюсь о каких-то мелких тайнах, когда самой большой моей проблемой будет вовсе не это? А то, что я потеряю Гила. И Патрика.  
Я сжал зубы, пытаясь удержать рвущиеся наружу слезы. Почему-то вспомнилось, как я пытался тянуться за Гилом в профессии и набросился на все учебники по криминалистике, которые нашел у него дома. И как он украдкой подходил ко мне сзади, пока я читал, и целовал меня в шею; я вздрагивал и ругался, а он сосредоточенно сгребал меня в охапку и валил на кушетку, при этом говоря самым серьезным на свете голосом: "Хватит профессиональных занятий, стажер Сандерс: Ваш наблюдатель приказывает Вам сделать перерыв!" А потом он целовал меня, сначала нежно, а потом все настойчивее, стаскивая с меня все до последней нитки, и буквально вытрясал из меня все мозги, пока я не падал в обморок, задыхаясь от наслаждения… А потом как-то к нам зашла Кэтрин, уронила блокнот, стала поднимать и потом спросила: почему у вас столько книг под кроватью? Гил что-то плел ей про то, что он их читает на ночь, а когда она ушла - прижал меня к двери и в промежутке между бешеными ласками прошептал: "Видишь, Сандерс, опять от тебя одни неприятности!"  
А потом я снова вспоминал Патрика – как он только–только научился ходить и с безумно важным видом вышагивал по дорожке во дворе, держась за мой палец. Гил тогда принес видеокамеру и все пытался "поймать выгодный ракурс" – в том числе как бедный ребенок пару раз шлепнулся на траву, но не ревел, а сидел сосредоточенно, словно соображая – как это, только что был на ногах, а теперь нет? Я мог поклясться чем угодно, что Джи-Эс даже бровку поднимает как Гил – это были самые уморительные кадры, и мы пересматривали их несколько раз. Мало того, эти кадры Грис потащил на работу, и вся команда веселилась в перерыве в комнате отдыха. В том числе и над молоденькой практиканткой, которая умилялась вместе со всеми, глядя, как ребенок сосредоточенно размышляет над чем-то, а потом заявила Грису, что "Ваш сын очень похож на Вас"! Потом ей, конечно, объяснили, что наш сын физически не может быть похож ни на одного из нас – разве что со мной у него было так называемое типовое сходство, он в итоге оказался кареглазым шатеном, как я. Но это довольно стандартный набор генов, так что… Но тем не менее я много раз поражался, как этот ребенок похож на Гриса, когда о чем-то размышляет. И в этот момент мне хотелось просто завидовать самому себе за то, что у меня есть они оба. И что я у них есть тоже.  
Я вспоминал все эти дорогие мне мелочи, из которых сложились десять лет нашей жизни – так, как человек перед смертью… нет, как преступник перед казнью вспоминает все прожитое: если ему, конечно, есть что вспомнить и что терять.  
Мне - есть что. И я так не хочу это терять…  
Когда я подъехал к дому, то увидел, как Гил спускается с крыльца и идет к калитке. То ли он вышел на шум машины, то ли снова почувствовал, что я уже здесь?  
Он подошел и посмотрел на меня:  
- Грэгго, что с тобой? На тебе просто лица нет. Ну-ка, пойдем домой… Брось машину, я потом ее в гараж загоню. Пойдем-пойдем, мы тут обед согрели… пойдем, поешь и расскажешь, что случилось.  
- Да ничего не случилось, - вяло пытался отбиваться я.  
- Да нет, ты уж мне не ври, - сказал он, и у меня опять перехватило горло. А он посмотрел мне в глаза и добавил:  
- Что бы ни случилось – расскажи. Мы вместе во всем разберемся, ведь правда?  
Вот тут я не выдержал и уткнулся ему в плечо.

**&**

…Грэг сидел, застыв от шока, и во все глаза смотрел на Гриссома. А тот продолжал, улыбаясь:  
- Так что, Грэгго, ничего особо нового ты мне не рассказал на самом деле. Я просто все это время думал – когда же ты соберешься с духом и изложишь мне подробности… если захочешь, конечно, - и Гриссом испытующе прищурился.  
- Т-то есть т-ты… все это время… знал? И молчал? – пробормотал Грэг, не веря своим ушам. – Но отк-куда ты?…  
- А сам подумай: кого ты хотел обмануть? Одного из лучших криминалистов в Вегасе? - усмехнулся Гриссом. – Причем мне не нужны были в этом случае дурацкие следы помады, волосы на одежде и прочая ерунда. Да и сам ты знаешь – я никогда не опущусь до того, чтобы все это искать на тебе…  
- Но т-тогда как?  
- А вот так: существенно изменилось твое поведение в целом. По крайней мере в течение месяцев трех после моей командировки ты был сам не свой. Старался, пусть невольно, держаться от меня подальше. Меньше со мной разговаривал, сторонился близости во всех ее проявлениях… я не говорю о сексе, - быстро поправился он. – Ты не стремился быть со мной рядом, отводил глаза, отмалчивался… Причем это было не то чтобы "уйди, я тебя ненавижу", а несколько иное: ты чувствовал себя виноватым. Сам знаешь, что таких виноватых мы с тобой оба на работе повидали достаточно. Вот я и сделал вывод: в мое отсутствие с тобой что-то случилось. И я предположил – что. Мы с тобой разругались, я уехал, а ты остался. Что-то тебя тогда перед моим отъездом угнетало – может быть, свалившиеся проблемы, может быть, что-то на работе, чем ты со мной не посчитал нужным поделиться, а может быть, еще какие-то личные неурядицы, о которых ты хотел мне рассказать – но я пришел с известием о своем отъезде. Тогда тебе показалось, что я не готов тебя выслушать, что я тебя бросаю и так далее… и ты сорвался. Пошел куда-нибудь в клуб или на вечеринку, там скорее всего жутко напился… Ну а когда я искал какую-то выписку по работе и совершенно случайно - потому что ты за прежние годы привык разбрасывать по столу все свои бумаги! – наткнулся на… эээ... результаты определенных анализов – вот тут я уже практически точно знал, что произошло. И даже то, что это была женщина. И что ты тогда сорвался из дома просто куда глаза глядят, и поэтому у тебя не оказалось никакой, как это говорится, "индивидуальной защиты" – опять-таки вероятно ты был в стельку пьяный. И инициатива, скорее всего, полностью принадлежала даме… Ну что? Скажешь, я не прав?  
- Ты просто ясновидящий, Грис, – выдохнул Грэг. – Ясновидящий робот без эмоций…  
- Почему же без эмоций, - снова усмехнулся Гриссом. – Думаешь, мне не было больно? Просто сейчас я все это пережил и могу анализировать события не с позиции эмоций, а с позиции логики. И самое главное, что я решил еще тогда для себя: что бы ни случилось с тобой – в этом нет твоей вины. Это не вина твоя, а беда. А если уж говорить о вине – мы в этом косвенно виноваты оба…  
Гриссом замолчал, переводя дух. А Грэг смотрел на него, с трудом понимая, что происходит. Настолько все было отличным от того, что он ожидал.  
- Грис… ты не представляешь, сколько всяких ужасов я передумал, пока ехал сюда… Я так боялся…  
- Чего? – Гриссом знакомым жестом удивленно поднял бровь.  
- Что ты меня из дома вышвырнешь… - честно ответил Грэг. И после паузы решительно продолжил: - Я испугался, что я все потеряю: все, что было у меня за эти десять лет. Тебя… Патрика… Я даже не представлял, насколько сильно я вас обоих люблю, - Грэг опустил голову и замолчал.  
- Ох и балда! – раздался неожиданный ответ. – Ну ты и балда, Сандерс! Да как тебе такое в твою лохматую башку пришло?  
Грэг поднял глаза и увидел, что Гил... смеется.  
- Ты с ума сошел, - говорил он сквозь смех, - как ты только подумать мог такое? И потом – откуда я тебя выгоню, если это НАШ общий дом? И еще – я надеюсь, тебе известно, что если мы с тобой вдруг разбежимся, Патрик отправится прямым ходом в приют?  
Грэг вздрогнул, но промолчал. А Гриссом продолжил:  
- Да, не скрою, мне было обидно – но обиднее всего оказалось то, что ты сразу ничего не рассказал. Что ты от меня все эти годы что-то скрывал. И даже проверяться бегал тайком. А на самом деле, – Гриссом сглотнул и посмотрел на Грэга, - на самом деле я хочу, чтобы ты знал…  
Он опять остановился, словно подбирая нужные слова. Грэг напряженно ждал.  
- Так вот, - продолжил Гриссом, - я хочу, чтобы ты знал… Когда тебе сегодня утром звонили из этой больницы, я уточнил, по какому вопросу тебя разыскивают; а мне заявили, что это-де личная, конфиденциальная информация. Я тогда не сказал этой девушке, что звонила, но тебе скажу: на самом деле нет никакой, даже самой-самой конфиденциальной информации, которую ты не мог бы доверить мне. Именно на том основании, что ты мой партнер, мой друг, мой самый близкий в жизни человек… мой спутник жизни, наконец, даже с учетом того, что наша с тобой регистрация сама по себе простая бумажка. Но наши отношения – они что-нибудь да значат? Как же ты, балда этакая, - Гриссом добавил в голос "супервизорского тона", - мог подумать, что все нами прожитое я вот так могу одним махом разорвать? Ты же помнишь, сколько мы с тобой всего вместе прошли. И как мы эту регистрацию делали. И как Патрика взяли, и как он болел, и как мы его на руках таскали по очереди… И как он пошел, помнишь? И как я видео таскал на работу. А как еще до этого мы с тобой прятались на работе ото всех, и как ты ко мне переехал – помнишь, сколько было тогда проблем? То ты ключ потерял, то замок не сумел открыть, то соседка чуть полицию не вызвала – думала, ко мне в дом воры залезли… А уж что я из-за тебя человека застрелил – это я вообще вспоминать не хочу, – нахмурился Гриссом. – Но ведь это БЫЛО? И это НАШЕ, наше с тобой, это сделало нас ближе и крепче, и разве это можно все выкинуть разом? Ты уж прости, Грэг, но мне лично это все слишком дорого досталось, чтобы из-за какого-то банального эпизода все терять.  
- Грис… боже, как я тебя люблю… - выдохнул Грэг, вздрагивая от избытка эмоций.  
- Знаю, - совершенно спокойно ответил Гриссом. – Поэтому и говорю тебе про все это.  
- А еще ты мне можешь кое-что сказать? – робко спросил Грэг.  
- Что? – Гриссом снова поднял бровь, отчего сердце у Грэга сладко заныло. Он набрался мужества и прошептал:  
- Скажи мне… что всегда говоришь…  
- А, ну да, - Гриссом подошел ближе, сел с Грэгом рядом и обнял его за плечи. – Я всегда говорил, Сандерс, что от тебя одни неприятности!..

Когда они отсмеялись, Гриссом вдруг посерьезнел:  
- Погоди-ка, мы с этими выяснениями отношений про главное забыли с тобой!  
- Про что? – снова напрягся Грэг.  
- Так мы ведь что выяснили? Что четыре года назад ты разозлился на меня, удрал на вечеринку, там хорошо набрался и, скажем так, отомстил мне с какой-то дамой. Правильно? Но как этот эпизод связан с тем, что тебя сегодня вызывали в больницу?  
И вот тут Грэг понял, что самое страшное еще впереди.  
- Гил… меня нашла та женщина, - пролепетал он.  
- С которой ты… мне отомстил? – прищурился Гриссом. – Так, и что?  
- Она... она умирает, - выдохнул Грэг. – Ее врач сказал, что ей осталось две недели, и по этому поводу они срочно разыскали меня…  
- Почему именно тебя? – спокойно уточнил Гриссом.  
Грэг перевел дух и решился:  
- Потому что у нее нет родни,но есть трехлетняя дочь. И она утверждает… что это моя дочь.

Гриссом помолчал несколько секунд, которые показались Грэгу вечностью.  
- Теоретически возможно, - ответил он наконец. – Но я бы для начала посмотрел на ребенка.  
- Есть фото, - полушепотом сказал Грэг, вытаскивая из кармана куртки уже достаточно помятую карточку. Гриссом взял ее и долго вглядывался. Потом спросил:  
- Мать - скандинавского происхождения?  
- Да, - удивленно ответил Грэг. – Ее фамилия Хансен. Рут Хансен.  
- Тогда – тем более теоретически возможно… Ну, а сам ты что думаешь на этот счет?  
- Если честно – у меня в голове такой кавардак… - признался Грэг. – С одной стороны, девица и правда меня подставила… хотя я тоже хорош, – быстро добавил он. – По крайней мере о презервативе мог бы позаботиться! Но ты же знаешь, я не собирался там… это… да у нас дома и нет их давным-давно, - воскликнул он.  
- Да знаю я, знаю… не напрягайся ты, - спокойно сказал Гриссом. – И не ори так, а то сейчас Джи-Эс прибежит и будет спрашивать, что произошло… А пока еще ничего такого не произошло.  
Грэг покраснел и кивнул. А потом продолжил:  
- Я, конечно, очень разозлился вначале на эту… Рут, - сказал он уже намного тише. – Но если так подумать – девчушка-то ни в чем не виновата? И вообще какая-то ерунда получается, - он совсем понизил голос: - Одного ребенка мы подбираем фактически на помойке, извини за выражение, потому что он не нужен был изначально своим родителям; воспитываем его как родного, таскаем на руках, сходим с ума, когда он болеет, носимся вокруг с видеокамерой… А когда в такую же ситуацию попадает другой ребенок, причем рожденный, как выходит, с непосредственным моим участием, хоть я и идиот, - тогда я, значит, от него отказываюсь и говорю "девайте его куда хотите, хоть в приют, хоть на помойку"? Нелогично как-то получается…  
- Как интересно, Грэгго, что ты это сказал, - ответил Гриссом. – Я примерно то же самое подумал, честно говоря… А потом, – его взгляд стал теплым и лукавым, – помнится, год назад ты мне говорил, что не отказался бы от дочери?  
- Я тоже это вспомнил, - горестно сказал Грэг. – Но только я НЕ ТАК мечтал ее получить…  
- Видишь ли, - хмыкнул Гриссом, - у нас с тобой в таких ситуациях нет особого выбора…  
И он добавил то, что и ожидал Грэг:  
- …ты же сам знаешь: не в супермаркете!..  
Грэг благодарно взглянул на Гриссома:  
- Значит, ты… в общем не против?  
- Я не могу быть против, Грэгго, - ответил Гриссом, пожимая плечами. – Как говорится – ситуация патовая. Но ты в курсе, что для удочерения понадобится свидетельство об отцовстве, а для его оформления - экспертиза ДНК? И что делать ее, скорее всего, будут в нашей лаборатории?  
Грэг кивнул.  
- А куда деваться? Руководство все равно узнает, патронажная служба ведь будет опять запрашивать характеристики и прочее…  
- Кстати о патронажной службе, - добавил Гриссом. – давай-ка позвоним миссис Хантер. Она там теперь большой начальник, и она нам поможет со всем этим оформлением. Однако… я могу ошибаться, но нам может понадобиться свидетельство о смерти матери: ведь по сути ребенок переходит в другую семью. Поэтому…  
- Ты хочешь сказать, что мы будем ждать этой смерти? – вскинулся Грэг.  
- Нет. Я хочу сказать, что пока мы можем, во-первых, еще раз навестить лечащего врача и узнать у него подробности, а во-вторых, проехать по адресу, который тебе указали, и познакомиться с девочкой непосредственно…  
- Не рано ли?  
- А вот это как раз я и узнаю у врача, – ответил Гриссом. - Единственное, в чем я сомневаюсь…  
- В чем? – быстро спросил Грэг.  
- В двух вещах, - и Гриссом тихо вздохнул. – Первое – пока у нас в доме были одни мужчины, и появление девочки привнесет, скажем так, некоторые неудобства… Здесь нужно еще учитывать и то, что девочки растут, и их приходится просвещать в определенных вопросах. Но я думаю, - продолжил он, видя, что Грэг собирается возражать, - что нам с тобой как ученым без разницы, кому объяснять что-то типа "откуда берутся дети": мальчику или девочке. Мальчику мы объяснили? Значит, и девочке объясним. Да и про особенности женской физиологии мы с тобой в силу профессии наслышаны больше иной женщины, – он добродушно ухмыльнулся. – А второе, что меня заботит – девочке три года, а мне… пятьдесят шесть. Успею ли я ее вырастить?  
- Гил… - Грэга опять затрясло.  
- Да ну что ты, - сказал ему Гриссом. – Я же не собираюсь вот прямо завтра умереть, я просто логически задаюсь вопросом… если хочешь, ставлю себе задачу, – уточнил он спокойно. – И не надо… не надо опять так напрягаться… ну ей-богу, ты хуже Джи-Эса, – прошептал Гриссом Грэгу на ухо, прижимая его голову к своей груди. – Как маленький!  
И добавил уже второй раз за сегодняшний вечер:  
- Ох, Сандерс, от тебя одни неприятности!  
И это вновь звучало как признание в любви.

Через пять дней Грэг ехал с работы домой и вовсю клевал носом. Черт бы побрал эти ночные смены! Но когда выходишь вне графика, тебе, конечно, платят дополнительно. А это нелишне.  
Он загнал машину в гараж, тихо отпер дверь, прошел в спальню и, побросав одежду кучей на полу, рухнул в постель рядом с Гилом, не обращая внимания на его недовольное ворчание сквозь сон.  
А когда проснулся, уже наступил день, и было слышно, как Гриссом в коридоре с кем-то разговаривает по телефону.  
Грэг прислушался и замер.  
- Да, доктор… я понял. От нас теперь нужно что-нибудь? Так, записываю… Свидетельство когда можно будет получить? Через два дня? А с юристом тогда же можно будет увидеться? Хорошо. Нам еще понадобится запрос на экспертизу… побыстрее, если можно. Не хочется с этим тянуть. Да, вам еще позвонит некая миссис Элис Хантер из детской патронажной службы – на предмет прочих необходимых бумаг с вашей стороны. Что вы сказали? Да, один есть. Мальчик, восемь лет. Конечно… я думаю, подружатся. Хорошо, я все понял. Созвонимся, всего доброго… да, спасибо. Удача нам понадобится.

Грэг только хотел спрыгнуть с постели и босиком побежать в коридор, как дверь открылась. Гил вошел в спальню, увидел проснувшегося Грэга и сел на кровать.  
- Доброе утро, Грэг. У нас новости.  
- Я слышал… - Грэг моргал глазами и не знал, радоваться ему или огорчаться. – Рут?..  
Он запнулся. Но Гил понял:  
- Да. Сегодня ночью. Свидетельство о смерти будет через два дня, и можно будет запускать всю эту бумажную волокиту. Ну что ты вдруг?  
- Да ничего… - встряхнул головой Грэг. – Боюсь немного. В том числе и волокиты этой самой…  
- Да не волнуйся, - улыбнулся Гил. – Вчера, пока ты был на работе, я созвонился с миссис Хантер. Она сказала, что эта ситуация не в пример проще нашей предыдущей, и мы все оформим гораздо быстрее. Во-первых, мы с тобой уже имеем одного усыновленного ребенка. Во-вторых, мы с тобой живем вместе десять лет, а это что-нибудь да значит. И в-третьих, - он взял Грэга за руку и легонько сжал его пальцы, - в-третьих, в отличие от нашего первого опыта, это твой кровный ребенок, что тоже упрощает дело… Нам в больнице вместе со свидетельством юридическая служба выдаст запрос на экспертизу. В виде исключения обещали дать быстро. Ну, а дальше уже все будет зависеть от Мии, - и Гил подмигнул. – Не думаю, что она тоже будет сильно нас мурыжить. В общем, сейчас наберись сил… И главное, что мы непременно должны сделать – поехать к девочке. До оформления бумаг она будет жить там, где сейчас – подруга ее матери согласилась присмотреть за ней это время. Но, тем не менее, мне кажется, что нам необходимо познакомиться с ней, пока все это оформляется. Потому что отрицательный ответ при данных условиях практически исключен.  
- Тогда поедем сегодня? – спросил Грэг.  
- Нет, завтра, – неожиданно ответил Гил. – Именно завтра днем, пока Джи-Эс в школе.  
- А… ну да, - поспешно согласился Грэг. – Пойдем кофе выпьем?  
- Да тебе, наверное, полноценно позавтракать… пообедать… - тьфу ты, свихнешься с этими ночными сменами! – не помешает? Вставай, пошли на кухню. А завтра мы с тобой оба не работаем, так что спокойно с утра поедем. Я сегодня этой подруге позвоню и договорюсь.  
Гил помолчал, а потом вдруг резко прижал Грэга к себе.  
- И не бойся… Ты уже отбоялся за все с избытком.

Черный Шевроле Тахо остановился на незнакомой улице у небольшого дома. Грэг отстегнул ремень безопасности и посмотрел на Гриссома:  
- Гил… ты со мной пойдешь?  
- А как же, - и Гриссом стал тоже отстегивать привязной ремень. – Я же с этой подругой разговаривал? Но только уговор: мы представимся, а дальше ты сам. Для начала. А я тебя во дворике подожду… Хорошо?  
Грэг вздохнул.  
- Да все будет в порядке, - Гриссом улыбнулся и вылез из машины. – Пойдем.  
Дверь открыла худенькая невысокая женщина средних лет.  
- Мистер Сандерс… - и она осеклась, увидев за дверью двоих мужчин.  
Но Гриссом легонько подтолкнул Грэга вперед:  
- Вот мистер Сандерс, - сказал он с легкой улыбкой. – А я его коллега по работе и просто… близкий друг. Меня зовут Гилберт Гриссом.  
Женщина отступила в глубину квартиры:  
- А я – Меган Пирс. Пойдемте…  
И тихо спросила:  
- Рут умерла?  
- Да, – ответил Гриссом. – Вчера ночью.  
Он положил руку Грэгу на плечо и тихо сказал: "Ну, удачи".

Меган провела гостя в маленькую кухню.  
- Выпьете чего-нибудь?  
- Нет, спасибо, - ответил он. – А где… девочка?  
- Она гуляет, - женщина смущенно посмотрела на Грэга. – У нас тут дворик тихий, все друг друга знают… И я отпускаю ее одну. Ей скучно сидеть дома, тем более когда мои дети в школе. У меня ведь трое детей, – добавила она со вздохом. - Поэтому я и не могу позаботиться об Эмили…  
Грэг, чтобы оборвать неловкую паузу, сказал:  
- У вас все трое школьники? Замечательно. Наш тоже в школе до вечера…  
Меган посмотрела на него внимательнее:  
- У вас есть ребенок?  
- Есть, - ответил Грэг. – Сын, восемь лет.  
- А ваша жена?  
"Ну вот, - Грэг в мыслях отругал себя за длинный язык. – Я так и знал!"  
А вслух сказал, помявшись:  
- У меня нет жены.  
- Вы разошлись или...  
Женщина запнулась и посмотрела на Грэга с сочувствием.  
- Ни то и ни другое, - ответил он быстро. - Я вам потом расскажу... А сейчас – может быть, посмотрим документы Эмили?  
- Да, конечно, - Меган встала и подала Грэгу тонкую прозрачную папку.  
"Хансен Эмили Анна, 24 июля 2009 года…"  
"Ну да, – подумал Грэг, - конечно. Проклятая вечеринка была в самом конце октября. К городу тогда все ближе подступала осень, и это тоже сыграло свою роль в той пресловутой ссоре… На улице было холодно, на душе мерзко, по всему дому гуляли сквозняки – не удивительно, что Джи-Эс тогда застудил себе ухо!"  
Грэг встряхнул головой.  
"Мать – Хансен Рут Эмили, отец неизвестен."  
Неизвестен…  
Но если она знала – почему не сказала? Его бы тогда нашли гораздо раньше, когда она пошла оформлять пособие для одиноких матерей?  
"Ну и что бы ты ТОГДА делал, когда она была жива? – сказал сам себе Грэг. – Женился бы на ней? Но как же…"  
Он вздрогнул. Эмили родилась, когда Патрику было пять лет.  
Получается, что он всю жизнь должен быть еще и благодарен этой самой долговязой Рут, что она три года назад не стала искать его. А сейчас, как ни цинично, в какой-то мере все проще. Конечно, если можно в данной ситуации применять это слово…

Во дворе было тихо и малолюдно. Гриссом сидел на скамейке и думал о чем-то своем. Наконец-то его отпустило непонятное чувство тревоги, владевшее им все эти дни – с того самого момента, как Грэг надел куртку и вышел из дома, отправляясь в больницу. Неизвестно к кому и неизвестно зачем.  
А теперь, наконец, все встало на свои места. И путь, начатый четыре года назад с совершенно необоснованной ссоры (как будто ссоры бывают обоснованными!), закончился здесь, в тихом дворике с клумбой и песочницей – трудно было поверить, что этот дворик находится в Вегасе. Скорее это напоминало какую-то южную глубинку. Только кур на пыльной дорожке не хватало.  
Тишина и необходимость ждать располагали к мыслям. К воспоминаниям.

**  
Третье лирическое отступление – Гилберт Гриссом**

Я почему-то, сидя на скамейке в этом дворе, вспомнил, как первый раз увидел Грэга. Это было двенадцать лет назад.  
Уже и не помню всех подробностей – с какими вопросами мы тогда с Кэтрин пришли в лабораторию, что нам было нужно – все стерлось в памяти за ненадобностью. Осталось только то самое ощущение – "здравствуйте, я ваш новый техник…" Тощий, большеглазый, с несусветной прической. Мы тогда встретились взглядами, и я помню до сих пор, как в груди заворочалось что-то теплое и пушистое, согревая меня изнутри. Я тогда испугался этого. И быстро ушел, формально что-то пробормотав. Но с тех пор я вновь и вновь находил поводы зайти в ДНК-лабораторию, и оправдывал себя тем, что это все по работе, по работе…  
Но когда я стал видеть эти глаза во сне, ворочаясь на своей одинокой постели – тогда я задумался. И кажется, догадался. И стал, как последний дурак, бороться с собой. Я уговаривал себя, что мне кажется, я ругал себя, что это не соответствует кодексу поведения в лаборатории, я мучил себя, что я сам ему никогда не буду нужен… И даже когда случился тот самый приснопамятный взрыв, из-за которого мы оба до сих пор ненавидим больницы – я и тогда не открылся до конца. Да и сам себя не понял – или побоялся понять. Но зато поняли все наши сотрудники, которые видели, с КАКИМ лицом я провожал взглядом санитарную машину, что увозила Грэга в больницу. И с КАКИМ лицом я просиживал сутками у его кровати… А потом он снова вышел на работу, а я все молчал. И только когда он случайно сломал ногу на выезде и мне пришлось заботиться о нем… Да и то не стану кривить душой: он со мной объяснился первым. Тоже – до сих пор вспоминаю этот момент на моей кухне: Грэг сидит напротив меня за столом, и руки у него вздрагивают то ли от контузии, то ли от волнения. Ложечка звенит о край пустой чашки, которую он неизвестно зачем сжимает своими длинными пальцами, и я изо всех сил напрягаю слух, чтобы не пропустить, не дай боже, это тихое "я тоже тебя люблю…"  
Мальчик мой. Мой спутник. Вся моя жизнь.  
Мы тогда решили жить вместе, и он переехал ко мне. Я, помнится, так неловко себя чувствовал, неизвестно почему: и изо всех сил маскировал эту неловкость шуточным "добро пожаловать домой, мистер Сандерс"… Я помню, как вручил ему связку ключей от своего дома – три маленьких тонких ключика; я вложил эту связку ему в раскрытую ладонь и накрыл ее своей ладонью – и это была тоже наша близость, одна из многих, самых-самых разных - от полного слияния тел до мимолетной встречи взглядов.  
Мы постепенно срастались, сливались воедино, и было чувство, как будто мы действительно две разные половинки чего-то одного, и при всей нашей непохожести вместе мы составляем одно целое.  
И как только я это понял, я решился. В конце концов, у нас такая опасная работа – в любую минуту может что-нибудь произойти. Я очень сильно хотел, чтобы – если что – он остался на земле как часть меня, как хранитель и наследник всего, что я создал за свою жизнь.  
И я позвонил своим знакомым в Сан-Франциско.  
А потом долго не знал, как ему сказать… предложить… Мне казалось, что со стороны мое намерение выглядит ужасно смешным – тем более что это давало нам обоим не совсем официальный статус; но это было все, что я мог сделать тогда. И все никак не было повода…  
Пока не появился Патрик.  
Смех и грех, – вспоминаю наше с Грэгом комканое объяснение; совсем не так я хотел об этом поговорить. Но может быть, все и к лучшему. Потому что когда мы прилетели во Фриско и стояли в коридоре мэрии, ожидая свою судьбу – я понял, как сильно я люблю его: все такого же лохматого, тонкого и большеглазого. И что я отдам все, что понадобится, только бы он был счастлив. Я шел на все – на эту бумажную волокиту, на длинные объяснения в кабинете Экли, на риск потерять работу – из-за того, что видел, как он держал на руках этого новорожденного с места преступления. Нашего будущего сына.  
А когда четыре года назад случилось то, что привело нас сюда, вот в этот самый дворик – я снова испугался. Того, что мой мальчик… уходит от меня. Я еще не знал – куда. Но он вдруг перестал смотреть на меня, перестал садиться рядом со мной, прижавшись… Он тогда ускользал от меня даже в постели, я никак не мог "поймать" его, он был со мной рядом – и словно бы не был. Это теперь я знаю – он боялся. Он наделал глупостей – несусветных глупостей, надо сказать! – и боялся рассказать мне… Оказывается, он тоже боялся потерять меня. Безусловно, сейчас это лестно, но тогда… тогда я пережил самые страшные три месяца в своей жизни. Я уже решил, что Грэг становится мне чужим. И не знал, что я могу сделать, чтобы удержать его. Много лет назад, когда какой-то подонок навел на него пистолет, я знал точно – что мне надо делать. И выстрелил в этого подонка первым. Я не просил его положить оружие, не уговаривал вести себя хорошо, как положено по закону. Просто он поднял руку на то, чем я дорожил больше собственной жизни, и я убил его. Да, я не подумал, что мне надо будет объясняться перед следователями из внутреннего отдела. Они в конце концов от меня отстали, хотя пытались влезть мне в душу и найти там ответ – почему. Ответ-то они в итоге нашли, только не у меня в душЕ. Просто один из следователей додумался пойти в отдел персонала и поднять наши с Грэгом личные дела. Тогда у нас еще не было Патрика, соответственно, не было и даже той самой липовой регистрации… Но домашний адрес в наших файлах оказался одинаковый. Шуму было много, и перед нами даже поставили выбор – кто-то должен уйти с работы. Потому что правило номер двадцать семь Кодекса поведения в лаборатории запрещает такие отношения между наблюдателем и подчиненным.  
Я помню, как Грэг притащил мне в кабинет заявление об уходе. Он с таким трудом добился того, чтобы стать полевым криминалистом – и уходил… Я не смог даже подписать это заявление – не смог, и все. Но потом все случившееся дошло до директора.  
Когда он через пару месяцев подписывал нам характеристики для детской патронажной службы, то с усмешкой вспомнил, как дрался за нас в департаменте полиции – даже туда просочилась эта история! Я был просто как громом поражен, да простится мне пышная метафора: директор был ярым приверженцем… так скажем, традиционных отношений. Но он лично выбил нам тогда позволение оставаться на своих рабочих местах. А потом, когда мы захотели назвать нашего мальчишку в его честь, категорически запретил нам это делать. Но, улыбнувшись, сказал, как звали его отца.  
И мы назвали Патрика в честь, так сказать, крестного дедушки.  
Интересно, что теперь скажет мне директор, когда мы снова придем к нему подписывать характеристики? Тогда, восемь лет назад, он нам сказал: "Берегите это. Оба."  
И мне кажется, мы сберегли.  
Именно поэтому я сижу сейчас здесь в этом тихом дворике и думаю, как изменится моя жизнь дальше. Но главное для меня сейчас – что я боялся зря. И что мы с Грэгом в итоге остались вместе. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом я расскажу ему все это – как я боялся его потерять. И как я виноват перед ним – я так редко говорил, что люблю его… Но я надеюсь, что ему не надо было слов. Он все понимал и так. Всегда. Тогда, когда я опустил дымящийся пистолет и подбежал к нему; тогда, когда мы сидели рядом в самолете, летящем во Фриско, и крепко держались за руки; тогда, когда несколько дней назад я сказал ему "я не могу быть против…"  
Именно так я всегда говорил ему о любви. Потому что по-другому я пока умею плохо. Но я научусь, Грэгго. Я еще обязательно научусь.

**&**

Из размышлений Гриссома вывел громкий детский крик.  
Он резко встал и оглянулся: у песочницы, на самом бортике, сидела на корточках девчушка и отчаянно кричала:  
- Мама, мамочка! Боюсь!  
Гриссом быстро подошел к девочке:  
- Что случилось?  
И оторопел. Это была девочка с фотографии. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза. И перепуганное, зареванное лицо.  
Ну что ж, нет худа без добра.  
- Так чего ты испугалась? – он присел на корточки и улыбнулся.  
Вместо ответа девочка показала куда-то в траву. Гриссом пригляделся и увидел: по траве важно ползла жирная зеленая гусеница.  
Он не выдержал и расхохотался.  
- Эту? Эту ты боишься? Не надо ее бояться, - Гриссом положил на траву ладонь, и гусеница доверчиво забралась ему на руку. – Посмотри, какая она красивая, - он поднес ладонь ближе к девочке. Та испуганно спряталась ему за спину, но любопытство пересилило. А Гриссом продолжал:  
- Скоро она превратится в куколку и заснет, а когда проснется – станет красивой бабочкой… Так что не надо ее бояться, и плакать так не надо – а то гусеница испугается и не сможет превратиться в бабочку. Это же будет грустно, правда?  
Девчушка не отрываясь смотрела на него. А потом сказала:  
- Ты сильный… Не боишься гусениц…  
- И жуков я тоже не боюсь, и пауков, и даже сороконожек и кузнечиков, – в тон ей продолжил Гриссом, улыбаясь.  
А девочка вдруг произнесла:  
- У тебя глаза, как у моей мамы.  
- Да? – только и сказал растерявшийся Гриссом. А потом с удивлением услышал:  
- Только моя мама умрет… тетя Меган сказала. Зато у меня есть папа! Он скоро приедет и заберет меня. А то здесь все со мной дерутся…  
Гриссом помолчал немного – и решился.  
- Надо же, - сказал он с явным сожалением, - это, наверное, так здорово – быть твоим папой. Я ему даже завидую. Я хотел сам попроситься к тебе в папы…

Девчушка помолчала - и спросила:  
- А два папы бывают?  
- Думаю, что бывают, - уверенно ответил Гриссом, радуясь, что его трюк удался. – Ты бы хотела иметь сразу двух пап?  
- Ага, - выдохнула девочка. - А когда мы пойдем знакомиться с моим первым папой?  
- Я тебе открою один большой секрет, – заговорщицки сказал Гриссом, - я с ним уже знаком! Давно-давно. Он очень веселый и добрый, и его зовут Грэг.  
- Ой, ура, - девочка захлопала в ладошки. – А где он?  
- Разговаривает с тетей Меган. Сейчас он выйдет, и мы его обрадуем, что уже познакомились. И даже немножко подружились… Верно?  
- Верно, - согласилась девчушка. – А сказки ты знаешь? Про бабочков?  
- Про бабочек, - снова поправил ее Гриссом. – Это – сколько угодно!  
А потом добавил:  
- Кстати, знаешь, кто еще у тебя будет?  
- Кто? – синие глазенки распахнулись в ожидании.  
- Старший брат! Он замечательный парень, отлично катается на роликах и умеет драться подушками.  
- Ой! Он будет меня бить?!  
- Ни в коем случае, - твердо сказал Гриссом. – Он будет тебя защищать. А еще у него есть видеоигра, коллекция морских камешков и целый пакет цветных мелков. Он дома изрисовал все дорожки. Рисует каких-то крокодилов…  
- А я буду бабочков рисовать. Хорошо?  
- Бабочек, - опять поправил Гриссом и, прищурившись, поглядел в сторону дома: - О-о, смотри-ка: а вон и твой папа идет - вместе с тетей Меган…  
- Правда? – встрепенулась девочка. И вдруг спросила: – А тебя как зовут?  
- Гил, - ответил Гриссом, слегка захваченный врасплох.  
Девочка вскочила и побежала к дому:  
- Тетя Меган! Тетя Ме-еган!…  
- Постой, Эмили, – поймала ее Меган, - погоди: это твой папа, его зовут Грэг…  
- Я знаю! А вот это Гил, он тоже будет моим папой… мы договорились! А когда мы все поедем домой, к моему братику?  
Меган ошарашенно моргала, а Грэг усмехнулся. Ну конечно: Медведь тут, оказывается, даром времени не терял. Вот это да! И с братиком уже вопрос урегулировали. Осталось только самому братику все рассказать.  
Грэг взял девочку за руку, присел и сказал:  
- Мы приедем к тебе через несколько дней, хорошо? Оформим все и приедем… Ведь правда, Гил? – обратился он к подошедшему Гриссому.  
- Безусловно, – ответил тот. – А ты, Эмили, пока слушайся тетю Меган и потихоньку собирай свои вещи. И не забудь потом мне напомнить про сказки…  
Девочка кивнула и побежала в дом, а Гриссом повернулся к оторопевшей Меган:  
- Мы заберем ее, когда будут готовы все бумаги. Это примерно дней пять. До этого времени мы все равно не можем ее забрать. Но как только…  
- …так сразу, – подхватил Грэг. – Не беспокойтесь за нее, все будет хорошо. Если что, звоните. Приятно было познакомиться…  
Они пошли к машине, а Меган молча глядела им вслед.  
- О господи, - только и смогла прошептать она – увидев, как эти двое идут по дорожке, крепко взяв друг друга за руки.  
А Гил в это время вполголоса спрашивал у Грэга:  
- Ты видел, как миссис Меган на нас уставилась?  
- Видел, - кивнул Грэг. – Но я же ведь ей так и не рассказал про то, куда девалась моя жена!  
- Какая жена? – удивленно спросил Гил.  
- Дома расскажу, - ответил Грэг и впервые за эти дни засмеялся.

Джи-Эс уютно закутался в одеяло, из-под которого фактически торчал только нос, и нагло заявил: - Пап, а какую-нибудь историю перед сном ты мне расскажешь?  
- Вот тебе и раз! - Гриссом удивленно дернул бровью. - Вроде бы ты уже в третьем классе, или я что-то перепутал?  
- Ну па-ап… не в выпускном же, - нагло заявил несносный мальчишка. – И ты мне обеща-ал…  
- Обещал, - согласился Гил: деваться было некуда. – Про что тебе рассказать? Про Человека-паука или про Супермена?  
- Про работу, - выдал Джи-Эс. – Что-нибудь, ну пап, пожалуйста…  
Гриссом хмыкнул про себя: слышала бы миссис Элис Хантер, как два криминалиста воспитывают своего ребенка. Они ему на ночь рассказывают про работу.  
- Про работу тебе папа Грэг поведает, когда вернется оттуда и выспится. А я тебе лучше вот что расскажу…  
Действительно, подумал он про себя. Дальше тянуть уже некуда.  
- Так вот, - начал Гил, усевшись поудобнее, - жила-была маленькая девочка…  
- У-у-у, - обиженно возопил Джи-Эс, - это неинтересно!  
- Разве? Может быть, ты послушаешь до конца? Ты же просил про работу?  
- А-а, другое дело, - мальчишка нетерпеливо завозился под одеялом. – А дальше что?  
- Девочка жила с мамой. Больше у них никого не было. Но однажды мама девочки заболела. Очень сильно. И три дня назад умерла.  
- А девочка?.. - встревоженно спросил Джи-Эс.  
Отлично; все пока идет по сценарию.  
- Девочка осталась одна, - с преувеличенным спокойствием продолжил Гриссом. – И ее должны были забрать в приют. А девочке всего три года, и она ужасно боится толстых зеленых гусениц…  
Гил замолчал, стараясь не смотреть Патрику в глаза. Тот тоже ничего не говорил, только рассматривал рисунки на одеяле. Потом неуверенно произнес:  
- Пап… А мы не можем ее к себе взять?  
Бинго! Гриссом отлично знал своего сына и не ошибся в расчетах. До окончательного достижения цели оставалось совсем немного.  
- Я думал об этом, честно говоря, – доверительно сообщил он мальчику. – Да и папа Грэг не возражает. Только вот какая проблема… мы боимся, что ты будешь против. Ведь одно дело – быть единственным ребенком в семье, и совсем другое – быть старшим. Это означает некоторую ответственность, если ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Некоторую заботу, тем более что девочка потеряла маму и переходит в достаточно непривычную для нее новую семью. И в этом случае совсем не нужно, чтобы какой-то капризный мальчишка на пять лет ее старше начал с ней драться из-за игрушки или из-за места за столом…  
- Я не буду, – быстро сказал Патрик. – Я покажу ей муравьев и поделюсь своими мелками. Она любит рисовать?  
- Любит. Бабочек.  
- Все девчонки любят рисовать бабочек, - захихикал Патрик. А потом сказал: - Да и пусть рисует…  
- Значит, ты не против, чтобы у тебя была младшая сестра?  
- Не-а, - сказал Патрик и опять завозился под одеялом. – На самом деле иногда так плохо быть единственным ребенком…  
- Вот как? – произнес Гриссом. – То есть, насколько я понял, ты не возражаешь?  
- Не возражаю, - Джи-Эс улыбнулся. – А когда эта сестра приедет к нам?  
- Скоро, - Гил поправил сыну одеяло и встал. – Спи давай…  
Он вышел из комнаты, улыбаясь своим мыслям. "Черт подери, Гилберт Гриссом; вы имеете все основания гордиться своими педагогическими способностями!"

- Вы, главное, не волнуйтесь, - говорила Элис Хантер своим привычным убаюкивающим голосом. – Ничего страшного ведь не происходит?  
Да уж, совершенно ничего. Кроме того, что Грэг Сандерс пришел в свою собственную лабораторию не в качестве сотрудника, а в качестве испытуемого. Или подопытного кролика – как вам больше нравится. А еще вместе с ним пришла Эмили, которая отчаянно цеплялась за руку миссис Хантер.  
- Тетя Элис… А мне тут не сделают больно?  
- Нет, Эмили, - улыбнулась темнокожая женщина, - не сделают. Пойдем, уже пора.  
Она перехватила папку с бумагами и открыла дверь. Грэг и Эмили вошли следом.  
- Здравствуйте, - поприветствовала техников миссис Хантер. – Детская патронажная служба. Экспертиза по запросу…  
Грэг стоял красный и не знал, куда девать глаза. А Эмили настороженно уставилась на непонятные приборы вокруг. Среди них над чем-то колдовала Венди Симмс: она заняла место Грэга в лаборатории, когда он стал криминалистом, а сейчас стала настоящим мастером ДНК-исследований.  
- Здравствуй, детка, - поздоровалась с девочкой Венди.– Ну что, открой ротик?…  
Но тут Эмили вздрогнула и что есть силы прижалась к миссис Хантер.  
- Нет, нет, не надо! Я боюсь!  
Венди улыбнулась:  
- Да я не буду ничего делать особенного! Просто проведу ваткой… Не веришь? Ну вот, смотри…  
И повернулась к Грэгу, хихикнув:  
- Тогда ты первый, Сандерс: открой ротик?  
- Не учи меня, - проворчал Грэг, прежде чем выполнить просьбу. – Ты вообще могла у меня ничего не брать, моя ДНК есть в нашей внутренней базе!  
- Не могла, - прищурилась Венди. – По протоколу положено. А то ты не знаешь! Так что прекрати меня отвлекать и открой ротик…  
- Ну вот, видишь – ничего ведь страшного? – обратилась затем Венди к Эмили. – Давай теперь ты. Вот так, молодец…  
Она убрала образцы и сказала:  
- Результат постараемся дать как можно быстрее. Примерно через два дня. Я пошлю бумагу прямо к вам в службу, - Элис Хантер кивнула. А Венди наклонилась к Грэгу и прошептала:  
- Вам с Гилом я лично позвоню, как и что…  
- Спасибо, Венди, - так же шепотом ответил Грэг.  
Когда они ушли, удивленный Ходжес выглянул из-за своего микроскопа:  
- Что это было?  
- Экспертиза по запросу патронажной службы, - рассеянно ответила Венди, разбираясь со своими пробирками. – Установление отцовства…  
- Ничего себе, - пробормотал Ходжес, чуть не свалившись со стула. – Кто-то решил повесить на Сандерса ребенка?  
- Хуже, - Венди обрадовалась возможности посплетничать: а кто не без греха? – Он сам на себя вешает этого ребенка, добровольно! Экспертиза им нужна, чтобы подтвердить отцовство для удочерения.  
- Однако, - хмыкнул Ходжес. – Похоже, что нашего Грэгго кто-то хорошо надул…  
- Ты думаешь? – покосилась на него Венди. - Почему?  
- Да ты же видела девочку? Она блондинка, и глазки голубые. А посмотри на Сандерса…  
- Ну и что? - Венди пожала плечами, демонстрируя презрение к некомпетентности Ходжеса. – Такое бывает; у Сандерса скандинавские предки, а мать девочки, - Венди сверилась с бумагами, - вообще носит фамилию Хансен… носила, - поправилась она.  
- Что, мать умерла?  
- В том-то все и дело, - прошептала Венди. – Он вроде как три года не знал ничего, а тут вдруг – нате вам… Его разыскали и сообщили, что ребеночек его.  
- Ну и ну, – пробормотал Ходжес. – Где-то малыш Грэгго развлекся, значит… Прямо мыльная опера! Интересно, а мистер Гилберт в курсе?  
- А как же, - спокойно ответила Венди и вернулась к своей работе.  
Она знала слишком много – потому что не так давно Грэг подошел к ней и договорился лично. И она правдами и неправдами вытащила из него подробности. Ну что ж, подробности впечатляли. Она будет рада первая поздравить эту странную семейку "с прибавлением". Вот ведь люди, им даже ссоры на пользу идут.

Следующие три дня прошли в тягучем ожидании. Хотя вроде бы и так все было уже ясно, оставалась одна, последняя бумага – результаты экспертизы. А пока в доме полным ходом шли разного рода приготовления.  
- Значит, так, - сообщил Грэг вечером третьего дня, когда они с Гилом засиделись на кухне, уложив Джи-Эса спать. – Вторую детскую делаем из гостиной, все твои… эээ… коллекции оттуда уносим в кабинет: а то говоришь, девочка боится?  
- Ну да, – рассеянно ответил Гил, снова думая о чем-то своем. – С няней я уже поговорил, она не возражает: ей, понятное дело, не слишком хотелось в ближайшее время потерять работу, а Джи-Эс уже воспитанию поддается плохо… Хотя оставлять его одного в доме я бы еще не рискнул. Ну вот, теперь это будет выглядеть так, что няня присматривает за Эмили, а на самом деле за ними обоими!  
Грэг помялся и сказал:  
- Мама звонила. Я ей пока ничего не сообщал, но Патрика надо тоже предупредить, чтобы бабушку раньше времени не обрадовал.  
- Думаешь, она плохо среагирует? – посмотрел на него Гриссом.  
- Да не то чтобы плохо… но я бы ее подготовил заранее.  
- Ясно… Ну да ладно. Что у нас еще? В общем, вроде все готово. Осталось только документы получить. Как там с результатами, что-то долго ничего не слышно…  
В этот самый момент раздалась громкая трель мобильника. Грэг раскрыл телефон, даже не интересуясь, кто звонит. Он ждал все дни только одного звонка.  
- Сандерс!  
- Грэг, это Венди.  
- Венди, дорогая, наконец-то! Готово?  
- Готово, - Венди говорила каким-то незнакомым, непривычным тоном, - ты бы завтра подъехал ко мне?  
- Конечно, с утра прямо! Там все в порядке?  
Он спросил это, что называется, для проформы. Однако Венди неожиданно смешалась и замолчала.  
- Венди, алло! Я спрашиваю – все в порядке?  
- Не все, - вдруг ответила Венди. – Ты подъезжай завтра, я тебе все расскажу…  
- Да что случилось? – закричал в трубку Грэг. – Что там могло произойти? Я генетический мутант?  
- Нет, Грэг, - терпеливо ответила Венди. – Я могу тебе, конечно, сказать по телефону, но…  
- Так скажи! - Грэг уже буквально орал. А Гриссом сидел и молча смотрел на него.  
- Венди, алло, Венди! Так в чем проблема, скажи ради бога?  
- В том, - медленно начала женщина, - что… экспертиза показала отсутствие совпадений.  
- Что? – Грэгу показалось, что он на секунду оглох. – Что ты сказала?  
- Нет совпадений, – повторила Венди потухшим голосом. – Вы абсолютно точно не родственники.  
- Венди, да ты что? Этого не может быть! Ты хорошо проверяла?  
- Несколько раз, - ответила она. – Почему и долго так… Но к сожалению, все абсолютно точно. Это не твой ребенок, Грэг.  
- Я заеду завтра… спасибо, - пробормотал Грэг и отключился.  
Он просто не знал, что теперь надо говорить, что делать, куда бежать. Все рушилось. Как это могло быть? Почему?  
- Грэгго, - осторожно позвал его Гриссом, - что произошло?  
- Экспертиза показала отсутствие совпадений, - механически повторил Грэг слова Венди. – Это чужой ребенок.  
- Разве? – спросил Гриссом, и Грэг удивленно обернулся. – А Патрик – тоже чужой ребенок?  
- Почему? – Грэг уставился на него, не понимая, к чему клонит его партнер.  
- Ну как же? – Гил усиленно прикидывался дурачком. – Ведь если у него взять образец ДНК и сравнить с нашими – тоже не будет совпадений…  
- Ну да, – Грэг ошарашенно смотрел на партнера. – Но это же не важно?  
- Уфф, - Гриссом откинулся на кушетку, - слава богу! И в данном случае это тоже не важно. Честно тебе сказать – я с самого начала предусматривал такой исход…  
Он помолчал, а потом притянул Грэга к себе и сказал ему на ухо:  
- Но знаешь, я как-то не готов радоваться этому факту и срочно идти на попятный. Тем более девочка уже согласилась иметь двух пап… А?  
- Гил, - Грэг мягко отодвинулся и посмотрел Гилу в глаза, - да кто же нам ТЕПЕРЬ-то разрешит ее брать?  
- Вот какие глупости ты несешь, - поразился Гриссом. – Мы с тобой в этом случае оформляем банальное удочерение, как с Патриком… думаю, что если нам первый раз это разрешили – и во второй разрешат.  
- Но у Патрика оба родителя умерли, - прошептал Грэг, оглядываясь в сторону детской.  
- А у Эмили? Мать умерла, а отец по документам НЕИЗВЕСТЕН. Значит его, считай, нет. И никто нам не мешает…  
- Гил, - переспросил Грэг, - Но ты точно знаешь, что даже в этом случае ты готов?…  
- Готов, - кивнул Гриссом и улыбнулся. – Я же обещал Эмили рассказать, почему гусеницы превращаются в бабочек? Так что теперь негоже отказываться…  
- Гил… ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю?  
- Знаю, знаю, - засмеялся Гил. – Я-то знаю! А ты знаешь, Сандерс, что от тебя уже в который раз одни неприятности?  
- Неправда, - шутливо возразил Грэг, перед тем как прижаться к Гилу и почувствовать, что они – единое целое. И нет в мире такой силы, которая бы разъединила их теперь.

**&**

ЭПИЛОГ

- Значит, так…  
Грэг постарался сделать самое серьезное и строгое лицо, но получалось у него с трудом. Мало кто смог бы удержаться от смеха, посмотрев на эту уморительную парочку: на Патрика с непривычно прилизанной ради праздника прической и Эмили с пышным бантом на голове, который с завидным упорством съезжал набок. Оба были похожи на взъерошенных цыплят, и обоим было откровенно сложно усидеть на месте – хотелось наконец-то ехать на праздник, а вовсе не слушать родительские нотации. Но оба уже знали: пока нотация не будет прочитана, поездка не состоится. И все муки нетерпения явно читались на их взволнованных физиономиях.  
- Значит, так! - еще раз повторил Грэг и опять попытался принять серьезный вид. – Повторяю последний раз: мы с вами едем к нам на работу, и это вам не детская площадка. Поэтому ничего без разрешения руками не хватать, никуда без взрослых нос не совать, и ни из каких баночек, упаси боже, ничего не пить. Патрик, ты меня слышал? Ни к кому сзади не подкрадываться и не кричать "Стой, стрелять буду": дядя Уоррик до сих пор заикается, безобразие просто! В кабинеты ни в какие не врываться и игру "наследи на столе у директора" снова не устраивать! Да, Патрик, я знаю, что директор всегда угощает вас конфетами; но тебе вовсе не обязательно говорить при этом: "А мне, пожалуйста, две", ты меня понял?  
- Понял, – сказал Патрик. И быстро спросил: - Пап, а почему дяденька директор всегда нам говорит "Привет, счастливчики?"  
- А кто же вы? – весело посмотрел на него Грэг. – Но, тем не менее, все-таки нужно вести себя прилично.… И, Патрик, особенно прошу тебя: если ты еще раз в присутствии дяди Экли скажешь кому-нибудь "А вот пришел наш лысый кабачок" – ей-богу, я не знаю просто, что я с тобой сделаю! У папы Гила и так из-за этого были неприятности!  
- Да уж, - внезапно послышалось от дверей. Грэг оглянулся, увидев, что Гриссом стоит в дверном проеме и с интересом слушает "родительскую нотацию", едва сдерживая смех. – Дяденька Экли на меня обиделся и сказал, что когда ты, Джи-Эс, вырастешь, он ни за что тебя не возьмет к нам работать. Ему, мол, такие сотрудники не нужны!..  
- Папа, - подала голос Эмили, - а я никогда не говорила дяденьке Экли про кабачок…  
- Ты просто маленькая еще, – сказал Джи-Эс с видимым превосходством.  
- Непрадва… то есть неправда, - возразила Эмили. – Мне уже скоро пять лет!  
- Ну да... а пока четыре, - заявил ехидный братец.  
- И тетя Кэтрин сказала, что я рисую, как большая… Правда, папа, ей очень понравились мои именинные бабочки?  
- Правда, - кивнул Гриссом. Кэтрин действительно была впечатлена подарком Эмили на его день рождения. Это буйство красок в кабинете сразу бросалось в глаза: на белом листе, аккуратно помещенном на полку с книгами за стекло, порхали две огромные, необычайно яркие бабочки. Кэтрин тогда сказала Гриссому полушепотом: "Я, конечно, не большой в этом специалист, но мне кажется - это рисовал очень счастливый ребенок…"  
- И самое главное, – продолжал Грэг, продолжая усиленно делать строгое лицо, - когда все сядут за стол, ничего со стола руками не хватать, пальцы не облизывать и не капризничать: "Это я не ем, это я не буду…" Да, я знаю, - горячо продолжил он, - что дядя Ник опять притащит свой перец Чили, который невозможно есть без огнетушителя, а тетя Сара – свои вегетарианские бургеры… - И Грэг состроил совершенно непедагогичную рожу, а Гриссом столь же непедагогично фыркнул. – Но тем не менее – ведите себя за столом прилично!  
- Пап, - опять подал голос Джи-Эс, - а как же быть, если действительно там все будет несъедобное для детей?  
- Я тебя умоляю, - ехидно ответил Грэг, - ты до сих пор уверен, что самое съедобное для детей – это конфеты?…  
- Еще орешки и мороженое, – со знанием дела сказала Эмили, поправляя бант.  
- Разве? – вмешался Гриссом, с уже не сдерживая улыбку. – А кузнечики в шоколаде? А жареные тараканы? А…  
- Пап, УЙДИ! – хором заорали Патрик и Эмили. – Нас сейчас стошнит!  
- То-то же, - хмыкнул Гриссом. – Так что скажите спасибо, что мы все это с собой не принесем. А вообще папа Грэг прав: привередничать за столом некультурно. Потому что в гостях, как известно…  
- Знаем-знаем, - хитро прищурился Патрик. А Эмили быстренько подхватила с готовностью отличницы:  
- Я тоже знаю, папа: не в супре… супем… не в супермаркете!

&

Читайте далее...


	16. Страшная история

**СТРАШНАЯ ИСТОРИЯ  
****Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…  
**От автора:** …Страшные истории – детский фольклор всех времен и народов. Но интересно – как реагирует на них ребенок, у родителей которого весьма специфическая работа?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Криминалист рассказывает сыну сказку на ночь:  
...- А он ему - пальцы под ребра! Сердце выдернул! Кровища! Мозги на стенке! Потом голову ему оторвал... сел на нее и поскакал. Спокойной ночи, сынок._

...Очередной день рождения Патрика справили весьма шумно – все-таки не каждый день человеку исполняется десять лет! Однако к вечеру, когда ребячья компания уже достаточно накуролесилась, они все собрались в так называемой детской и тихо там сидели.  
Можно было подумать, что они всей гурьбой режутся в Плейстейшн, однако для этого в комнате было слишком тихо.  
Гриссом шел по коридору. Вдруг из-за двери в комнату Патрика послышался какой-то легкий шум и приглушенные голоса. Разумеется, подслушивать нехорошо, даже по отношению к ребенку, но… Когда у вас будут дети, вы поймете, что теоретически исключения могут быть из любого правила. А если дети у вас уже есть, то вы наверняка и так это хорошо знаете.  
К тому же Гриссом еще не отвык гордиться своим теперь таким отличным слухом. Он пару минут постоял возле двери, потом с трудом подавил смешок и быстро пошел в гостиную, где они с Грэгом решили поглядеть пару фильмов на ДВД. У двери он поманил Грэга к себе, приложив к губам палец – мол, иди сюда, только тихо…  
- Пойдем со мной на секунду, - шпионским голосом сказал Гриссом, - покажу кое-что!  
Они вдвоем подошли к двери детской и прислушались.

…- И вот ночью он вошел в морг… - замогильным тоном рассказывал кто-то из мальчишек, - а там на столах всю ночь лежали покойники…  
- Всю ночь? – со скептической ноткой перебил рассказчика знакомый голосок. Ну конечно, Патрик не может без уточнений! – Они никогда не лежат всю ночь на столах, их убирают в холодильники, а то протухнут…  
- Да ладно, не мешай. – Рассказчик пошел дальше: - И вот, он вошел в морг... подошел к крайнему покойнику… вытащил нож и прямо через кость отрезал у него руку….  
- Ножом? – снова послышался голос Патрика. – Не может быть! Нож не может перерезать кости, нужна специальная пила!  
Было слышно, как тихо захихикала Эмили. Мальчишки зашикали на нее, явно не принимая девочку всерьез.  
- Ну неважно, - нетерпеливо отреагировал рассказчик и снова начал завывать страшным голосом:  
- И вдруг эта рука почернела и вылетела в окно… она пролетела по улице, ворвалась в какой-то дом и влетела в комнату… там на кровати спала маленькая девочка… черная рука схватила ее за горло и задушила…  
- Ооох! – выдохнула остальная компания.  
- А утром родители пришли – девочка мертвая… И на стенках, на полу, и на потолке – брызги кро-о-о-о-ви-и-и-и…  
- Какой крови? – это опять Патрик, конечно же. – Ее же ЗАДУШИЛИ?  
- Ну не знаю, обычной крови, - рассказчику не терпелось продолжить. – А потом родителям девочки сказали, что она умерла от какой-то неизвестной болезни…  
- Прости, но это ерунда какая-то, - по тону было слышно, как Патрик ехидно улыбается. – Если ее задушили, то это будет явно видно: как минимум на шее останутся синяки от пальцев!  
- Да неважно, - отмахнулся рассказчик и снова затянул могильным голосом: - И никто не мог понять, чья это вокруг была кровь, человека или животного…  
- Как не мог понять? Это же элементарно, если кровь осталась?  
- Заткнись, Джи-Эс! – не выдержали ребята. – Не мешай!  
- Да я не мешаю, - оправдывался Патрик. – только все это непра…  
- Ну и ладно, - зашумели остальные. – Давайте дальше!  
Рассказчик продолжал:  
- …И потом они увидели, что на стене остался кровавый отпечаток руки! А рука полетела дальше… и везде, где она пролетала, она душила маленьких девочек и оставляла на стене кровавые отпечатки!  
- Оооо!  
- И никто так и не мог узнать, что покойник, у которого отрезали эту руку, оказывается, при жизни был страшным убийцей, который душил маленьких девочек… Причем он был родным отцом девочки, которую он задушил первой… И его рука так и летала по городу, душила девочек и оставляла кровавые отпечатки на стене, и никому так и не удалось узнать, кто же это был, и все говорили, что в городе появился новый таинственный уби…  
Тут Патрик не выдержал.  
- Да что ты говоришь-то! – крикнул он отчаянно. – Если он их душил – откуда кровавые отпечатки? Если он был серийником – то после первого же преступления, когда его поймали, его занесли бы в базу! Если еще и потом он оставлял отпечаток, тем более ЦЕЛОЙ ЛАДОНИ – тут же разобрались бы, кто он такой! А если он оказался отцом первой жертвы – это сразу же определили бы по ДНК…  
- Уберите Джи-Эса! – загалдели мальчишки. – Он все удовольствие портит!  
- Да какое тут удовольствие, несете какую-то фигн…

Тут Грэг не выдержал, толкнул дверь и вошел в комнату, увлекая за собой Гриссома.  
- Ребят, - сказал он примирительным тоном, – ну правда, вас слушать тошно, простите, конечно… Если уж вы хотели услышать действительно страшные истории – то лучше бы нас позвали!  
- А можно? – спросила ошарашенная компания.  
- А почему бы нет? – Гриссом подошел поближе, многозначительно улыбаясь. – Ох, сколько я знаю страшных историй… Только уговор: кому станет ОЧЕНЬ страшно, выскакивать из комнаты без предупреждения, туалет направо по коридору.  
Мальчишки засмеялись.  
- Ну что, - спросил у них Грэг, усаживаясь рядом с Гилом, - значит, напугать вас?  
- Напугать! Только это… пусть Джи-Эс тоже испугается!…  
- Это вряд ли, - сказал Гил. – Думаю, что его уже ничем не испугаешь…  
- Везет же этому Джи-Эсу, - сказал с досадой кто-то из ребят. – Если бы мои родители работали в криминальной лаборатории, я бы, наверное, тоже ничего не боялся!...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	17. Горный приют, или тридцать три несчастья

**"ГОРНЫЙ ПРИЮТ", или ТРИДЦАТЬ ТРИ НЕСЧАСТЬЯ  
****Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Идея и бета** - Ринт  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…  
**От автора:** Отпуск - счастливое время для каждой семьи. Но как быть, если ваш отпуск поначалу складывается немного не так, как ожидалось?..  
**Еще от автора:** в тексте использованы отсылки к фику **chapin csi** в моём с Ежиком переводе - "Дорожное приключение".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**  
**- Пап, - сказал Патрик, болтая ногами под столом, – а мы на летние каникулы поедем куда-нибудь?  
- К бабушке, - ответил Грэг, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Гил, ты не видел, куда подевалась доска для хлеба?  
- Да нууу, к бабушке! Мне эта Калифорния уже вот тут сидит, - нагло заявил ребенок, пользуясь случаем, чтобы отвлечься от супа. – Давайте куда-нибудь поедем в другое место… дикое… где не ступала нога человека. Представляешь, пап, - заявил он прицельно Гилу, – какие жирные там насекомые?  
- Угу, - дернул Гил бровью. – А мы приедем – они еще жирнее станут…  
И не дожидаясь, пока мальчик переварит шутку, ответил Грэгу:  
- Слушай, я эту доску сам второй день ищу. Хоть прямо на столе режь. А еще лучше новую купить…  
- Не, я не хочу в Калифорнию, - настаивал Патрик. – Я там уже все знаю и все видел. В этом Сан-Габриэле скучища смертная, и еще тетя Карен приедет с дочками… Они дерутся и обзываются.  
- Как? – полюбопытствовал Грэг, хитро прищурившись.  
- Нууу… - Патрик повозил ложкой в тарелке и опустил глаза. - По-разному…  
- А ты не реагируй, - посоветовал Грэг рассеянно. – Вот например, когда я работал техником в лабе, меня дядя Ходжес тоже всегда обзывал…  
- Как? – не остался в долгу Патрик.  
- По-разному, - парировал Грэг. – Но я не реагировал. Только втихую кнопки ему на стул подкладывал… Эээ, так о чем это я?.. Черт, ну не могу я резать хлеб на столе! Это негигиенично. Патрик, это ты опять спер доску?  
- Да зачем она мне? – возразил Джи-Эс, вытаращив глаза. – Сто лет она мне не нужна…  
- Ну да, конечно, - ответил Гриссом вкрадчивым тоном: Патрик мог бы прозакладывать новые фломастеры, что именно так папа Гил разговаривает в комнатах допроса с подозреваемыми. – А кто говорил, что твой новый робот-полицейский будет в ванной заниматься серфингом?  
Сидящая тихонько Эмили не выдержала и захихикала.  
- А ты чего смеешься? – обиженно сказал Патрик. – Смеется тут! Ешь давай, а то вон у самой все остынет…  
- Я не люблю рыбу, - капризно протянула девочка.  
- Между прочим, рыба полезна для ума, - глубокомысленно произнес брат. – Скажи, пап, правда ведь?  
- Правда, - отозвался Гриссом, все еще оглядывая кухню в поисках доски.  
- Вот видишь, - поучительно заявил Патрик. И совсем уже было собрался сказать сестрице «А ты не любишь рыбу, вот у тебя и нет ума», но вовремя остановился. Потому что представил: после такого от одного родителя наверняка схлопочешь подзатыльник. Хоть и не больно, но обидно. А от другого будет лекция на полчаса – об отношении к женщинам и поведении за столом. Неизвестно еще, что лучше…  
- Кстати, Грэг, - вдруг произнес Гриссом, - я сегодня, когда ездил в департамент, в турагенство заходил - там рядом, такое небольшое. Так они в этом году предлагают тур интересный… в Красные скалы. Называется "Отель Горный Приют". Вот там точно не ступала нога человека! На самом деле я лично уже так устал от людей, что мне бы в отпуск поехать как раз туда… куда не ступала эта самая нога.  
- А как это, папа – устал от людей? – спросил Патрик. – Без людей ведь скучно?  
- Ужасно скучно, – ответил Гриссом с легким сарказмом – словно забыв, что разговаривает с ребенком. – А с людьми весело. С шерифом, со всем департаментом, с кучей бестолковых подчиненных, и особенно с Конрадом Экли… Тот вообще настоящий клоун: пристает ко мне, чтобы я стал замдиректора, когда он пойдет на повышение… Отдохнуть бы от всех!  
- И от нас отдохнуть? - поинтересовался Грэг, выслушав тираду до конца.  
- А от вас я не устал, - сообщил Гриссом, улыбнувшись.  
- Верю, - Грэг улыбнулся в ответ, и вообще лицо у него стало очень довольное. – Поэтому расскажи-ка подробнее про этот "Горный Приют"?  
- Расскажу, - покладисто отозвался Гил. – Представляешь – одиночный коттедж посреди гор, у озера, со всеми удобствами – два этажа, три жилые комнаты, две ванные, полностью укомплектованная кухня, запас продуктов, гостиная с телевизором, балкон с видом на озеро… И никого народу, кроме нас; разве не красота? Готовить самим, порядок поддерживать самим, добираться самим – поэтому относительно недорого. И там уж точно не ступала нога человека: тур экспериментальный, поэтому заездов еще не было. В агентстве сказали – если мы поедем туда в этом году первыми, нам дадут большую скидку…  
- А поехали, - сказал Грэг, озорно сверкнув глазами, как мальчишка. – Я – за!  
- И мы! И мы!!! – завопили дети хором.  
Гриссом сделал страдальческую мину.  
- А кто будет орать, - сообщил он твердо, - поедет не в "Горный Приют", а к бабушке Астрид в Калифорнию. Всем ясно? Теперь быстренько доедайте, а то в этом "Горном Приюте" вас никто с ложечки кормить не собирается!... 

&&&

- Знаешь, Гил, - шепотом признался Грэг, запихивая в багажник "Джетты" очередную сумку, – что-то я сомневаюсь, стоит ли ехать в этот самый… Горный Приют. Там что, действительно пока не ступала нога человека? Мне что-то не сильно хочется отправляться так далеко неизвестно куда… на машине… Помнишь нашу поездочку в Гумбольдт? Я там чуть не свихнулся тогда! Больше десяти лет прошло, а до сих пор не по себе. А тут мы еще и с детьми…  
- Поэтому у нас таких проблем не будет, - подхватил Гриссом ехидно. – Да и разделять нас никто не собирается. В коттедже три комнаты: в одной поселится Патрик, в другой Эмили, а в третьей – на втором этаже – мы с тобой… И всем будет хорошо.  
- А если мы заблудимся? Или с машиной что случится?  
- Заблудиться не должны. Потому что в агентстве нам дали нормальную карту, в отличие от той истории. А с машиной… машину нужно подготовить, - и Гил внимательно посмотрел на Грэга. – Не забудешь?  
- Попробую, - вздохнул Грэг. – Вот одного не могу понять – куда же все-таки задевалась доска для хлеба?..  
- Думаю, в Горном Приюте есть такая доска, - Гил пожал плечами и пошел в дом за третьей сумкой.  
До начала отпуска оставались сутки.

Наконец-то "Джетта" выехала из города и взяла курс на Красные скалы. Гриссом сидел за рулем, Грэг рядом рассматривал карту.  
- Вообще хорошие места, – сказал он словно сам себе. – Озеро… Лес какой-то… Интересно, а рыба в озере есть?  
- Чем ты ее будешь ловить? – поинтересовался Гил. – Рыбак-самоучка! Ты еще спроси, есть ли в озере волны, чтобы кататься на серфе!..  
Тон его был слегка напряженным: все-таки, несмотря на все гарантии, Гриссом тоже слегка волновался. Кто его знает, что там на самом деле, в этом Горном приюте? Если что-то не так – до агентства далеко, а с ними двое маленьких детей. Да и вообще…  
- Оу, папа, - завопил Джи-Эс с заднего сиденья, - а мы что, доску для серфинга с собой взяли?  
- Ну ты чего, приятель, - укоризненно ответил Грэг, - сам подумай – какой серфинг на озере? Да и не поместилась бы доска в багажник…  
- Надо было на Шевроле ехать, - сообщил Патрик с деловым видом. – Она здоро-о-овая!  
- Шевроле – служебная машина, - строго пояснил Гриссом. – Мы не можем на служебной машине ездить по личным делам…  
- Жаль, - насупился Патрик и уставился в окно. – Так бы ехали куда быстрее! А то вон, каждый второй нас обгоняет!  
- Слушай, Джи-Эс, - вздохнул Грэг, - ну посиди ты спокойно, а? И так устали все, папа Гил еще машину ведет, я карту смотрю… Вот не дай бог, слетим с трассы или заблудимся, хорошо будет?  
"Здорово", - хотел было сказать Патрик, но вовремя прикусил язык. Потому что родители, как люди взрослые, вряд ли поняли бы его страсть к таким приключениям.  
- Пап, а лес там будет? – вдруг произнесла Эмили. – Я ягоды хочу собирать…  
- Да кому нужны твои ягоды, – возразил Джи-Эс. – Вот купаться – это круто! Я сразу все озеро переплыву. Спорим?  
- Я тебе переплыву, – произнес Грэг угрожающим тоном. – Просят же по-хорошему, помолчите оба? Ехать еще неизвестно сколько, а вы отвлекаете…  
Дети затихли. Минут на пять. Потом все началось снова.  
- Ты ничего не понимаешь! – упиралась Эмили. - Ягоды полезны для здоровья, и вкусно, и…  
- Это ты не понимаешь, – перебил брат. – Плавать тоже полезно для здоровья. А от ягод этих сплошные царапины и ожоги от крапивы, тоже мне удовольствие!  
- Ты просто не умеешь их собирать…  
- А ты не умеешь плавать!  
Это был запрещенный прием. Эмили надулась и захныкала.  
Гил крепче вцепился в руль и произнес подозрительно спокойным голосом:  
- Дети, кто хочет идти пешком к бабушке в Калифорнию?..  
Патрик и Эмили вздрогнули. Пешком идти сейчас не хотелось никому. За окном машины вечерело, вокруг была совершенно незнакомая дорога.  
Ребята снова притихли. Минут на десять.  
Потом Патрик сказал как бы в пространство:  
- Все равно Джетта, особенно груженая – медленная машина. Пап, может, побыстрее поедем? А то вон какой рыдван нас обгоняет… Аж лопается от натуги, но все равно обгоняет! Странный какой-то…  
Гриссом посмотрел в правое зеркало. На обгон их Фольксвагена и правда упорно шел видавший виды минивэн, громко тарахтящий поношенным дизельным движком. Дорога шла в гору, и тяжелому минивэну стоило больших трудов поравняться с Джеттой. Наконец это произошло: Гриссом даже слегка притормозил, чтобы пропустить торопыгу – хотя мало ли какие у того могли быть причины? Но микроавтобус не спешил завершать обгон. Наоборот, он завис плотно у Джетты на траверзе: а водитель, коренастый парень с лицом типичного дальнобойщика, поглядывая на Гила, изо всех сил тыкал указательным пальцем куда-то в район своих педалей.  
Тут Грэг все понял. И сказал – негромко, чтобы не нагонять панику:  
- Слышишь, Медведь… давай осторожно сверни с дороги. Кажется, у нас что-то с колесом…  
Гриссом вздохнул и аккуратно порулил к обочине. Вспоминая по ходу дела, куда во время сборов затолкали домкрат.  
Выйдя из машины, Грэг негромко вздохнул: так и есть. Левая задняя покрышка спущена, да еще и пожевана почти в мочалку. Надо доставать запасное колесо, пока еще относительно светло.  
- Гил, где у нас запаска?  
- Где всегда, - нахмурившись, ответил Гриссом. – В штатном отсеке. В багажнике. Под вещами.  
- Еперный театр, - сквозь зубы произнес Грэг, чтобы дети не слышали. – Давай разгружаться…

&&&

С проклятым колесом возились больше часа. Пока Гриссом изо всех сил старался не уронить машину с домкрата, а Грэг, разгружая багажник, сквозь зубы поминал Еперный театр, филармонию и прочие культурные заведения Невады – уже почти совсем стемнело. Ехать до места назначения оставалось не больше получаса – но это на прежней скорости, а теперь Гил категорически сказал, что поедет медленно – "потому что мы теперь без запаски, и вообще…" Грэг пытался было возразить, что даже на самой черепашьей скорости можно поймать еще одну железку в покрышку, – но понял, что сейчас спорить с Гриссомом бесполезно. Уж если что втемяшилось Гилу в башку, то это всё.  
Он уткнулся в карту и начал изучать местность – сколько еще осталось до треклятого "Горного приюта"?  
Скорей бы уж добраться. Сейчас, после долгой и муторной дороги, обещанный "благоустроенный двухэтажный коттедж со спальней и двумя ванными" манил, как никогда.  
Но когда наконец подъехали, Грэг сначала даже не понял, куда это их занесло.  
Фары многострадальной "Джетты" осветили небольшой лесок, за которым просвечивало какое-то озеро, а на самой опушке стоял дом. Покосившийся старый одноэтажный домишко. И вокруг не было ну никакого освещения.  
- Да уж, - пробормотал Грэг себе под нос, - здесь явно не ступала нога человека… Нога электрика уж точно!  
И спросил погромче:  
- Гил, так это и есть тот самый "Горный приют"?  
- Похоже, да, - недоуменно ответил Гриссом, выходя из машины.  
Подул ветер, и дом, казалось, угрожающе покосился и заскрипел.  
- Ну что ж… Завтра рассветет – посмотрим на это чудо в подробностях, а сейчас надо располагаться… - произнес Гил после растерянной паузы. – Детей будить или на руках в кровати отнесем?  
Однако тут же оказалось, что дети еще не спят. Патрик, во всяком случае, точно.  
Он вылез из теплого салона на улицу и увидел дом. Глаза у мальчишки заблестели, он нырнул обратно в машину и что есть сил стал трясти за плечо уснувшую было Эмили.  
- Алё, Эми, вставай скорей! Мы в такой дом приехали… обалдеть! Это же самый настоящий зАмок с привидениями! Там такой чердак, в нем наверняка Кровавая Мэри водится…  
- Кровавая Мэри – это коктейль для взрослых, - оборвал Патрика Гриссом. – А вы сейчас ОЧЕНЬ осторожно входите в дом и устраиваетесь спать… И на чердак не лазить ни в коем случае! Ясно?..  
Грэг тем временем с фонариком в руке поднялся на подозрительно шаткое крыльцо. Он было хотел спросить "Гил, ключ у тебя?", но взявшись за ручку двери, с удивлением понял, что дом не заперт. Внутри было так же темно, как на улице, и тянуло сыростью. Грэг нашел выключатель, щелкнул им: прихожую залил тусклый свет лампочки без абажура.  
- Спартанская обстановочка, - подумал Сандерс с легким ехидством и осторожно вновь вышел на улицу – прикидывая, как через такое крыльцо таскать вещи. И правда, не развалилось бы!..  
- Гил, - крикнул он в темноту, – а тебе в агентстве точно обещали два этажа и три комнаты? А то по первому осмотру тут одна комната, кухня и чердак!  
- А санузел-то хоть есть? – долетело из темноты.  
- Вроде есть, - хихикнул Грэг. – Уже легче! Но знаешь, я бы в эту турфирму все-таки позвонил прямо сейчас… Что это за дела такие?  
- Ничего не выйдет, - ответил Гриссом, подходя к крыльцу с мрачно-озадаченным видом. – Мобильники здесь не берут. И даже если попробовать залезть на крышу – рабочий день уже закончился. Так что все формальности только завтра. А сейчас давай разгружаться, укладывать детей и…  
- А ужинать? – вдруг завопили Патрик и Эмили. – Давайте пить чай! С арахисовым маслом!...  
- О-о-о, - простонал Гриссом, подтаскивая одну из сумок к крыльцу. – Чайник-то там хоть есть в кухне?  
- Там газовая плита, – ответил Грэг. – И какие-то кастрюли… алюминиевые… мятые… две или три…  
- Не может быть, - Гил даже слегка растерялся. – Погляди, пожалуйста: в кастрюле можно поставить воду на чай? И кстати, где у нас заварка?..  
- Мы не взяли вроде, - Грэг развел руками. – Ты же говорил, что кухня укомплектована? И продукты есть все?  
- Мне так сказали… Погоди, у меня в кармане куртки есть пара пакетиков заварки, с работы…  
- Запасливый ты наш, - усмехнулся Грэг и снова осторожно поднялся по скрипучему крыльцу. Ему удалось включить плиту и наполнить мятую кастрюлю подозрительно ржавой водой из раковины. "Ох, не стал бы я детям давать такой чай…" – пронеслось в голове, но тут что-то зашипело, и конфорка погасла. Дальнейшие попытки оживить плиту ни к чему не привели. Подлая кастрюля даже не успела нагреться!  
- Гил, - снова заорал Грэг, высунувшись в коридор, - ты будешь смеяться, но похоже – газ кончился!  
- В смысле? – Гриссом подошел и минут пять молча оглядывал плиту, кастрюлю и всю кухню. – Однако…  
- Ты мне лучше скажи – чем ребят кормить? – начал заводиться Грэг. – Мы им даже чаю согреть не можем, не говоря уже о том, чтобы какие-то разносолы устраивать…  
- Разносолы? – переспросил Гриссом странным голосом. – Ты сказал – разносолы?..  
- Миссис Оливер, - подхватил Грэг.  
Они с Гилом всегда прекрасно понимали друг друга с полуслова.  
Дело в том, что в процесс сборов их семьи в отпуск активно вмешивалась няня детей –миссис Дебра Оливер. Она говорила, что ни в какие на свете горные приюты, даже самые супер-оснащенные, нельзя ездить без запаса провизии. Именно она нарезала всем в дорогу кучу разных бутербродов – с ветчиной, с сыром, с тунцом, с арахисовым маслом – и наполнила чаем огромный двухлитровый термос. А когда Гриссом попытался протестовать, что им в пути такие разносолы не нужны – наехала на него так, словно тот был не известным ученым, а ее малолетним подопечным. "Даже и не думайте возражать, – сказала суровая миссис опешившему от ее напора Гилу. – Какие же это разносолы? Это обычная еда! Вот не дай бог, приедете, а там есть будет нечего: вы-то оба как хотите, а детишки голодные останутся – тогда что? Берите-берите, машина у вас не развалится…"  
И таки всучила им эту кучу еды.  
Вот теперь просто не знаешь, как ее благодарить!  
- Дети, - крикнул Гриссом в коридор, - а ну бегите руки мыть и ужинать!  
- А чем мыть-то? – раздался голос Патрика. – Тут воды нет в ванной!  
- Тьфу ты, – тихо произнес Грэг и ответил:  
- В машине упаковка дорожных салфеток! Вытрите пятерни и приходите! А то миссис Оливер хоть и много наделала бутербродов, но опоздавшим может не хватить!..

&&&

На "полностью укомплектованной кухне" оказалось всего два стула, поэтому есть пришлось по очереди. Ко всему прочему детишки умудрились расколотить единственный обнаруженный в кухне стакан, вместе с крышкой от термоса служивший посудой для чая.  
Отпуск становился с каждой минутой все веселее.  
Когда горка разномастных бутербродов уменьшилась вдвое, младшее поколение вылезло из-за стола и направилось в отведенные им апартаменты: единственную комнату, где, словно в насмешку, к отсыревшей стене были прислонены две колченогие раскладушки.  
- Мы что, в одной комнате будем спать? – попытался возмутиться Джи-Эс, но Грэг посмотрел на него, и парень умолк.  
- Спать будете не раздеваясь, - добавил Грэг сурово, – так что не до Версаля тут! Давайте живо на боковую…  
И подумал: "Господи, какое счастье, что из багажника забыли выложить два спальных мешка с прошлого выезда в поле! Ну, нам только переночевать, а там мы с этой турфирмой разберемся".  
Он прошел в кухню, где Грис глубокомысленно уставился в крышку от термоса, наполненную чаем.  
- Слушай, Грэг, - сказал тот, обернувшись на звук шагов. – А мы с тобой где будем спать? В машине?..  
- Наверное, - произнес Грэг задумчиво. – Хотя, может, ребятню в машину отправить, а самим на раскладушках?…  
- Они нас не выдержат, раскладушки эти, - констатировал Гил. – Даже тебя. А детей в машине на улице оставлять небезопасно - черт его знает, что тут за район, и чья тут до нас ступала нога… Пока мне всё это очень не нравится!  
"Но ты же этот тур купил", - подумал Грэг, но вслух ничего подобного не сказал. Еще не хватало – поссориться в экстремальной ситуации, да еще когда от вас зависит безопасность двух несовершеннолетних детей!..  
Нет уж, купил – и купил, что же теперь, застрелиться? Теперь думать надо, что делать.  
Наверное, для начала тоже попить чаю.  
Грэг взял бутерброд и начал его жевать. Всухомятку, потому что крышка у термоса была только одна.  
- Держи, - он даже не сразу сообразил, что Гил протягивает ему эту самую крышку с чаем. – Давай из одной…  
Грэг только кивнул. Ни на что другое, даже на простое "спасибо", сил уже не осталось.  
И тут с потолка кухни в чай посыпалась штукатурка.  
Гриссом с Грэгом одновременно вздрогнули и прислушались.  
Сверху на чердаке явно кто-то ходил!..  
Рука Грэга дернулась к поясу, но тут бедный Сандерс вспомнил, что он в отпуске. И что у него, как и у Гила, при себе, черт подери все на свете, нет оружия!..  
- Господи, а это еще кто там? – Грэг посмотрел на Гриссома, не скрывая, что слегка испуган. – Пойдем посмотрим?..  
Гил уже вставал из-за стола, пытаясь не скрипеть поношенным стулом.  
Они вдвоем направились к лестничке, ведущей на чердак. Но Гриссом вдруг остановился и пошел в сторону.  
- Гил, ты куда? – спросил Грэг шепотом.  
- Проверю кое-что… - так же негромко ответил Гриссом и направился к комнате.  
Дверь была приоткрыта, на раскладушках лежали спальные мешки, - но ни Патрика, ни Эмили в комнате не было.  
- Черти полосатые, – выругался Гил. – Вот кто ходит на чердаке! Я же им сказал – не лазить…  
- Ты, Гил, меня извини, - Грэг позволил себе даже слегка хмыкнуть, - но до того, как ты им сказал, чтобы они не лазили на чердак, они могли и не догадываться, что туда можно залезть…  
Гриссом тоже усмехнулся и сказал:  
- Знаешь педагогический анекдот? Мать уходила на работу и сказала детям: "Дети, ни в коем случае не суйте пуговицы в нос!" "Надо же, - подумали дети, – мы и не знали, что так можно делать. А это идея!"  
Они оба фыркнули, после чего Грэг сказал, нащупав в кармане фонарик:  
- Ты иди, Медведь, поешь все-таки, а я поднимусь осторожно… шугану этих деятелей оттуда…  
Гриссом кивнул. Увы, он понимал, что самолично "шугануть деятелей" не сможет: хрупкая лестничка, как и поношенные раскладушки, тоже вполне могла не выдержать его веса.  
Посему он направился обратно в кухню, а Грэг начал осторожно подниматься на чердак.  
Вскоре он услышал глухие завывания:  
- Кровавая Мэри, приди… Кровавая Мэри, мы вызываем тебя… У-у-у-у! Кровавая Мэри, ты здесь?!!  
- Здесь, - громко сказал Грэг, направляя луч фонаря прямо в центр чердака.  
Ответом был истошный вопль в два голоса.  
Так и есть: Патрик и Эмили, все в чердачной пыли, сидели прямо на полу, возя пальцами по скрипучим половицам – вычерчивали какие-то таинственные знаки, на которые, по всей видимости, и должна была явиться пресловутая Кровавая Мэри.  
- Позорище, – сказал Грэг, подражая бабушке Астрид. – На что вы похожи оба? Ну-ка марш в кровати, а по возращении будете стирать спальные мешки!..  
И добавил уже своим обычным голосом:  
- А Кровавая Мэри – это коктейль для взрослых!  
- Мы знаем уже, - вздохнул Патрик.  
- И все равно ерундой страдаете, - наставительно ответил Грэг. – Именно ерундой настоящей! Ваша прабабушка-предсказательница от вашего поведения небось в гробу переворачивается…  
- Это как? – спросил вдруг Патрик заинтересованно.  
Грэг счел за лучшее не развивать тему.  
- Вы знаете, который час?! Сейчас же брысь по кроватям!..  
И дождавшись, пока дети поплелись вниз по лестнице, направился следом, конвоируя обоих до самой комнаты.  
"Черт ну и вывозился я на этом чердаке, - размышлял Грэг. – Надо, что ли, пойти хоть в кухне руки помыть, пока там есть какая-то вода…"  
Все трое тем временем вошли в комнату, где Гриссом что-то разглядывал на стенах.  
- Привел? – сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от стены. – Слушай, может, все-таки их в машину? А то тут на стенках мокри… - тут Гил увидел, что рядом стоит Эмили, и немедленно замолчал.  
- Что там на стенках? – заинтересованно спросила девочка.  
- Нет, Эми, ничего: все хорошо, - ответил Гриссом необычно ласковым голосом. - Вы просто, чтобы теплее было, отодвиньте раскладушки от стенок - а то вдруг там дует…  
Грэг, вздохнув, решил, что пока тут обойдутся без него. Снимая с волос остатки паутины, он направился в кухню – вымыть руки и допить чай, если осталось.  
Было слышно, как на улице громко ухает какая-то птица.  
- Пап, а это что за птичка там? – спросила Эмили, дергая Гила за рукав.  
- Я не знаю, – развел руками Гил. – Я же не орнитолог, а энтомолог… - Он посмотрел на перепачканную девочку внимательнее. – Вот если бы ты спросила, кто сейчас сидит у тебя на волосах – я бы тебе сказал, что это жук-бронзовка, который…

Грэг как раз допил чай и собрался сполоснуть термос, как из комнаты раздался громкий визг.  
От неожиданности термос выскользнул из рук и смачно приземлился в раковину, которая незамедлительно пошла трещинами.  
Ну конечно: Медведь был неисправим. Если не мокрицы, то жуки.  
Но что же делать теперь? Кого выбрал когда-то, с тем и живи. Да еще и детей воспитывай, которые до чертиков боятся насекомых!..

&&&

Уложив ребятню, Гил и Грэг вдвоем уселись на кухне.  
За окнами раздавался мерный шум, по подоконнику постукивали капли: в довершение всего пошел дождь. Кажется даже ливень.  
- Да уж, вот так тур я купил, - наконец произнес Гриссом. – Вот так отпуск всем устроил…  
- Да плюнь ты, Медведь, - Грэг даже улыбнулся – хотя один бог знает, как ему это удалось. – Замечательный отпуск! Романтика! И ребятам будет что вспомнить: одна Кровавая Мэри чего стоит! Да и мы с тобой… как в прошлые времена прямо… Хочешь, даже спать не будем, а станем всю ночь сидеть здесь и говорить о высоком?..  
- Болтун, - хмыкнул Гриссом, накрывая своей ладонью руку Грэга, лежащую на столе. – А то я не вижу, как ты тут со мной замучился…  
- Настоящий криминалист должен уметь преодолевать трудности, - ответил Грэг с легкой усмешкой. – Конечно, надо уметь не создавать себе лишних, но кто же знал? Завтра во всем разберемся, а сейчас… сейчас все хорошо, Гил, честное слово!  
Гриссом посмотрел на Грэга и тоже слегка усмехнулся. А потом подумал (в который раз уже), что все-таки когда-то не ошибся, связавшись именно с этим вот человеком. Несмотря на то, что все общество было против, вся мораль и все порядки.  
Да пошли они, это порядки!..  
- Кстати, насчет лишних трудностей, - сказал он вслух, - ты в курсе, за что Джи-Эса не приняли в скаутский лагерь? Мне учительница рассказала, когда я последний раз в школу заезжал…  
- Нет, не в курсе, – оживился Грэг. – А почему?  
- А он не умеет костер разводить с одной спички, - доложил Гриссом. – Причем даже учиться, говорят, не пожелал…  
- Костер с одной спички? Бред какой-то, - пожал плечами Грэг. – Теперь же есть масса специальных средств для розжига!  
- Вот и он сказал то же самое, – подхватил Грисом. – за что как раз его в лагерь и не взяли. Он, говорят, еще им заявил как раз, что "нужно уметь преодолевать трудности, но не создавать себе лишних…"  
- Интересно, что он завтра нам скажет, - начал было Грэг, но тут послышался быстрый топот, и в кухню влетел упомянутый Джи-Эс собственной персоной.  
- Ты почему не спишь? – вскричали Гил с Грэгом в два голоса.  
- Пап! – выпалил странно обрадованный мальчишка. – У нас, кажется, крыша потекла!..  
- Ты за себя говори, - Грэг в любой ситуации не терял чувство юмора.  
- Да я серьезно! – продолжал вопить Патрик. – В комнате на полу во-от такая лужа…  
Когда они все втроем вбежали в комнату, лужа на полу стала еще больше: ливень хлестал не на шутку.  
- Погоди, а кто раскладушку с Эмили к стене отодвинул? – растерянно спросил Гриссом.  
- Я, - гордо доложил Джи-Эс. – Я в кухню-то чего бежал: за кастрюлями… Можно подставить, чтобы дальше не растекалось…  
- Тоже мысль, - похвалил Гриссом. И подумал, что те, кто не взял Джи-Эса в скаутский лагерь, об этом еще ой-ой как пожалеют. – Но судя по конфигурации лужи – в крыше дыра локальная…  
- Значит, можно взять доску, полезть на чердак и забить дыру, - подхватил Патрик. - Правильно, пап?  
- Правильно, - ответил Грэг. – Только где ты здесь сейчас найдешь доску?..  
- А у меня есть! – радости Патрика не было предела. – В рюкзаке моем! Наша доска для хлеба!..  
- Погоди, - нахмурился Гриссом, - так она все время у тебя была?  
- И зачем ты ее сюда-то притащил? – добавил Грэг строгим голосом.  
- Ну как же? – Патрик даже растерялся. – Ведь робот-полицейский должен как-то на озере заниматься серфингом?..  
- Тьфу, – только и промолвил Грэг, молча разглядывая лужу.  
А Гриссом произнес глубокомысленным тоном:  
- Никакую дыру мы забивать не будем. Мы сейчас вынем из сумок наши дождевики, возьмем Эмили и спокойно все пойдем спать в машину. А завтра будем думать, что и как делать…

…Когда дети на заднем сиденье окончательно угомонились и засопели, Гриссом посмотрел в окно и сказал Грэгу:  
- Вот это да: светает уже. Знаешь, я тут подумал… дождь вроде кончился, может, пройдемся?…  
- Угу, - согласился Грэг, пытаясь вытянуть затекшие ноги. – Пойдем! Все равно поспать не удастся: какой в этой машине, к черту, сон? Нет, Патрик прав – надо было ехать на Шевроле!..  
Они вылезли из салона и направились к лесу, темневшему впереди. Стараясь все-таки не отходить далеко от машины.  
Грэг остановился и поднял голову вверх:  
- Вроде днем хорошая погода будет. Смотри, как здорово звезды видно: вроде уже рассвет, а все равно!…  
Гриссом тоже остановился и посмотрел в небо. А Грэг продолжал негромко:  
- Как ты любишь говорить-то, а? "Если во вселенной есть еще какая-нибудь цивилизация, то надеюсь, у нее хватит ума держаться от нас подальше?"  
- Да уж, - не сразу ответил Гриссом. – Особенно от наших турфирм и таких вот Горных Приютов!..  
- У нас бензина-то на обратную дорогу хватит? – Грэг беспокойно оглянулся на "Джетту". - А то тут и правда такая глушь, я что-то ни одной заправки не видел.  
- Должно хватить, - ответил Гил, подумав. – Я смотрел на приборы – половину бака показывает…  
- Кстати о бензине, – сказал Грэг просительно, - ты не будешь возражать, если я до озера добегу? От меня, по-моему, до сих пор разит, как от бензоколонки – еще с тех пор, как колесо меняли. Я уж тогда заморачиваться не стал – все ждал коттеджа с двумя ванными; а сейчас хоть в озере сполоснуться, пока совсем не рассвело…  
- Знаешь, - вдруг сказал Гриссом решительно, - я тоже с тобой пойду. Закрою сейчас машину и пойду. Ребята проснуться не успеют, мы быстро обернемся… А то, наверное, от меня тоже разит как от колонки – тем более что колесо-то я менял?..  
- Конечно, товарищ супервайзор, - ответил Грэг.  
И они оба засмеялись.  
До озера было не так далеко – оно явно виднелось между деревьями. Но когда Гил и Грэг вышли из леса – то глазам своим не поверили.  
На берегу озера, хорошо заметный в легком рассветном тумане, стоял коттедж. Двухэтажный. С кирпичной дорожкой, ведущей к прочному крыльцу; с ажурным фонариком над мощной дубовой дверью; с крепкой надежной крышей.  
- Ни-фи-га се-бе… - выдохнул Грэг. – А мы-то где тогда ночевали?  
Гриссом ничего не сказал. Он не спеша поднялся на крыльцо, достал из кармана ключ и попробовал отпереть дом.  
Дверь распахнулась, словно только и ждала этого момента. Из-за двери пахнУло уютным теплом и чем-то вкусным.  
Гриссом обернулся и подмигнул опешившему Грэгу.  
- Ну что ты застыл, а? - произнес он с ласковой подначкой, наблюдая, как партнер постепенно меняется в лице. – Давай, быстренько гони сюда машину – ты заметил, через лес есть дорожка проезжая? Я еще подумал – куда это она ведет? Ну, теперь ясно – куда. Сейчас ребят разместим, чайник нормально поставим, а потом пойдем в озере купаться. Или ты предпочитаешь ванну?  
И видя, что Грэг так и не сказал от удивления ни слова, добавил с необыкновенной гордостью:  
- В общем, добро пожаловать в Горный Приют, ушастый!..

&&&

**Эпилог**

- …И ты себе не представляешь, ба, - тарахтел Патрик, пока Эмили жевала очередную конфету, - сколько у нас было всяких приключений! Сначала колесо прокололи. Потом газ в плите кончился. Потом крыша протекла – а дождь шел жуткий! Потом…  
- Погоди-погоди, - взволнованно перебила бабушка Астрид, - в каком смысле крыша протекла? Это что же, у вас такой дом был – развалюха настоящая?  
- Ага, - радостно заявил Патрик, не замечая легкой бабушкиной растерянности. – Но это сначала! Мы когда приехали, то немножечко заблудились, а было темно, и мы не заметили, что на этом доме табличка висит – "Осторожно, реставрация" или как-то еще… А настоящий наш дом оказался за лесом. Мы утром туда перебрались – ух, как же там здорово! И озеро рядом – я там каждый день плавал, так классно! А по вечерам мы наблюдали звезды – представляешь? Я даже видел метеоритный дождь! А папа Гил рассказывал, что по одной теории жизнь на земле начали живые организмы, занесенные к нам в результате сильного метеоритного дождя…  
- И ягод в лесу было много, - вступила в разговор наконец прожевавшая Эмили. – Я малины набрала целую банку! Миссис Оливер потом сварила из нее варенье. Вкусное такое варенье, - восхищенно произнесла девочка. Но увидав, как бабушка вдруг погрустнела, дипломатично добавила: - Хотя твой вишневый джем, ба, все равно вкуснее!  
- В общем, понравилось вам в этом Горном Приюте? – поинтересовалась миссис Астрид.  
- Угу, - кивнул Патрик, в свою очередь решив сжевать конфету. – Там в сто раз лучше, чем в скаутском лагере… Папа Гил молодец, что такой здоровский тур купил! Может, мы еще туда поедем на следующий год, пока там еще не сильно ступала нога человека?  
- Ну что ж, - бабушка улыбнулась и положила на стол еще горстку конфет. – А если соскучитесь по людям – тогда опять приезжайте ко мне в Калифорнию!  
- Конечно, ба, - заявил Джи-Эс, подмигивая сестренке. – Может быть, на следующие каникулы и приедем! А родители на это раз пусть вдвоем в Горный Приют отправляются. Им ведь, наверное, когда-то надо и от нас отдохнуть?!.. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	18. Что у тебя в руках

_**написано для "100 фанфиков", тема "Незнакомцы"**_

**ЧТО У ТЕБЯ В РУКАХ  
Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, флафф, остатки слэша  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…  
**От автора:** "…здесь не важно, как ты выглядишь и насколько красивая у тебя поза. Важно то, что у тебя в руках, - и для чего оно у тебя в руках… Пистолет – вещь серьезная, требует внимания и собранности. Понял? "

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Так, еще раз вспоминаем все, что изучали в прошлые разы. Стой прямо, одна нога немного впереди – чтобы опора была устойчивой. Руки чуть перед собой, причем вытягивать полностью не обязательно. Так делают только в кино: а в жизни руки в такой позе быстро устанут, будут трястись, а это нам совсем не нужно. Так, хорошо; видишь мушку? Только сделай так, чтобы она у тебя перед глазами не прыгала. Теперь медленно нажимаешь курок… осторожно, может быть отдача. Ну, давай… Ага! Хорошо. Сейчас посмотрим, что получилось. Ну что там, мистер Эндрюс?  
Пожилой смотритель полицейского стрельбища удовлетворенно хмыкнул:  
- Уже куда лучше, Гил! В прошлый раз было почти сплошное молоко, а сейчас уже в семь баллов попали!..  
- Только семь? – Патрик уставился на Гриссома с неподдельным разочарованием. – А я так старался…  
- Да уж, - усмехнулся Гриссом, – выглядел ты прямо как комиссар Каттани! А теперь вспомним: здесь не важно, как ты выглядишь и насколько красивая у тебя поза. Важно то, что у тебя в руках, - и для чего оно у тебя в руках… Пистолет – вещь серьезная, требует внимания и собранности. Понял? Сосредоточься. Тут главное – уметь сконцентрироваться на задаче, и еще – не терять хладнокровия. Ну, попробуй еще разочек… Так! Мистер Эндрюс, а сейчас?  
- Еще получше! Восемь баллов. В следующий раз непременно в яблочко попадет!  
- Попадет, куда денется, - подмигнул Гриссом Патрику и добавил: - Ну что, хватит на сегодня? Оставь кое-что на другой раз. Давай, ставь пистолет на предохранитель… вот так, отлично. Кстати, и снимать с предохранителя не забывай, я тебе больше напоминать не буду!  
- Да я помню… Только случайно сегодня забыл. Потому что мы давно не тренировались. Кстати, пап, а можно вопрос?  
- Слушаю, - Гриссом поднял бровь и заинтересованно посмотрел на мальчика.  
- Вот скажи… у тебя же дома есть свой пистолет… тот, что тебе подарили?  
- Ну, есть, - тон у Гриссома стал откровенно настороженный. – А что?  
- Почему же мы тогда на полигон ездим тренироваться? Почему мы не можем стрелять в собственном дворе из твоего пистолета в какую-нибудь деревяшку?  
- Потому, друг мой, - ответил Гриссом, – что если мы начнем стрельбу во дворе, то наша соседка миссис Смит первая же вызовет полицию. И нам придется пережить весьма неприятное объяснение.  
- А если сказать им заранее, что это мы тренируемся? Ты ведь можешь?  
- В общем могу; но если я так скажу, то в случае, если не дай бог что-нибудь у нас в доме случится серьезное – миссис Смит, наоборот, не вызовет полицию. Потому что будет думать, что это мы с тобой развлекаемся, а не воры, допустим, залезли и пытаются расстрелять нашу дверь. Понятно? Ну и замечательно. А сейчас жди меня у выхода; я оружие сдам и подойду. Хорошо?  
- Хорошо! А потом куда пойдем?  
- Как и договорились – в парк. Тем более нас там Грэг с Эмили давно ждут. Они, небось, всю колу в парке уже выпили…  
- Неее, - засмеялся Патрик, – всю колу в парке выпить сложно. Хотя я, конечно, попробовать могу!…

- Ох, ну и вымахал ваш парень, - вскользь заметил смотритель полигона, принимая у Гриссома служебное оружие. – Сколько ему?  
- Двенадцать было в июне. Причем он нас лет с шести изводит – хочу да хочу стрелять научиться! Конечно, в шесть ему еще рано, а вот в двенадцать…  
- Ну да, – снова хмыкнул мистер Эндрюс, - как будто дело только в возрасте! Если бы ты не стал замначальника лаборатории, вряд ли бы тебя с ребенком пустили на полигон!  
- Правильно, - кивнул Гриссом. – А так я сам себя пустил, верно?  
- Эх, Гил, - покачал головой смотритель, – зря ты отказался начлабом быть! Слушаешься теперь этого Экли…  
- Да не смеши меня, Эндрюс; какой из меня начлаб? Это же собачья работа: бумажки всякие, запросы, хозяйственные заботы… Комиссии из управления, сверки то количества палочек, то количества колбочек… Оно мне надо? А работать я когда буду? Так что лучше я побуду заместителем, раз управлению приспичило меня повысить, а верховодит пусть Экли.  
- Эххх, вот прежний директор был замечательный, - покачал головой смотритель. – Жаль, пришлось ему уйти на пенсию…  
- Так ему лет-то уже сколько? – улыбнулся Гриссом. - Хватит, надоели мы ему, наверное!  
- Да разве вы надоедите? – подхватил шутку мистер Эндрюс. – Работа у вас такая… А вы заходите еще с Джи-Эсом: ты, я смотрю, смену себе готовишь?  
- Да нет, я тут как бы и ни при чем. Это чисто его инициатива. Но могу тебе сказать, что интерес он к этому делу проявляет выраженный. Что делать, если перед глазами больше нет никакого примера?  
- Кстати о примерах, - чуть тише сказал смотритель, - у вас-то дома есть оружие? Ты не боишься, что парень его возьмет и пойдет во двор стрелять в голубей?  
- Ну что ты, Эндрюс, - рассмеялся Гриссом. – Во-первых, прежде чем перейти к практике, я его теорией безопасности так накачал, что ой-ей-ей! И во-вторых, служебное оружие мы после смены сдаем.  
- Так личного у тебя нету разве? – хитро прищурился смотритель. – А как же наградной?  
- Это который мне недавно на юбилей подарили? – вспомнил Гриссом. – С трогательной надписью "мирному начальнику от воинственных подчиненных"? Так он у меня дома в сейфе, а сейф на кодовом замке, и туда не так просто забраться.  
- А-а, ну тогда ничего. Тогда приходите еще!

Как всегда, после прогулки в парке детей уложили спать пораньше – завтра с утра в школу, как бы не проспали. Патрик по привычке поворчал против применения к нему понятия "дети" и сказал, что "сначала расскажет Эмили на ночь страшную историю про Кровавую руку – она потом будет девочек в классе пугать". Ему ужасно нравилось, что семилетняя сестрица реагировала на страшные истории не совсем привычно: громким хохотом.  
А когда Эмили уснула, Патрик тихо вышел в коридор. Теперь ему полагалось идти в свою комнату и укладываться, но он решил перед сном зайти еще кое-куда. И правда, может быть – не стоило в парке выпивать столько колы?  
Однако, возвращаясь обратно, он услышал за дверью кухни голоса.  
Патрик хорошо усвоил, что "настоящий криминалист не должен проходить мимо информации, которая кажется ему важной и интересной". Поэтому тихо подошел к двери и прислушался.  
- Как сегодня ваши стрельбы? - спросил за дверью Грэг.  
- Зря иронизируешь, между прочим, – ответил Гил. – Парень делает явные успехи! Ты, когда стал криминалистом, ей-богу, хуже стрелял.  
- Ну да, конечно, – тон у Грэга стал несколько обиженный. – Я вот другого боюсь: он не станет случайно дома с твоим пистолетом навыки оттачивать?  
- Знаешь, меня сегодня мистер Эндрюс о том же самом спросил. И почему у вас у всех такое стандартное мышление? Можно подумать, парень - идиот. У него есть голова на плечах, и он умеет ею пользоваться: это во-первых. А во-вторых, я свой юбилейный пистоль держу в сейфе, а сейф заперт на кодовый замок…  
- Угу, а код ты и сам забыл, - ехидно добавил Грэг. – Лично я уже не помню!  
- Здрасьте, дырявая твоя голова, - вздохнул Гриссом. – Я же тебе говорил! Код там на самом деле несложный: десять - ноль шесть – ноль четыре. Я, например, помню его очень хорошо, да и ты по идее должен.  
- Даже должен? – сказал Грэг с некоторым удивлением. – А что это за код?  
- Подумай, - ответил ему Гриссом. – Неужели не догадаешься?  
- Еперный театр, ну тебя совсем: устал я от твоих загадок, - в шутку выругался Грэг. – Поясни толком…  
Гил помолчал и ответил:  
- День рождения Джи-Эса. День, месяц, год.  
- А почему не твой собственный?  
- Да вот, знаешь ли: в иные дни я собственный день рождения могу напрочь забыть, а этот… этот хорошо помню. Да и ты, думаю, помнишь тоже.  
- Спрашиваешь! Просто до меня сразу не дошло.  
- До тебя вообще все что-то медленно доходит!  
- Ах так? Ну ладно…  
За дверью раздался смех и шаги. Патрик быстренько отскочил в сторону и сделал вид, что он просто случайно проходил мимо.

- Уважаемые коллеги, прошу внимания. – Конрад Экли чуть повысил голос, перекрывая общий шум. – Вопрос очень важный, поэтому в управлении попросили меня, как директора, провести эту внеочередную планерку. Дело касается всех смен, особенно дневной, - добавил он и покосился на Кэтрин. – Миссис Уиллоуз, вас, как наблюдателя дневной смены, прошу проявить особую бдительность. Как известно, случаи происходили большей частью в светлое время суток. Но и вас, мистер Браун, как наблюдателя ночной смены, тоже прошу не расслабляться… Итак, что мы имеем? С начала сентября прошло всего две недели, а зарегистрировано уже шесть случаев нападения на детей. Все улики указывают на то, что эти нападения совершены одним человеком, и есть прямые предпосылки объединения их в серию. Как говорится среди населения – в городе завелся маньяк. Кстати, вы слышали, как его прозвали в народе? Киндер-Сюрприз. Вот-вот, именно с такой циничностью… Напоминаю: по описаниям свидетелей это высокий мужчина в черном; нападает только на детей в возрасте примерно от пяти до тринадцати лет, гуляющих без сопровождения взрослых. Применяет насилие с особой жестокостью, и либо наносит травмы, несовместимые с жизнью, либо убивает. От нас требуется скорейшее задержание этого… - Экли поморщился, - Киндер-Сюрприза. Да, я знаю, что обе смены работают в полную силу, но еще раз хочу сообщить: шериф рвет и мечет, в городе назревают волнения, поэтому желательно, чтобы его взяли как можно скорее. Всем ясно? Улики по этому делу обрабатывать в первую очередь… нет, вне очереди! Гриссом, ты мне постоянно докладываешь о ходе расследования. И еще… - он сделал небольшую паузу и сказал уже не начальственным, а обычным голосом: - Думаю, что об этом можно было не говорить, но всех сотрудников, у кого есть дети такого возраста, прошу проявить особую бдительность. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны… и оставайтесь тем не менее профессионалами. Все свободны, спасибо, - резюмировал он и вышел.

-… В общем, будьте трижды осторожными - это раз, - Гриссом посмотрел на Патрика и Эмили, которые изо всех сил изображали внимание. – Никому ни под каким видом дверь не открывать – это два. И пока что никуда без взрослых не ходить за пределы двора – это три. - Даже в школу? – тихонько уточнила Эмили.  
- Даже в школу, – кивнул Гриссом. – По утрам всех детей во всех районах будут собирать школьные автобусы: неплохо у нас мэр города заботится о безопасности, а, Грэгго? А после занятий за вами будет приходить кто-нибудь из нас: или я, или Грэг. А когда мы на работе - миссис Оливер. Я уже с ней договорился.  
- Миссис Оливер? – Патрик аж подскочил на стуле от возмущения. – Это я буду ходить из школы с няней?..  
- Ты, Джи-Эс, будешь ходить из школы с Эмили, - ответил ему Грэг, - а Эмили будет ходить с няней. И шутки шутками – объяснили же, как умным людям: в городе чрезвычайная ситуация. Только сегодня на планерке нас еще раз всех накачали! И не переживай, вы такие не одни.  
- Что, неужели всех детей будут няни забирать после уроков? - недоверчиво прищурился Патрик.  
- Не всех, - отозвался Гриссом с преувеличенным спокойствием. – К примеру, Саймона и Дору Браун будет забирать из школы мама. Ей несколько проще, она не работает в нашей лаборатории, - и он вздохнул.  
- А Лора и Джиллиан Стоукс ходят домой с бабушкой, которая ради такого случая специально прилетела из Техаса, - сообщил Грэг. - Хочешь, Джи-Эс, мы тоже вызовем из Сан-Габриэля бабушку Астрид, и она будет тебя персонально с огромным удовольствием водить из школы за ручку?  
- Неее, - Патрик отчаянно затряс головой. – Лучше уж миссис Оливер! Она не заставляет меня пить дурацкое молоко на полдник. Беее…  
- Страдалец, - хихикнул Грэг. – Бабушка Астрид еще меня заставляла пить это молоко; с тех пор я его просто ненавижу!.. Но это ее пунктик, поэтому слушайся миссис Оливер, не то…  
- Я буду, буду слушаться! – горячо заверил Джи-Эс. - Только, пап… а долго это все будет?  
- О-о-о, и ты туда же… - застонал Грэг. – Я прошу тебя, перестань: нас и так ежедневно прессингуют этим вопросом!  
- Я просто хотел спросить: вы же его поймаете, правда, пап?  
- Непременно, - заверил его Гриссом. – А сейчас быстро марш по кроватям!..

- Эй, Джи-Эс, ты пойдешь с нами? – Эмили заглянула в комнату, приплясывая от нетерпения. – Мы с миссис Оливер идем в парк!  
- Да? – с деланным безразличием произнес Патрик. – А родители разрешили?  
- Конечно, разрешили, – покивала Эмили. – Когда они на работу уходили – я спросила. И еще миссис Оливер позвонила им и договорилась, что мы в парк пойдем погулять. Сегодня же воскресенье, там будет полно народу! Так ты не хочешь с нами?  
- Неа, - честно ответил Патрик. – Мне тут к понедельнику уроков кучу надо сделать… Доклад написать…  
- Полицейский сериал посмотреть… – хихикнула Эмили.  
- Откуда ты знаешь? – вытаращился на нее брат.  
- Я наблюдательная, - и девочка показал ему язык.  
- Только миссис Оливер не говори, ладно? Она считает, что такие сериалы детям вредно смотреть.  
- Я друзей не выдаю, - серьезно сказала Эмили. – Значит, не пойдешь? Ну ладно…  
И она выбежала из комнаты, громко топоча по коридору. Через какое-то время ее шаги раздались уже во дворе, и послышалось добродушное ворчание миссис Оливер: "Эми, не топай так, побеспокоишь соседей…"  
"Да уж, наша соседка только и делает, что подслушивает через забор", – подумал Патрик и пошел в гостиную включать телевизор.

Но "полицейский сериал" благополучно закончился; чем бы еще заняться? Разумеется, не уроками: он их все уже давно сделал еще в пятницу, чтобы к нему не приставали лишний раз. Пойти покататься во дворе на роликах? Однако Патрик обещал, что без взрослых не выйдет из дома даже во двор, а слово свое он привык держать. Тем более что миссис Оливер для подстраховки заперла двери снаружи, а ключ унесла с собой. Почитать что-нибудь? Так нету ничего новенького. Хотя…  
И Джи-Эс решительно направился в родительский кабинет на второй этаж. О-о-о, там было достаточно интересных книжек: например, атлас по судебной медицине. Тем более что Эмили опять просит продолжение про Кровавую руку, а откуда прикажете черпать вдохновение? Решено: пока никого нет, судебно-медицинский атлас вполне подойдет для приятного времяпрепровождения.  
Книга захватила мальчика настолько, что он и не заметил, как прошел еще час. Няня с Эмили должны были вот-вот прийти, а он еще сидит в кабинете! Патрик выглянул в окно и увидел, что миссис Оливер с девочкой уже идут по улице. "Нужно скорее спрятать атлас. Так, чтобы никто не заметил, что я его брал…" Это тоже был процесс не из простых, провозиться пришлось минут десять. А когда мальчик справился с задачей и хотел было выйти из кабинета, снизу послышались выстрелы. И крик.  
Он быстро выглянул в окно… и застыл на месте. Кричала Эмили; ее тащил по двору на руках какой-то незнакомец в черном, за поясом у которого торчал пистолет. А во дворе, у самой калитки, лицом вниз лежала миссис Оливер, крепко сжимая в руках свою "выходную сумочку". На дорожку медленно натекала лужица противного красно-бурого цвета.  
Патрика затошнило. Одно дело – рассказывать про такие вещи в глупых историях и смотреть картинки, и совсем другое – видеть это в реальности…  
Мысли прыгали в беспорядке: "Что же делать? Наверное, звонить 911... Но что, если - пока они едут - этот паршивец убьет Эмили? Нет. Лучше самому... Самому? Но как?"  
Незнакомец тем временем подошел к двери дома, одновременно зажимая рот отчаянно вырывающейся девочке.  
Тут Патрик не выдержал. Он высунулся из окна и завопил что есть силы:  
- Эй, ты! А ну-ка отпусти ее!  
Мужчина в черном поднял взгляд и вдруг расплылся в противной улыбке. Ему явно было приятно, что девчонка в доме не одна, и развлечения может оказаться в два раза больше.  
Патрик встретился взглядом с пустыми глазами незнакомца и похолодел: столько в них было решимости и злости.  
Мужчина подергал входную дверь, но та не подалась. Тогда он крепче перехватил уже обмякшую от страха Эмили одной рукой, другой вытаскивая из-за пояса пистолет. А потом, прищурившись, начал стрелять в замок…

В лаборатории было полно народу, телефоны разрывались; заканчивалось самое сложное время - конец дневной смены, начало ночной. Четыре часа дня.  
Уоррик Браун вышел в коридор, намереваясь перед началом работы выпить чашечку кофе, и увидел, как по коридору бежит Кэтрин Уиллоуз.  
Это было что-то странное.  
Кэтрин уже была, как говорится, "дамой элегантного возраста", хотя до сих пор не отказалась от туфель на шпильках. Благо она давно стала наблюдателем смены, и ей куда реже приходилось выезжать в поле. Но видеть, как женщина за пятьдесят бежит по лаборатории, сжимая в руках какую-то бумагу, было, мягко говоря, непривычно.  
- Кэтрин, что случилось? – спросил оторопевший Уоррик.  
- Из полиции сообщили… видимо, опять Киндер… Сюрприз… вашей смене придется, пошли скорей со мной… - ответила Кэтрин на бегу.  
- Опять этот придурок? – воскликнул Браун и поспешил за ней.  
Они оба влетели в комнату отдыха, где сидела уже вся ночная смена. Ник с Сарой, Грэг и пара новеньких криминалистов как по команде повернулись к ним.  
- По коням, ребята, – выдохнула Кэтрин. – Похоже, опять наш фигурант объявился. Только что поступил звонок в полицию из коттеджного поселка: в одном из домов стрельба и детские крики. Звонила соседка, сказала, что ей со второго этажа хорошо видно двор, и что во дворе… труп женщины. Видимо, мать, бабушка или няня.  
- А какой адрес? – быстро спросила Сара, вцепившись в руку Ника.  
- Сейчас… а, вот: восьмой микрорайон, Лонгден-стрит, десять. Соседку зовут миссис Джулия Смит. …Грэг? Что с тобой, Грэг?..

...Выстрелы внизу наконец затихли, но раздался более страшный звук – открылась входная дверь.  
Патрик метался по кабинету, лихорадочно открывая шкафы. Где же этот сейф! Вот-вот тяжелые шаги зазвучат на лестнице, а потом в коридоре. Быстрее, быстрее…  
Ага! Есть! На одной из полок среди книг матово блеснула металлическая дверца.  
Так, теперь код. Код, как же его!…  
"Мой день рождения… день, месяц, год".  
Трясущимися руками мальчик нажимал на кнопки. "Десять… ноль шесть… ноль четыре…"  
Пальцы соскальзывали, попадая не на те цифры; наконец с третьей попытки дверца распахнулась. И тяжелая ребристая рукоятка словно сама скользнула в ладонь.  
Почувствовав это, Патрик будто снова услышал рядом: "…главное – уметь сконцентрироваться на задаче, и еще – не терять хладнокровия. Пистолет – вещь серьезная, требует внимания и собранности. Важно то, что у тебя в руках, и для чего оно у тебя в руках."  
Буквально тут же на смену противному липкому страху пришла спокойная уверенность. Потому что сейчас ему было очень хорошо ясно, ЧТО у него в руках, и самое главное – ДЛЯ ЧЕГО.  
Мальчик на цыпочках вышел из кабинета на лестницу, ведущую вниз. И увидел, как тот самый мужчина в черном, все еще крепко держа Эмили, осматривается в холле первого этажа. Глаза у девочки были полузакрыты; от страха она упала в обморок.  
Патрик сжал зубы от злости. "Ну, я тебе сейчас покажу, гад!" Он успел заметить, что пистолет незнакомца снова был заткнут за пояс, и что мужчина держит Эми обеими руками – поэтому не сможет сразу схватить свою пушку. Значит, в запасе будет немножко времени. Главное – целиться лучше. И чтобы не дрожали руки. Чтобы случайно не попасть в Эмили… А еще надо как можно громче закричать. Чтобы этот гад не услышал, как щелкнет предохранитель.  
"Все будет хорошо, пап", - сказал про себя Джи-Эс. А потом вдохнул побольше воздуха и крикнул:  
- Эй, ты! Что, интересно?  
Незнакомец резко обернулся на крик, прикрывшись девочкой, как щитом, но тут же снова противно заулыбался. Потому что увидел наверху всего лишь давешнего мальчишку, который странно держал одну руку за спиной. Наверняка у него там палка. Или какой-нибудь камешек. Ну что же, пусть подергается… напоследок. Это хорошо, когда детишки сопротивляются…  
- Положи палку, мальчик, – сказал незнакомец противным скрипучим голосом. - Или что там у тебя? Положи, положи. Сейчас я поднимусь наверх, и мы с тобой поговорим. Прия-а-атно побесе-е-едуем… - Он гаденько захихикал. – Твоей сестричкой я займусь чуть попозже, а вот с тобой у нас будет, я смотрю, очень интересный разговор…  
И незнакомец, не переставая хихикать, повернулся к Патрику спиной – чтобы опустить Эмили на пол в холле и освободить руки. Это был шанс. Только надо было действовать быстро.  
В мрачной тишине холла четко прозвучали два выстрела. Мужчина в черном, едва успев отойти на шаг от бесчувственной Эмили, тяжело рухнул рядом с нею. На пол начала набегать такая же красно-бурая лужица.  
Патрик постоял некоторое время наверху, смотря на неподвижное тело. Незнакомец не шевелился. И тут на улице заголосила полицейская сирена. Услышав этот звук, мальчик поставил пистолет на предохранитель – как учили. А потом закрыл глаза и медленно осел на ступеньки.

Три полицейских автомобиля чуть ли не одновременно затормозили у калитки. Взяв оружие наизготовку, копы окружили дом и постепенно вошли внутрь. Потом из первой машины выбрался Джим Брасс и тоже скрылся в доме. И тут к забору, с визгом тормозя, подлетел еще один автомобиль – джип криминальной лаборатории. Пока с заднего сиденья вылезали Уоррик, Ник и Сара со своими полевыми комплектами, с водительского и переднего пассажирского мест выскочили Гриссом и Грэг. И помчались к дому, на бегу доставая оружие.  
Но тут им навстречу вышел Брасс, преграждая путь.  
- Джим? – Гриссом остановился, как вкопанный, и ошарашенно поглядел на улыбку коллеги. – Что это с тобой?  
- Все замечательно, - ответил детектив, не переставая улыбаться. – Прячьте пушки, все в порядке!  
- Что? – спросили Гил и Грэг одновременно, еще не совсем отойдя от пережитого. - Что здесь произошло!.  
- Возможно, он к ним еще в парке привязался, - деловым тоном произнес Джим. - Многие перестали отпускать детей одних, и видимо, он стал выслеживать детей со взрослыми… А может быть, в разговоре услышал, что больше дома никого из взрослых нет. Но это сейчас даже не столь важно…  
- Что там произошло? Что с детьми? – перебил Гриссом. Было видно, что он готов вцепиться в Брасса, несмотря на свое служебное положение. Грэг стоял рядом, бледный как стена.  
- У входа во дворе труп женщины… - занудно продолжал Брасс.  
- Миссис Оливер, – вздохнул Грэг. – Я заметил…  
- А в холле, думали сначала, еще три трупа… А оказалось, - быстро продолжил детектив, - что труп только один. Нашего маньяка. Конечно, жаль, что не попался он нам живым, но… - Брасс подмигнул Гриссому, – …есть одно интересное обстоятельство. В доме еще двое детей – дети живы, но без сознания. И больше никого! А наш маньяк… застрелен. И теперь тебе вопрос на засыпку, мистер Гриссом: кто его застрелил? Ах, да: я забыл сказать, что у мальчика в руке твой наградной пистолет. Из которого недавно стреляли.  
- Как стреляли? – дернулся Гриссом.  
- Ты не волнуйся, – похлопал его по плечу Брасс, - оружие на предохранителе…  
И помолчав минуту, добавил:  
- Ваш парень молодец, ребята. Он не растерялся.

В их доме, наверное, никогда не было так много народу. Коронер, врач, детский психолог, Уоррик с Ником и Сарой, Брасс, куча полицейских… Последним прибыл Экли. Он решительно отвел Грэга и Гила в машину: "Заинтересованные лица не могут топтаться на месте преступления. Вы посидите пока тут, там Стоуксы без вас хорошо работают, да еще и Браун с ними; а вы везде суетесь и всем мешаете." Гил с Грэгом безропотно остались сидеть в салоне, ничего не говоря друг другу. Только сейчас к обоим пришло окончательное понимание – что могло случиться, если бы не…  
- Он наверняка подслушал код, - вдруг тихо произнес Грэг.  
- Или подобрал, - так же тихо отозвался Гриссом.  
- Не было у него времени подбирать… Ты видел – стреляли в замок?  
- Надо же - Киндер-Сюрприз… - прошипел Гриссом сквозь зубы. – Я бы его своими руками!..  
- Так ты, считай, именно своими руками это и сделал, - Грэг впервые за несколько последних часов слабо улыбнулся. – Пристрелил-то его Джи-Эс, но кто его стрелять научил? Ты. Так что…  
- В общем верно, – ответил Гриссом и вздохнул. – Конечно, шума будет много по этому поводу: представляешь, что скажет детская патронажная служба?  
- Думаю, что ничего не скажет, - рассудительно ответил Грэг, окончательно приходя в себя. – А может быть, скажет "спасибо". За то, что вот такого вырастили… защитника.  
- Да ладно тебе, – начал было Гил, но вдруг увидел, что по дорожке к машине идет молодая девушка – детский психолог, и ведет за руки Патрика и Эмили.  
Грэг и Гриссом выскочили из машины и быстро пошли им навстречу.  
- Вы их, пожалуйста, только не ругайте, – с места в карьер затарахтела девушка. Но Грэг вежливо осадил ее:  
- За что же их ругать, мисс? Они все сделали совершенно правильно…  
А Гриссом подошел к Патрику и молча пожал ему руку.

...- Вы не стесняйтесь, заходите, рассаживайтесь поудобнее, - хлопотала миссис Смит в гостиной. – Чайник сейчас закипит, чайку выпьем… Эмили, деточка, возьми яблочко; ты такая бледненькая! А может быть, сделать кофе? У меня есть, только я его варить не умею...  
- Разрешите, я помогу вам, миссис Джулия? – улыбнулся Грэг и встал из-за стола.  
- Да что вы, Грэг, сидите-сидите, вам после всего отдохнуть надо…  
- Ничего! Лучший отдых – любимое дело. Я обожаю варить кофе, - и он взял у миссис Смит из рук маленькую джезву. А та продолжала, сама охваченная еще не прошедшим волнением:  
- Ой, мистер Гриссом, я так перепугалась, так перепугалась! Сразу бросилась в полицию звонить: вдруг, думаю, случилось что? И ведь видите, как… Но можно считать, что все хорошо кончилось, - она поддалась невольному порыву и погладила Патрика по голове. Тот снисходительно улыбнулся, встретившись взглядом с подмигнувшим ему Гриссомом. И сказал: - Ну да, только нас теперь домой не пускают!  
- Так теперь в вашем доме… что? – спросила миссис Смит, снова еле заметно вздрогнув.  
- Место преступления, - спокойным голосом ответил Гриссом, делая себе бутерброд. – Пока не обработают, нас туда не пустят. Так что мы, миссис Джулия, будем тут у вас целый вечер чай пить!  
- Ой, да пейте на здоровье, ради бога! – Миссис Смит всплеснула руками, совсем как бабушка Астрид. – Я разве возражаю?  
- Просто поздно уже, – ответил от дверей Грэг. – Может, мне пойти узнать, сколько они еще там будут возиться? Сейчас кофе сварю и пойду…  
- Да разве поздно, пап? – заявил Джи-Эс, посмотрев на свои часы. – Всего-то восемь вечера!  
- Разве? – удивленно переспросил Гриссом. – Видимо, для нас с Грэгом последние несколько часов прошли в каком-то другом темпе…  
- Да уж, - вздохнула Эмили, грызя яблоко. А миссис Смит спросила у Патрика, пытаясь увести разговор от грустной темы:  
- Скажи-ка, а откуда у тебя такие замечательные часы?  
Часы и вправду были замечательные: солидные, тяжелые, с символикой департамента полиции Лас-Вегаса.  
Патрик скромно промолчал, поглядев на родителей.  
- Это ему сейчас Экли подарил… наш директор лаборатории, - ответил Гриссом, улыбнувшись. – Просто подошел, снял с руки и подарил. Говорит – за смелость...  
- За смелость и находчивость, - поправил Грэг. – А еще сказал, что буквально мечтает о таком сотруднике!  
- Да ладно тебе, пап, – Джи-Эс смешался и покраснел. А потом добавил вполголоса: - Просто я хорошо помнил, что у меня в руках… И главное - для чего.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	19. Век живи век учись

**ВЕК ЖИВИ – ВЕК УЧИСЬ**  
**Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, флафф, остатки слэша  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…  
**От автора:** "…Тут помощь нужна… по одному делу. По какому, по какому: по важному!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Замначальника криминальной лаборатории Гилберт Гриссом сидел за столом и мрачно перелистывал отчеты. Рабочее время подходило к концу, и вполне можно было бы собираться домой, кабы не одно «но»: на лаборатории висело аж пять убийств, причем одно серийное. Директор Экли просто рвал и метал; а в частной беседе сообщил, что как минимум его заместителю крепко не поздоровится, если бравые криминалисты не раскроют к следующему дню из этих пяти убийств… ну хотя бы два. А еще лучше три.  
Гриссом мрачно почесал в затылке. Ну, дал он накачку супервайзорам обеих смен – и Брауну, и Уиллоуз: толку-то? Улики сами из-за этого в лабу не прибегут. Значит, придется работать вторую смену подряд, и это минимум. Вот черт; получается – снова домой целые сутки не попадем.  
Грэга жалко. Он уже просто как выжатый лимон: и на выезде, и в лаборатории, и туда, и сюда – просто на части рвется, все любимого начальника прикрывает. И не только начальника, между прочим… но это сейчас давно никому не интересно. Уже сколько лет пальцами не показывают – потому что всем надоело.  
Внезапно размышления Гила прервал телефонный звонок. Проклятье, только бы не Экли!..  
- Гриссом! – рявкнул Гил в трубку. Но прислушался к собеседнику – и сразу изменил свирепый тон на дружелюбный.  
- А-а-а, привет, дружище! Да, вторую смену подряд торчим… Ты же сам представляешь – пять убийств! Да, оба торчим, оба… Что делать? Что всегда в этих случаях делали, то и делать. Что говоришь? Вопросы есть? Сейчас…  
Гриссом придвинул к себе пачку бумаги, взял карандаш.  
- Попробую помочь, чем могу. Давай, в чем там проблема, записываю. Так, так, не спеши, пожалуйста… Тело? Откуда сбросили? Так, понял… Что? Личинки? Какие фазы развития? Ага, это уже по моей части; это тоже записал. Что-то еще? Так, два каких вещества? Какой кислород? Так, с этим тоже ясно. Что? Особенности климата в пустыне? Как влияют на… ага… уточню. Что, не расслышал? А-а, план? Подробный? Хорошо, это тоже сообразим. Я так понимаю, всё… Ах, еще вопрос? Сколько? Пять? На троих? Ладно, с этим сложнее. Но разберемся. Все понял. Позвони-ка мне… - Гил посмотрел на часы. – Ну, скажем, часа через два. Нормально будет? Ага, договорились.  
Гриссом положил трубку и некоторое время молча смотрел перед собой – размышлял. А потом вновь потянулся к телефону.  
- Алло, Уоррик? Сделай одолжение, собери у меня в кабинете всю свою смену, и Кэтрин передай то же самое… Да, я жду. Желательно срочно. Тут помощь нужна… по одному делу. По какому, по какому: по важному!

**&&&**

- В общем, уважаемые коллеги, - Гриссом обвел взглядом всех собравшихся в кабинете, - у меня к вам большая просьба. Надо в одном деле человеку помочь… Сложности возникли, видите ли. А я один не справляюсь. И даже если я Грэга попрошу помочь, так сказать, в частном порядке - то мы и вдвоем не справимся. Тем более там вопросы… скажем так... не совсем в нашей компетенции. Так что прошу посодействовать по дружбе, кто может.  
- Да все могут, - ободряюще улыбнулся Ник. – Давай, Грис, что там случилось? Посодействуем!  
- В общем, я примерно тут набросал суть вопросов, - Гриссом взял в руки несколько исписанных листов. – Уоррик, вот это тебе, наверное: тело сброшено с высоты… ну, и всё такое. Там сориентируешься по данным. Кэтрин, ты у нас теперь начальник – тебя я попрошу написать подробный план. Вот, тут указано, какой именно требуется. Так, здесь еще вопросы по личинкам – ну, это уже моя епархия… Ага, Грэг, вот это тебе персонально, вспомнить молодость: два вещества вступили в реакцию… и так далее, тут написано. Я это в жисть правильно не повторю, не буду тебя запутывать. Под диктовку писал. Теперь - по поводу климата в пустыне и его влияния на… тьфу, как же это? Вот накарябал, сам не пойму. Ник, ну это, видимо, тебе. Вижу, как у тебя глазки загорелись. Ты в этой пустыне куда только не лазил – и в горах побывал, и с парапланом развлекался, и даже аквалангистов с деревьев снимал…  
Ну, хорош смеяться: времени не так много. За два часа справитесь? Отлично, тогда больше не задерживаю: можно расходиться.  
- Гил, а мне никаких вопросов не досталось? – вдруг спросила Сара, выходя из кабинета. – Я ведь тоже хочу помочь…  
- Сарочка, - галантно улыбнулся Гриссом, – ты у нас останешься в резерве... Стой, погоди-ка: остался один вопрос. Как раз для тебя. Вот смотри: если есть пять штук…

**&&&**

Ровно через два часа пятнадцать минут у Гила снова зазвонил телефон.  
- Гриссом слушает! А-а, это ты? Ну, бери ручку, записывай. Да решили, решили… все тебе решили… вся лаборатория решала, безобразие просто! Значит, так. По порядку.  
Начнем с физики. «Тело известной массы сбросили с высоты 10 метров под углом…» Эта задача, ничего не перепутал? Ну и классно. Дядя Уоррик тебе посчитал: расстояние будет двадцать восемь метров. Двадцать восемь, записал? Домой приеду – расчеты привезу, их по телефону диктовать – обалдеешь. Так. Теперь биология. Это мы без посторонних разберемся. Значит, записывай: бабочка-капустница проходит в своем развитии четыре фазы: яйцо - личинка или гусеница - куколка - взрослое насекомое. Именно в таком порядке, не перепутай! Что у нас дальше? Химия? Вот, тебе Грэг тут написал: два вещества вступили в реакцию… черт, куда же я это дел? Ага, нашел: такая реакция идет с выделением тепла. С выделением! Да, Грэг велел передать, что иногда с очень сильным выделением! Взорваться может – что, что! Да, примерно так же, как тогда в лабе. Нет, про это рассказывать не надо! Так, что там дальше? Ага, литература. Тетя Кэтрин принесла подробный план сочинения. Девять пунктов! Тема? Записывай: «Война Севера и Юга в произведении Маргарет Митчелл "Унесенные ветром"». Что значит «для девчонок»? Тетя Кэтрин книжек для мальчиков не читает; зато про войну писать будешь. И знаешь что, не капризничай, это уже неприлично... Ффу! Что там осталось еще? Ага, география. Дядя Ник тебе набросал доклад… Тоже – приеду, привезу. Как называется? Запиши: «Особенности климата в горном поясе пустыни Невада». Примеры? А как же, будут. Расскажешь, например, как девушка в горах утонула… ну да, именно в горах! Что-что, дождь там сильный прошел! Сто раз тебе рассказывали, не помнишь уже…  
Гриссом перевел дух и, нахмурившись, заявил в трубку:  
- А вообще, Патрик, я тебе скажу – ты обнаглел окончательно! Что значит «вас сутками дома нет»? Работа у нас такая, сам знаешь. Что? Я понимаю, что уроки делать одному тяжело! Но, в конце концов, кто за тебя должен свои мозги развивать? И в конце концов, тебя никто не заталкивал в эту школу с усложненной программой: ты сам захотел!  
Гил сделал паузу, прислушиваясь к воплям на том конце провода. А потом хлопнул себя по лбу и быстро сказал в трубку:  
- Погоди, эгоист несчастный – а для Эмили задача? Про пять яблок? А-а, то-то же. Неужели сами не решили? Эх, вы. Мы тоже не решили, - и Гил тихонько хихикнул. – Да погоди ты страдать: тетя Сара решила! Точнее, не сама решила – она дочкам своим позвонила. Они, оказывается, это в прошлом году проходили… Ну так вот, записывай: чтобы пять яблок разделить на троих поровну, надо из этих яблок сварить компот! Да что ты хохочешь, я бы сам никогда не сообразил. Что? Какие дроби, это же для первого класса задачка! А ты Эмили там дробями, что ли, загружал? Ну силен! Ладно, мне пора: и не засиживайтесь перед телевизором допоздна, а то дядю Джима с полицейским нарядом пришлю вас спать укладывать. И никаких страшных историй! Завтра придем в шесть часов утра – за шкирку поднимем вас обоих зарядку делать! Что говоришь? Ох, это точно – в шесть мы вряд ли придем… Скорее часов в десять… а то и в одиннадцать… В общем, как получится, так и придем. А вы там ведите себя хорошо. Спокойной ночи…  
Гриссом положил трубку и удрученно вздохнул.  
- Вот ведь незадача, - пробурчал он себе под нос. – Тела, вещества, бабочки, яблочки… Пока до выпускного доведешь обоих – сто раз свихнешься. И чему только сейчас детей в школах учат – просто уму непостижимо!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	20. Уединенное место

**УЕДИНЕННОЕ МЕСТО**  
** Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Жанр: **романс, юмор, флафф, остатки слэша  
**Дисклеймер:** всё чужое. моя только любовь, дети и собственно уединенные места )))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Нет, Грэгго, ты как хочешь, - задумчиво произнес Гриссом, устало опускаясь на диван в гостиной, - а два года без отпуска в нашем возрасте – это тяжело.  
- В каком таком – в нашем? – усмехнулся в ответ Грэг.  
Надо сказать, что он тоже чертовски устал, но Гилу об этом просто не рассказывал. Зачем тому лишние проблемы? Работы от этого меньше не станет. Понятно, что когда тебе сорок два – у тебя уже не та энергия, что в молодости, когда ты скакал по лабе с перьями на голове. Но как ни крути – ты все равно моложе Гила на целых девятнадцать лет. И если уж ты устал – то можно представить, как он себя чувствует.  
- Я бы, Медведь, на твоем месте не заговаривал о возрасте! Или ты хочешь, чтобы я сегодня ночью повернулся к тебе спиной и начал страдать, что у меня все болит и я категорически желаю храпеть до утра?  
- Давай-давай, а я на тебя посмотрю, - отозвался Гил: понимающим таким голосом.  
Нет, что ни говори – Медведь есть Медведь. С этой своей ехидной полуулыбкой.  
Ну да, конечно, они оба вымотались. Но это еще не повод, чтобы спать друг к другу спиной. Даже если сил ну совсем нет ни на что – уснуть в обнимку можно и без всякой потенции. А там, глядишь, выйдет и раскачаться на продолжение банкета.  
- Я уже запутался, в какой смене работаю – в ночной или дневной, - произнес Грэг задумчиво. – Весь график к черту с такой нагрузкой. Еще большое счастье, что Патрика с Эмили удалось отправить к бабушке. Нам просто повезло, что она обещала им фейерверк на четвертое июля.  
- Думаешь, фейерверк их соблазнил? Вовсе нет, - Гриссом устроился на диване поудобнее. - Просто бабушка сообщила Джи-Эсу, что у нее дома не хватает мужских рук: починить крыльцо, поправить дверь… А так как мы научили парня обращаться с инструментами – он и купился. Пока мы здесь вкалываем, он побудет там старшим мужчиной в доме. Я бы в тринадцать лет тоже не отказался!  
- Хитро, - покачал головой Грэг. – А Эмили как согласилась?  
- А ты забыл, что туда же собиралась прибыть твоя сестра Карен с дочками? Этим дочкам, оказывается, жутко нравится, как Эмили рисует. Они грозились устроить в доме ее выставку.  
- Тщеславие, значит, - Грэг подошел и тоже уселся на диван. – Подвинься чуть-чуть? В общем, как бы там ни было, дети на лето пристроены, а мы с тобой будем дальше вкалывать. Даже на четвертое июля.  
- Вот насчет этого – не обещаю, - тон Гила стал откровенно загадочным. – Я как замдиректора лаборатории сообщаю вам, мистер Сандерс, что мы с вами со следующего четверга уходим в отпуск на полмесяца. А точнее – на целых шестнадцать дней! И со всеми жертвами Дня независимости будут разбираться без нас.  
Грэгу очень захотелось заорать "Ура!", как в детстве. И подскочить на диване. Он бы подскочил, да уже несолидно. Да и диван давно требовал починки: скакать на нем было чревато.  
- Ура, - просто сказал Грэг, усмехаясь. Ну и Медведь. Сам никогда не любил сюрпризов, а тут – нате вам!

&&&

- Ну что, Гил, кажется, я решил проблему нашего отпуска.  
- Серьезно? И каким образом?  
- Я сегодня заезжал в департамент - ну, ты сам меня туда отправил, ты это знаешь, - и зашел по дороге в то агентство. Помнишь, через которое мы два года назад ездили в этот... Горный приют?  
- И? – Гриссом проявлял уже явную заинтересованность, несмотря на то, что явно устал и проголодался. – Присмотрел что-нибудь интересное?  
- Не только присмотрел, но и купил, - гордо ответил Грэг. – Мы с тобой опять поедем в Горный приют. Шутка ли, мы там два года не были!  
- А что? Неплохо. Я про то место и забыл совсем… заработался. А там хорошо. И главное – само место такое... уединенное. Потому что сейчас отдыхать в большой толпе, честно сказать, хочется еще меньше, чем два года назад!  
- Вот и я про то же, - кивнул Грэг и продолжил с некоторым сомнением: - Правда, мне продали путевку в коттедж номер два. Странно: в прошлый раз вроде там один жилой домик был?  
- А ты не узнал, куда делся первый, и если никуда – то кто будет в нем жить?  
- Если честно, нет… - Грэг даже слегка растерялся. - Но кому понадобится переться на отдых в такую глушь? Разве что нам с тобой. Я просто сказал им, что в этот раз нас будет не четверо, а только двое, и они мне предложили домик поменьше…Может, у них "домик побольше" временно на ремонте?  
- Может быть, - отозвался Гриссом после некоторой паузы. – Ну да ладно, ушастый, не грузись. Место знакомое, тихое, вполне уединенное... А что там с домиком – в конце концов, разберемся.  
- Хорошо, - Грэг втайне вздохнул с некоторым облегчением. – Только, Гил, ну когда ты перестанешь называть меня ушастым? Мне уже не двадцать пять, неудобно.  
- Я же не на работе это делаю, - спокойно ответил Гриссом. – Кстати, может, мне просто нравится?  
- Ну, если нравится, тогда конечно, - усмехнулся Грэг и подумал, что совсем не так уж плоха жизнь. Даже после тяжелой смены.

&&&

Некоторая озадаченность ситуацией появилась у обоих еще по дороге к месту отдыха. На когда-то пустынном шоссе оказался довольно плотный трафик.  
- Что за черт? – изумлялся Грэг, стараясь следить за дорогой. – Откуда столько народу? Даже если в этом самом Приюте теперь два заселенных коттеджа, в чем я лично сомневаюсь – машин-то гораздо больше! Или тут проложили какую-то сквозную трассу?  
- Понятия не имею, - буркнул Гил с пассажирского сиденья, вглядываясь в карту. – Здесь написано "база отдыха Горный приют", и все. Никакой сквозной трассы нет.  
- Тогда куда они все едут?  
Гил не успел подать ответную реплику: какой-то спортивный форд обогнал их на полном ходу, чуть не снеся боковое зеркало.  
- Твою мать! – высказался Грэг, крепче хватая руль. – Озверели! Ну ничего, сейчас приедем туда, где нет людей, отдохнем от всех этих идиотов.  
Гриссом на этот раз промолчал. У него давно уже было нехорошее предчувствие, но он решил пока не расстраивать партнера. Тем паче хорошо помнил, как сам два года назад купил путевку в этот самый приют.  
Дорога все больше углублялась в лес, но машин меньше не становилось. Более того, из-за леса стали раздаваться какие-то странные звуки – до боли напоминающие популярную музыку, транслируемую через динамик. А когда Грэг выехал на "финишную прямую" – у него чуть руль из рук не выпал. Потому что впереди красовался не привычный домик в лесу, а что-то шумное, многоцветное, гомонящее – именно туда стремились все проезжающие мимо машины.  
Прямо по курсу были большие ворота, за ними – огромная автостоянка, а над всем этим надпись:  
"Добро пожаловать на базу отдыха Горный приют!"  
- Господи боже мой, - Сандерс невольно затормозил "в пол". – Это что?  
- Судя по надписи – Горный приют, - произнес Гил, стараясь держать себя в руках. – Давай подъедем, я спрошу у охраны, не заблудились ли мы здесь снова, как в прошлый раз?..  
Оказалось, они приехали именно туда, куда нужно. Именно здесь два года назад была обустроена экспериментальная база отдыха только из одного коттеджа – для тех, кто не любит шумных сборищ в отпуске. Но увы, оказалось, что массового спроса на такой отдых просто нет. Зато есть спрос на другой: с шумными компаниями, вечерними тусовками, пивом, барбекю и громкой музыкой. Поэтому фирма признала эксперимент неудавшимся и пристроила к одинокому коттеджику еще десяток. Благо место такое замечательное, всем нравится!  
- А еще у нас площадка есть для трейлеров, - рассказывал охранник. – Ну, для прицепов-дач, знаете такие? Владельцы только за аренду места платят и живут здесь месяцами. А почему нет? У нас тут хорошо: лес, озеро, воздух свежий…  
Грэг вздохнул. Насчет свежести воздуха он мог поспорить: потому что амбре бензиновых паров, смешанное с запахом горелого барбекю, чувствовалось уже достаточно сильно. А что с озером творится – страшно подумать, если около него столько народу в трейлерах живет.  
- И много трейлеров на площадке? – спросил он, стараясь напустить на себя беззаботный вид.  
- Да нет: штук двадцать... или тридцать…  
Грэг охнул про себя и сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться. Идиот! Надо же так лопухнуться. Вот сегодня Гил ему выдаст на полную катушку.  
- У нас еще водные мотоциклы на озере есть, - продолжал охранник. - Слышите, какие мощные? Напрокат, недорого! В общем, скучать не будете. Какой у вас коттедж?  
- Второй, - произнес Грэг убитым голосом, даже не глядя на Гила. Нет, это же надо так! Опозорился хуже, чем в молодости. Да, замотался, но спросить, что сейчас на базе происходит, мог?  
Нет, сегодня Гил ему выскажет. Только бы не разругаться насовсем, господи боже мой.  
- А сколько всего коттеджей? – вдруг спросил Гриссом. Спокойно, словно ничего и не происходит.  
- Десять, - гордо сказал охранник. – У вас еще маленький, а есть и на большую семью, и на две семьи… Давайте вашу путевочку, сейчас ворота открою – заезжайте!  
Гил и Грэг вновь направились к машине. Оба молчали.  
- Медведь… хочешь, поедем обратно? – почти шепотом произнес Грэг, усаживаясь за руль.  
- А смысл? – пожал плечами Гриссом. – И вот что, ушастый: ты не переживай. Мы сейчас придем в коттедж, вынесем вещи, отдохнем, сходим в душ… может быть, еще чем-нибудь займемся, если ты в настроении… а то совсем раскис. Как бы то ни было – коттедж у нас отдельный. Давай посмотрим, как оно будет вообще. Ты же в свое время не сильно на меня накинулся, когда мы дом перепутали и в той развалюхе всю ночь провели с детьми? Так что можешь считать, что мы в некотором роде квиты. Опять же – новые впечатления. Давай хоть сориентируемся, а деньги наши пропасть всегда успеют!  
- Спасибо, Медведь, - выдохнул Грэг, трогая машину с места. На более длинные речи у него бы сейчас просто сил не хватило.

&&&

Коттедж номер два оказался маленькой двухкомнатной дачкой вдали от озера. К счастью, там меньше всего были слышны вопли динамиков и гомон людей. Деревянные стены, в уютной гостиной – телевизор, в спальне – большая кровать. И душ. Душ сейчас был жизненно необходим.  
- Видишь, ушастый, - Гриссом сбросил с плеча последнюю сумку, - жизнь-то вроде не так страшна, как показалось вначале. Ну, с кем не бывает? Мы с тобой в крайнем случае можем вообще из коттеджа не выходить. А купаться в озере по ночам, когда все спят. Будем ходить на другую сторону, где нет этих трейлеров. Конечно, купание обнаженными при луне у нас вряд ли выйдет, но у нас и в прошлый раз не вышло, потому что с нами были дети. А?  
Грэг, устав от впечатлений, только улыбался. Господи боже мой, как он был счастлив, что когда-то, много лет назад, связал свою жизнь с этим молчаливым хмурым человеком, которого все называли ученым сухарем и занудой. Как здорово, что Грэг этого не побоялся: да ему тогда и не страшно было ничего. Настолько его тянуло к этому человеку – несмотря на их разницу в возрасте, социальном положении, темпераменте и вкусах в музыке и одежде. Но разве в таком совпадении счастье? Счастье, скорее, в том, что сейчас Гил Гриссом, сам чертовски уставший, изо всех сил пытается подбодрить своего партнера: видя, что тот уже давно ест себя поедом за такую организацию отдыха. А еще, наверное, в том, что Гил до сих пор называет Грэга ушастым. Сколько бы ни исполнилось Грэгу лет – ему на самом деле это домашнее прозвище страшно нравится. А ворчит он так, для порядка.  
- Ну так что, направимся в душ? – поинтересовался Гриссом, красноречиво заглядывая в спальню. – Сказать по правде, я тоже так устал и мне настолько все осточертело, что я даже ни на какой обед не хочу идти. Тем более что мы с тобой на всякий случай завернули себе бутерброды и взяли термос с чаем – хорошо нас миссис Оливер воспитала, а? Так вот, есть предложение на этих бутербродах и чае дожить до ужина. А пока сначала сходить в душ, а потом пойти в спальню, завалиться в кровать, предварительно закрыв дверь, и там уже посмотреть, на что у нас с тобой сил хватит. А то я, откровенно говоря, страшно соскучился по возможности поваляться с тобой голышом в кровати, точно зная, что ни меня, ни тебя не дернут на работу, не позвонят из департамента, из школы, еще откуда-нибудь… так что иди мойся первым, а потом я пойду.  
Настроение у Грэга сразу повысилось.  
- Может, вдвоем?  
- Это мы с тобой еще успеем, - Гил тоже заулыбался. – Сейчас, боюсь, у нас что-то выйдет только лежа. Поэтому иди мойся… тщательно, - он откровенно подмигнул. – Я потом тоже приду... а после мы сможем с тобой подискутировать об интимных аспектах нашего отпуска, в том числе о некоторых вопросах контактного секса.  
- Ох, Медведь, ну ты и зануда, - усмехнулся Грэг и пошел в душевую.

Гил не успел разобрать первую сумку, как дверь спальни распахнулась, и Грэг возник на пороге: полностью одетый и ошарашенный дальше некуда.  
- Знаешь, - произнес он, стараясь удержаться от крепких слов, - беседу о вопросах контактного секса нам придется отложить до возвращения домой.  
- Почему?  
- Потому что в душе нет шланга, – доложил Грэг ехидно.  
- Погоди, как это - нет? Вода-то течет?  
- Только сверху, - ехидство в голосе Грэга возросло на порядок. – Там стандартная душевая точка. Лейка на металлической трубе торчит прямо из стены. Так что…  
- Да и черт с ними, - неожиданно перебил Гриссом. – Давай хоть как помоемся, а беседу о вопросах секса мы так или иначе все равно проведем. С нашим-то опытом да не найти для этого способа?  
Он взял из сумки еще одно полотенце:  
- Пошли тогда вместе мыться. Хоть спину друг другу потрем!..

Как бы там ни было, но целоваться под душем пока ничто не мешало. Хорошо еще - вода шла теплая, и на том спасибо. Как говорится – заодно и помылись. А на что-то большее сил и правда пока не было. Да, конечно – выматывающая работа, опять же возраст. Но никакой возраст не помеха неспешным поцелуям под колючими струями воды, бегущими по телу. Поцелуям, которые сейчас вообще вместо слов. Любых. Особенно вместо "Я тебя люблю".  
- А теперь я рухну в постель и буду лежать без движения, - произнес Гил как бы сам себе, проходя из душевой в спальню. Грэг, идя следом, только довольно улыбался. Ей-богу, вся эта поездка стоила такого зрелища: Медведь в одном полотенце. Усталый, чуть ссутулившийся, шестидесятилетний, - но черт дери, такой до жути родной и близкий, что хотелось точно так уже упасть рядом с ним в постель и лежать без движения – только чувствовать, что он здесь, рядом. Кстати, насчет "без движения" – это еще надо будет поглядеть.  
Грэг одним махом сорвал покрывало с постели… и застыл.  
- Ушастый? Ты что? – Гриссом подошел ближе. – Хммм... однако!  
Широкая двуспальная кровать на самом деле оказалась составленной из двух односпальных. А такая конструкция, как известно, страдает одним недостатком: ощутимый зазор между матрасами серьезно мешает близкому совместному сну.  
- Дьявол, - тихо выругался Грэг. – Вот про это я точно спрашивал в агентстве. Коттедж семейный? Они мне – да! Кровать двуспальная? Они опять - да!  
- Что ты ворчишь, - рассудительно ответил Гриссом, видя, что партнер набрал в грудь воздуху для новой порции ругательств. – Кто знает, может, у людей ТАКОЕ представление о семье? Что супруги приезжают на отдых и спят каждый в своей кровати, потому что осточертели друг другу за столько лет совместной жизни. Вот скажи, мы с тобой сколько уже вместе живем?  
- Пятнадцать лет, - сходу выпалил Грэг. – Это в смысле – в одном доме.  
- Вот именно! Может, те, кто обустраивал эту спальню, даже представить себе не могут, что люди спят вместе пятнадцать лет, а по сути даже больше, - и до сих пор друг другу не надоели! А проблема эта как раз решается просто, помнишь?  
- Две тыщи четвертый год, конференция, Массачусетс, - выдохнул Грэг. Ему уже расхотелось ругаться.  
- Вот именно. Слава богу, и одеял тут тоже два. Посему второе скручиваем - и в проем. Тогда же очень ничего получилось! И сейчас так же получится. Мы хотя бы выспимся с тобой после всех этих перипетий как всегда, а не почти на разных постелях!  
- Ну уж нет, этого мы им не позволим, - буркнул Грэг и начал заталкивать одеяло между кроватями.

&&&

Ужин, слава богу, прошел без приключений, и даже с некоторым везением – разумеется, если можно считать таковым столик на двоих в самом углу.  
- Ну что, посмотрим, что здесь телевизор ловит? Или дойдем до озера? – предложил Грэг.  
Он-то знал, что даже если телевизор не ловит ничего интересного, а идти до озера у Медведя не будет настроения – они все равно найдут, чем заняться. И вовсе не обязательно в спальне. Уж тем для разговора у них всегда было предостаточно.  
Гил подумал примерно о том же самом. И еще о том, что даже количество народа вокруг постепенно становится неактуальным. Действительно, можно либо усесться вдвоем перед телевизором, либо прогуляться до озера – посмотреть, где нету прицепов-дач на берегу; а можно достать из сумки предусмотрительно взятые кроссворды, до которых сто лет не доходили руки в Вегасе, и вместе их разгадывать. А то и просто поговорить о чем-нибудь…  
Не успел Гил высказать эти самые мысли, как за спиной раздался пронзительный дамский вопль:  
- Мистер Гриссом! Мистер Сандерс! Это вы?! Ой, как замечательно! Даночка, ну что же ты, идем поздороваемся!  
Гил резко обернулся: их догоняла женщина средних лет, волочившая за руку девочку лет восьми.  
Грэг пришел в себя первым:  
- Черт, Медведь, это же миссис Уайтфорд!  
Миссис Синтия Уайтфорд была хорошо известна всей лаборатории. Особенно Гилу с Грэгом.  
Полтора года назад у миссис Синтии пропала дочка. Вот эта самая Даночка. Грэг тогда еще усмехался, что мама Даночки, видно, любила "Секретные материалы".  
Но как бы то ни было – мама пришла домой, а дочки нет. Бабушка, сидевшая с Даночкой, задремала, а девочка тем временем исчезла.  
Миссис Уайтфорд носилась по лаборатории, как торнадо, срочно требуя от всех, чтобы "немедленно искали ее дочь". По иронии судьбы именно Грэгу досталось вести это дело, да и Гил, как непосредственное начальство, общался с миссис Синтией довольно плотно. И однажды взволнованная мамаша услышала, как Гил с Грэгом обсуждают свои домашние проблемы в кабинете. Она устроила дикий скандал: мол, "каких результатов можно ждать от структуры, где работают люди с такой ориентацией!"  
Это потом Кэтрин рассказала ей, что у "людей с ориентацией" дома такая же девочка и мальчик постарше. И что эти люди будут землю носом рыть, а Даночку найдут.  
Миссис Уайтфорд тогда резко утихомирилась и отстала. А когда через два дня Грэг выяснил, что девочку увез ее отец – бывший муж миссис Синтии, и Даночка жива и невредима вернулась домой – немереная гомофобия мамаши Уайтфорд резко сошла на нет. Счастливая мать обнимала сначала дочку, потом Кэтрин, а потом бросилась на шею и Гилу с Грэгом. Долго-долго желала им всяческого счастья, здоровья их детишкам, а еще лихорадку в бок всем тем, кто даже подумает о них плохо.  
В общем, обычная мамаша из средней части Вегаса.  
И надо же такому быть, чтобы ее с дочкой занесло в этот самый Горный приют!  
За следующие две минуты Гил и Грэг узнали, что миссис Уайтфорд вторично вышла замуж - за вдовца с тремя детьми, и теперь они все вместе отдыхают на этой базе.  
- Ах, так чудесно, что повезло здесь встретиться! Замечательное место! Мы в восьмом коттедже, а вы в каком?  
- Во втором, - ляпнул Грэг, ошалев от такого потока информации.  
Гил укоризненно глянул на него, но было поздно.  
- Ой, как хорошо! Мы зайдем как-нибудь, вы не против? Я вас с мужем познакомлю, и с детишками его. А ваши детишки с вами? Даночка, ну что ты стоишь как столб, это неприлично!  
Девочка, ошалело хлопая глазами, так и не произнесла ни слова. В конце концов миссис Синтия удалилась, точно так же волоча дочь за руку и громко обещая "как-нибудь заглянуть".  
Отпуск с каждой минутой становился все веселее.

&&&

Часов в десять вечера Грэг начал откровенно клевать носом. И вообще настроение было, откровенно говоря, не ахти.  
- Медведь, знаешь, я спать пойду. Что-то устал сегодня…  
- Пойдем вместе, - Гриссом отложил приготовленные было кроссворды. – Заодно поговорим о том, что это ты опять раскис, как в молодости. Хотя я все время забываю, что твоя молодость еще не кончилась!  
- Угу, конечно, - в голосе Грэга было столько горечи, что Гил втайне даже испугался.  
- Не забывай, что ты всегда будешь моложе меня на целых девятнадцать лет, - произнес он вслух с шуточной укоризной.  
- Да ладно... сто раз слышал уже, - вздохнул Грэг и поплелся в спальню.  
- Знаешь, Медведь, – произнес он, усевшись на кровати. – Я себя чувствую полным идиотом. Вот уж как мы на работе привыкли все проверять и переспрашивать, тем более я - благо пятнадцать лет с тобой живу…И тут такой облом, да еще в отпуске, которого у нас два года не было!  
- Мы, кажется, уже вспомнили сегодня про то, как я первый раз сюда тур купил? – вскинул бровь Гриссом. – Нет, конечно, если хочешь, я могу прочитать тебе нотацию про то, что в сорок лет уже надо думать головой и так далее, но я-то сам в этот раз вообще ни о чем не позаботился! А учитывая то, что в последний месяц мы с тобой оба вкалывали с полной нагрузкой – то я бы не удивился даже тому, если бы ты случайно купил тур в Антарктиду.  
- Лучше бы в Антарктиду, - пробормотал Грэг. – Там хоть и холодно, но зато тихо.  
Замечание, увы, было весьма к месту, потому что под окошком начали раздаваться какие-то вопли. Судя по их содержанию – какая-то молодежная компашка прибрела на соседнюю полянку и травит там пошлые анекдоты, перемежая их громким хохотом и - что удивительно – норвежским матом. От смачных "fy faen"**(1)**, "Sag kukk"**(2)** и "Stikk å dra deg"**(3)** буквально загустел воздух.  
Странно.  
По поводу молодежной компании, в общем, не было особого удивления: из монолога миссис Уайтфорд выяснилось еще и то, что на базе отдыхает минимум одна бейсбольная команда. Из Техаса.  
Но откуда техасские парни знают норвежский мат?  
В любом случае, вопли постепенно становились чересчур громкими. И к тому же начали перемежаться звоном пивных бутылок.  
Грэг решил, что какие-то ситуации он может постараться скорректировать: раз уж втянул обоих в такую переделку. Он взял фонарик и вышел на улицу, отмечая краем глаза, что Гил вышел тоже.  
В сгустившихся сумерках ватага молодых парней расселась на живописно раскиданных по полянке бревнышках, гогоча и попивая пиво.  
- Всем привет, - сказал Грэг. – А ну, давайте потише. Вы из Техаса?  
- Ней, - ответил один из ребят. – Из Техас другие парни. Мы из Осло, по обмен! На праздник! Команда "Серебряные быки"! Только мы английский не очень понимай…  
- Обманывайте кого-нибудь другого, - строго сказал Грэг. – И не надо так громко выражаться.  
- А мы не выражайся, - нахально осклабился собеседник. - Мы разговаривай на норвежский язык!  
Тут Гриссом выразительно покосился на Грэга, и тот не остался в долгу.  
- Да-а? – прищурился он. – Ты разговаривай на норвежский язык? Ах ты drittsekk**(4)**, Morrapuler**(5)**! Forsvinn**(6)**, Forpult rasshøl**(7)**! Gå og pul en katt i rumpa**(8)**!  
Парни офонарели. Такого отборного потока норвежских ругательств в невадской глубинке они никак не ожидали услышать.  
- А мы что... – заговорил один из них. – Мы ничего! Мы идем уже… уходим… извините, если помешали…  
- Видишь, как хорошо сразу по-английски заговорил? – не удержался Гриссом. И победительно вскинул бровь.

&&&

В полночь, когда Гил и Грэг справедливо ожидали, что база утихомирится, вдруг грянула музыка. Они к тому времени уже задремали перед телевизором: но бешеный рев заставил резко подскочить и очнуться.  
Грэг снова вылетел на улицу, решив, что давешние норвежские бейсболисты опять пришли "попрактиковаться в разговорном английском". Однако их не было видно: хотя по всей базе носилась с дикими воплями другая молодежь.  
- Что происходит? – спросил Грэг у какого-то пробегавшего мимо парня.  
- Дискотека! – выкрикнул тот. – День независимости же! Завтра петарды будут, а сейчас дискотека!  
И умчался в темноту.  
Музыка гремела все громче и все навязчивее. Грэг вздохнул и вернулся в коттедж.  
- Закрывай окна, Медведь, - мрачно известил он Гриссома. – Это дискотека ко Дню независимости. Типа праздник.  
- Да уж - отреагировал Гриссом с некоторой напряженностью. – Ну что, попробуем заснуть под этот шум?  
Но музыка так гремела и ухала, что доносилось даже до крайних коттеджей. К тому же все обитатели площадки у озера, где стояли прицепы-дачи, вопили в такт этой музыке что есть сил.  
- Черт, - пробормотал Грэг, засовывая голову под подушку. – Я искренне не понимаю, почему меня не убили в лабе семнадцать лет назад, когда я на весь коридор там крутил Мэнсона?  
- Потому что это хуже Мэнсона, - мрачно ответил Гриссом, пытаясь спасти барабанные перепонки второй подушкой.  
Где-то часам к двум ночи им удалось заснуть.  
А в половине третьего в соседний коттедж вернулась с дискотеки группа жильцов. Пьяных в доску.  
- Эй, Томми, мать твою: кажется, я потерял ключ!  
- А-а-а, придурок, вот как щас заеду тебе по тыкве! Иди ищи!  
- Мальчики, мальчики, я замерзла! Я спать хочу!  
- Щас будешь! Томми, каз-зел, нашел ключ? Обормот! Пустите меня, я щас замок отожму! Где мой нож, идиоты?!  
И далее – серия цветистых выражений уже на родном английском.  
- Гил, можно я выйду и всех их перестреляю? – мрачно пробормотал Грэг сквозь сон.  
- Пистолет на работе, а работа в Вегасе, - прозвучало в ответ так же неразборчиво. – Спи.  
- Заснешь тут. Может, до охраны дойти?  
- А охрана тебе скажет: люди отдыхают, праздник же? Сейчас эти пьянчуги угомонятся, и мы попробуем еще поспать. Хотя бы до утра, а там посмотрим…  
Пьяная компания вламывалась в свой домик еще примерно минут сорок. Потом, судя по бешеному грохоту, они высадили дверь. А еще минут через пятнадцать снова начались выяснения отношений: кто потерял ключ, где чья дама на ночь, и так далее: а потом, видимо, подвалили "свежие силы" с закончившейся дискотеки.  
"Интересно, как миссис Синтии понравились эти танцы", - подумал Грэг про себя. Общительная дама поведала еще и о том, что они с новым мужем собираются посетить дискотеку – вот черт, она же и про это предупреждала, все вылетело из головы!.  
"Свежие силы" тем временем схлестнулись с хозяевами коттеджа. Послышался грохот ломаемой мебели, кто-то кому-то громко обещал дать в морду, а потом вдруг раздался громкий женский визг:  
- А-а-а! Он его щас зарежет! Помогите! Вызовите полицию!!!  
Грэг вскочил, похлопал глазами и разглядел в полутьме обеспокоенное лицо Гила.  
- Грэгго? Что там происходит?  
- Кажется, поножовщина, - предположил Грэг угрюмо. – Судя по воплям.  
- С ума сойти, - проворчал Гил. – Пойти утихомирить? Так ведь наши удостоверения мы оставили дома…  
- Не хватало еще их на отдых брать, - в тон ему хмыкнул Сандерс. - И потом, ты что, не знаешь, как дерутся пьяные мужики? Они не то что на удостоверение твое не посмотрят, они тебя самого в лапшу покрошат и фамилии твоей знаменитой не спросят. Если честно – даже не знаю, что де…  
Но тут в дверь их коттеджа кто-то интенсивно замолотил кулаками. И знакомый пронзительный голос, принадлежавший Синтии Уайтфорд, буквально потряс стены до основания:  
- Мистер Гриссом! Мистер Сандерс! Вы здесь? Ой, помогите, помогите скорей, они сейчас мужа моего зарежут!!! Ой, ужас какой, убивают! У вас есть пистолет?!..  
- Гил, сиди тихо… – прошептал Грэг. – У нас нет пистолета. Он на работе, а мы, черт дери их всех, на отдыхе!  
- Убивают!!! – голосила миссис Уайтфорд, колотя по двери.  
- Вот когда всех там убьют, тогда мы и выйдем… может быть, - дернул бровью Гил. – Потому что наши чемоданчики мы тоже оставили дома… В общем, - он устало вздохнул, - вставай, ушастый. Пойдем хотя бы позовем охрану. А то что это такое, в самом деле!

***

После столь бурной ночки встать в девять утра на завтрак было физически невозможно. Гил с Грэгом проснулись, когда завтракать было уже абсолютно поздно. Опять из динамиков гремела музыка, опять гомонили люди и тарахтели машины, и голова трещала так, что хотелось засунуть ее под подушку и не вынимать дня три.  
- Доброе утро, - хмуро произнес Грэг. – Ну что, потащились в душ?  
Кое-как ополоснувшись под злосчастной "стационарной точкой", они выползли из коттеджа, решив хоть вокруг озера пройтись, что ли, – а то, в самом деле, какой это к черту отдых?  
Когда шли через лес, за деревьями послышался какой-то странно знакомый звук.  
- Послушай-ка, - озадачился Гриссом, - это у них что там, бензопила?  
Грэг прислушался, но ответить не успел: раздался громкий вопль "па-бе-ре-гись!!", и на лесную дорожку вылетели два квадроцикла. Завоняло бензином. Квадроциклы унеслись вглубь леса, оглашая окрестности характерным грохотом.  
Грэг посмотрел на Гила.  
- Однако, погуляли. На озере водные мотоциклы, в лесу квадроциклы, на базе музыка… Надо было захватить с собой затычки для ушей.  
- Стареешь, Грэгго, - улыбнулся Гриссом, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. – Но согласись, что ты и представить себе не мог, во что превратился наш Горный приют? Я ведь разговаривал вчера с охраной – надеялся, что пройдет День независимости, и примерно завтра почти вся эта толпа схлынет. Не тут-то было. Он сказал, что база очень популярна и плотно загружена весь летний сезон. Что год назад это место отошло другому хозяину, и он не стал церемониться: вместо одинокого коттеджа размахал вот такой вот курорт. А мы и не знали ничего.  
- Я не знал, - убито поправил Грэг. – Я идиот.  
- Да брось, - отмахнулся Гриссом. – Пошли обратно на базу. Будем у себя в коттедже сидеть. В конце концов, плюнем на все и вспомним, что у нас со вчерашнего дня осталась неохваченной тема влияния хоть какого-то секса на душевное состояние личности…  
Грэг хмыкнул и поплелся вслед за Гилом. В который раз про себя думая, что ему в личной и семейной жизни просто неприлично, нечеловечески повезло.

Когда они подошли к базе, музыка в динамиках уже не звучала. Ее сменил гнусавый голос какого-то мужика - видимо, местного аниматора:  
- Итак, господа отдыхающие, мы продолжаем наш конкурс едоков! Напоминаю: кто больше успеет съесть гамбургеров за пять минут, тот получит эту замечательную красивую бейсболку! Представляем победителей, прошедших во второй тур: Том, Дик и Энни! Итак, начинаем по моему сигналу!  
Громыхнул какой-то мощный гонг, по всей базе разнеслись вопли, аплодисменты и противное чавканье. А гнусавый аниматор все вопил в свой микрофон:  
- Итак, ведет Том! Томми, не торопись, подавишься… Ай, ай, осторожно: надо жевать, а не глотать! Давай, давай, Томми, а мы пока тебя поддержим специальным сюрпризом... – и тут во всю мощь из динамиков разнеслись откровенные звуки рвоты.  
Грэг почувствовал, что его сейчас тоже стошнит.  
- Гил… я больше не могу. Знаешь что?  
- Знаю, - посмотрел на него Гриссом. – Поехали отсюда.  
- Вот только куда?  
- Куда угодно. Хоть на работу: там все-таки потише!

&&&

С базы выехали молча. Во-первых, вслед снова гремели раскаты треклятой музыки, во-вторых, оба сегодня так и не позавтракали, а на голодный желудок какие беседы? И в-третьих, Грэг все-таки чувствовал себя виноватым.  
Он сидел, мрачно уставившись в окно: благо теперь Гриссом был за рулем.  
Но в конце концов молчание начало тяготить.  
- Черт подери, - заявил Грэг проносящемуся мимо пейзажу. – Отпуск за два года. Шестнадцать дней... теперь уже пятнадцать. Вернее, четырнадцать с половиной!  
Гриссом пристально разглядывал дорогу, ничего не отвечая. Грэг вздохнул и продолжил, повернувшись к партнеру:  
- Прости, Гил.  
- Опять ты за свое, - раздалось в ответ недовольное бурчание. – Хватит уже, Грэг, в самом деле. Придумаем что-нибудь. На работу, конечно, не поедем, там нам никакого отдыха не дадут…  
- Почему же, - Грэг еще попробовал пошутить. – Запремся у дока в секционной – там тихо, прохладно и кофе есть…  
Гил раздумчиво хмыкнул.  
- Это уж самый крайний вариант, поскольку нас с тобой наши сотрудники найдут и в секционной. Но может быть, для начала перекусим где-нибудь, а потом на сытую голову будем думать. Уедем в Сан-Габриэль, в конце концов. Или в Нью-Джерси напросимся. А сейчас найдем какую-нибудь закусочную, и…  
- Гил, смотри! – Грэг даже привстал на сиденье - насколько позволял ремень безопасности.  
Примерно метров через пятьсот вправо от основного шоссе уходила небольшая асфальтированная дорожка, и указатель извещал, что "до кафе и мотеля – два километра".  
- Молодец, ушастый, - Гриссом притормозил и аккуратно повернул направо.  
Грэг почувствовал себя, как лет пятнадцать назад – стажером, которого похвалил босс. Но думать о том, досадно это было или приятно, сил уже не было. Для начала действительно надо было поесть.

В кафе пахло жареным мясом, картошкой-фри и неизменным кофе.  
Гил с Грэгом уселись за столик, начали оглядываться. Вскоре в зал вошла степенная дама чуть старше среднего возраста.  
- Добрый день, господа: хотите перекусить? Отбивная с картошкой, больше пока ничего нет. И кофе.  
- Замечательно, – выдохнул Сандерс, ощущая, что через минуту начнет жевать стол. – Значит, отбивная с картошкой. Каждому.  
- И кофе, - поддакнул Гриссом, лукаво улыбаясь. – Две больших кружки.  
Когда хозяйка достаточно расторопно принесла все и удалилась, настали едва ли не лучшие полчаса текущих суток.  
Вскоре все было съедено: гостеприимная дама подошла получить деньги.  
- Скажите, - спросил ее Грэг, пока Гил копался в бумажнике, - а в вашем мотеле нет свободных номеров?  
Женщина задумчиво посмотрела на них обоих, словно размышляя, что им ответить.  
"Два мужика. Оба явно усталые, видно, издалека ехали. Коллеги по работе? Но при этом странно как-то улыбаются друг другу. Да еще почему-то на двоих одна сумка и один кошелек."  
- Вам две комнаты?  
Гил, услышав это, странно дернулся. А Грэг решил, что ему уже нечего терять, тем более в такой глуши.  
- Одну, – ответил он как можно вежливее. - Но с полноценной двуспальной кроватью!  
Хозяйка озадачилась еще больше. Нет, конечно, она даже в этом богом забытом углу слышала про такие вещи. Среди молодежи. Но эти двое? Одному явно лет сорок, другому – шестьдесят. Забавно…  
- На ночь? – осведомилась она вслух, постаравшись придать голосу вежливое равнодушие.  
- На неделю, - ответил Грэг, поглядев на Гила. Тот кивнул.  
На лице у женщины отразилось легкое недоверие.  
- Действительно? - начала она с явным сомнением в голосе. – Вообще у нас тут хорошо: лес, озеро.… Но вот только нету никого, совсем тихо…  
- А душ у вас есть? - перебил ее Грэг.  
- В номере, – ответила вконец растерянная хозяйка. – На гибком шланге…  
- Тогда на две недели, - подытожил Гриссом. – С питанием!..

В номере было так тихо, что можно было расслышать шум деревьев за окном. И кровать была что надо: крепкая, с широким матрасом. На такой кровати можно было сколько угодно обсуждать вопросы влияния самого разного контактного секса на душевное состояние личности - и не только.  
На тумбочку у кровати с легким шорохом легли журналы с кроссвордами и карандаш. Щелкнул выключатель, и прикроватная лампочка загорелась мягким уютными светом.  
- Вот телевизора тут нет, - отметил Гриссом. – Да и наверное, не нужен он нам: мы с тобой Дискавери и дома посмотреть можем. А здесь – ты только посмотри, красота какая.  
- Соснами пахнет… – Грэг откинулся на кровать, блаженно прикрыв глаза. – Мы с тобой еще на озеро сходим... и в лес: там небось всякие жуки, бабочки…  
- Это уж непременно, - Грисом прилег рядом, тоже улыбнувшись. – И кормят неплохо. Видишь, как хорошо, что нас все-таки сюда занесло? Так что ты молодец, Грэгго, и не переживай больше.  
- А хозяйка так удивилась! Чтобы к ней в ее забытый богом мотель приехали сразу два постояльца на полный пансион на две недели? Наверняка подумала, что мы из психушки сбежали. Или прячемся от полиции. Хм, такое у нее было лицо, когда ты ей сказал, что по сути мы и есть полиция… просто на отдыхе.  
Гил кивнул и сбросил ботинки, устраиваясь на кровати с ногами.  
- Бедняжка еще все пыталась донести до нашего сведения, что здесь нам будет скучно, потому как тут чертовски уединенное место…  
- Она просто не знала, что именно это нам и нужно, - подхватил Грэг. – Знаешь, Медведь, давай-ка пойдем в душ. А там подумаем, чем заняться. Благо у нас с тобой две недели впереди!

1) "fy faen" - аналог английского 'fuck you'  
2) "Sag kukk" - грубое ругательство, дословно "отсоси"  
3) "Stikk å dra deg" - аналог английского "Go fuck yourself"  
4) drittsekk - дословно "мешок дерьма"  
5) Morrapuler - "....твою мать"  
6) Forsvinn - "проваливай"  
7) Forpult rasshøl - очень грубое ругательство, дословно – "трахнутая задница"  
8) Gå og pul en katt i rumpa - грубое ругательство, дословно "иди поимей кошку в зад"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	21. Помощнички

**ПОМОЩНИЧКИ  
Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Жанр: **романс, юмор, флафф, остатки слэша  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую  
**От автора:** …Я часто спрашиваю себя – за каким чертом я пишу такие, с позволения сказать, фики, где канонические герои отъехали на второй план и практически не осталось никакого слэша? Честно говоря – сама не знаю. Тем более что подобные творения у меня вполне успешно соседствуют и со стебом, и с романтическим флаффом, и с высокорейтинговой энцой :) Но тем не менее мне всегда было интересно, как же дальше развивается «сказка, кончающаяся свадьбой» (условно говоря)? И когда герои сплетаются в итоговом «поцелуе в диафрагму», я (как настоящая старая калоша) всегда задумываюсь – а что будет потом? Когда закончатся цветочки и начнутся ягодки – сиречь бытовые проблемы, соответствующие нагрузки и ты пы? Когда дети станут подростками – а это уже совсем другая песня, если их неправильно воспитать… Правда, если воспитать правильно – проблем будет куда меньше. И вот пожалуй, основные канонические герои и сам пейринг для меня проявляются именно в этом. Меня очень привлекает отражение личности «через поколение», а также специфическая атмосфера, которую эти люди создают у себя дома…  
В общем, психоанализом я займусь чуть попозже :), а пока – начинаем дальше пускать мыльные пузыри ;)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Моей 11-летней дочери,  
__которая в схожей ситуации сама домыла холодильник,  
__с благодарностью посвящаю_

Ну вот. Ключ опять заело в двери. Надо бы сказать родителям, что замок вот-вот сдохнет, и пора его поменять. Однако сейчас родителям абсолютно ни до чего вот уже две недели – в том числе и не до замка. Снова какой-то ненормальный объявился в городе, и в лаборатории круглосуточный аврал. Бедным папашам пришлось разойтись по разным сменам, чтобы хоть по очереди присматривать за детьми: вот еще глупости, если честно. Они с Эмили уже вполне себе взрослые и сами могли бы за собой присматривать, а отцы после работы такие вымотанные, что сами хуже детей.  
Патрик наконец справился с дверью, вошел в прихожую, отточенным за много лет движением швырнул портфель под вешалку и прислушался.  
Что-то в доме не так.  
Прежде всего – дверь на кухню открыта. И за ней видно, что в самой кухне - исключительный кавардак. Всё дыбом, на полу ведро и тряпка, содержимое холодильника на столе… «Отпраздновать, что ли, решили на радостях?» - непочтительно подумал мальчик. Хотя если честно – он бы не удивился.  
Вчера вечером в новостях передали, что тот маньяк, который две недели резал в аэропорту женщин, наконец-то попался. Патрику даже захотелось погордиться: потому что в этом, как ему казалось, была и его заслуга тоже. Зря, что ли, они с Эмили все две недели жили практически самостоятельно, пока родители вкалывали что есть сил? Их даже жалко было, честное слово. Приползут с работы и падают как трупы на кровать. А еще этот их директор, лысый… как его? тьфу ты, Экли! - повадился им звонить и накачку устраивать по телефону. Ни поспать, ни поесть не давал толком. Как-то раз Патрик даже не выдержал и сказал Грэгу: «Пап, да выключите вы свои мобильники, а Экли ваш пусть там у себя на телефонном шнуре повесится…»  
Замотанный отец устало хмыкнул и выключил оба аппарата. Однако подлый Экли прорвался по городскому. К счастью, Патрик схватил трубку первым: «Алло! Да! Сейчас, минутку, посмотрю…» И как крикнет в гостиную: «Па-ап! Тут директор ваш звонит, этот… придурок лысый: сказать, что вас обоих нету дома?»  
Ему тогда здорово влетело, но Экли больше домой не звонил. Слава тебе господи. А то, что на две недели оставили без телевизора – так это мелочи.  
Но самое-то главное не это: когда преступник пойман, работа у криминалистов не кончается. Наоборот, начинается самая запарка: подготовка к суду и прочая мура. И потому у обоих родителей сегодня был особенно напряженный день. Правда, папа Гил намеревался в кои-то веки взять выходной и пойти на работу только после обеда, а днем выспаться и отдохнуть, а то и пошуршать по хозяйству. Но у него это, судя по звукам наверху, наверняка не вышло…  
- Скажи, Гил, с какого перепугу тебе пришло в голову мыть холодильник?!!  
- Как это - с какого?! А то, что там пятый месяц стоит тушеная брокколи – это что, не повод?  
- И кого она волновала, эта брокколи?! Стояла себе и стояла!  
- Да от нее микробы на всю кухню…  
- Ой, кто бы говорил! Ты вспомни, когда у нас дома холодильник был забит твоими дурацкими экспериментами! Вспомни, как Джи-Эс в три года что-то оттуда съел, и как его тошнило двое суток! И что нам потом сказала детская патронажная служба!  
- Ну да, как же! Давай теперь устроим вечер воспоминаний! Ты еще вспомни свою дурацкую лапшу на работе пятнадцать лет назад! У тебя еще с тех пор нет привычки обращаться с нормальной едой! Половину продуктов пришлось выбросить…  
- Да и хрен с ними! Я спрашиваю, за каким фигом надо было развести такой бардак в кухне?! Я прихожу с работы - и даже сесть пожрать негде!  
- Потому что я не успел! Я должен был все закончить к твоему приходу и еще в магазин сходить, а меня перед этим чертовым судом постоянно дергали по телефону! Такое ощущение, что я полдня просидел на работе, а не дома!  
- Ну а что ты мне прикажешь делать? Домывать проклятый холодильник? После того, как я целую смену отпахал на работе? Я хочу жрать и спать, а не возиться на кухне с тряпками!  
- Можно подумать, ты когда-нибудь с ними возился! Я сейчас пойду на работу, а ты можешь вообще ничего не делать!  
- И не буду! Вот сейчас лягу спать не жрамши и вообще ничего делать не буду!  
– Да и не надо! Мне тем более наплевать: у меня суд в пять часов, мне сегодня судьи Андерсона хватит по самые уши, и только еще с тобой разборок не хватало…  
- Мне тоже твои разборки не нужны! Чеши на свою работу и отстань от меня!..  
…Ой-ёй-ёй. Видно, мало того что смена у родителей была тяжелая, да еще и Экли небось обоим по мозгам ездил; а если еще и подчиненные какой-нибудь номер отмочили…  
Патрик вздохнул и поплелся в ванную мыть руки. Надо будет что-нибудь придумать, а то так просто невозможно.

В ванной даже сквозь шум воды было хорошо слышно, как шарахнула входная дверь. По силе звука можно было понять, что папа Гил ушел на работу необыкновенно злющий. Хорошо еще, что последний раз они так ругались… хм… да пожалуй, на памяти Джи-Эса такое впервые. Разве что когда он совсем маленький был: во всяком случае, ничего подобного он не помнит.  
Мальчик осторожно высунул нос из ванной. Вроде все тихо.  
Ну что же, надо что-то думать. А то ведь и правда: в кухню не войдешь, раковина забита посудой, а продуктов осталось – кот наплакал. Да-а-а, дела…  
Полгода назад у них был семейный совет, на котором обсуждался всего один вопрос: «нужна ли нам новая няня и помощница по хозяйству». Было очень трудно говорить об этом после того, как погибла миссис Оливер, которая отдала их семье двенадцать лет. Честно говоря, вообще было страшно подумать, что после нее в дом придет кто-то… совсем чужой, другой, непривычный.  
И тогда Патрик заявил, что никакая помощница и няня им не нужна. И что они с Эмили сами уже вполне большие.  
«Это все хорошо, - сказал тогда папа Гил, - но по закону мы не можем оставлять в доме без присмотра детей, не достигших двенадцати лет…»  
«А мне уже есть двенадцать, – возразил Патрик. – Мне уже почти тринадцать! Так что я вполне присмотрю за Эмили, а за мной присматривать не надо».  
И ведь справились! Конечно, куда чаще приезжала из Калифорнии бабушка Астрид, но в конце концов, это уже бабушкино дело, когда ей захочется приехать в гости. А так в основном справлялись без бабушки. Своими силами.  
Вот и теперь надо что-то сообразить – потому что один родитель отправился вкалывать на работу (и Экли наверняка с него опять не слезет), а второй снова свалился трупом на кровать и спит, как без сознания. Можно даже устроить небольшой пожар в гостиной – все равно не проснется.  
Скоро должна вернуться из школы Эмили. Вот явится, и придется вместе думать, с чего начинать.  
За входной дверью послышались голоса. Странно: сестрица пришла из школы не одна?  
- Погоди, Сэмми, я сейчас портфель брошу и вернусь… чтобы мне с портфелем в парке не мотаться…  
Хмм, это Эмили. Куда это она, интересно, намылилась? В парк? И с кем?  
- Хорошо, Эм, не задерживайся, я во дворе подожду!  
Ого! Это же Саманта Брэдшоу. Что она тут делает?  
Саманта была его собственной одноклассницей: она недавно пришла к ним в школу. Большей задаваки просто мир не видел! Когда классная руководительница миссис Стоун в начале учебного года рассадила их по-новому, Патрик угодил за одну парту как раз с этой Самантой. Вредная девчонка положила посреди парты линейку и говорит: «Вот твоя половина, а вот моя. Мои вещи не трогать! И не надейся, что я тебе дам списывать…»  
Ха! Сразу видно, что Саманта новенькая. Она даже не знает, что Патрику не нужно ни у кого списывать. Как раз наоборот - его бывший сосед Дон Эйвер сказал ей с завистью: «Повезло тебе, Сэм, с Джи-Эсом сидеть. Ты с ним не ссорься, и у тебя все проверочные работы на пятерки будут написаны…» Но Саманте что: в одно ухо влетело, в другое вылетело. Тащится на своих тройках, а списывать не просит. И помогать тоже не просит. Упрямая, как баран… в смысле, баран женского рода.  
Ходят слухи, что ее папаша - какой-то крутой перец, и недавно переехал в Вегас работать. Кем – никто не знает. Говорят, что он мафиози и контролирует казино. Теперь понятно, почему дочурка такая вредина. На той неделе вообще пришла и заявила: «Мне мой папа не разрешил с тобой сидеть. Я попрошу миссис Стоун, чтобы меня пересадили». Ха! Миссис Стоун такую лекцию тогда закатила о политкорректности – все аж покраснели, и Саманта в первую очередь. Еще ходила потом, извинялась. Три раза. Больно нужны Патрику ее извинения. Он за тринадцать лет привык, что про их семью много разного говорят, и это уже ему неинтересно. По крайней мере, он сделал все, чтобы родителей не позорить: учится отлично, ведет себя хорошо, в школьной жизни участвует… Вот, недавно в Болдер на олимпиаду по химии ездили, так первое место занял. Поэтому родители одноклассников уже давно не возражают, чтобы их дети общались «с этим умненьким мальчиком». Только у Саманты папаша самый оригинальный. Ну и бог с ними. Сам Патрик с первого класса дружит с Доном и Филом, а еще с Мирандой Грин. Да еще и помимо класса друзей куча: вон, можно пойти в гости к Браунам и там с Саймоном весь вечер играть в стрелялки. Хотя… сейчас им, наверное, тоже не до стрелялок: дядя Уоррик наверняка такой же умотанный, как родители, а тетя Тина разрывается между хозяйством и двумя детьми. Саймона ведь не уговоришь даже в магазин сбегать: тетя Тина считает, что он еще маленький. Одиннадцать лет – и маленький! А его сестрица Дора – та вообще ничего не умеет, даром что всего на год младше. Девчонка, а еще ни разу посудомоечную машину не включала!..  
Да, кстати о девчонках: так что же все-таки тут делает Саманта?  
Входная дверь распахнулась, и в дом влетела Эмили с портфелем наперевес.  
- Куда это ты навострилась? – поприветствовал Патрик сестрицу. – В доме работы куча: надо в магазин идти, посуду мыть, и это… с холодильником разобраться…  
- С холодильником? – раздался за спиной у Эмили знакомый противный голосок. – А где же родители?  
- Один на работе, - мрачно сообщил Патрик вредной однокласснице, - а второй после работы - спит без задних ног… Так что больше хозяйством заниматься некому.  
- А помощницы у вас нет, что ли? – Саманта сморщила носик.  
- Была, - сказал Патрик, стараясь быть спокойным, как папа Гил, - но она умерла полгода назад. Ее застрелили… прямо у нас во дворе. А другую мы не захотели приглашать; вот теперь сами справляемся.  
- Какой ужас, - распахнула глаза Саманта. – Ну тогда… может, вам помочь?  
- А ты умеешь? – спросил Патрик с непередаваемым сарказмом. – Ты посудомоечную машину хоть раз в жизни видела?  
- Видела, причем не раз, - так же саркастично сообщила девочка. - С посуды начать или с чего?  
- Погоди, Сэмми, - заверещала младшая сестрица. – А как же парк?  
- Во-первых, - строго сообщил брат, - в парк тебя никто не отпускал. Заранее ты не отпрашивалась, а ставить перед фактом – это неправильно, тебе об этом сто раз говорили. Во-вторых, нам сейчас и правда рук не хватает. Родители затеяли мыть холодильник, а пришлось бросать на середине… Они даже поругались из-за этого холодильника, - сообщил Джи-Эс сестре, когда Саманта пошла в прихожую, чтобы снять куртку. – Неужели мы им не поможем, а?  
- Так бы сразу и сказал, - вздохнула Эмили. – Что делать?  
- Я пока сам не знаю… - растерянно ответил мальчик. Но тут в кухню вошла Саманта.  
- Давайте вот что, - сказал она, оглядев разгромленную территорию. – Эми, ты умеешь мыть холодильник? Это проще, чем посуду, и много тут ума не надо… тут только полки осталось домыть, и все. В посудомоечную машину они не влезут: ты сваливай их прямо в ванну и мой. А мы с Джи-Эсом пойдем за продуктами, потому что он один не справится, – Саманта кокетливо стрельнула глазами и продолжила: - Когда мы вернемся, я помою посуду. Идет?  
- Идет, - сказала Эмили и взялась за тряпку.  
- Ты меня тогда во дворе подожди, Сэм, - сказал Патрик. – Я сейчас выйду…  
- Да, кстати: деньги-то есть? – хихикнула вредная одноклассница. – Про них я как-то забыла. Если у тебя нет, я могу пойти и попросить у папы…  
- Больно надо, - ответил Джи-Эс, покраснев. – Мы тут последние две недели вообще чуть ли не одни хозяйство вели; я знаю, где у нас продуктовая заначка. Погоди во дворе, хорошо?  
- Хорошо, - дернула плечом Саманта и снова пошла в прихожую за курткой.  
А Патрик подошел к сестрице и прошипел:  
- Быстро рассказывай, чего это ты с ней болтаешься?  
- Она моя подру-у-га… - пискнула Эмили.  
- Она? Подруга? Что за ерунда: она тебя на пять лет старше, какая она тебе подруга?  
- Обычная, - отбивалась Эмили. – Она меня однажды на школьном дворе защитила, когда мальчишки меня дразнили… Ой, она такими словами умеет ругаться, ты не представляешь! Это… «Юрис-пруден-ция, презум-пция и предвари-тельное заключение». Мальчишки так испугались, что сразу отстали. А она мне говорит: «Ты Эмили? Хочешь со мной дружить?»  
- Прямо вот так сразу? Ничего не понимаю, - пожал плечами суровый брат. – Ладно, потом у родителей спрошу - чего это она вдруг к тебе привязалась. А сейчас – хочет помочь, пусть поможет. Ей небось интересно, дома ее наверняка ничем не нагружают…

Ребята вышли во двор и остановились у калитки.  
- В Южный супермаркет пойдем? – деловым тоном уточнила Саманта. – Туда в общем недалеко, но на себе нести неохота… У вас машина есть?  
- Есть, - ответил Патрик удивленно. – Даже две. Одна служебная. Но толку от нее? Мы же все равно не сможем ее вести?  
- Я смогу, - гордо заявила Сэмми. – Я умею.  
- Так и я умею, - хмыкнул Джи-Эс, - только не могу. Прав-то нет? Права в шестнадцать дают. И все равно до восемнадцати одному водить нельзя, только со взрослыми…  
- Ой, вот только ты мне про наши законы не рассказывай, - Саманта подозрительно захихикала. – Но знаешь – если нельзя, но очень хочется – то можно…  
- Нельзя, - отрезал Патрик. – Если я попадусь, у родителей будут неприятности. Лучше я на себе понесу. Во-первых, я взял рюкзак, а во-вторых, мы купим только самое необходимое…  
- Да пожалуйста, - Саманта обиженно надулась. – Я же хотела как лучше…  
- Вот и давай как лучше: без неприятностей, - сказал мальчик примирительно. – Пошли…  
- А ты часто сам ходишь в магазин? – после недолгого молчания поинтересовалась девочка. – У вас что, правда нет помощницы?  
- Правда. А что?  
- Да ничего… Что, и готовить, и убираться, и посуду мыть – все сами?  
- Ну да, - Патрик удивленно посмотрел на одноклассницу. – Нас же четверо? По очереди все… А ты? Что-нибудь по дому делаешь?  
- Если честно, то очень мало, - неожиданно ответила Саманта, вздохнув. – Мама говорит, что мне это не нужно… Хотя я с ней не согласна, но ее же не переубедишь? У нас полный дом всяких помощников, а мне ничего делать не дают. Но я статьи читаю… по домоводству, - и она покраснела.  
- А твоя мама… чем она занимается?  
- Да в общем ничем, - девочка презрительно махнула рукой. – Собой в основном. Когда она недавно вышла из больницы… ой, да не смотри на меня так, она пластическую операцию делала очередную! – меня просто завоспитывала: не делай то, не делай это, испортишь руки да испортишь лицо… А на кой это все нужно, если жить так, как моя мама?  
Патрик удивленно посмотрел на спутницу, которая уже забыла, что рядом с ней, как она сама же не раз говорила в классе, «самый-пресамый ненавистный враг».  
- Ты представляешь, - частила Саманта, – ей даже поговорить со мной некогда! Целый день в джакузи или перед зеркалом, или у косметички пропадает. От такой жизни отупеешь еще в детстве! Знаешь, она мне не книжки покупает, а комиксы. А когда я книги беру у знакомых почитать – ворчит «будешь слишком умная». Я спрашиваю «Как же я буду на хлеб зарабатывать» - смеется: «Папа зарабатывает столько, что и тебе, и детям твоим хватит»… Ну не знаю, по-моему, она слишком хорошего мнения о папиных доходах. Хотя… Родители все мне покупают, вот только времени на меня у них нет…  
Девочка перевела дух и продолжила уже тише:  
- Я папу твоего один раз видела. Того, который постарше. Помнишь, он нам про жуков рассказывал, когда биологичка заболела? Я тогда так тебе позавидовала…  
- Ты моего второго папу попроси как-нибудь одну фишку показать, - похвастался Джи-Эс. – Он может взрыв в стеклянной банке устроить. Внутри огонь и дым будет, а банка останется цела… Они в колледже такие вещи делали. Дымовые бомбочки еще… Я в первом классе одну запустил, жалко, ты не видела. А еще я паука приносил в класс. Здорового такого, с волосатыми ногами. Девчонки так визжали! Этот паук до сих пор у нас живет, вот придем – я тебе покажу.  
- А он кусается? – испуганно взглянула Саманта.  
- Неа! Вообще это не он, а она. Ее зовут Амалия. Она в террариуме живет, в стеклянном. А если ее позвать, то она к самой стенке приползает. Потому что знает, что я ей вкусное принес. Кузнечика поймаешь во дворе – она ест.  
- Ужас, - выдохнула девочка. – Как собака…  
А потом сказала вполголоса:  
- Моя мама говорит до сих пор, чтобы я с тобой не водилась. Потому что… эээ…  
- Да понятно, - сказал Джи-Эс покровительственным тоном. – Семья извращенцев и все такое… Я уже привык, не обращай внимания. Но не все же так говорят?  
- Ты знаешь, Рик, – вдруг сказала Саманта с неожиданной горячностью,– ну вот как так можно? Мои мама с папой даже не знают про тебя ничего. Даже родителей твоих не видели в глаза! И уже говорят, что у вас плохая семья и мне нельзя с тобой водиться. А ведь если подумать - чем такая семья хуже, чем наша? Где я собственную маму вообще не вижу, и поговорить она со мной не может никогда? А папа – тот вообще…  
- Он у тебя кто? – не удержался мальчик.  
- А, ну его, - махнула рукой Саманта. – Надоел он мне… Гляди-ка, мы уже пришли!

Эмили, старательно сопя, отмывала в ванной очередную полку холодильника. Вдруг в прихожей послышались голоса. Девочка выглянула и кивнула: ага, явились братец с Самантой. Надо же, - полный рюкзак продуктов и у Саманты еще пакет. И как только дотащили! Вообще они вовремя, самое время подкрепиться.  
Она вышла в кухню:  
- А обедать-то будем?  
- Сейчас будем, - деловито ответила Саманта, загружая посудомоечную машину. – Рик, что ты стоишь? Это в синем мешке что – мусор? Отлично. Бери мусор и вынеси его отсюда. Эми, ты закончила с полочками? Давай живо неси их сюда: мы разгружаем продукты. Я запущу машину и буду варить спагетти на всех. Я хорошо умею варить спагетти. Ну что вы встали?..  
Брат и сестра вышли из кухни. Эми проворчала себе под нос:  
- Ишь ты, как она раскомандовалась в чужом доме! Тоже мне подруга!  
- Да ладно, - ответил Патрик. – Пусть немножко покомандует! А то у нее жизнь очень тяжелая… - продолжил он вполголоса.  
- У НЕЁ - тяжелая? – вытаращилась Эми. – Ты видел, какие у нее кроссовки?  
- Эх ты, бестолкуха, - ласково сказал брат. – Разве жизнь измеряется кроссовками?..  
- А почему у нее тяжелая жизнь? А у нас тогда какая?  
- У нас – по сравнению с ней – просто отличная, - ответил братец, подхватил пакет с мусором и вышел. Эми скрылась в ванной и продолжила войну с полочками.

Грэг Сандерс проснулся от голода. Почему это он не пообедал, когда вернулся домой? Сил не было? Ах ты, черт, - не было продуктов! И места в кухне за столом не было тоже. И еще… еще он с Гилом поругался. А теперь Гил в суде, где его будут трепать по поводу аэропортовского маньяка, который, по слухам, оказался каким-то известным лицом и нанял себе дорогущих адвокатов. Дай бог бедному Грису сил и терпения. А самому Грэгу нужно срочно пойти и что-нибудь съесть, иначе он свалится в голодный обморок.  
При этом в доме отчетливо пахло макаронами: с сыром. И еще, кажется, с кетчупом. Галлюцинация? Вряд ли.  
Неужели дети из остатков еды сварганили ужин? Но днем в кухне не было макарон!  
Что-то непонятное, ей-богу.  
Грэг спустился в кухню и не поверил своим глазам. Холодильник был вымыт и закрыт, со стола были убраны продукты и посуда, а на плите стояла целая кастрюля спагетти. И самое удивительное – нигде не было видно ни Патрика, ни Эмили. Но при этом около посудомоечной машины стояла и выгружала чистую посуду незнакомая девочка. Специфическая очень девочка: дорогущие тряпки, в каждом ухе по две серьги, вздернутый носик серьезно наморщен, а на лице – ну такая хозяйственная озабоченность, что прямо смешно.  
Грэг потряс головой и негромко сказал:  
- Добрый день… добрый вечер, юная леди; а вы, прошу прощения, кто?  
Девочка вздрогнула и чуть не выронила тарелку:  
- ОЙ! Здравствуйте…  
- Я уж думал, что еще сплю и мне это все снится, - веселился Грэг. – Ну что вы так перепугались? Я же не тарантул, я не кусаюсь… Расскажите, как вы сюда попали, и самое главное – почему вы у нас посуду моете. И все дела.  
- Ээээ… я одноклассница Рика… я дружу с Эмили. И мы с ней пришли… мы собирались пойти в парк…  
- Ой, тихо-тихо, - улыбнулся Грэг. – Что-то я медленно соображаю… Значит, вы одноклассница Рика - это Джи-Эс, что ли? а, ну да… - а дружите вы с Эмили. Это не совсем понятно, ну да ладно… А почему посуду-то моете? И куда вы самого Рика дели вместе с Эмили?  
- Эмили ванну моет, - доложила смешная девочка, - а Рик… он в кладовке. Он туда консервы понес. Мы купили десять банок, и я сказала, что консервы лучше хранить в кладовке, а не в холодильнике. Остальные продукты мы разобрали, и вот… - девочка кивнула на стол. – Мы собирались ужинать… Я как раз хотела Рика отправить вас разбудить.  
- Он бы не сумел, - сказал Грэг, усаживаясь за стол. – А почему четыре тарелки?  
- Эээ… нас же четверо, - пробормотала девчушка, смешно краснея.  
- Я так думаю, что скоро нас будет пятеро, - Грэг посмотрел на часы. – Сейчас еще один едок придет: так что давайте поставим пятую тарелку!  
Тут за дверью кухни раздалось хихиканье, и в дверях показались Патрик с Эмили.  
- О, пап, ты уже проснулся, - обрадовался мальчик. – А я уж думал – ты до завтра проспишь…  
- Чтоб тебе досталась моя порция спагетти? Да ни в жисть, – сообщил Грэг ехидно. – А что же ты запряг свою одноклассницу посуду мыть? Она подружка Эмили, а ты…  
- А что я? – заявил Патрик. – Она сама! Правда, Сэм? Она нас всех тут построила! Сначала я пришел и увидел кавардак в кухне, и услышал, как вы там руга…  
- Ну понятно, – перебил Грэг. – А дальше?  
- А дальше пришли девчонки, и я сказал, что надо помочь… ну вот, они и помогли. Просто было понятно, что вы оба сильно устали.  
- С ума сойти, - выдохнул Грэг, обозревая чистую кухню. – Неужели и в магазин сходили?  
- Ну да… вон, вдвоем с Самантой…  
- Кстати, - подмигнул Грэг девочке, - мы ведь с вами так друг другу и не представлены? Просто вы говорите, что одноклассница, а я вас почему-то не знаю.  
- Она недавно у нас учится, пап, – сообщил Джи-Эс. – Она новенькая…  
- Ах, вот как? Ну тогда давайте знакомиться. Грэг Сандерс, криминалист, – он протянул девочке руку, которую та робко пожала.  
- Саманта, - пискнула она в ответ. - Можно просто Сэмми…  
- Вот и замечательно… - начал было Грэг, но тут хлопнула входная дверь, и в прихожей послышался шум.  
- Гил! Это ты?! – крикнул Грэг в прихожую. – Давай быстрей, у нас тут ужин… и гости…  
- Да ну? - Гил заглянул в кухню и с удивлением оглядел накрытый стол и всю компанию. – И даже поесть дадут?  
- Дадут-дадут, - затараторила Эмили. – Мы спагетти сварили!  
- И кому же надо сказать спасибо за такой сервис? – спросил Гриссом, усаживаясь за стол.  
- Вот… Саманте, – кивнул Патрик на девочку. – Да, папа, это моя одноклассница; она нам сегодня очень помогла… Мы все втроем работали, но она всё организовала!  
- Признателен, - Гриссом церемонно кивнул зардевшейся Саманте. – Гил Гриссом, криминалист. Подробности позже, а сначала ужин…  
- Погоди, Гил, – вдруг спросил Грэг, - два слова: как все прошло? Как судья Андерсон?  
- Да не было Андерсона, - ответил Гил, наматывая на вилку спагетти. – Нового прислали. Ох, и дотошный тип! Я думал, он из меня душу вынет. Все прошло в итоге замечательно, но этот новый судья… мы с ним еще хлебнем. Такой въедливый, сил нет! Как же его? – Гриссом наморщил лоб, припоминая. – А! Вспомнил: судья Брэдшоу!  
…Вилка Саманты звонко стукнула о тарелку, а потом звякнула о кафельный пол. Девочка сидела с распахнутыми глазами, совершенно растерянная.  
- Сэм? Что с тобой?.. – всполошился Патрик, глядя на стремительно бледнеющую одноклассницу. – Тебе плохо?!!  
- Х-х-хорошо… - пробормотала Саманта, приходя в себя. А потом затравленно посмотрела на Гриссома: - Вы сказали – судья Брэдшоу…  
- Ну да, а что? – переспросил Гриссом очень удивленным тоном.  
- Просто это моя фамилия – Брэдшоу… А судья Брэдшоу – это мой папа.  
- Вот тебе и раз, - усмехнулся Грэг. – Ну и совпадение!  
- Так значит, дочь судьи Брэдшоу сегодня целый день хлопотала по хозяйству у двух криминалистов, одного из которых сам судья сегодня весь вечер размазывал по кафедре? - усмехнулся Гил. – Все-таки есть на свете справедливость!  
Услышав это, сначала засмеялись взрослые, а вслед за ними и дети. В том числе Саманта. Она явно повеселела, увидев, что ее не собираются выставлять из-за стола.  
- Так вы криминалисты? – обернулась она к Гилу. – Это вот те, которые на суде…  
- О-о-о, - вмешался Грэг, – это те, которые еще задолго до суда… а потом уже на суде… а еще бывает, и после суда, если суд не примет улики. Вот это совсем весело бывает!  
- А мой папа часто говорит, что криминалисты фабрикуют ули… - начала было Саманта, но тут у нее затрезвонил мобильник.  
- Да, папа? - сказала девочка в телефон, и Гил с Грэгом переглянулись, улыбаясь. – Да, со мной все в порядке! Мы погуляли в парке с моей новой подружкой, а теперь ужинаем… Обязательно к вечеру буду, завтра же в школу? Уроки? А я в школе сделала… Что? Как фамилия подружки?.. – девочка поглядела на всю компанию растерянными глазами. Патрик пихнул сестрицу в бок, та кивнула и завопила:  
- Сэмми! Где ты там? Мы идем ужинать!!!  
- Ну все, пап, а то люди ждут меня за столом; поговорим позже, – протараторила Саманта в трубку и отключилась. Увидев, что она закончила разговор, все опять захохотали.  
- Ай да Эмили, - веселился Гриссом. – Как быстро сообразила…  
- Ну а как же? – довольно посмотрела на него хитрая девчонка. – Иначе бы Сэмми знаешь как досталось? Ее родители не разрешают ей с нами води… - и тут ощутила, что братец еще раз заехал ей локтем под ребра, на этот раз уже по-серьезному. – Ай! Что ты пихаешься, балбес?!!  
- Перестань лупить несчастную Эми, - добродушно сказал Гриссом. – Я примерно так и подумал, после того как увидел самого судью… Он человек строгих правил, и разумеется, возражает, если его дочь общается с детьми из непонятно какой семьи. Поэтому, Саманта, я сегодня лично отвезу тебя домой – именно так, Грэг, и не возражай! И представлюсь судье уже не как криминалист, а как папаша дочкиного одноклассника. Тебя, Грэг, судья Брэдшоу еще не знает, а со мной сегодня познакомился очень подробно. И знаете, что он сказал мне по окончании процесса? «Адвокаты рыли землю носом, но им не повезло, что они нарвались на вас. Если бы все работали так же, как вы…» А потом пожал мне руку и сказал, что будет рад снова увидеться. Ну а если рад – грех мне не отвезти домой его дочь, которая сегодня так замечательно нам помогла… Так ведь?  
- Безусловно, – ответил Грэг. - Ну а ты, Саманта, заходи к нам еще. Не только посуду мыть, - он улыбнулся, - а просто так… Сходите в парк, покатаетесь на роликах – ты не катаешься? Ничего, научим… У нас книг полно разных, игры на компьютере…  
- А можно мне… - робко начала девочка, - … посмотреть на Амалию?  
- Вот даже как? – удивленно взглянул на Саманту Гил. – Ну что же, если ты уже знаешь про Амалию – пойдем знакомиться. Только учти, она такая… немножко страшная…  
- Сэмми не боится пауков, - сказал Патрик из-за стола. – Она смелая, правда, Сэм? И… это… если она будет хорошо себя вести, можно ее тоже сводить в лабораторию?  
- Интересно мне знать, - осторожно сказал Грэг, - что по этому поводу думает судья Брэдшоу?  
- А мы ему не скажем, - быстро заявила Саманта.  
- Сфабрикуем улики? – хмыкнул Гриссом. - Ну уж нет! Если судья разрешит – сходишь, а нет – значит…  
- Разрешит! Разрешит!!! – подпрыгнула Саманта. – Пойдемте смотреть Амалию? Эмили, пойдем со мной?  
- Только один вопрос, если можно, - вдруг сказал Грэг. – А линейку посреди парты ты все еще кладешь?  
Саманта густо покраснела.  
- Я ее еще месяц назад сломала и выбросила… - прошептала она. – Потому что мне не нужно…  
- Ну не нужно так не нужно, - спокойным тоном ответил Гриссом. И увел обеих девочек в кабинет, где стоял террариум. А Грэг тихо спросил у Патрика:  
- Так значит, это твоя одноклассница и подруга нашей Эмили?  
- Да, папа, кстати, - отозвался мальчик, – вот скажи: почему это Саманта вдруг подружилась с Эмили? Защитила ее от мальчишек в школьном дворе, а потом спросила – хочешь со мной дружить? Эми же совсем малявка по сравнению с ней. Девчонки обычно с ровесницами дружат…  
- Ты знаешь, - Грэг изобразил тяжелые раздумья, – давай я озвучу тебе одну гипотезу, а потом мы ее обсудим, если ты посчитаешь это реальным, хорошо?  
Патрик только кивнул и застыл в ожидании.  
- Я думаю, – начал Грэг не спеша, - что Саманта на самом деле не слишком интересуется общением с Эмили …  
- Ну да, – удивился Патрик. - А чем же она интересуется?  
- Мне некоторым образом кажется, что она интересуется тобой, – негромко ответил Грэг и посмотрел на мальчика. Тот медленно краснел, отводя глаза, а потом резко тряхнул головой:  
- Да ла-адно! Ты шутишь!  
- Вовсе нет. Ты понаблюдай…  
- Пап, - медленно начал Джи-Эс, - при всем моем уважении к твоему опыту… эээ… мне кажется… эээ… что ты не такой уж большой специалист в… эээ…  
- В женской любви, ты хочешь сказать? – пришел Грэг на помощь сыну. – Ну, это совсем неважно. Специфика любви не зависит от пола, это уж я тебе точно скажу.  
- Разве? – мальчик был чрезвычайно удивлен.  
- Конечно… так что если будут вопросы – пожалуйста. Как всегда.  
- Так ты считаешь, что Саманта… – перешел Патрик сразу к делу, – что она болтается с Эмили из-за меня?  
- Я практически уверен. Это так часто бывает: чтобы найти общие контакты, очень полезно предварительно подружиться… ну, к примеру, с младшей сестренкой. Сам посуди – разве плохо у Сэмми сегодня получилось? Ей даже в магазин с тобой сходить удалось и ужин приготовить!  
- Во дает, - выдохнул Патрик. – Но погоди: а как же линейка? А как же она в классе говорила – «ты мой самый-пресамый ненавистный враг»?  
Грэг посмотрел на сына, ничего не говоря. Только легкая улыбка скользнула по его лицу.  
- Знаешь, - сказал он после некоторой паузы, - ты на эту тему лучше с папой Гилом поговори. Он по вопросу «от ненависти до любви» ба-альшой специалист, куда уж мне… Он тебе многое на эту тему расскажет. Линейку посреди стола, конечно, в свое время он класть не додумался, и врагом не обзывался, но гонял он меня крепко. Пока до меня не дошло, что у него ко мне вовсе не зря такие повышенные требования…  
- То есть ты хочешь сказать, – деловито уточнил Джи-Эс, – что если девчонка пытается тобой командовать и на тебя наезжать, это значит, что она тобой интересуется? Это примерно как во втором классе Миранда лупила меня пеналом по голове? И у вас что, точно так же было?  
- Ну… пеналом по голове от Гила мне не доставалось, - признался Грэг. – Хотя ты знаешь, иногда как вспомнишь – и подумаешь: эххх, лучше бы пеналом!..  
Они оба захохотали. А потом Патрик тихо спросил:  
- Он что, так тебя и гонял все время?  
- Примерно… - последовал ответ. - Пока до нас обоих не дошло, - Грэг усмехнулся и замолчал, уставившись в окно. Было видно, что он задумался о чем-то своем.  
- Знаешь, пап… - тихо сказал Патрик, - хорошо, что до вас обоих дошло…  
- Такие вещи до всех доходят, не волнуйся, - улыбнулся Грэг. – Ну что, пойдешь тоже навестишь Амалию вместе с девчонками?  
- Ага; послушаю, как Сэм визжать будет!  
Патрик встал и пошел в кабинет, продолжая напряженно размышлять. «Все-таки не может быть… Сэмми Брэдшоу мной интересуется? Ну и ну: забавно! Но надо же – я и не знал, что она такая деловая. В конце концов, пусть интересуется: мне не жалко, если всегда будет такой полезный результат!»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	22. Сюрприз

**СЮРПРИЗ  
Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Жанр: **романс, юмор, флафф, остатки слэша  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую. А эпиграф опять принадлежит Вильяму нашему Шекспиру в переводе Маршака.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_…О, как я лгал когда-то, говоря:  
"Моя любовь не может быть сильнее".  
Не знал я, полным пламенем горя,  
Что я любить сильней еще умею.  
Не веря переменчивой судьбе,  
А только часу, что еще не прожит,  
Я говорил: "Любовь моя к тебе  
Так велика, что больше быть не может!"..  
Любовь - дитя. Я был пред ней не прав,  
Ребенка взрослой женщиной назвав._

Эмили заглянула в дверь и состроила умильную рожицу.  
- Эй, Джи-Эс, - сказала она заискивающе, – а ты сегодня во сколько домой придешь?  
- Как освобожусь, так и приду, - пробормотал братец, застегивая школьный рюкзак. – А что?  
- Да ничего, - просительно улыбнулась девочка. – Я просто хотела на Плейстейшене поиграть… мне Саманта сегодня новую игру обещала.  
- Нет уж, - отрезал Патрик. – Сегодня я буду на Плейстейшене играть. Мне Саманта тоже новую игру обещала, причем не такую детсадовскую, как тебе.  
- Ну пожа-а-алуйста, – не отставала Эмили. – Тебе жалко, да?  
- Эми, но ты же все равно раньше меня из школы придешь? Вот как придешь, так сиди и играй. А я потом приду и тогда уже сам играть буду…  
- Не получится, - Эмили быстро погрустнела. – Я сегодня задержусь немного… Мы мальчишек на День влюбленных прикалывать будем.  
- Чего вы будете? – Патрик не поверил своим ушам. – ПРИКАЛЫВАТЬ? На День влюбленных? Это как?  
- Ну, как… - замялась Эмили. – Даришь мальчику открытку с сердечком, он ее открывает – а там фига нарисована… или червяк дохлый лежит…  
Патрик хотел неприлично заржать на весь дом, но вовремя вспомнил, что девчонке всего-то восемь с половиной лет. В таком возрасте мальчишек на День влюбленных и правда можно только прикалывать!  
- Хм… не знаю тогда, – ответил он сестре. – Ты можешь не прикалывать и пораньше домой прийти. Потому что я приду и сразу играть сяду, это уж точно.  
- Фу, какой ты вредный, – обиделась сестрица. – Да еще и жадина!  
Она вбежала в комнату и начала дразниться, прыгая на одной ножке:  
- Во-от такая жадина! Жадина-говядина! Я Саманте все про тебя расскажу!  
Тут парень не выдержал и вскочил, чтобы отвесить девчонке братский подзатыльник. Но двери в комнату распахнулась, и на пороге возникли оба родителя.  
- Так, что за шум, а драки нет? – спросил Грэг с нарочитой серьезностью.  
- Пап, а он мне Плейстейшн не дает… - пожаловалась Эмили.  
- Погодите, какой Плейстейшн? – удивился Гриссом, посмотрев на часы. – Вам через десять минут в школу выходить пора, а вы какой-то ерундой заняты.  
- Нет, имелось в виду – после школы, - сообщил Патрик деловым тоном. – Я приду и сразу играть сяду – мне Сэмми игру новую обещала принести. А Эми тоже хочет прийти и играть. А пораньше меня прийти она не может, потому что у нее в школе праздник…  
- Праздник? – нахмурился Грэг. – Какой праздник?  
- Ну-у... какой у всех, - покраснела Эмили. - День влюбленных…  
Гриссом слегка присвистнул, а Грэг захохотал.  
- Сколько раз вам обоим повторять – это праздник для взрослых! Понятно? Поэтому ну-ка взяли свои портфели и марш на занятия! Чтобы через пять минут вас обоих в доме не было, а то оба сегодня доиграетесь!..  
Ребят как ветром сдуло. Но не успели родители переглянуться и вздохнуть с облегчением – как Эмили снова ворвалась в прихожую, весело визжа:  
- Ой, пап! Вы только поглядите, что у нас на ручке входной двери висело!!!  
В руках у девочки была мягкая игрушка – медведь противно-розового цвета, держащий в лапе пошлую открытку с сердечком. Подобные медведи сейчас в изобилии продавались во всех магазинах города. Однако эта игрушка была несколько особенная: у нее не было той приторно-глупой рожицы, как у остальных праздничных мишек. Этот медведь… подмигивал и высовывал язык.  
И где только такого отыскал… тот, кто повесил на дверь этот сюрприз?..  
- Интересно, от кого это? – задумался Патрик, входя вслед за Эмили в прихожую. – Да не тискай ты так его, бестолкуха! Пап… может, с него отпечатки пальцев можно снять?  
- Ага, еще и ДНК, - усмехнулся Грэг. – Ты сам подумай: калитка у нас на ночь была закрыта, забор достаточно высокий… значит, это мог повесить только кто-то из нас. Вы оба не могли, а я этого точно не вешал. Значит, остается только один вариант…  
Он прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на Гила.  
Но тот остался столь же невозмутимым, как и прежде:  
- Ты можешь мне не верить, Грэгго, но я этого медведя вижу впервые. Значит, сдается мне, что кто-то из нас врет…  
И он тоже с саркастическим прищуром посмотрел на Грэга.  
Тот вспыхнул:  
- Думаешь, это я? Я этой ерундой занимаюсь?  
- Тише ты, – ответил Гил спокойно и посмотрел на детей:  
- Вы еще тут? Ну-ка, быстро в школу! Вернетесь, тогда будем разбираться, что это и откуда…  
- Вам везет, пап, - бросил Патрик через плечо, выходя из дома. – У вас сегодня выходной…  
- Зато мы накануне вкалывали три дня без отдыха, - ответил Грэг. – Идите и не опаздывайте. А будете хорошо себя вести, подумаем о том, чтобы в честь праздника пойти и купить второй Плейстейшн...  
- Ура! – хором сказало подрастающее поколение и вылетело за дверь.

Грэг и Гил подождали, когда топот за дверью окончательно утихнет, и переглянулись. Да, они не были восторженными последователями всей этой праздничной мишуры, однако далеко не просто так у обоих этот день оказался выходным.  
- Кофе будешь? – спросил Грэг.  
- Буду, - ответил Гил, улыбаясь. – Сваришь, пока я пару бумаг просмотрю? А потом… потом будем праздновать, - он усмехнулся и пошел в кабинет.  
Надо же – столько времени прошло, а усмешка у Гила все та же. Та, от которой когда-то у тощего лопоухого мальчишки сердце уходило в пятки.  
Грэг улыбнулся своим мыслям и отправился на кухню варить кофе. Руки привычно исполняли выверенный годами ритуал, а голова была занята совершенно другими мыслями…  
Все-таки, наверное, именно Гил этого медведя в дом приволок: больше просто некому! Ай да Гриссом, ай да романтик: надо же?! Да если бы кто-нибудь на работе узнал, что их замначальника своему партнеру, без пяти минут супервайзору смены, дарит на День влюбленных пошлых розовых медведей – в лабе никого бы в живых не осталось. Все бы от смеха умерли. Это же уму непостижимо – на шестнадцатом году совместной жизни такие подарки!  
«На шест-над-ца-том…» - медленно повторил про себя Грэг и подумал: «Да уж, звучит абсолютно невероятно».  
Это считая только от начала пресловутой «совместной жизни» - пусть и неофициальной. Когда скрывались и прятались: сейчас даже вспомнить смешно… и что душой кривить, даже приятно. А познакомились они вообще, страх сказать, восемнадцать лет назад. Подумать только, - на момент их первой встречи Гриссом был всего лишь годом старше, чем Грэг сейчас. Целая жизнь прошла! Всякое случалось в этой жизни, много всего разного… А кажется – будто только вчера все было.  
Недавно, когда вся лаба гуляла на юбилее у Гриссома, Кэтрин сказала им, отведя обоих в сторонку: «Немедленно делитесь секретом, как у вас получается? Вы же совершенно не меняетесь со временем. Где вы нарыли это средство Макропулоса?!»  
Бедная Кэтрин: для нее сейчас этот вопрос актуальнее всего. Она из сил выбивается – не хочет уходить в отставку, но к зеркалу стала подходить куда реже. Для нее было жуткой травмой, когда Линдси вышла замуж и родила. «Я бабушка, - повторяла тогда Кэтрин в раздевалке, встряхивая безупречно покрашенными рыжими волосами. – Бабушка! Я с ума сойду!..» Она отчаянно сопротивлялась времени, которое оставляло на ее внешности жестокие следы. И потому просто не могла однажды не спросить об этом – особенно выпив пару бокалов на шумной вечеринке.  
Гил тогда отделался какой-то шуткой. А дома сказал Грэгу: «Знаешь… насчет Кэтрин: я не стал ей говорить, потому что это бы задело ее. Но один русский поэт сказал: «Счастливые часов не наблюдают…» Грэг тогда тепло усмехнулся: ох уж этот Гил, опять цитаты! А тот продолжал, словно не замечая усмешки партнера: «Так вот… я глубоко уверен, что счастье – оно действительно против времени. Вот посмотри на себя, - он подвел Грэга к зеркалу. – Кто-нибудь даст тебе твой нынешний возраст? Никогда! Потому что у тебя глаза блестят, как раньше…»  
«Как раньше» - это были их самые волшебные слова. Теперь часто посиделки в сумерках, за столько лет ставшие традицией, все чаще начинались со слов «А ты помнишь, как раньше...» Благо было что вспомнить. Особенно приятно было вспоминать первые дни знакомства, когда оба шли навстречу друг другу, словно на ощупь в темноте. И слава богу - однажды друг друга нашли…  
Грэг тряхнул головой, возвращаясь к реальности. Ну хорошо. Если кому сказать – никто не поверит, что они в таком возрасте – ему сорок три, Гилу шестьдесят два – не превратились в двух старых ворчунов на лавочке. Что они еще любят друг друга во всех смыслах этого слова. Что они за эти годы стали еще ближе, и связи между ними - еще крепче… Да и не надо, наверное, никому этого говорить. Однако он, Грэг, знает теперь Гила практически до мелочей. И голову бы дал на отсечение, что розовый медведь с забавной ухмылкой – не его рук дело. Гил Гриссом не признавал всей этой общепринятой праздничной шелухи. Да, однажды он подарил Грэгу медведя, но это было совсем другое дело. Тот медведь был не розовый, а вполне нормальный. И еще такой большой и забавный… Это было в самом начале знакомства: на первый День влюбленных, который они отмечали вместе. Медведь этот до сих пор проживает в их доме – правда, уже достаточно потрепанный. А что же вы хотите, если сначала он достался в качестве любимой игрушки маленькому Патрику, а потом по наследству перешел к Эмили? Помнится, когда-то медведя звали Роджер (вот такая блажь пришла Грэгу в голову по молодости), а теперь, когда зверь безнадежно лишился одного глаза, никто иначе как веселым Роджером его и не зовет. Это «самый пиратский на свете медведь» - как часто любит говорить Джи-Эс про плюшевого друга детства.  
Но тогда откуда этот розовый сюрприз? Самое забавное, что кроме Гила – больше-то и некому… Удивительно, просто удивительно.  
Кофеварка подала сигнал готовности, и Грэг разлил кофе по двум чашкам. А потом пошел в кабинет.  
«Ох уж этот Гил, - подумал он про себя. – Пару бумаг он просмотрит! Интересно, какими это документами он там зачитался?»

Вот здесь Грэг ошибся; и даже не подозревал, насколько. Потому что Гил, скажем так, не совсем зачитался, и не то чтобы документами. Нет, он действительно полез в глубины стола с мыслью найти там отчет двухлетней давности и кое-что сравнить с нынешними делами. Но, роясь среди многочисленных папок, вдруг наткнулся… на старый фотоальбом. Хотя этот альбом оказался в рабочем столе совершенно не случайно.  
Кабинет родителей, и в частности рабочий стол, был неприкосновенным для детей местом. Да еще для страховки Гил и Грэг запирали ящики стола на ключ. Поэтому именно в столе оказывалось то, что детям показывать хотелось не очень. Особенно после того случая, когда на восьмилетнюю Эмили напало хозяйственное рвение, и она в один из выходных вызвалась сделать уборку в гостиной.  
С какой целью девчонка полезла в шкафы – можно только догадываться. Уму непостижимо, что она собиралась там найти. Может быть, стремление к чистоте просто заставило ее протереть пыль и внутри? Но так или иначе, она засунула свой нос в одну из папок, которую родители прятали подальше.  
Причем Гил и Грэг узнали об этом, как говорится, постфактум. Когда вместе шли по коридору – и услышали из комнаты Эмили громкие вопли. Судя по всему – она восторженно делись добытой информацией с Патриком:  
- Ты только послушай, Джи-Эс, это же потрясающе: оказывается… - Эмили сделала интригующую паузу, - твоя настоящая фамилия - Блейк! А моя – Хансен…  
Гил с Грэгом тогда резко притормозили у двери и посмотрели друг на друга. Это еще откуда? Они тогда и не догадывались, что Эмили откопала в шкафу папку с бумагами об усыновлении и тщательно ее изучила.  
Гил тогда так побледнел, что Грэг перепугался не на шутку. Однако их старший ребенок, судя по голосам из-за двери, оказался на высоте.  
- Эми, ты что, заболела? – произнес Патрик покровительственным тоном. – Что значит «настоящая» фамилия? В каком смысле настоящая?  
- В том самом, - таинственно говорила Эмили, захлебываясь от первооткрывательского экстаза. – И ты знаешь, что твою маму звали Лора Эйлин, а мою - Рут Эмили?… Наверное, поэтому я Эмили?  
Девочка, судя по всему, остановилась, чтобы отдышаться, и тут Патрик продолжил.  
- Эми, - сказал он как можно равнодушнее, - ты соображаешь, что ты несешь? Какая «моя мама»? Это что, та самая, которая меня выкинула в мусорный бак? Да больно она нужна, такая мама, - Гил с Грэгом словно увидели, как парень серьезно нахмурил брови. – Нет уж, благодарю покорно. И знаешь, ты бы лучше не совала нос туда, куда не следует. Ну, и что ты будешь делать с этими сведениями? Вырастешь и пойдешь в мэрию просить, чтобы тебе сменили фамилию на Хансен, потому что она тебе по какой-то причине больше нравится? В общем, ты как хочешь, - заявил Патрик строго, - а мне всей этой ерундой голову не морочь. Моя настоящая фамилия – это та, которая у меня сейчас. Вернее, обе! И насчет моих настоящих родителей… ты знаешь, что я тебе скажу. А если тебя по этому поводу в школе дразнят – то пора бы уже привыкнуть, на самом деле. И что это за девчонские глупости: «Ах, ах, тайны мадридского двора! Да мне папа Гил все рассказал, когда мне десять лет исполнилось. Поэтому я и так все знаю. И тебе, наверное, тоже рассказали бы, если бы ты сама не полезла…  
Через дверь было слышно, как Эмили захлюпала носом.  
- Да я что… я ничего… просто интересно… думала, будет у нас своя тайна…  
- Глупая это тайна, – отрезал Патрик, - да для меня это и не тайна уже. Тоже мне, секреты! Ну ладно, Эми... эй… да не реви ты, бестолкуха… ты же не знала? А сейчас выбрось всю эту чушь из головы и пошли уроки делать, хорошо?  
Гил с Грэгом тогда снова переглянулись и ушли к себе в спальню. И там молча сидели рядом, не в силах сказать ни слова.

Конечно, сам по себе фотоальбом был не из тех вещей, которые нельзя показывать детям: этих альбомов в доме было жуткое количество. Но по большей части – с фотографиями самих детей. Такие снимки хранятся у любой семьи. Первый класс старшего. Первый класс младшей. Пикник на День благодарения, когда вся лаборатория выбралась на озеро Мид. Там еще Уоррика уронили в воду, и Тина долго ворчала, что «дети совсем распоясались»: Саймону досталось больше всех, но вроде как Джи-Эсу по знакомству тоже влетело. А вот Эмили в гостях у Джил и Лоры, вот бабушка Астрид с обоими внуками… В общем, банальные семейные фото, которые совершенно незачем прятать от детей. Но этот альбом, что нашелся в столе, был особенный. И пусть будет стыдно тому, кто подумает, будто в нем хранились снимки непристойного содержания! Скорее там было много скучных кадров «с работы». И только Гилу и Грэгу было понятно, что это не просто рабочие будни, а самая настоящая летопись их любви.  
Гил откинул выцветшую обложку.  
На первой странице – только одна фотография. Мальчишка с несусветной прической серьезно уставился в объектив, а огромные глаза неудержимо смеются… Фото из личного дела ДНК-техника Грэга Сандерса. Гил тогда не удержался: сделал себе копию. Пробрался к Брассу в кабинет и сделал, пока хозяина кабинета не было на месте. Сейчас самому смешно: ей-богу, как влюбленный подросток! Подростком он на то время явно не был, а вот влюбленным… кажется, уже был. Немножко, но все-таки был. Иначе зачем ему это было бы надо?  
Да уж, мальчишка с этой фотографии мог привязать к двери на День влюбленных целую тонну разных медведей. А учитывая то, что Грэг почти совсем не изменился… Даже волосы все такие же крашеные перьями – но уже не только ради моды. Гил еле заметно вздрогнул: как быстро летит время… Его смешной лохматый малыш уже прячет первую седину. Сколько же лет прошло? С ума сойти: восемнадцать. С их первой встречи – восемнадцать лет. Целая жизнь… И вроде столько всего было, а пролетело, как одно мгновение. Сумасшедшее жаркое мгновение - вместе, рядом, в одной связке…  
Гил перелистнул страницу и невольно усмехнулся: вот и он сам. Здесь ему сорок четыре года. Как раз Джима Брасса только-только перевели в убойный отдел, и Гил стал супервайзором ночной смены. Ник и Рик тогда щелкнули его внезапно за столом в кабинете, когда он изучал свои новые рабочие инструкции. Надо же – он тогда еще читал без очков. Самого себя уже не узнать, столько лет прошло…  
«Но если не кривить душой, старина, – ты тоже не так уж сильно изменился, - сказал Гил сам себе. – У тебя такой же пытливый и внимательный взгляд, как тогда. И это неудивительно, потому что…»  
Вместо ответа Гил перелистнул еще одну страницу. Вот если в альбом залезут дети, то наверняка спросят – особенно Патрик! – что это фото делает среди семейных снимков? Потому что на следующей странице красовалась фотография с давнишнего места преступления. Ночь, мрачная пустыня, перекореженный рейсовый автобус… Вот уж явно не стоит объяснять подрастающему поколению, почему этот снимок попал в альбом. Ей-богу, не стоит.  
А рядом - уже «постановочный» кадр: кто-то из коллег сфотографировал всю вегасскую группу на приснопамятной выездной конференции. Гил снова невольно улыбнулся: да уж, вовеки будь благословен город Лос-Анджелес, а также прижимистость Экли, который на шесть человек заказал всего три гостиничных номера…  
Фотографии мелькали, как в калейдоскопе: вот Грэг со знаменитой перчаткой на голове и в вампирской маске - по личной просьбе Гила он тогда повторил этот маскарад для снимка. («Да уж, детям точно не стоит такое показывать – возьмут дурной пример», - ехидно хмыкнул Гриссом.) Вот Гил с Грэгом вдвоем в кабинете шерифа – Грэгу вручали благодарственное письмо от управления: за то, что проявил инициативу в раскрытии дела и не пожалел своей личной монетки. Здесь как раз тот самый момент, когда Грэг вместе с письмом получил свою монетку назад. И Гил с ним поехал к шерифу, как начальник. Хитрый фотограф подловил момент, когда они с Грэгом смотрели друг на друга: ох и лица, оказывается, у них были… совершенно провальные. Хорошо еще, что шериф тогда ничего не заметил! Или заметил, да промолчал?..  
Вот один из любимых кадров. Грэг празднует сдачу своего первого «профессионального теста». Кэтрин держит шампанское, Сара обнимает победителя, Ник торопится пожать ему руку… И никто не удивился, что их босс остался в стороне, снисходительно смотря на всю эту суету. Сказал только, взяв своего стажера за пальцы: «Поздравляю, Грэг». Команда тогда не подозревала, что у них двоих все еще впереди: у них будет свой праздник, когда они придут домой и закроют дверь, оставшись наедине в этом огромном мире.  
Дальше фото, не слишком связанные с работой: хотя как сказать… Это уже после взрыва. Снимки в больничной палате («щелкни, какая прикольная у меня пижама»), у ворот после выписки, и наконец – у Гила дома. Он тогда сказал Грэгу: «Хватит. После больницы переезжаешь ко мне». И уход мальчику был нужен, и вообще, сколько можно? Сверху уже один раз предупредили. И вот на одном из снимков – в большой гостиной Гриссома сидит на кушетке мальчишка с торчащими ушами и всклокоченной после больницы шевелюрой. А в глазах все равно светятся веселые искорки, даже несмотря на то, что взгляд слегка перепуганный. С одной стороны – Грэгу страшно от таких перемен, а с другой стороны – больше всего он боится показать, как счастлив…  
А вот это – уже совсем «нерабочие» кадры. Калифорния. Или Сейшелы? Наверное, все-таки Сейшелы: уж больно много вокруг посторонних. Грэг перед объективом тогда весь извертелся, хохоча: «Убери камеру, папарацци несчастный!» Потому что с одной стороны, изображал, что хочет повернуться к объективу спиной, а с другой – именно спину и старался убрать из кадра. Вот глупый. У него до сих пор остались шрамы на спине – побелели, немного сгладились, но все равно… К ним еще добавились отметины на теле – с тогдашней страшной ночи в глухом переулке… нет, к черту эти воспоминания. Но какое же счастье, что после всего пережитого Грэг все равно остался неугомонным смеющимся мальчишкой, который всю жизнь, все эти восемнадцать лет не давал самому Гилу превратиться в мрачного брюзгу.  
А вот последнее в этом альбоме фото. Здесь они вместе. Помнится, какой-то заезжий турист по их просьбе нажал на кнопку аппарата... Это аэропорт Сан-Франциско. Почти четырнадцать лет назад.

Гил так увлекся воспоминаниями, что не услышал, как сзади раздались шаги, и Грэг тихонько заглянул через плечо:  
- О-о! А ты сказал, что работаешь с документами?  
- Я собирался. Честно. Но… вот попалось под руку… Я просто хотел убедиться, мог ли ты повесить нам на дверь это страшилище?  
- Я – мог, – усмехнулся Грэг, подмигивая, - но на самом деле я этого не делал. Сознайся, Гил, это ведь ты?!  
- Да не я…  
- Ну конечно, конечно.  
- Правда, не я! Ты что, мне не веришь? Вот я тебе сейчас…  
- Ай, ты мне ухо прищемил!.. Ха-ха-ха!  
- А ты их не развешивай…  
- Эй, Гил, прекрати: там кофе стынет!  
- А скажи, ушастый, - тебе сейчас не наплевать на кофе?  
- Честно? Наплевать.  
- Вот и хорошо, вот и ладно-о-о…..

Патрик вошел в дом, громко хлопнув дверью, и привычно запустил школьный рюкзак под вешалку так, что та задрожала. Это была уже которая по счету вешалка, и все равно родители никак не могли отучить упрямого Джи-Эса пулять под нее портфель: парень был верен привычке, обретенной еще в первом классе. К слову сказать, портфели (а сейчас – рюкзаки) у него тоже долго не жили – с таким-то обращением.  
Однако сейчас мальчик был умышленно намерен произвести своим приходом как можно больше шума. Во-первых, учитывая такой праздник и выходной у обоих родителей… эээ... в общем, на всякий случай. А во-вторых, ему самому хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то из папаш немедленно обратил на него внимание и спросил, нет ли каких новостей.  
Патрик посмотрел на себя в зеркало и усмехнулся: «Ну и рожа! Глаза ошарашенные, щеки горят, и такая глупая улыбка…»  
Дойдя до кухни, он обнаружил там заспанного Грэга.  
- Я тебя разбудил, пап? – спросил Джи-Эс, стараясь ничем не выдать своих эмоций. – Я сам пообедаю, иди спи… мне ведь уже не надо стул подставлять, чтобы достать тарелку?  
- А ну, пойди сюда, – сказал внезапно Грэг, притянув к себе сына за рукав. – Посмотри-ка на меня…  
- Да я чего? Я ничего… - физиономия у Джи-Эса стала еще более красной.  
- То-то я и вижу, что ты ничего… - Грэг усмехнулся. – Но я так полагаю, будут некоторые новости к празднику?  
Патрик зажмурился, постоял минуту и выдохнул:  
- Пап… я знаю, кто этого медведя к нашей двери привязал.  
- И кто же? – поинтересовался Грэг, не скрывая лукавой улыбки.  
- Саманта, - прозвучал ответ. – Это типа мне в подарок…  
- Не может быть!.. Ты шутишь?  
Патрик в глубине души ликовал: в кои-то веки ему удалось озадачить хотя бы одного из своих отцов – крутых криминалистов!  
- Представь себе, – заявил он. – Она мне сама сказала… не так давно.  
- Серьезно? Погоди, а как же она за забор-то попала?  
- Перелезла, – ответил Патрик с тайной гордостью. – Притащила лестницу… знаешь, такую, складную - и перелезла.  
- Ай да дочка у судьи, - только и сумел сказать Грэг. А потом они с Патриком посмотрели друг на друга и расхохотались.  
- Ты обедать-то будешь?  
- Если честно – неохота… Пап, а можно я в кино пойду?  
- Один? – Грэг посмотрел на сына особым «криминалистическим взглядом».  
- Да не то, чтобы… - замялся мальчик. И быстро добавил: - Но Сэмми сказала, что мы еще и Эмили можем с собой взять!  
- Ага, - Грэг карикатурно почесал в затылке, - значит, обедать не будете, напихаетесь в кино попкорном и колой, а потом еще и с ужином будут проблемы? Ну да ладно, проваливай, – сказал он с теплым ехидством. – Денег дать тебе?  
- Я из копилки возьму, - солидно ответил Джи-Эс и умчался в комнату.

Дождавшись, когда захлопнется входная дверь, Грэг отправился назад в спальню.  
- Слышишь, Гил, - произнес он негромко, - я теперь знаю, кто этот розовый ужас к нашей двери прицепил…  
- Да? И кто? – послышался сонный голос.  
- Сейчас расскажу… подвинься, - Грэг растянулся на кровати рядом. - Но для начала информация: Джи-Эс и Эмили отправились в кино. С Самантой, – добавил он после небольшой паузы. – Я так понял – праздновать День влюбленных…  
- Ну, каждый празднует его как умеет, - хмыкнул Гил, приподнимаясь на локте. – Они в кино пошли, а мы с тобой, два старых кретина, никуда не пойдем. Дома будем сидеть под одеялом… - он притворно закряхтел, явно сдерживая смех.  
- Эй, на кретина я согласен, а вот на старого – нет, - рассмеялся Грэг. – А ты как?  
- Я, с твоего позволения, даже на кретина не согласен, – отозвался Гил прежним «супервайзорским голосом», так что Грэг сразу почувствовал себя лет на восемнадцать моложе. – Кретин лабораторный, помнится – это твоя должность была?  
- Хорошая идея, - одобрил Грэг и запустил в Гила подушкой. – Даешь вечер воспоминаний ко Дню влюбленных! Лучшее средство от склероза!  
- Я вот тебе покажу склероз, негодник, - деланно проворчал Гриссом, возвращая подушку назад. – Я тебе задам сейчас…  
- Но на самом деле, – пробормотал Грэг, со смехом отбиваясь от Гила, – у нас ведь этот вечер воспоминаний каждый день? Так что розовый медведь по сути здесь и ни при чем…  
- Это точно, - ответил Гриссом, смотря в глаза своего партнера.  
Действительно: нич-чего не изменилось! Потому что на него в полумраке спальни смотрел все тот же отчаянный мальчишка, как и восемнадцать лет назад.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	23. По мужской линии

**ПО МУЖСКОЙ ЛИНИИ**  
** Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Жанр: **романс, юмор, флафф, остатки слэша  
**Дисклеймер:** всё чужое. моя только любовь, дети и семья Брэдшоу )))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Миссис Нора Брэдшоу была чрезвычайно разозлена.  
- Дорогая моя, - заявила Нора дочери, - ты вообще соображаешь, с кем ты связалась?  
Обращение «дорогая моя» было для матери в порядке вещей. Имя Саманте выбрал отец – в честь какой-то давней выскочки из штата Мэн, которая хотела, чтобы США жили в мире с Советским Союзом! – и поэтому Нора всячески избегала называть дочь по имени. То «детка», то «милая», то «дорогая моя», а когда сердилась – то «мисс Брэдшоу».  
- Дорогая моя, – повторила Нора, - ты, конечно, можешь делать все, что хочешь, но это твоё знакомство мне не нравится. Что бы там ни говорил папа!  
Положа руку на сердце – было бы удивительно, если бы Норе Брэдшоу понравилось «это знакомство». Потому что Саманта пропадала в том доме целыми днями. То вместе делают уроки, то учат Эмили кататься на роликах, то выгуливают какого-то паука, - а на День Штата вообще отправились на озеро жарить барбекю! Нора пригласила на праздник гостей, гости пришли – все сплошь солидные люди, знакомые ее мужа Джереми, пришлось развлекать их светскими беседами, и пока муж это делал, Нора даже лично смешала коктейли, - и тут в разгар бесед в дом ввалилась Саманта: довольная, взлохмаченная и с каким-то ужасным растением в волосах. Гости уставились на нее, а Джереми заулыбался: «Господа, это моя дочь! Она ездила с друзьями на пикник!»  
Что же это такое, в самом-то деле.  
Причем Нору откровенно озадачивало то, что сам Джереми сначала всячески ее поддерживал. Хотел даже пойти к директору школы, в которую стала ходить Саманта: как только узнал, что за мальчик учится с ней в одном классе и даже сидит с ней рядом. Окружной судья Брэдшоу просто не мог позволить, чтобы его дочь училась с ребенком из подобной семьи! Но потом Саманте вздумалось зачем-то подружиться с сестрой этого мальчишки, а там и с ним самим. В первый же день знакомства она явно засиделась у них в гостях, и родители парня отвезли ее домой на машине. Причем не просто высадили у калитки, а нанесли мистеру Брэдшоу полноценный визит! Судья до сих пор помнит, как хватался за сердце на крыльце, увидев, как из какой-то незнакомой машины вылезает его дочь, а следом за ней – двое мужчин, одного из которых он вот только недавно определенно где-то видел. А потом оказалось, что эти двое – о, господи! – работают вместе с ним в одной системе, и того, что постарше, Джереми действительно видел буквально сегодня - в суде! Мистер Брэдшоу закрыл глаза и вспомнил: «Слово предоставляется эксперту-криминалисту, доктору Гриссому…» Черт, он ведь ни разу не спросил у своей дочери, как фамилия того мальчишки, с которым она учится!  
Мистер Брэдшоу хорошо помнил, как был восхищен сегодняшним выступлением эксперта: ни одного лишнего слова, все по делу, коротко и точно, - судья давно работал в системе и чуял профессионалов за версту. И даже сказал доктору Гриссому после заседания, что восхищен его работой и будет рад снова увидеться. Проклятье, – если бы знать тогда, что этот чертов эксперт – из той самой семейки, от которой он намеревался отгородить свою дочь!  
Да уж, воистину: чего больше всего боишься – то и случается.  
Сейчас мистеру Брэдшоу слегка неудобно вспоминать, как он орал сначала на дочь - «Где ты шлялась столько времени», а потом на этих двоих: «Да как вы смеете, да я вам такой иск предъявлю…» А тот, которого звали «доктором Гриссомом», смотрел на судью с непрошибаемым спокойствием: второй же, помоложе, глянул с улыбкой:  
- Ваша Честь, что вы так кричите, вы же не на работе?  
Тут у судьи неожиданно кончилась злость, и он замолчал. Только слушал: то старшего визитера, то младшего, то довольную Саманту, которая взахлеб рассказывала, как замечательно они провели день. А потом уже у Саманты были пауки и ролики, поездки на озеро и походы в музеи, а у самого судьи – куда ж деваться – совместная работа с этими чумовыми родителями. Младший, по фамилии Сандерс, тоже оказался криминалистом: причем выступал на заседаниях не хуже своего, кхммм, супруга. Только чуть эмоциональнее, что ли: стоит на кафедре, глаза горят, молодой, порывистый… Один Бог знает, как был поражен Джереми, узнав, что мистеру Сандерсу сорок два года. «Нора бы обязательно спросила, в какой салон красоты он ходит, - подумал тогда судья, стараясь не засмеяться. – С нее бы, бестолковой, сталось!»  
Только потом Джереми Брэдшоу решил, что самое лучшее косметическое средство – это человеческое счастье и любовь. И как раз тогда серьезно поругался с женой, которая опять завела пластинку «Почему ты разрешаешь нашей дочери ходить в эту развратную семью». Судья, устав после заседания, брякнул не подумавши «Потому что ребенок должен видеть хотя бы чужое счастье», – и Нору понесло. Она кричала – мол, не удивительно, что у них в семье никогда не было счастья, потому что Джереми загубил ее молодость, что он так и не стал солидным чиновником в департаменте, что он никогда не прогибается перед начальством и поэтому их перевели в эту пустынную дыру, и что у нее, Норы, нет второй норковой шубы на зиму, а это совершенно недопустимо!..  
Джереми хотел было сказать, что невадская зима позволяет ходить вообще без шубы, - но понял, что у жены просто банальная истерика. А потому плюнул, хлопнул дверью и ушел к Гриссому и Сандерсу играть в покер и разговаривать о жизни: тем более, что Саманта опять торчала там с обеда.

&&&

Где-то с этого момента и начались периодически ссоры миссис Брэдшоу с мужем: Норе все-таки не нравилось, что ее единственная дочь пропадает в чужом доме – и в каком доме! Нет, ну надо же было так ошибиться: когда мужа переводили в этот штат и в этот округ, Нора специально выбрала тихий, но не маргинальный район, и школу высокого уровня; кто же знал, что в таком районе и в такой школе попадаются такие дети! Муж говорил Норе «ты несовременна», и это могло бы быть страшным оскорблением, - но миссис Брэдшоу на такие провокации уже не велась. И отвечала, что толерантность толерантностью и законы законами, - а когда дело касается ЕЕ дочери, многие законы кажутся настоящим издевательством. Не говоря уже о толерантности. Мистер Брэдшоу ворчал себе под нос нечто вроде «Ага, я ненавижу расизм и негров, – так?» Нора взвивалась: «Да какой ты отец, девочке четырнадцать, а она постоянно болтается с этим парнем, - и кто знает, какому разврату его научили в этой гомосексуальной семейке?» Джереми однажды не выдержал и сказал жене напрямую, что следуя ЕЕ логике, приставать к девочкам парня точно не научили: но если рассуждать только по ЕЕ логике, то получится черт знает что, потому что его жена – безмозглая курица!.. Вот тогда в доме был страшный скандал, после которого помощница по хозяйству пригрозила взять расчет, Нора – написать мужу на работу, а Саманта вообще сбежала в тот проклятый дом чуть ли не на целые сутки.  
После этого Нора стала помягче. Ибо когда супруг в ответ грозит разводом, а у тебя в сорок лет – ни работы, ни специальности, - это не слишком радужная перспектива.. В конце концов он отец, пусть сам решает и сам несет ответственность: а она, Нора, умывает руки. И если Джереми теперь вздумалось самому пригласить в гости к дочери этого мальчишку с его сестрой – ради бога! У Норы как раз запись к косметологу и на массаж, а потом она посидит в кафе с какой-нибудь подругой. Или сходит на мужской стриптиз.  
Судье очень хотелось сказать в сердцах «Сходи хоть на стриптиз, что ли, дура фригидная», но он, разумеется, промолчал. Потому что говорить дуре, что она дура – это бесполезная трата времени. Да и все-таки он культурный человек.  
- Что же заодно и родителей не пригласил, дорогой? – ехидно фыркнула супруга, надевая в прихожей шубку. Нору не волновало, что невадская зима позволяет ходить без шубы вообще: в штате Вашингтон, где они жили раньше, и климат, и дресс-код у жен чиновников были совсем другими.  
- Родители работают, - буркнул Джереми.- Да и мне тоже надо по делам в Лафлин.  
- Работают в День Президентов?... – изумилась Нора. Джереми вздохнул:  
- Они и на Рождество работают иногда, и в День независимости. Видишь ли, преступники у нас действуют, к сожалению, без учета выходных и праздников…  
Нора махнула рукой и ушла. А Джереми пошел в гостиную звонить Гилберту.

&&&

- Хммм… а ты уверена, что твоя мама не рассердится, что мы сюда пришли? – спросил Патрик, копаясь у двери вместе с Эмили.  
- Мама ушла на массаж, - ответила Саманта. – А потом в парикмахерскую, или еще куда-то… А потом пойдет с подругой в кафе или на мужской стриптиз: нет, ты слышал? - она хихикнула.  
- А твой папа что сказал по этому поводу?..  
- Самое удивительное - ничего! По-моему, он уже привык к таким ее… демаршам, - Саманта вздохнула. – Только знаешь, - мне кажется, что мама чисто из вредности не сказала нашей помощнице мисс Финч, что у меня сегодня будут гости. А сказала только, что все уходят на весь день, и дала ей выходной. Поэтому в доме… кхм… особо нечего есть…  
- Велика беда, - хмыкнул Патрик. – Если не возражаешь, давай начнем с исследования имеющихся запасов. Может, в магазин сходить надо?  
- Ага, как у вас тогда, – улыбнулась хозяйка и повела гостей в кухню.  
Огромный двустворчатый холодильник впечатлял размерами, но поживиться в плане еды было особо нечем.  
- Здесь мамин диетический отсек, – проводила экскурсию Саманта. – Тут заморозка всякая – я готовить ее не умею, и вообще мисс Финч сказала, что это на барбекю… ну ее совсем, она как разворчится – не остановишь: мисс Финч, конечно, а не заморозка! Здесь молоко… яиц два десятка…. Можно сделать омлет. Хочешь?  
Патрик, который омлет видел едва ли не каждый день в последние полгода, слегка поморщился.  
- Знаешь, Сэм, это как-то банально.  
- Я тоже не хочу омлет, - влезла в разговор Эмили, - он мне надоел уже!  
- Ох уж эти дети, всё называют своими именами, - Патрик углубился в недра холодильника. – В общем, Сэм, у тебя здесь как на минном поле: лучше ничего не трогать. Но молоко и яйца, значит, можно?  
- Ты же сказал, что не хочешь омлет?  
- Я просто думаю, что еще можно сообразить. Вот ты бы чего хотела?  
- Я бы хотела блинчиков, - неожиданно выпалила Саманта.  
Просто вспомнилось, как у Патрика дома однажды засиделись до ужина, читали какую-то книжку вместе с Эмили, смотрели фильм, - а взрослые разговаривали в кухне, и вдруг оттуда запахло чем-то вкусным-вкусным, как в детстве. Когда Саманта с папой ездила к бабушке в штат Вашингтон.  
- Ой, Рик, откуда это?... – удивилась тогда гостья.  
Она с самого начала была в курсе, что у родителей Патрика была когда-то помощница по хозяйству - миссис Оливер, которая умела готовить буквально всё. И что она погибла во время нападения на дом серийного маньяка по кличке «Киндер-Сюрприз». Потом про этого Киндер-Сюрприза Саманте еще и папа рассказывал, - когда в разговоре с ним однажды зашла речь про ее нового друга. Потому что, оказывается, именно этот самый друг Киндер-Сюрприза и пристрелил.  
- Испортил нам такой показательный процесс, - улыбался судья. – Но молодец парень. Не растерялся…  
Кажется, после того, как папа на работе разузнал эти подробности, он и стал окончательным союзником дочери в вопросе «дружбы с мальчиком из странной семьи». Мистер Джереми тогда рассказал дочке по секрету, что всю жизнь мечтал иметь еще и сына, «но мама не захотела, понимаешь?» И что сам мистер Джереми втайне слегка завидует родителям «этого твоего Рика», что у них вырос такой смелый и умный мальчишка.  
Саманта тогда даже смутилась оттого, что папа сказал про Рика «этот твой». Но отцу постаралась этого не показывать.  
Но так или иначе, у самого Рика в доме явно не хватало женской руки, и Саманте еще в самое первое свое посещение пришлось помочь новому другу и его сестре по хозяйству. До сих пор все смеются, как они втроем оперативно помыли холодильник и приготовили ужин! И уж чего не ожидала Саманта в этом доме - так это вкусных домашних запахов с кухни. Все чаще здесь к столу бывали всякие консервы или что-то приготовленное на скорую руку, типа того же омлета. Нередко Саманта тоже принимала участие в готовке, но ее коронным блюдом были спагетти.  
А сейчас с кухни отчетливо пахло… домашними блинчиками!..  
- Это папа Грэг, - пояснил Патрик, не отрываясь от телевизора. – У него сегодня выходной, вот он и решил приколоться… Тебе повезло, ты попробуешь наших фирменных домашних блинчиков!  
- Он что… сам их печет? – удивлению гостьи не было предела. – А посмотреть можно?  
- Пожалуйста, - Патрик поставил фильм на паузу, и они пошли в кухню, где уже давно крутилась Эмили: фильм ей наскучил, и она убежала «помогать».  
На кухне и правда происходило нечто невообразимое. Там было немного дымно, немного душно, но как-то удивительно празднично. Или дома у Саманты просто давно никто не пек блинчиков?  
- М-мистер Сандерс, - пробормотала ошарашенная девочка, - а откуда вы… это…  
- Дедушка научил, - ответил Грэг, переворачивая очередной блинчик. – Представляешь, мне было восемь лет, он меня будил каждое утро и мы шли с ним на кухню печь блинчики… Я никак не мог научиться их переворачивать, и они у меня все время падали на пол. Приходилось птичкам во дворе скармливать!  
- Как видишь, Сэмми, у них в семье это умение передается по мужской линии, - усмехнулся Гриссом из кресла в углу. – А я уже сколько лет прихожу на этот процесс смотреть как на представление иллюзиониста… Сам, конечно же, не научился, а вот понаблюдать – всегда!  
Фильм тогда так и остался недосмотренным: гостья тоже предпочла наблюдать за процессом, а потом все вместе сели пить чай с блинчиками. И Грэг торжественно пообещал и Саманту обучить этому нехитрому искусству. Конечно, если она захочет.  
- У вас же в семье это по мужской линии передается? – ляпнула девочка и покраснела.  
- По мужской – само собой, - кивнул Грэг, весело поглядывая на покрасневшего до ушей Патрика. – Но можно и тебя научить, раз уж, как выясняется, ты подумываешь войти в состав нашей семьи!  
Тогда все эти разговоры свели на ха-ха, но Саманта до сих пор не могла разобраться, неудобно ей было или втайне приятно. И любопытно еще: больше года она дружила с Риком, и впервые увидела, что один из его отцов умеет печь блинчики!  
А сейчас, когда разговор опять зашел о блинчиках, вспомнился тот недавний вечер, и стало так тепло и радостно почему-то.  
- Послушай, Рик, а ты-то сам умеешь блинчики печь?  
Патрик хлопнул себя по лбу:  
- Сэм, ты гений! Пробовал несколько раз, вроде не спалил ничего. Миксер есть? А мука?  
- Мука вот здесь, в шкафу. А миксер на второй полке. А ты что, правда уме…  
- Я, я буду включать миксер! – подбежала Эмили. – Рик, отойди, ты не умеешь!  
- Разумеется, - усмехнулся брат, пропуская сестрицу к кухонной стойке. – Вот уж кто алхимик, - папа Грэг удавился бы от зависти! Он тебе не рассказывал, как эта героиня в пять лет однажды смешала картофельный крахмал с йодом, и у нее был научный шок?..  
- Не рассказывал, - ответила Саманта, вспомнив о женской солидарности. И украдкой подмигнула Эмили: - Зато, мистер Светоч Науки, твой папа Грэг рассказывал, как кое-кто – не будем показывать пальцем! – в первом классе пытался сделать дымовушку из гидроперита и фиксажа. Вот только перепутал фиксаж с анальгином, и к тому же всё это вместе затолкал в карман и там забыл на два дня. А потом опять надел эти же штаны и пошел в школу. И по дороге получил химический ожог на бед… эмм… на ноге, - закончила она, слегка покраснев.  
- Ааа, ты об этом, - совершенно не смутился Патрик. – Я же маленький был, и сам та-ак перепугался… Представляешь, иду по улице, и вдруг у меня дым из кармана! Я руками по нему… на руках тоже были ожоги, но легкие. Меня еще в больницу возили, в Дезерт Палмс, и папа Грэг сказал, что я теперь, пока меня в школу не выпишут, буду лежать дома и читать вслух учебник по неорганической химии. Вот мне весело-то было! А тот шрам на бедре я тебе покажу, - тут он заметил, как Саманта окончательно покраснела, и пояснил: - Ну, в смысле - когда мы на День независимости на озеро поедем. Ты же поедешь с нами?..  
- Придурок, - ответила девочка. – Конечно, поеду, если папа отпустит. Ну так что там с блинчиками?..  
Как раз перестал жужжать миксер, и Эмили гордо доложила:  
- Болтуны! Тесто готово!  
- Ну раз готово, - посерьезнел Патрик, - приступаем к операции. Сковородка у вас тефлоновая? А половник где? Сэм, дай фартук, а то масло брызгается…

&&&

Когда мистер Джереми Брэдшоу подъехал к дому, то пожалел, что все-таки не остановился по дороге перекусить в Макдональдсе. Дорога в Лафлин и обратно была неблизкой, да и к старому приятелю по университету он ездил по делам, и потому там угостили его только чашечкой кофе. А в самом Лафлине он был впервые и не знал ни одного приличного кафе, где бы можно было спокойно перекусить. Дома же наверняка есть особо нечего, раз мисс Финч выходная. Детишки-то обойдутся покупным мороженым и спагетти, которые Саманта варит просто замечательно… вот проклятье, надо было ей с дороги позвонить, что он едет домой – хотя, может быть, дочка сообразила приготовить порцию и собственному отцу? Хотя отец-то говорил, что вернется совсем поздно, это так получилось, что уехать пришлось пораньше…  
Загнав машину в гараж, мистер Брэдшоу сказал себе, что только заглянет, как там ребята, - и наверное, пройдется до шоссе, где есть неплохой кафетерий. Перекусит там спокойно, а то, может, и стаканчик виски себе позволит? Но именно по этой причине в кафетерии рядом с домом его не тянуло: не ровен час где-нибудь там сидит Нора с подругой! Хотя если уж она сказала – на стриптиз, то назло пойдет на стриптиз: хотя бы потому, что это намного дороже, чем чашка кофе в здешнем районе.  
Пытаясь привести мысли в более-менее упорядоченное состояние, судья отпер дверь… и весьма удивился.  
Уже в прихожей ощущался запах чего-то... домашнего. Пусть слегка подгоревшего, но все-таки!. Чем-то похожим пахло в родном доме мистера Брэдшоу, когда его мама затевала печь блинчики. Но было это в штате Вашингтон, во-первых; а во-вторых - мамы уже лет пять как нет на свете!..  
Войдя в кухню, судья просто оторопел.  
Саманта, Патрик и Эмили сидели за столом и пили какао. А посреди стола стаяла кривоватая невысокая горка… блинчиков.  
- Сэмми? – пробормотал удивленный отец. – Это… откуда?  
- Это мы, – затарахтели все трое наперебой. – Это мы сами!  
- Их было вдвое больше, но мы половину съели…  
- Это все Рик… он умеет!  
- Да, мой папа Грэг… у него был дедушка… из Норвегии…  
- Он сказал, что это передается по мужской линии, но я тоже научилась!..  
- А на пол упало у нас всего пять штук…  
- А пол мы потом помыли, правда!  
- А горелые мы птичкам отнесли, там, во дворе!..  
- Пощадите, – взмолился судья, садясь к столу. В голове у него была уже полная каша из горелых блинчиков, норвежского дедушки, вымытого зачем-то пола и птичек во дворе. – Дайте мне сперва поесть, а потом морочьте голову… Я надеюсь, это съедобно?  
- Да, Ваша Честь, - произнес Патрик с совершенно серьезной миной. – Эксперты сняли пробу и даже не отравились!..  
Судья погрозил мальчишке вилкой, но ничего не сказал. Только улыбнулся и приступил к трапезе.  
- Ну как? – уточнила Саманта, когда отец прикончил седьмой блинчик. – Съедобно?  
- Вполне, – кивнул мистер Джереми. – Так говоришь, у Рика в семье этот кулинарный секрет передается по мужской линии?  
- Ага, – кивнула довольная дочь. – Но для меня сделали исключение: нет, ты слышал?..  
Судья как раз прекрасно слышал все, что сказала его дочь, и подумал, что может быть, оно и неплохо – насчет исключения. Может, и правда хоть не вырастет такой же дурой, как ее мать. Конечно, в четырнадцать о чем-то серьезном говорить рано, все может еще сто раз измениться: но по крайней мере в отношении дружбы с этим мальчишкой он, судья, теперь еще больше не возражает.  
Тем более что блинчики, хоть и подгорели местами, но все равно были чрезвычайно съедобные.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	24. После сеанса

**ПОСЛЕ СЕАНСА  
****Продолжение "мыльной грандерс-оперы" :)**

**Автор: **Алёна  
**Бета** - ЛаСурс  
**Жанр:** экшн, флафф, романс, слэш  
**Дисклеймер:** все чужое. Моя только любовь, дети и семья Брэдшоу :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Окружной судья мистер Джереми Брэдшоу положил ноги на журнальный столик, прикрыл глаза и сделал глоток пива из бокала.  
Это было настоящее блаженство – хоть немного посидеть в тишине.  
Неделька выдалась напряженной – пять заседаний подряд! В голове уже постоянно шумело: споры с коллегами, крики в зале, речи обвинения и защиты… Хоть один вечер отдохнуть от всего этого. Правда, через два дня еще будет слушание: по делу Ньюмена. Почти все улики исследованы, но защитник попросил объявить перерыв в судебном заседании на два дня, чтобы предоставить новые доказательства. "Вот уж не знаю, - подумал судья, - что они там собираются предоставить. Но если это не будет что-то серьезное, вроде нахождения в день убийства на другом конце земного шара, всё должно пройти без сучка без задоринки: сидеть этому голубчику как миленькому".  
Мистер Брэдшоу сделал из бокала еще глоток. Как же хорошо, когда в доме тихо!.. Только еле слышно бурчит телевизор – идут вечерние новости, да в соседней ванной шумит вода. Ну, это надолго, к счастью. Благоверная супруга Нора устраивает себе спа-процедуры. Джереми давно привык, что ее фраза "я на десять минут в ванную" означает, что ванная будет занята часа полтора. Именно по этому поводу, когда переезжали в Вегас, он настоял на доме минимум с двумя ванными. Тем более что в семье еще и дочка растет – тоже ведь женщина!..  
На самом деле судья в свое время очень хотел сына. Но – не вышло, как говорят. А о втором ребенке Нора даже слышать не желала. Заявила, что и один для нее – подвиг, так что пускай супруг перестанет заговаривать об этом раз и навсегда. Хватит мол, с него и дочери!..  
Мистер Брэдшоу вздохнул. Дочку он любил, несмотря ни на что. Теперь девчонка была уже совсем большая. "Надо же, оглянуться не успели – а четырнадцать лет!" – любила говорить жена Нора гостям. Но сам судья прекрасно помнил, как Саманта была маленькой. Как она росла, как смешно лопотала года в два, как пошла в детский сад, потом в школу… Это Нора ни черта не помнит о собственной дочери. Если супруга чем и занята в жизни, так только своей красотой.  
Судья сделал еще глоток пива. "Да, а сейчас у дочки уже появились поклонники… Вернее, поклонник. Но этот один пятерых других стоит! Надо же, никогда бы не подумал, что в такой семье могут вырасти такие дети. О, пусть Нора говорит по этому поводу все, что угодно, - я вполне могу иметь свое собственное мнение. И не очень возражаю, чтобы Саманта ходила с этим мальчиком в кино. Тем более они везде таскают с собой его младшую сестру!  
А вообще, конечно, - за последний год Сэмми очень изменилась, - подумал мистер Джереми с тайной отцовской гордостью. - Вон, казалось – давно ли в джинсах и кроссовках бегала, а сейчас – что ты! – модные брючки подавай да туфли на каблуках. Просто горе с этим каблуками, - судья добродушно усмехнулся. – Выпросила у матери какие-то копыта на шпильках и поперлась в них в кино! Потом придет, будет жаловаться, что ноги болят с непривычки. Разве что ее на руках принесут домой, хехехе?.."  
Настроение у судьи стало совсем безоблачным. И вечерний отдых, и пиво делали свое дело. Он решил, что жизнь вовсе не так плоха, как могло показаться ему в середине недели. Тем более у него есть еще минимум час такого отдыха в тишине: супруга, ясное дело, раньше из ванной не выйдет. А дочка еще сидит в кино. Где-то минут через пятнадцать должен кончиться сеанс, значит, где-то через час она должна быть дома. Тем более с таким спутником за дочурку можно не волноваться!  
Судья поудобнее устроился в кресле и задремал. 

&&&

- Ну, как дела? – спросил Гриссом, медленно стягивая куртку в прихожей.  
- В общем, неплохо, - отозвался Грэг из гостиной. – Вот, статью пишу… Слушай, этот научный журнал когда-нибудь отстанет от нас или нет?  
- Понятия не имею! – Гил, стараясь улыбаться, прошел в гостиную и сел на кушетку.  
Но Грэга после стольких лет уже было не надуть.  
- Устал? – спросил он, поднимая голову от бумаг. – Какие в департаменте новости?  
- Убийственные, – произнес Гриссом совершенно спокойным тоном. – Экли подал в отставку. Собирается на пенсию…  
- И что? – Грэг пожал плечами и посмотрел на Гила. – Конрад засиделся! Он ведь тебя старше года на четыре?..  
- На три, - уточнил Гриссом, слегка усмехнувшись. – Ты помнишь, я еще когда говорил, что с Экли не соскучишься? Что он самый настоящий клоун? Так вот, его последний смертельный номер: он ходатайствовал в департаменте, чтобы я принял лабораторию.  
- А что? – Грэг опять пожал плечами. – Я другого и не ожидал…  
- Угу, - Гил основательно устроился на кушетке и вытянул ноги. – Да я повешусь со всеми этими бумажками…  
- Хм, был замом – не повесился? А так у лабы будет в кои-то веки здравомыслящий начальник.  
- Хорошо, тогда ты наконец примешь смену, - отозвался Гил. – Потому что Браун пойдет моим замом… Иначе я не соглашусь.  
- Какой ты хитрый, - Грэг уже и думать забыл про статью. – А потом скажут – у вас в лабе семейственность!  
- Не смеши меня, Сандерс, – прозвучало с кушетки. – В департаменте уже ко всяким нашим вывертам привыкли, и тут проглотят… Я им условие поставлю. Хотят меня директором – легко! Только пусть берут нормального зама и нормального супервайзора в ночную. В дневной у нас, слава богу, Кэтрин, у нее не забалуешь…  
- Она-то в отставку не собирается? – поинтересовался Грэг ехидно.  
- В пятьдесят пять? – так же язвительно откликнулся Гриссом. – Ты что, смеешься? Она каждые полгода уверяет медкомиссию, что еще ого-го, а мне без протокола призналась, что теперь ее с этой должности вынесут только вперед ногами!...  
Грэг суеверно постучал по столу и отложил бумаги в сторону.  
- Все равно - ты сам посуди, Медведь, - начал он осторожно, - ну какой из меня супервайзор? Да надо мной даже дети смеяться будут!  
- Кстати, - Гил предпочел пока сменить тему, – а где дети?  
- В кино, - хмыкнул Грэг. - Вдвоем… точнее, втроем. С Самантой, - он опять хитровато усмехнулся. – Смотрят какие-то Звездные войны черт знает какого выпуска… или что-то типа того… запутался я в этих подростковых фильмах! А еще я сегодня в школе был. Обхохочешься!  
- Да? А в чем дело?  
- Сейчас расскажу, – Грэг вылез из-за стола. – Пойдем, что ли, хоть поужинаем… а то я тоже про все забыл тут с этой статьей…  
Они прошли на кухню.  
- Так что там в школе-то?  
- А, ерунда, - усмехнулся Грэг. - У Эмили новая учительница: сразу мне выговор сделала, представь, и в какой форме!  
Он дурашливо передразнил классную наставницу:  
"Ваша дочь отвратительно себя ведет! Она в школьном саду лазает по деревьям!"..  
Гил удивленно вскинул бровь:  
- Что? Так и сказала? Про дочь?..  
- Угу, - Грэг полез в холодильник. – Мясо будешь? Ну так вот, я ее разубеждать не стал, чего тень на плетень наводить…  
- Тем более - кто знает, – вдруг произнес Гриссом в пространство, - может, Эмили и вправду твоя дочь…  
У Грэга чуть кастрюля с мясом не выпала из рук.  
- Гил?.. – голос его слегка дрогнул, как при сильном волнении. – Ты чего? Ты думаешь, Венди тогда ошиблась? Она же три раза проверя...  
- Да шучу я, - Гил опомнился и улыбнулся Грэгу. – Давай мясо, а то у меня уже голодные галлюцинации. Кстати, - добавил он, следуя какой-то своей цепочке ассоциаций, - лазает по деревьям – это еще что! Помнишь, когда наша соседка миссис Смит захлопнула дверь, оставив в доме ключи, Эмили лазила к ней в окно – в форточку? Учительница бы сказала "У вас настоящий взломщик растет!"  
- И почему все пытаются нас воспитывать? – фыркнул Грэг. - Миссис Смит тоже потом на нас ворчала: "Какая у вас девочка тощая, вы ее совсем не кормите?" И что, я ей должен объяснять, что у ребенка такой обмен? Что у нее мать была тощая? Длинная и тощая!..  
- Да и ты тоже… не страдаешь лишним весом, – опять произнес Гриссом как бы сам себе. – Может, это все-таки твой ребенок?...  
- Гил, - Грэг отошел от плиты и приблизился к столу, – я ведь и обидеться могу…  
Гриссом вздохнул, взял партнера за руку и притянул к себе.  
- Да шучу я, Грэг, - сказал он негромко. – Шучу, ушастый… Прости. Я что-то устал сегодня… и проголодался… и настроение у меня ни к черту, и вообще...  
Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но тут у него в кармане зазвенел мобильный телефон.  
- Ну, если это Экли… - произнес Гил негромко. И ответил:  
- Гриссом! Да! Да, слышу! Погоди, не торопись – что случилось?..  
Отодвинув телефон в сторону, Гил негромко сообщил Грэгу:  
- Джи-Эс звонит. Из кино. Говорит – Саманта пропала…

&&&

…- В общем, мы посмотрели кино, - частил Патрик в трубку, - а потом Сэмми… эээ… пошла в комнату для девочек… и попросила, чтобы мы ее подождали. Мы ждали ее минут двадцать… пока не пришла служащая и не стала нас прогонять – мол, сеанс закончился, идите по домам!.. Я Сэмми на мобильник звоню – а он выключен! Тогда я отправил Эмили посмотреть, что там случилось. Она только что прибежала и говорит, что в уборной пусто, все кабинки отперты, и окно… окно открыто почему-то… а на полу у подоконника тряпка…  
- Тряпка? – встревожился Гил. В памяти живо всплыло давнишнее похищение Ника Стоукса. – Какая тряпка? Вы ее нюхали?..  
- Я не знаю, какая! – Патрик был явно взволнован. – Я же не могу заходить в женский туалет! Эмили говорит - обычная тряпка. Лоскут какой-то… и запах, говорит, такой, что голова кружится…  
- Она ее что – нюхала?! Она ее руками брала?  
- Да нет, пап, она же грамотная, - ответил Джи-Эс. – Она ничего с места не сдвигала, просто присела рядом… да, Эми? И не вдыхала глубоко… потому что, говорит, запах на хлороформ похож… помнишь, мы недавно на экскурсии в лабе немножко нюхали? Так вот, как она сказала про хлороформ, я сразу подумал, что...  
- Правильно подумал, - Гриссом посмотрел на часы. – Значит так: ждите там оба… - Он вышел в коридор и с удивлением заметил, что Грэг стоит уже обутый, в форменной куртке с надписью LVPD, и сует в карман ключи от машины. – Патрик, погоди минуту… Грэг, ты сейчас давай в кинотеатр. Главное – сделайте всё, чтобы там не наследили. И чтобы тряпку руками никто не хватал, на ней наверняка эпителий…  
- Гил, кого ты учишь, - Грэг нашел в себе силы ободряюще улыбнуться. – Ну, если это их школьные шуточки!… - и он выбежал во двор. Вскоре оттуда донесся шум работающего двигателя и визг покрышек.  
- А ты, Патрик, пока ждешь, звони дяде Джиму... да, да, Брассу! Скажи – я велел, - продолжал Гриссом в трубку. – Пусть они вышлют туда полицейский наряд. Я сейчас позвоню в лабораторию, чтобы прислали людей обработать сцену… Понял? И главное – никакой паники!  
- Пап, - раздалось в трубке. – Как ты думаешь – они ее убили?  
- Глупости не неси, - оборвал Гриссом мальчика. – Какой смысл? Если ее взяли в заложники, значит, что-то хотят потребовать. Значит, во-первых, какое-то время она им нужна живая, и во-вторых, они будут звонить отцу. Вот я к нему сейчас и поеду. Там-то мы этого похитителя и услышим как минимум… Все, дружище, время дорого!..  
Гил захлопнул мобильник и еще раз посмотрел на часы. А потом взял со столика в прихожей ключи от второй машины и тоже быстрым шагом вышел из дома.

&&&

Судья Брэдшоу почти допил свой бокал, когда вдруг раздался звонок в дверь. Один. Потом второй. Потом третий…  
"Интересно, кому это так не терпится? - подумал судья, неохотно вставая с кресла. – Саманте вроде бы рано… Или она со своим приятелем все-таки поссорилась?.."  
Нахмурившись, мистер Джереми отпер дверь – и увидел на пороге своего коллегу по департаменту: замначальника лаборатории Гила Гриссома.  
- О, Гилберт, - воскликнул судья обрадованно, - каким судьбами? Заходи, пиво будешь?  
- Не до пива сейчас, - Гриссом весьма бесцеремонно вошел в дом. – У вас никаких странных звонков пока не было?  
- А должны?.. – судья уже ничего не понимал. – Гил? Что-то случилось?..  
- Случилось, Джереми, - Гриссом прошел в гостиную прямо в куртке. – Кажется, Саманту похитили из кино.  
- Саманту… что?! – вдруг раздался истошный женский визг. Гил и Джереми разом обернулись – в дверях стояла миссис Нора Брэдшоу. В пушистом махровом халате и таком же тюрбане на голове.  
- Что вы сделали с моей дочерью?!! – напустилась она на Гила. – Где она, отвечайте немедленно!.. Я всегда подозревала, что из-за вашей семьи с ней что-нибудь случится! Что общение с вашими извращенно воспитанными детьми доведет моего ребенка до беды…  
- Прекрати истерику, Нора!!!... – мистер Джереми стукнул пустым стаканом по журнальному столику, и перепуганная супруга замолчала. – Прекрати! – еще раз крикнул судья. – Что ты там говорил о звонках, Гил?..  
- Я говорил, - начал Гриссом спокойно, - что если девочку выкрали как заложницу с целью подействовать на тебя – а других вариантов я пока не вижу, - то с вами непременно должны связаться. Я приехал сразу же, как позвонил Патрик из кино, что Саманта пропала…  
- Что же он за ней не уследил?! - опять завелась миссис Брэдшоу. – Тоже мне кавалер, да с ним девочку никуда нельзя отпускать…  
- Саманта пропала из женской уборной, – перебил Нору Гриссом. – Значит, скорее всего, одна из похитителей – женщина. Если там вообще был кто-то другой!.. – Он помолчал и продолжил, обращаясь непосредственно к судье: - Давайте, мистер Брэдшоу, вспоминайте: какие дела должны у вас слушаться в ближайшее время…  
- Гил, ты думаешь – в этом дело? – судья даже немного растерялся.  
- Предполагаю – да. Если крадут детей – значит, чего-то хотят от родителей. Денег? В данном случае вряд ли, иначе выкрали бы ребенка у какого-нибудь денежного мешка – благо их в городе навалом. Бывают, конечно, и "фальшивые похищения" – но это чаще следствие размолвок между супругами, - Гил откровенно покосился на Нору, - и дети в таких ситуациях куда помладше… Остается один вариант, - обернулся он снова к судье. – Хотят повлиять на вас. В частности – на решение какого-то дела…  
- Да я им повлияю, - с ходу завелся судья. – Я в жизни подобного себе не позволял! Что бы там обо мне ни говорили недоброжелатели! Закон превыше всего, черт меня подери, и если они рассчитывают, что я, мать их так, пойду на подлог…  
- Джереми! – не выдержала миссис Брэдшоу. – Да какой тут закон, когда наша девочка…  
- Я сказал, Нора, - заткнись!...  
- Тихо, - произнес Гриссом вроде бы не так громко, но оба супруга замолчали, как по команде. – Давайте будем готовы ко всему. И, Джереми, - он снова обратился прицельно к судье. – Никто ведь не заставляет действительно это делать? Но ты можешь обещать – хотя бы для начала, чтобы потянуть время? И чтобы они потеряли бдительность?..  
Судья вздохнул и почесал в затылке.  
Тут зазвонил телефон – громко, на всю гостиную. Мистер и миссис Брэдшоу вздрогнули.  
Судья посмотрел на определитель:  
- Странно… это мобильный Сэмми…  
- Отлично, - быстро сказал Гриссом. – Отлично, что звонят с ее телефона! Подойдите и сделайте все, чтобы вам позвонили еще хотя бы раз!..

&&&

Саманта Брэдшоу медленно пришла в себя и обнаружила, что сидит на холодном кафельном полу, прислонясь спиной к стене. Стена была влажной и как будто липкой.  
Саманта поежилась.  
"Бррр, гадость какая. Куда это меня занесло?"  
Она мало что помнила из того, что случилось. Да, пошла в дамскую комнату после сеанса. Вышла из кабинки, стала мыть руки. Потом, кажется, к зеркалу подошла какая-то женщина – то ли причесывалась, то ли макияж поправляла… А вот дальше – провал. Только помнится какой-то резкий тошнотворный запах, и что было жутко тяжело дышать. А потом голова закружилась, тело обмякло, и…  
И теперь вот она сидит на полу черт знает где.  
А кстати, интересно – где?  
Девочка осторожно пошевелилась – странно, ни на руках, ни на ногах не было ни веревок, ни наручников. Она не связана! Это уже хорошо. Так, теперь надо разобраться, куда же все-таки она попала, и почему?  
Саманта попыталась встать. Голова еще кружилась, и противно подташнивало.  
Тут сбоку раздались шаги, и к девочке подошла женщина. Саманта сразу узнала ее – та самая, что тогда причесывалась в туалете. Мдааа…  
- Очухалась? – сказала женщина резким неприятным голосом. – Баловаться не будешь?...  
- Не буду, - автоматически отозвалась Саманта. – А где я?  
- Много будешь знать – меньше будешь жить, - отрезала собеседница. – Скажем так – пока ты у меня в гостях… на время…  
И она засмеялась – так, что у Саманты холодок пробежал по спине. Или это оттого, что стена была мокрая и холодная?  
- Вы меня похитили, что ли? – Девочка пыталась разговаривать со странной дамой как можно спокойнее. – Вы хотите получить за меня деньги?  
- Не думаю, что ты так дорого стоишь, маленькая дрянь, - ответила женщина с неожиданной злостью. - А вот одну небольшую услугу твой папа мог бы мне оказать… Сейчас я ему позвоню: и полагаю, мы договоримся!..  
Дама полезла в карман давно не стираных джинсов и достала… мобильный телефон Саманты. "Ну да, – подумала девочка, - пока я была без сознания, мобильник легко вытащить из кармана…"  
- Скажи мне, деточка, номер твоего папочки? – произнесла незнакомка с противной улыбкой. – Ну?...  
Саманта помолчала минуту. Домашний номер был в памяти мобильника. Но злить похитительницу зазря не хотелось.  
- Набирайте, – она вдохнула и начала диктовать.  
Женщина вслед медленно нажимала на кнопки.  
- Судья Брэдшоу? – произнесла она вкрадчиво, дождавшись ответа. – Добрый вечер! Вы не очень скучаете по своей дочке? Я пока забрала ее к себе… Нет, она в порядке, жива-здорова… относительно… и вернется к вам сразу же, как только вы окажете мне небольшую услугу!  
Дама помолчала – видимо, слушая ответ собеседника. Потом кивнула.  
- Я так и думала, судья, что вы разумный человек… Так вот: что надо делать. У вас через несколько дней будет слушаться дело Дага Ньюмена… Ну так вот: вы должны Ньюмена оправдать. Как угодно - это уже ваше дело; но Даг должен выйти из зала суда свободным. Сразу после этого вы получите обратно свою дочь… Вы поняли?  
Саманта напряженно пыталась вслушаться – что же говорит похитительнице ее отец. Но услышать этого, увы, не могла.  
А судья произносил в трубку с преувеличенным спокойствием:  
- Я вас понял, мэм. Но поймите и вы меня. Я хочу, чтобы бы оба имели гарантии… ммм… нашей сделки. Я – что моя дочь вернется ко мне в целости и сохранности, а вы – что ваш … ммм… заказ будет выполнен. Поэтому очень прошу – перезвоните мне еще раз через… - тут мистер Брэдшоу посмотрел на стоящего рядом Гила, который, подумав буквально секунду, показал два пальца. – Позвоните мне через два часа! – произнес судья в трубку. – Да, через два! И если можно – на мобильный, чтобы не вовлекать в наш… эээ.. договор посторонних лиц. Если вас не затруднит, конечно. Я сейчас же еду на работу, подниму бумаги, уточню детали и пообщаюсь с коллегами… эээ.. на предмет точного выполнения вашего заказа. Чтобы вы не волновались, мэм, - добавил он с подчеркнутой учтивостью.  
Женщина захихикала в трубку.  
- О, судья, вы еще и джентльмен! Приятно иметь с вами дело. Да, примерно через два часа – в крайнем случае через два с половиной – я вам перезвоню на мобильный. Думаю, ваша дочка легко подскажет мне его…  
- И еще, мэм, - добавил судья, - окажите и мне любезность – когда будете звонить, сделайте так, чтобы я мог хотя бы услышать дочку. И убедиться, что она жива… Это можно будет устроить? Тогда я с большей уверенностью выполню ваш заказ…  
- Ладно уж, – буркнула женщина. И добавила мрачно: - Только если вы побежите к копам – вашей девчонке не жить! Не смейте даже сообщать полиции об этом…  
- Разумеется, мэм, - столь же галантно ответил судья. Благо похитительница не могла видеть, как вздрагивают его руки от сильного напряжения. А когда разговор был окончен, мистер Брэдшоу вытер ладонью взмокший лоб и сказал со злобным сарказмом:  
- Конечно, я и не подумаю сообщать полиции! Потому что ей уже и без меня все известно!  
- Замечательно, Джереми, - произнес Гриссом негромко. – Ты просто гениально надоумил ее, чтобы она перезвонила оттуда, где будет находиться Саманта. А дальше уже наше дело. Как хорошо, что Арчи все еще работает у нас…  
Нора смотрела на них, открыв рот. А Гриссом встал и коротко бросил в пространство:  
- Джереми, мы едем в лабораторию. Кстати, надо захватить расческу девочки, зубную щетку или еще что-нибудь. А вас, уважаемая Нора, попрошу не создавать паники и пока к телефону не подходить!..

&&&

- Ну вот и славно, - женщина ухмыльнулась и снова засунула мобильник себе в карман. – Пойду я, отойду на минутку… А ты сиди тихо, поняла? Будешь баловаться – свяжу. Слыхала?  
Девочка кивнула – только чтобы от нее отстали. Что-то в недавнем разговоре казалось ей очень странным, и нужно было срочно подумать – что.  
- Как приду, дам поесть, - дама стала явно покладистее. – Но с одним условием: сиди тихо! На ноги не вставать… Хотя ты все равно никуда не убежишь – дверка-то закры-ы-ыта… И я за дверкой слежу-у-у…  
Она снова рассмеялась. И ушла.  
Саманта прижалась спиной к влажной стене и прикрыла глаза. Мысли в гудящей голове устроили такую чехарду, что казалось, голова вот-вот лопнет. Девочка не слышала, что отвечал похитительнице отец, но поняла, что он… согласился на поставленные условия. Согласился оправдать какого-то преступника в суде.  
Но этого не может быть!..  
Папа никогда бы на это не пошел. Саманта прекрасно знала своего отца: он был фанатиком "профессиональной чести". А еще за словом в карман не лез, и мог быть весьма резковат, особенно когда на него пытались давить. Но здесь – здесь было что-то не так…  
Девочка постаралась собраться с мыслями. Если бы звонок похитительницы застал отца врасплох, тот не стал бы миндальничать. Сказал бы, что закон все равно победит, или что-нибудь в этом роде. Значит, папу кто-то предупредил – а то и настроил соответствующим образом. Кто?..  
"Я пошла в туалет и пропала… Патрик и Эмили ждали меня и не дождались. Может быть, Эми пошла меня искать и не нашла… Что будут они делать потом? Потом… Потом Патрик наверняка позвонит родителям! Точно!.."  
Голова сразу стала меньше болеть, мысли прояснились. Потому что Сэмми наконец-то поняла, кто стоял рядом с ее отцом, когда тот говорил с похитительницей по телефону. Кто внушил ее отцу такое убийственное спокойствие, кто убедил его поначалу вроде как пойти на уступки. Это мог быть только один человек – имеющий такое влияние на ее фанатичного папу.  
"Мистер Гилберт был там, - подумала Саманта. – У нас дома, когда она звонила… Значит, меня уже ищут… Быстро как!"  
Теперь происходящее казалось уже не кошмаром, а каким-то приключением. Потому что если за дело взялись родители Патрика… О-о-о, Саманта знала: они наверняка перероют всю Неваду, а ее найдут. Значит, можно не волноваться. Подумаешь, похитили!..  
"Похитили… - повторила девочка про себя. – Папа мне тоже про это рассказывал… много… как, например, лет десять назад террористы захватили самолет. Образно так рассказывал: крики, паника, люди в масках…"  
И тут в голове снова запульсировала мерзкая боль. "В масках! – мысленно ахнула Саманта. – Чтобы потом заложники их не узнали, если выживут! А эта… эта без маски. Значит… не боится, что я ее вспомню. Может, просто неопытная? Или… или на самом деле не собирается меня отпускать живой".  
По спине снова пополз мерзкий холодок. Но как бы то ни было – нужно было тянуть время. Как можно дольше. Чтобы ее успели найти до того, как…  
К горлу подкатила тошнота.  
Нет уж, чтоб вот так сдаваться? Не дождется. Надо попытаться осмотреть помещение хотя бы немного. Но как?  
Тут снова послышались шаги, и похитительница вернулась.  
- О, ты тут тихо сидишь, молодец… Надо дать тебе поесть… Есть хочешь?  
- Мэм, - сказала Саманта как можно вежливее, - мне кажется, меня сейчас стошнит. Вы не могли бы проводить меня… в уборную?  
- Ох, заботы с тобой, – проскрипела женщина. – Хотя… видать, надышалась ты в не в меру… Ну вставай, пойдем…  
Девочка попыталась встать, но ноги слушались плохо. Да еще и эти дурацкие туфли на каблуках. Саманта больше в жизни не наденет каблуки! Вон даже у этой… которая ее украла… такие удобные открытые босоножки на плоской подошве!  
Открытые босоножки…  
В голову пришла мысль. Достаточно рискованная, но…  
- Помогите мне, пожалуйста, - простонала Саманта, протягивая руку.  
Женщина подошла и стала помогать ей подняться. Но когда Саманта окончательно поднялась – она, удерживая похитительницу рядом с собой за руку, что есть силы надавила шпилькой женщине на ногу. Да еще и постаралась навалиться всем весом…  
Кажется, каблук прорвал кожу. Это как минимум. Мамины шпильки были острые, с металлическими набойками.  
- Ааа! – дернулась похитительница, инстинктивно отпихнув Саманту, и согнулась от боли, поджав раненую ногу. Девочка не растерялась и что есть духу припустила по коридору. Бежать, бежать отсюда! Скорее! Куда-нибудь!...  
Но туфли, оказавшие ей только что такую помощь, теперь ее подвели. Саманта совсем не умела бегать на шпильках. Нога подвернулась; девочка на полной скорости упала на скользкий пол, ударившись лбом о кафель. И самое страшное – сквозь нарастающий звон в ушах она расслышала тот самый, такой ненавистный голос:  
- Ах ты, тварь недоделанная! Забаловала? Я тебе покажу – махать каблучищами! Вот я устрою тебе…  
…Когда Саманта очнулась, она сидела точно в том же месте, с которого пыталась убежать. У той же самой липкой стены на холодном полу. Только левая рука теперь была в наручнике. А второй браслет был пристегнут к трубе, проходящей вдоль всей стены.  
- Посиди на привязи, маленькая сучка, - словно выплюнула похитительница, держась за пострадавшую ногу. – Труба эта – газовая, да еще и держится на соплях. Будешь дергаться – оторвешь трубу. Газ пойдет – гроша ломаного тогда за твою жизнь никто не даст, поняла?.. – И после паузы, не дождавшись ответа, женщина зловеще продолжила: - И кормить, и поить тебя теперь не буду за такие твои штучки… Вот придет время, позвоню твоему папаше – пусть еще и увечья мне компенсирует – материально. Мы еще с ним поговорим о твоем поведении!..  
Больше Саманта не слышала ничего. Болел ушибленный о кафель лоб. Болела подвернутая лодыжка. Болела почти выкрученная рука. Болела голова - ко всему прочему еще и от голода… Осталось только закрыть глаза и попытаться отключиться от всего. Может быть, потом она проснется, и окажется, что все происходящее – просто кошмарный сон?..

&&&

- Давайте еще раз посмотрим, что у нас есть, - Грэг отставил в сторону кружку с остывшим кофе, так и не сделав ни глотка. – Надо отдать должное техникам – они буквально из кожи вылезли: получить такие результаты за два часа! Но толку… почти никакого. Хлороформ обычный, медицинский – в любой больнице доступен любой медсестре. Эпителий дает хромосомы ХХ: значит, это была женщина. Что и так было ясно, поскольку Саманту выкрали из женской уборной… - Он выдохнул и продолжил: - ДНК на тряпке, ясное дело, две: Саманты и неизвестной женщины. Но что хуже всего – ни в одной базе эта вторая ДНК не содержится. Наша похитительница ни разу не привлекалась ни за какие проступки. Что по меньшей мере странно…  
- Все когда-то начинают в первый раз, - мрачно произнес Гриссом. – Может быть, звонок что-нибудь даст. Арчи обещал, что сделает всё возможное…  
- А судья где? Там с ним? И с телефоном?  
- Угу, - кивнул Гриссом, пододвигая к себе кружку Грэга. – Ты что, не будешь кофе? А чего так?  
- Не могу, - Грэг потер покрасневшие глаза. – Из ушей уже лезет! Ты пей, если хочешь…  
- Спасибо, - Гриссом взял кружку и выпил сразу половину. – Я не люблю горячий…  
Тут дверь кабинета распахнулась, и вошел взволнованный Ник Стоукс.  
- Вот что выяснилось, смотрите, – произнес он вместо приветствия. - Подняли личное дело этого самого Дага Ньюмена. Среди родственников и знакомых – четыре женщины. Мать, сестра, бывшая жена и подружка: Лиз Мэддок, по профессии – медсестра. Мать Ньюмена в Филадельфии, сестра в Иллинойсе, бывшая жена в Висконсине. За последние две недели в Вегас не приезжали. А вот подружка... подружка здесь.  
- Где? – вскочил Грэг.  
- Ну, в смысле – в городе, - усмехнулся Ник. – Сейчас как раз проверяют возможные адреса ее проживания…  
- Даже если это она, - пробормотал Гриссом себе под нос, - вряд ли она прячет Сэмми у себя дома!  
- Это точно, - кивнул Ник. – Осталось только звонка дождаться… Пойдемте в комнату отдыха? Мы там еще кофе сварили…  
- А пойдем, - сказал Гриссом и резко встал из-за стола. – Ни к чему этот интимный мозговой штурм!  
- А я думал – вы спрятались, чтобы вам дети по ушам не ездили, - смутился Ник. – Там пока Мэнди им зубы заговаривает… особенно Патрику, - Стоукс хмыкнул. – Если бы не она – парень бы уже отнял у кого-нибудь пистолет и помчался в пустыню, как кролик Роджер… то есть тьфу, как техасский рейнджер…  
- Сам ты техасский рейнджер, - усмехнулся Грэг. – А Джи-Эсу я сейчас покажу пистолет! Домой отправлю вместе с Эмили, чтобы на нервах не играли…  
И тут в дверь влетела Мэнди:  
- Ребята! К Арчи срочно! Есть новости!...

Арчи Джонсон развернул к собравшимся экран монитора с картой города, на которой мигало небольшое красное пятно.  
- Грис, был звонок. Практически только что. Пять минут. Связь неустойчивая, как из подвала. Похитительница через час согласилась встретиться с судьей, чтобы дать Ньюмену липовое алиби.  
- Запись есть?  
- Сделал, конечно, но это сейчас не главное…  
Грэг мельком посмотрел на сидящего в кресле у монитора судью. Мистер Брэдшоу был непривычно бледен. Он крепко сжимал в руках свой мобильник, словно уже схватил злосчастную похитительницу, которая только что говорила с ним по этому телефону.  
- Девочку слышали? – допытывался Гриссом у техника.  
- Слышали, - ответил Арчи. – Мистер Брэдшоу, это была ваша дочь?..  
- Да… кажется, да… - не сразу отозвался судья. - Голос очень искажен…  
- Тут не в голосе дело, - сказал Ник Грэгу на ухо. – Мужик серьезно разволновался.  
- Я вижу, – так же тихо отозвался Грэг. – Слушай... давай-ка быстро волоки Джи-Эса сюда. Две секунды!.. – И он обернулся к Джонсону: - Арчи, а можно еще раз этот кусок записи? Сейчас Ник эксперта приведет.  
Гриссом резко обернулся:  
- Грэг! Ты не можешь…  
- Я сейчас все могу, Гил, - вздохнул Грэг. – Ты подумай: а если эта дамочка кого-то другого попросила в трубочку поболтать и ждет, когда мы туда приедем на горяченькое? А когда дождется и увидит, что мы убрались с носом – так девчонку запрячет, что и не найдешь! И не позвонит оттуда никогда! Тебе такой вариант нравится?  
- Но какой он тут свидетель! Ему четырнадцать лет!..  
- А нам сейчас не для отчета свидетель нужен, - Грэг настолько устал, что даже позволил себе отмахнуться от возражений Гриссома. – Мы просто ошибиться не можем, и…  
Договорить он не успел: в лабораторию с диким топотом ворвался Патрик.  
- Я тут! Что надо делать?  
- Сядь, - Грэг взял мальчика за плечи и усадил в кресло рядом с судьей. – Сейчас ты прослушаешь запись и ответишь нам на один вопрос: чей это голос? Понял? Но если будут хоть малейшие сомнения…  
Патрик закивал. И посмотрел на Гриссома.  
Тот сказал:  
- Арчи, давай…  
"- Ну, говори", - зазвучало вдруг из динамиков.  
Мальчик повернулся к Грэгу:  
- Это – не знаю кто…  
- Слушай второй голос, - велели ему.  
"- Папа, привет, - раздавалась запись. – Меня тут украли – нет, ты слышал? Говорят, что если ты будешь вести себя хорошо и разумно, то меня отпустят. Папочка, я просто не сомневаюсь, что ты будешь вести себя разумно, - голос сделал акцент на последнем слове, - а я…  
- Всё, хватит!"  
Запись остановилась.  
- Это Саманта, - негромко произнес Патрик. – Точно! Только она так говорит "нет, ты слышал?" Пап, где она? Почему мы тут сидим, если она звонила?...  
- Тихо, - Гриссом подошел к мальчику и сел рядом. – Не она звонила… Арчи, что там на карте?..  
- Абонент находился в северной части города, в указанной области. В этой области находится пять строений, все в личной собственности…  
Джонсона перебил резкий звук – Нику звонили на пейджер. Буквально секунду поизучав экран, Ник подошел к карте:  
- Итак, по полученным данным у этой Мэддок - подружки Ньюмена! – есть в собственности нежилое строение – то ли сарай, то ли гараж с подвалом – в северной части города, шоссе Фримонт, 1241…  
- Так вот же оно, - Арчи ткнул пальцем в монитор. Указанная точка оказалась практически посередине мигающего красного пятна.  
- По коням, - Гриссом встал с кресла. – Зовите Брасса с ребятами. О'Райли со своей группой сопровождает судью на встречу. Осторожнее там… Грэг, ты со мной.  
- В каком смысле с тобой? – Грэг сегодня явно за словом в карман не лез. – Тебя-то, мистер замдиректора, куда понесло? Твое место в кабинете за бумагами…  
- Поговори у меня, Сандерс, - парировал Гриссом беззлобно. – Даже Экли в свое время не погнушался надеть перчатки и выйти в поле, а я ничем не хуже…  
- Да, но Экли тогда было сколько лет? А тебе…  
- Разговорчики!.. – усмехнулся Гриссом. – Прекрати, Грэг. Я тебе уже сказал всё, что нужно было, и на это дело я поеду сам… мы поедем вместе, точнее. С Брассом и его ребятами. Патрик, а ты марш в комнату отдыха!  
- Папа, а можно я с вами? Ну пожалуйста! Я могу взять пистолет, и…  
- И провалить всю операцию, - спокойно закончил Гриссом. – Тут такое дело – не на рожон переть надо, а думать и наблюдать… Пока еще не ясно ничего, понимаешь? Но обещаю тебе – как только будет можно, я тебя позову. Слышал?  
Мальчик обреченно кивнул.  
- А сейчас иди и сделай всё, чтобы Эмили не волновалась. Мужчина ты или нет, в конце концов?...

&&&

Минуты ожидания тянулись, словно часы. Ничего нельзя было предпринимать, пока похитительница не выйдет из дома.  
Оставалось только тихонько говорить за жизнь.  
- Ну что, Джим? Старая гвардия не сдается? – негромко произнес Гриссом на ухо давнему приятелю.  
- А то, - отозвался Брасс с тайной гордостью. – Мне недавно в департаменте намекали – не пора ли, мол, в отставку, а я им ответил, что сдохну на работе, а на пенсию они меня не вышибут…  
Гил посмотрел на друга. Вот уж точно детектив – гроза преступников: седой коренастый мужик с пристальным взглядом и с пистолетом в руке. Никогда не дашь ему его возраст.  
- У нас все такие упертые, - довольно усмехнулся Гил. – Вон Кэтрин…  
- Да и ты в своей должности все еще по местам преступления лазаешь, - заметил Брасс. – Я слышал, тебе Сандерс даже выговор сделал?  
- Да волнуется он, - ответил Гриссом снисходительно. – Повзрослел, вот и волнуется теперь... знает, чем работа наша пахнет…  
- Погоди, - вдруг резко оборвал его Джим. – Смотри, пошла…  
- Внимание, тридцатый: объект вышел из точки один, сел в Форд Таурус синего цвета, госномер 365 GHP, и проследовал в неизвестном направлении, - передавал один из полицейских по рации. – Вероятно, направляется в точку два…  
- К судье на встречу поехала, – прокомментировал Брасс вполголоса. – Алиби фальшивое давать своему дружку будет…  
- А мы тут пока нанесем ей визит… в отсутствие хозяйки, - усмехнулся Гриссом.

Когда старый синий Форд исчез из поля зрения, они вместе с полицейскими подошли к двери. Вскоре к ним присоединился Грэг, наблюдавший за другой стороной постройки.  
- Полиция Лас-Вегаса! Есть кто-нибудь?  
"Ребята" Джима Брасса, здоровые мужики, что есть сил колотили в дверь, но никто так и не отозвался.  
- Вот ведь проклятье, – произнес Джим в сердцах. – Какую дверь она себе отгрохала!.. Железную. Интересно, что она там держит?  
- Не что, а кого, - Грэг уже явно нервничал. – Ну что там с этой дверью? Ее взрывать теперь, что ли?  
- Я надеюсь, ты шутишь? – саркастично хмыкнул Брасс. – Во-первых, пока взрывники приедут, пока туда-сюда – часа три потеряем. Во-вторых – неизвестно, где находится девочка. И в-третьих – постройка старая, основательная… если эту дверь взорвать, так кирпичами вход завалит – до завтра разбирать будем. А ребенок там небось без еды и без воды уже сколько времени…  
- Да хватит, Джим, - Грэг явно был не в своей тарелке. - Давайте тогда твои ребята постреляют в замок, и все дела?..  
- Ничего не выйдет, - констатировал Брасс, изучая дверь. – Я такую систему знаю: это английский замок. Чтобы закрыть – ключа не надо: захлопывается, и всё. Такой замок открывается либо ключом снаружи, либо изнутри. И что меня смущает – если Саманта там, то верх неразумности – оставлять ее за дверью с таким замком… она же его запросто откроет и убежит.  
- Так она наверняка связана, - предположил Грэг. – Это такой… своего рода цинизм: оставить жертву одну в помещении с легко открывающейся дверью, но так, чтобы жертва эту дверь открыть не могла…  
Тут подошел Гриссом, который решил еще раз обойти постройку вокруг.  
- Она еще и окно оставила открытым, - пробормотал он, словно разговаривая сам с собой.  
Но Грэг услышал.  
- Окно? Гил, какое окно? Где?..  
- На той стороне, - ответил Гриссом без малейшего энтузиазма. – Этот сарай сам по себе без окон, но в подвале есть окошко для вентиляции… Я почему не обратил внимания сначала – оно маленькое очень… Узкое…  
- Все равно, пойдем посмотрим, – Грэг буквально потащил Гила за собой. Джим Брасс потащился следом.  
- Да, одно издевательство, а не окно, - чертыхался Грэг, разглядывая узкий проем. – Толку-то, что оно открыто!.. Сюда ни один взрослый человек не пролезет. Даже дистрофик…  
- Ребенок бы пролез, - Джим тоже словно говорил сам с собой. – Да только где его взять?  
- Погодите, - вдруг сказал Гриссом. – А ведь у нас есть такой ребенок… который в форточку пролезет.  
- Да ты что, Гил, - Грэг махнул рукой так, что из руки чуть не выпало оружие. – Обалдел? Сам же меня пилил недавно, что Патрик не свидетель в свои четырнадцать? А здесь не четырнадцать, а девять, и не свидетель, а лезть в окно черт-те куда - ты же не знаешь, что там? Вдруг там целая банда с пистолетами сидит?.. И потом, если патронажная служба узнает – ты представляешь, что будет?..  
- Да ты не кипятись так, – вдруг перебил Джим. – Судя по всему – это единственный выход… Наверняка там нет никого, это я по опыту чую. Ну, пожалуй, кроме Саманты, дай-то бог… А она молчит – потому что либо с кляпом во рту, либо без сознания. Так надо если уж не дверь открыть изнутри, так хотя бы развязать девчонку, что ли! Хоть воды ей принести!.. Ну и дверь потом… само собой… чтобы хоть помощь оказать можно было, в самом деле… А патронажную службу вашу я на себя возьму, - и Джим распрямил плечи, как много лет назад. – Ты же знаешь, у меня везде связи?..  
- Ну смотри, если что – на тебя всё свалим, - произнес Грэг.  
А Гриссом уже говорил по телефону:  
- Лаборатория? Джуди, Стоукса мне срочно… Ник, это Гил. Вот что: бери машину и дуй сюда на Фримонт. И захвати с собой Эмили… Нет, не ослышался – захвати с собой нашу Эмили! Чего-чего, ничего, потом все объясню… Что? Кто говорит "нечестно"? Ах, вот как… Ну, черт с ним – тем более я парню обещал: обоих вези. Но Джи-Эсу скажи, чтобы он без разрешения, упаси боже, тут никуда не совался, и пока не разрешат – из машины не выходил! А то ему волю дай – он тут дверь просто снесет к чертовой матери… Жду!  
Грисом захлопнул мобильник и произнес задумчиво:  
- Хотя в таком случае нам эту дверь и взрывать не надо будет… Верно, Грэг?..

&&&

- Черт, вот сколько уже работаю – а никак не привыкну, что ждать да догонять – хуже всего!...  
Грэг нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Они уже минут пятнадцать сидели в машине, куда их буквально прогнал Джим. А Эмили всё не звонила.  
- Оно и видно – ты весь прямо как в молодости извертелся… - Гриссом снисходительно посмотрел на партнера. – Я вот тоже жду… звонка… ты знаешь, какого… но если я буду вертеться - что, мне быстрее позвонят?  
- Старый ты зануда, Гил, - хмыкнул Грэг и на всякий случай отодвинулся. - Я за девчонку беспокоюсь. А ты как был циником, так и…  
- А ты не беспокойся, – перебил Гриссом прежним рассудительным тоном. – Чем меньше ты сейчас будешь беспокоиться, тем лучше она справится. А ты, как мать-наседка прямо…  
- Да ей девять лет!.. Вдруг она там встретит кого-нибудь?..  
- Крысу? – Гриссом саркастически хмыкнул. – Господи, Грэг, что ты с ума сходишь, честное слово. Тут по всему дому полиция…  
- Ага, - в тоне Грэга зазвучала явная издевка. – Полиция, конечно! А как эта полиция в дом войдет, если что? Почему мы Эмили в этот подвал запихали? Потому что ни один взрослый не может в дом попасть!..  
- Ну перестань!.. – Гриссом оглянулся вокруг и, не увидев никого около машины, обхватил Грэга за плечи. – Сейчас буквально через пять минут Эми откроет дверь и вся полиция ломанется туда в полном составе… - Он сделал паузу и продолжил еще тише: - Ты ведь не думаешь, что я тоже за нее не беспокоюсь? Потому что она якобы не моя дочь?  
- Ну, ты… - вскочил было Грэг, забыв, что сидит в машине. Но Гил удержал его за плечи:  
- Куда ты, господи, башку побереги… пригодится тебе еще…  
Грэг сел на место и шумно выдохнул. А Гриссом сказал примирительным тоном:  
- Пойдем лучше вон Джи-Эса навестим. Вот уж кто весь извертелся-то, Ромео!  
- И на черта ты его велел сюда привезти?  
- Не ворчи, ушастый, - усмехнулся Гил. – Ты хочешь, чтобы он тебе в лабе все приборы разнес от нетерпения? Пойдем, поможем старине Джиму. А то он там с ним один не справится…  
Но вылезти из машины они не успели. Мобильник Гила заверещал так, что Грэг, подскочив на месте, чуть снова не стукнулся макушкой о потолок.  
- Гриссом! Да! Слушаю! Отлично… спасибо. Да, непременно все, что можно будет сохранить!  
И разъединившись, Гил торжественно сообщил Грэгу:  
- Всё, взяли нашу фигурантку, что называется, прямо с поличным. В участок увезли. И судья тоже там, пару часов еще пробудет. О'Райли просил все улики, которые на девочке и вокруг найдем, сохранить для доказательной базы…  
- Я так и понял, зачем ты на Эмили перчатки натянул, - сказал Грэг со знанием дела. – Они ей, бедной, велики были кошмарно…  
И тут у Грэга тоже зазвонил телефон.  
- Сандерс! Да? Что? Так, так… да… ясно… Погоди, сейчас узнаю...  
Грэг повернулся к Гилу и произнес:  
- Эмили звонит… спрашивает: у кого-нибудь из нас есть ключ от наручников?...  
- У Джима есть наверняка, - Гил невозмутимо полез из салона на улицу. – А Эми скажи – пусть к окну подойдет. Мы ей кинем… Ну, что у них там?  
Грэг повторил инструкцию в мобильник и тоже вышел из машины. Пока шли к полицейскому автомобилю, где сидели Джим с Патриком, Грэг излагал ситуацию.  
- Саманта сидит пристегнутой наручником к какой-то трубе… Она жива и в сознании, просто у нее действительно рот был завязан… И Эмили пока не может одна справиться с дверью. Если они откроют наручник, то вдвоем попробуют…  
- Дельно, - кивнул Гриссом. – Смотри-ка, Джим нашего парня всерьез в оборот взял! - И он кивнул на полицейскую машину, где детектив Брасс вместе с Джи-Эсом что-то обсуждали, заглядывая одновременно под капот.  
- Джим! – позвал Гриссом. – Ключ от наручников нужен!  
- А? – Брасс резко разогнулся и чуть не ударился о капот головой. Грэг слегка улыбнулся даже: не одна его макушка сегодня пострадала…  
- Кому ключ-то? - удивился Брасс, запуская пальцы в карман.  
Он всего на секунду забыл про Патрика. Но парень уже сорвался с места:  
- Пап! Кому нужен ключ?! Саманте, да? Они ее что, в наручники?... Нифига себе, да кому она мешала?…  
- Откуда ты знаешь, - Гриссом сделал свое лучшее спокойное лицо. - Может, она их там раскидала всех, и поэтому они на нее наручники надели?.. Где только взяли, - проворчал он в сторону. – Кстати, тебе привет от Эмили. Это она просила ключи. И если ты не будешь нас отвлекать, мне кажется, минут через десять-пятнадцать мы увидим Саманту собственной персоной.  
- Да?...  
- Но уж ты больше ее не упускай, - хмыкнул подошедший Брасс, намеренно отводя мальчика в сторону. Чтобы тот не увидел, как Грэг торопится с ключом к оконному проему, и не рванул следом.  
- Да я… ее… больше никуда одну не отпущу…  
- Даже в туалет? – подначил Патрика Гриссом. – В женский?  
- Ой, ну тебя, пап, - надулся Джи-Эс. Но тут же сделал ответный ход:  
- Ты сам-то себя вспомни, между прочим: как ты по лабе бегал, и смотрел втихаря – не оставил ли еще кто какую банку около нагревателя? А? А как вы ругались потом, когда дядю Ника украли – "ты больше не выйдешь в поле", и все такое? Ты, пап, сам еще хуже себя вел, а надо мной смеешься…  
Гриссом даже не нашелся сразу, что ответить. А суровый детектив согнулся пополам от хохота.  
- Так его, Джи-Эс, - сдавленно выговаривал он. – Так этого сухаря ученого!..  
Но тут их обоих позвали – кто-то из полицейских. А потом подбежал Грэг:  
- Черт подери, ну что вы тут стоите?  
Гриссом обернулся и увидел, что железная дверь постройки… открыта. И что на пороге стоят две слегка напуганные, полные впечатлений девчонки: Эмили и Саманта. Именно собственной персоной. И что Саманта почему-то босиком: держит в руке свои моднющие туфли на каблуках.  
- Патрик, – произнес Гриссом, придерживая сына за локоть, - погоди. К девочке не прикасаться, она вся – улика. Мы сейчас все вместе едем в лабораторию. Понял?  
- Понял, – отрапортовал мальчик. – Но хоть поговорить-то я с ней могу?  
- Разумеется, - и Гил шагнул в сторону, давая Патрику возможность пройти к дому.  
Но тот, разумеется, не пошел, а побежал:  
- Сэмми!...  
Брасс и Гриссом посмотрели друг на друга.  
- А круто он тебя… про банки, - подмигнул Джим. – Может, зря вы ему столько всего рассказали?..

&&&

**ЭПИЛОГ**

Часам к двенадцати дня в лаборатории стало потише. Ник Стоукс сидел в пустой комнате отдыха и неторопливо жевал пиццу. Рядом стояла бутылка с кока-колой: кофе больше пить никто из ночной смены не мог. Просто не лезло.  
Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату вошел Уоррик Браун.  
- Садись, брат, - Ник гостеприимно подвинулся и кивнул на пиццу. – Хочешь, присоединяйся?  
- Не откажусь, - Уоррик сел и тоже взял кусок. А потом спросил:  
- Ты чего домой-то не идешь?  
- Сил нет, - Ник налил колы в стакан и сделал большой глоток. – Тебе просто повезло, что в командировке был! А мы тут ни разу не присели. Ну конечно: весь департамент на ушах, шериф звонит – дело основного приоритета… Не кого-нибудь похитили, а дочку судьи!  
- Угу… - Уоррик мрачно жевал пиццу. – Слава богу еще, что похитительница оказалась какая-то чокнутая. Кстати, с чего это она вдруг номер такой отмочила?  
- Оказывается, она думала, - Ник неприлично хрюкнул и закашлялся, – что Ньюмен в благодарность наконец-то на ней женится!..  
- Ну я же и говорю – чокнутая, - Уоррик постучал друга по спине. – Вовремя вы ее повязали! Но теперь вам, поди, всем будет премия и медаль на грудь?  
- Это вряд ли, - Ник взял еще кусок пиццы. – Кстати о медалях: а вот тебе к юбилею подарок готовят, слышал? Замначальника лабы будешь теперь!  
- Да ладно прикалываться, - отозвался Уоррик. – А Гриса куда?  
- Известно, куда! Экли в отставку подал…  
- Наконец-то!.. – Браун возвел глаза к потолку. – Я уж думал – не доживу!..  
И хитро поинтересовался:  
- А на ночную кто вместо меня? Ты?  
- Сандерс, - так же хитро подмигнул Ник. – Я в начальство не лезу… нам с Сарой и в рядовых сотрудниках хорошо. Кстати, она привет передавала. Скоро тоже на работу выйдет. Маме моей уже получше, так Сара из Далласа прилетит и сразу в лабу…  
- Замечательно, - ответил Уоррик, тоже примериваясь ко второму куску: - Не возражаешь? Спасибо… Ну а сейчас-то где все? Лаба как вымерла!  
- Я – вот, тут сижу, - пожал плечами Ник. - Гриссом в департаменте вместе с судьей Брэдшоу. Отчеты пишут, рапорты всякие, прочие бумаги… А Грэг со своим мальчишкой дочку судьи в больницу увезли. А то у нее после всей этой катавасии лодыжка подвернута и синяк на лбу… Кстати, девчонка оказалась не промах: на ней туфли были на шпильках – мамины, так она этой шпилькой похитительнице ногу пропорола!.. Весь каблук в крови. Только недавно сам туфлю в лабораторию сдавал как улику...  
- Сильно, - Браун уважительно покачал головой. – А в чем же она в больницу-то поехала? Босиком? Или Патрик ее на руках потащил?  
- Он хотел, - засмеялся Ник. – Хорошо, наши лаборантки какие-то кроссовки старые у себя в шкафчиках нашли. А у девчонки, видно, шок от переживаний - она и правда собралась босиком ехать, говорит – я в этих кроссовках как чучело… Ну, Джи-Эс ей тут объяснил… насчет чучела… - Ник снисходительно усмехнулся и взял еще кусок пиццы. – Да уж, не соскучишься с этими девчонками!  
- Это точно, - кивнул Уоррик: видимо, вспомнил и свою дочку. – Кстати о девчонках: а где же наша Эмили – героиня дня? Мисс Открытая Форточка?..  
- Гил ее в департамент с собой взял, - Ник с трудом сдерживал смех, пытаясь не подавиться. – Кстати, представляешь, какой она еще номер отмочила? Приехал в лабу шериф. Тут как раз только улики снимать закончили, Саманту в Дезерт Палмс увезли… А он приперся. И конечно, прямо к Гилу в кабинет. А там – картина маслом: Гил, Брасс и судья Брэдшоу на троих отмечают "счастливое окончание операции", а Эмили в уголке сидит и бабочек своих рисует… Идиллия, в общем! Пастораль! У шерифа челюсть отвисла. "Да как вы можете! При ребенке!" Он ведь новенький, неделю всего работает – ты же знаешь, новая метла всегда чище метет… Тут мужики ему: "Да какой это ребенок, это великая покорительница форточек!" А шериф-то уже в курсе, ему еще загодя, поди, весь ход операции доложили, раз у дела такой приоритет! Ну, он тогда смягчился, к Гриссому подошел, давай ему руку пожимать, благодарить типа: "О, мистер Гриссом, вы великолепно раскрыли дело, а уж ваша дочь…" А Грис, ты знаешь, и так-то зануда, - Стоукс по-доброму хмыкнул, - а тут еще и от успеха и от виски, видать, слегка поплыл; ну, и начал пояснять шерифу, что это как бы биологически не совсем его дочь…  
- Ну? – нетерпеливо произнес Уоррик. – А дальше что?  
- А дальше, - с торжеством ответил Ник, – эта малявка девятилетняя подошла и как выдаст: "Папа, ну что ты споришь. Шериф ведь твой начальник, – ему лучше знать!.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Читайте далее...


	25. Десять дней

**ДЕСЯТЬ ДНЕЙ  
Начало окончания"мыльной грандерс-оперы"**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Бета:** Dayel  
**Рейтинг**: R. В основном из-за тематики  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, сонгфик  
**Предупреждение:** **десфик**  
**Дисклаймер:** Всё чужое, моя только любовь и дети. Песня "Возьми мое сердце" принадлежит группе "Ария". В тексте песни сделаны две правки.  
**От автора:** про то, что же происходило в те самые десять дней, о которых упоминается в финальной части "Год холодного солнца". В тексте как бы учитывается контент многих моих фиков - что естественно: также встречаются герои сериала "House, M.D.", с которыми мы с Дайелом сделали серию кроссоверов. Порэтому их наличие в итоговом тексте вполне ожидаемо.  
**Саммари:** "Я медленно вернулся в дом, рухнул в гостиной на кушетку – и заснул. Словно провалился куда-то. Кажется, звонил телефон, кто-то с кем-то разговаривал рядом, кто-то пытался у меня что-то спросить… Звонки, голоса, вопросы – все слилось в какой-то однообразный гул. И казалось, что на его фоне мне снова и снова прокручивают одни и те же звуки..."

&

**Слепaя ночь леглa у ног  
И не пускaет зa порог:  
Брожу по дому, кaк во сне,  
но мне покоя нет нигде.  
Тупaя боль пробьет висок,  
И пaльцы лягут нa курок;  
А в зеркaлaх кaчнется призрaк -  
Призрaк любви...**

_  
День первый_

- Грэг? Грэг, пойдем домой…  
Джим Уилсон называет меня по имени. Хотя... сейчас путаница исключена: мой тезка, доктор Грэгори Хаус, только что уехал. В той самой машине, что увезла Гила.  
Насовсем.  
Мне предлагали ехать. Но я не смог.  
Я просто стоял в стороне и смотрел, как два помощника коронера мерным шагом идут в нашу спальню. От острой боли в сердце мне хотелось сжаться до размеров точки - маленькой, темно-красной, как капелька крови на пальце от укола иглой. И обыкновенный день вокруг тоже постепенно схлопывался в точку, словно этой самой иглой попали в зрачок.  
Я не смог поехать. Я остался. Я просто ничего не соображал.  
И тогда поехал Хаус. Мрачно-спокойный, как во время партии в покер.  
Помню, как он орал на тех самых помощников коронера:  
- Вы что, совсем с ума сошли? Филипс вам головы оторвет! Уберите немедленно этот ваш мешок, пока я не разозлился окончательно…  
А потом по-хозяйски подошел к шкафу в спальне, распахнул двери – и вынул обычную белую простынь.  
- Держите, идиоты!  
Через некоторое время каталка, накрытая сложенной вдвое простынью, медленно съехала с крыльца, носилки погрузили в машину, и машина отбыла.  
Но перед этим Хаус успел взять меня за плечо и сказать:  
- Ничего, тезка. Все будет в порядке. Я прослежу.  
У меня хватило сил только кивнуть в благодарность.  
Я медленно вернулся в дом, рухнул в гостиной на кушетку – и заснул. Словно провалился куда-то. Кажется, звонил телефон, кто-то с кем-то разговаривал рядом, кто-то пытался у меня что-то спросить… Звонки, голоса, вопросы – все слилось в какой-то однообразный гул. И казалось, что на его фоне мне снова и снова прокручивают одни и те же звуки: разболтанные колеса каталки скрипят по дорожке… хлопают дверцы машины… взрёвывает мотор… "ничего, тезка, все будет в порядке".  
И я не мог, никак не мог уместить в своей голове то, что сейчас происходит.  
Потому что ничего уже не будет в порядке. Никогда.

_День второй_

Я очнулся утром от запаха еды в доме. От того, что в кухне кто-то ходит и гремит посудой. И сначала не мог сообразить: что, собственно, произошло?  
Почему я здесь, на кушетке в гостиной, одетый? Где это я был вчера?  
Показалось, что еще минута – и Гил появится в дверях со своей вечной усмешкой: "Ну ты и загулял, ушастый. Мне кажется, что такие загулы тебе уже не по возрасту!"  
А я ему отвечу, что мне уже не по возрасту, чтобы меня называли ушастым, и…  
В следующую минуту до меня дошло, что некому больше так меня называть.  
Я встал и пошел на кухню. Джим Уилсон в фартуке стоял у плиты.  
- Грэг? Завтракать будешь?  
- Спасибо,- сказал я в пространство и пошел в спальню.  
Самое сложное было – представить, что же делать дальше. Надо ведь что-то делать… что-то важное…  
Шкаф так и остался открытым. И тут я вспомнил.  
Подошел, вытащил еще одну простынь и завесил зеркало у кровати.  
Бабушка Нана рассказывала, что в доме, где кто-то умер, нужно завешивать зеркала.  
Чужой, незнакомый, странный обычай. Зачем? Она говорила что-то по этому поводу, но сейчас я не мог вспомнить.  
Руки автоматически, неосознанно разравнивали свисающие складки, а в голове бежали недавние воспоминания. Как месяца два назад тот же Джим Уилсон сказал мне: "Может, все-таки к нам, пока возможно? Хорошая клиника, отдельная палата, круглосуточный уход, в случае чего - под рукой ИВЛ..."  
"Ага, - сказал я тогда с горькой досадой, - а потом я как ближайший родственник буду принимать решение об отключении от ИВЛ? Нет уж, пусть лучше дома".  
Вот оно и случилось. Дома.  
Вспомнилось, как всего двумя неделями ранее вдруг наступило улучшение. Как я звонил в чертов Принстон и орал в трубку, как первоклассник: "Джим! Ты только послушай…"  
И как Джим послушал и сказал негромко:  
- Это бывает. Почти у всех. Значит, скоро…  
А потом помолчал и добавил:  
- Ты только нам позвони... когда обратная динамика пойдет. Чтобы мы успели…  
Он замялся и не сказал слова "попрощаться". Но я понял.  
Они всё равно не успели. Я позвонил Джиму вечером, а ночью всё случилось. Когда самолет из Нью-Джерси пролетал где-то над озером Мичиган.  
Патрик с Самантой были в командировке, Эмили – в колледже.  
Так вышло, что в тот самый момент мы с Гилом остались вдвоем. В общем, наверное, так и должно быть.  
Во все наши самые интимные моменты мы всегда были только вдвоем.  
Больше никто не видел его предсмертного беспамятства. Его последней борьбы с болью.  
А потом он на секунду открыл глаза – и то ли попытался позвать меня, то ли сказать мне что-то… Хотя, может быть, мне это только показалось.  
Я наклонился – и почувствовал, как он пытается сделать еще один вдох. Долгий, прерывистый, жадный…  
Выдоха не последовало.  
А я все сидел рядом и держал его за руку. Пока Хаус с Уилсоном не позвонили в дверь.

_День третий_

Я уснул вчера в нашей спальне, на нашей кровати, где еще оставались тепло и запах той, прежней жизни.  
И теперь я понял еще одно: самое страшное – это сны.  
Потому что в них он – живой. Он приходит с работы, будит меня возней в прихожей, заглядывает в спальню и смеется: "Доброе утро, ушастый!" А когда я, ошарашенно глядя на него, произношу, сам пугаясь своих слов: "Медведь? Но ты же... ты же умер?" – он лохматит мою и так встопорщенную со сна прическу и говорит что-то среднее между "да ты что" и "пить надо меньше". Он настолько живой: я чувствую, как он тормошит меня, как его борода щекочет мне спину, и как я пытаюсь вывернуться – я всю жизнь боялся щекотки, а он знал, и вот, как специально! Он ворчит на меня за то, что я снова не помыл омлетную сковородку, что я бросил кроссовки посреди коридора, а в холодильнике у нас опять пустыня! А я хохочу в ответ, что в пустыне жарко, а в холодильнике холодно: и вот тут он опрокидывает меня на кровать, утыкается лицом мне в живот, невзирая на мои постанывающие хихиканья, и говорит, что может хоть сейчас напомнить мне, как в пустыне бывает холодно… по ночам… И как я выворачиваюсь из его хватки, чтобы повернуться-таки лицом к нашему зеркалу и увидеть, какие у нас обоих возбужденно-счастливые физиономии: конечно, мы оба прекрасно помним, как по ночам в пустыне бывает холодно, и нам сразу хочется согреться; а когда накатывают такие воспоминания, тут уж не до боязни щекотки и не до кроссовок в коридоре… и так далее, и так далее…  
И сразу кажется, что настоящее – вот оно, и что на самом деле никто не умер, а у меня просто в очередной раз был кошмар. Потому что я слишком много работал.  
А потом я просыпаюсь.  
И понимаю, что мне уже не тридцать лет.  
Что я в постели один.  
Что зеркало завешено пустой белой тряпкой.  
И что записка на холодильнике "Позвонить на работу, похороны в три" – мне не снится.  
Это та самая реальность, которая бывает хуже любого кошмарного сна.  
Я больше не верю в приметы, Гил. Помнишь, много лет назад мне приснилась твоя смерть? Помнишь, как я кричал во сне, а ты обнимал меня так, что аж трещали ребра, и уговаривал: "Ну всё же хорошо… значит, я теперь буду жить долго!"  
Разве это долго? Разве ЭТО – ДОЛГО?!  
Похороны в три…  
Я иду к телефону и звоню на работу.

**Возьми мое сердце,  
Возьми мою душу:  
Я тaк одинок в этот чaс, что хочу умереть.  
Мне некудa деться,  
Свой мир я рaзрушил,  
По мне плaчет только свечa нa холодной зaре…**

_  
День четвертый_

Я не помню, как все прошло. Я вообще не хотел туда идти. Совсем.  
Ведь, по сути-то, чего я там не видел и не слышал?  
Напыщенных речей департамента? Чужого нездорового любопытства?  
А еще я боялся, что не узнаю Гила... в гробу. Что до меня так и не дойдет, что его больше нет. И он снова будет мне сниться пугающе живым, и каждое следующее утро я буду понимать, что ошибался.  
Но я и правда его не узнал. Когда усилием воли заставил себя под чужими взглядами подойти ближе – мне стало страшно, насколько этот изможденный седой человек не похож на того, с кем рядом я просыпался столько лет. Может, меня обманывают? Может, он просто уехал куда-то и скоро вернется?  
Но потом… потом я наклонился для прощального поцелуя, как было положено – и заметил шрам над бровью.  
Двадцать девять лет мы прожили вместе. И все эти годы я прекрасно помнил и знал этот шрам – с того самого момента, как нам довелось оказаться настолько близко лицом к лицу, чтобы я разглядел эту отметинку во всех деталях.  
Значит, правда?  
В таких случаях обычно говорят: сжалось сердце. Нет, даже не так: словно кто-то чужой и жестокий взял твое сердце и сжал в кулаке – на короткий миг. Но ты ощутил всю безысходность и несвободу, которая тебе досталась.  
Медленно, пытаясь устоять на ногах, я выпрямился и оглянулся.  
За моей спиной стоял Патрик. Со странно покрасневшими глазами.  
"Пап, а правда, что мужчины никогда-никогда не плачут?" – спросил он меня, когда ему было лет шесть. А я ответил: "Почти никогда. Разве что если уходит кто-то очень близкий. Насовсем".  
Мальчишка тогда захлопал ресницами: "В смысле умирает?" Лицо у него стало растерянным и перепуганным. Вот примерно как сейчас.  
Значит, правда?  
"Но с другой стороны, - продолжало сопротивляться мое сознание, - мало ли от чего еще могут плакать двадцатисемилетние парни?"  
Я сам плакал, когда мне было двадцать семь. От боли. От досады. Оттого, что лежу в этой дурацкой больнице, и все только ходят и допрашивают, а сам я никому не нужен…  
А потом Гил пришел. Один. На моё "Добрый вечер, босс" ответил "Добрый вечер, сапер ушастый!.."  
И поцеловал. В губы. Тогда как раз я был на анальгетиках, но это хорошо помню.  
После больницы он забрал меня к себе, никому ничего не сказав. Это такой был риск тогда – словами не опишешь.  
А сейчас всё кончилось. И нашему парню двадцать семь. Он стоит сейчас у меня за спиной: стоит с откровенно зареванными глазами. А я ничего ему не говорю. Потому что от этой боли нет анальгетиков. И потому, что именно он сегодня утром пришел ко мне и сказал: "Пап, ты правда не хочешь идти?"  
Я не хотел. Я говорил Джи-Эсу, что уже попрощался. Что там будут чужие мне люди. Что мне сейчас поперек горла все эти речи и венки…  
А он помолчал и добавил шепотом:  
"Пап… но как же он там один… без тебя?"  
И я пошел. Потому что среди всей этой толпы Гил и правда не сможет быть один. Без меня.  
Как я теперь буду без него – об этом я пока старался не думать.

_День пятый_

- Тезка, да ты хоть кофе выпей… посмотри, от тебя же половина осталась…  
Хаус – великий диагност. Во всяком случае, здесь он не ошибся.  
Теперь от меня действительно осталась половина. Или даже меньшая часть.  
Я столько всего разучился делать.  
Разучился просыпаться с дурацким ощущением счастья.  
Разучился улыбаться самому себе.  
Разучился говорить "Еперный театр" так, что это звучало как "я тебя люблю".  
И любить, наверное, уже разучился. Или нет?  
Когда наши с Гилом отношения вышли наружу, много нашлось таких, кто сказал: "Да бросьте, какая любовь? Это вообще ненадолго".  
Я тогда слышал подобные разговоры за спиной – и переживал. А Гил смеялся – так, как только он один умеет. Когда улыбка еле заметна, а от уголков глаз тонкими лучиками разбегаются морщинки.  
- Вот что ты их всех слушаешь? – говорил он, приподнимая очки на лоб. – Ну вот какое тебе дело до того, что кто-то там сказал?  
Я, тогда еще молодой и бестолковый, горячо возражал:  
- Но они же… они же…  
- Да и плюнь ты на них, - говорил с веселым спокойствием мой Медведь. – Не доказывай ты никому ничего.  
А потом подходил тихонько, отложив свой журнал, и притягивал меня к себе:  
- Лучше мне докажи… если уж так хочешь…  
Тогда я даже подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь это всё кончится. Да, мы постоянно ходили рядом со смертью. Но не близко.  
И нас было двое.  
А теперь я один. Точнее, меня только половина.  
Сердце опять словно сжала невидимая жесткая рука. Перед глазами поплыло.  
Я не хочу. Я еще не умею так. Я готовился год и четыре месяца, и не смог.  
- Грэг? Ну-ка, дай, - Хаус властным движением берет у меня кружку. – Тебе, пожалуй, нельзя сейчас кофе. Джим, здесь есть чай?  
Господи, да какая теперь разница. Почему мне нельзя кофе? Мне нужен кофе. Хотя бы запах: горько-волнующий, терпкий – как ожидание, как надежда: на то, что я приду на работу и увижу Гила. Как тот далекий день, когда впервые соприкоснулись наши пальцы.  
Ведь совсем не сразу всё случилось.  
Я молча взял назад свою кружку и выпил кофе – пустой, без сахара – в один глоток. Залпом. Чтоб хотя бы этой горечью победить ту треклятую боль, которая не отпускает меня столько времени.  
Дверь кухни приоткрылась, и вошел Патрик. С виноватым лицом.  
- Пап... там с работы звонят. Спрашивают, когда ты приедешь, чтобы оформлять бумаги…  
- Завтра, - ответил я, не раздумывая. – Скажи – завтра приеду.  
Пусть хотя бы так. Гил сказал мне месяц назад: "Только уговор: ты примешь лабораторию".  
Я отвлеченно кивнул – таким это даже тогда казалось мне несбыточным. Что я останусь, а его не будет.  
А теперь…  
__

День шестой

Я приехал на работу один. И вспомнил еще один наш разговор - совсем недавний. "Понимаешь, - сказал мне Гил, - есть такое странное выражение: дело всей жизни. Я, наверное, выжил из ума, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы именно ты…"  
Он не договорил – у него уже не было сил на такие длинные фразы. Просто молча положил руку на мои пальцы. И только потом добавил – по слову:  
"…чтобы именно ты… подхватил это дело… "  
Что я мог ему сказать?  
Неужели я не понимал все эти годы, почему он соглашается заниматься бумажной, административной, организаторской работой? Именно потому, что за ней - дело всей его жизни. У меня хватало ума не ревновать его к этому делу.  
Может быть, оттого мы и прожили вместе столько лет, что это дело тоже было у нас общим? Ведь оно, если так говорить, и свело нас по сути.  
- Грэг! Слава богу. Идем…  
Уоррик Браун. Я его даже и не узнал.  
Мы идем в отдел персонала молча.  
В последние полгода Брауну временно пришлось взять лабораторию на себя. Гил уже не мог. А я… я решил, как последний эгоист, что у меня осталось слишком мало времени.  
"Вот когда это случится, - сказал я тогда себе, - всё отработаю".  
Черт, каким я был дураком. Или просто не осознавал до конца, ЧТО должно случиться?  
Наверное, уже тогда это не уместилось у меня в голове. Я уважаю Джима Уилсона как специалиста, но весь этот год и четыре месяца, прошедшие с того дня, когда Джим вместо звонка внезапно взял и приехал – все это время я говорил себе, что и маститые спецы ошибаются. Я прошел с Гилом по всем кругам необходимых процедур, и даже когда мне под расписку вручили упаковки с ампулами, на которых было написано _Morphini hydrochloridum _– я и тогда не верил. Мы смеялись – поверить не могу сейчас! – смеялись, что "Экли перевернется в гробу, если узнает, что Гилберт Гриссом стал наркоманом".  
Мы потому так свободно шутили про гроб, что Экли-то до сих пор жив. Хоть и на пенсии.  
А вот Гил…  
Когда мы выходим из отдела персонала, где я подписал обязательство выйти на работу через пять дней, Браун неожиданно останавливается и говорит:  
- Послушай… А пистолет Гриса где? Тот, наградной?  
Странный вопрос. У нас дома. В кабинете. В шкафу.  
Уоррик хмыкает и вдруг, запинаясь, произносит:  
- Ты бы отдал его мне… пока?  
Я молча смотрю на него и думаю: "Как же он не понимает?"  
Да, мне больно. Очень больно. Но про пистолет-то я и забыл.  
Потому что не могу ТАК. Я ведь Гилу обещал.  
- Не волнуйся, Рик, – говорю вслух как можно спокойнее. – Пистолет мне не помешает. Увидимся через пять дней.

**А ты ушел в дождливый день,  
И тени плыли по воде…  
Я смерть увидел в первый рaз -  
Ее величие и грязь.  
В твоих глaзaх зaстылa боль -  
Я рaзделю ее с тобой:  
А в зеркaлaх кaчнется призрaк,  
Призрaк любви...**

_День седьмой_

Как-то в детстве я спросил у дедушки, что такое вакуум. А дедушка сказал: "Это когда ничего нет. Вообще. Пустота..."  
Поразило это меня страшно: "Как – ничего нет? Совсем-совсем ничего? Это как?"  
Дедушка Олаф погладил меня по голове и ответил: "Потом поймешь."  
Вот теперь я окончательно это понял.  
Ничего нет. Вообще. Вакуум.  
Словно воздуха даже стало чуть-чуть не хватать. Иногда.  
Какая это страшная сила – смерть. Она может оказаться сильнее любви.  
Я на своей работе видел тысячи смертей. Тысячи трупов. Но что там чужие: я похоронил сначала дедушку, потом маму.  
И когда потихонечку, проходили, утекали, тИкали секундами эти наши с Гилом год и четыре месяца – думал про себя: "Я взрослый человек. Я много пережил. Я должен выдержать".  
И даже представить себе не мог, как будет больно. Особенно просыпаться.  
Потому что сны – они сейчас лучше реальности. Во сне мы опять вместе. И у Гила такие теплые пальцы, что я снова готов поверить, что ничего не случилось. Что сейчас он просто в командировке. Или на отдыхе, потому что мы все ему надоели. Или на семинаре где-нибудь. Мало ли у энтомологов разных семинаров?  
А возраст – ну что возраст. Хорошего специалиста даже в семьдесят пять могут пригласить на семинар, почему нет?  
К тому же во сне мы оба снова гораздо моложе. То на двадцать лет. То на десять. То мы обнимаемся посреди гостиной, то работаем в паре, и мне снова и снова хочется окликать его во сне, чтобы он обернулся, и брать его за руку, чтобы чувствовать: рука живая. Из нее не уходит, совсем не уходит тепло…  
Нет. Я больше не могу так.  
Не могу видеть эту белую тряпку.  
Потому что я вспомнил, зачем в доме умершего завешивали зеркала.  
Сегодня ночью вспомнил.  
Бабушка говорила, что если дух ушедшего человека отразится в зеркале, он может напугать живых. Или уведет их за собой. Или останется в доме навсегда.  
Придвигаюсь к нашему зеркалу – и резким рывком сдергиваю простынь.  
Гил… Останься, пожалуйста. Ты не можешь меня напугать.  
Мне совершенно было не страшно, когда простынь упала, и из глубин зеркала на меня вдруг глянул усталый, изможденный, седой человек.  
Я прикоснулся лбом к холодному стеклу – и только тогда понял, что вижу в зеркале себя самого.

_День восьмой_

Мы даже не знали двадцать девять лет назад, что всё так сложится. Что место нашей встречи станет делом всей нашей жизни. Будет соединять нас, поддерживать, мирить иногда. А еще - что и Патрик, и Эмили тоже решат присоединиться к этому делу.  
Я открываю шкаф в кабинете и достаю тот самый наградной пистолет. Помню, какими большими глазами разглядывала его Саманта. "Ничего себе, - уважительно говорила она Джи-Эсу, косясь на футляр в моих руках, - это что, ты прямо из этого? И попал?"  
Еще как попал. В двенадцать лет застрелить серийного маньяка, вломившегося в дом – это что-нибудь да значит. Поэтому, когда Патрик после университета явился работать в лабораторию – никто не удивился. Все только похихикали. А вот когда Эмили…  
Мы думали, что Эмили займется творчеством – так она рисовала. Везде. На бумаге, на асфальте, на тканях. Бабочки, бабочки, бабочки… Легкость. Свобода.  
И вдруг: "Давайте заниматься. Я поеду поступать в Стэнфорд".  
Я тогда аж рот открыл, да так и остался. А Гил просто уточнил, словно ничего не происходит:  
"Ты уверена? Потому что не каждый умеет так рисовать…"  
"Да самой наследить на бумаге – невелика задача, - ответила Эмили. – А вот изучать чужие следы…"  
И ведь поступила. Через год получит диплом и вернется в лабораторию. Эксперт-трассолог. Вот тебе и бабочки.  
Сегодня Эмили уезжает. Ее отпустили всего на неделю.  
Слышу – дверь тихонько приоткрылась:  
- Папа, ты здесь?  
- Здесь, - убираю пистолет в шкаф, делаю спокойное лицо. – Пора ехать?  
- Полчаса еще… - Эмили входит в комнату. Молчит, оглядываясь. Я вижу, как губы у нее дрожат.  
Когда Эми было шесть лет, а Джи-Эсу одиннадцать, они вместе во дворе грохнулись с качелей. "Тебе хорошо, - сопел Патрик, нахмурившись, - ты девчонка. А мужчины не плачут".  
Эмили тогда посмотрела на него, закусила губу и сказала: "А я тоже хочу как мужчина. Я тоже не буду плакать".  
И не плакала. Ни разу.  
А сейчас как-то странно всхлипнула, присев на кровать, а потом упала лицом в подушку и зарыдала: горько, по-женски. Глотая слезы, колотила кулаками по подушке в отчаянном бессилии, а в рыданиях слышались и вздохи, и безысходные стоны, и какое-то тоненькое, потерянное щенячье "ы-ы-ы"… Словно ей тоже было больно, больно где-то внутри, и у нее просто не хватило сил дальше терпеть эту боль.  
Я тихо подошел и сел рядом. И стал просто молча гладить ее по голове.  
Поплачь, Эми. Поплачь. Если бы я мог, я бы поплакал вместе с тобой.

_День девятый_

Хаус с Уилсоном тоже улетели домой, а я поехал в гости.  
- …И еще я варила абрикосовое варенье, - милейшая Эмма Роббинс протягивает мне блюдце. – Держи. Как хорошо, что ты заглянул, не представляешь.  
Почему же. Я представляю. Может быть, я сейчас узнаю у миссис Эммы ее секрет, и будет совсем хорошо.  
Как она живет столько лет после смерти мужа. И еще варит варенье.  
У дока и миссис Эммы трое сыновей. Старший в Канаде, торгует медицинским оборудованием. Средний - владелец фирмы грузоперевозок в Юте. Старина Роббинс всегда любил большие мощные грузовики.  
А младший – правая рука доктора Дэвида Филипса в нашей лаборатории.  
У двух старших сыновей семьи и дети. Младший тоже скоро женится.  
Так что у миссис Эммы очень много забот. Опять же варенье.  
- Может, дело в том, - говорит она, не отводя от меня глаз, - что я - женщина. Женщины более крепки и устойчивы, - она улыбается. – И я думаю сейчас, что мы с Элом… мы с ним всегда, наверное, были "мужчина и женщина". Он работал, изучал медицину, а я ждала его. Мне ведь сейчас до сих пор всё кажется, что я его жду…  
Я вздрогнул, и миссис Роббинс это заметила.  
- Иногда так легче: думать, что он на работе и скоро вернется. Но вы… - она сделала паузу. – У вас все немного иначе. Вы оба мужчины… и за столько лет просто не могли не стать в принципе одним целым. Знаешь, я ведь видела вас тогда в кафе… помнишь? – Взгляд старой женщины стал лукавым. – Я сразу сказала Элу, что Грису не нужна никакая женщина, и чтобы Эл отстал от него наконец…  
Миссис Эмма еще немного помолчала, а потом произнесла очень тихо:  
- Я тогда увидела, как вы с Гилом смотрите друг на друга. И мне стало страшно за тебя, Грэг… Потому что люди не вечны, а у вас такая разница в возрасте, и я - я боялась, как ты потом будешь жить?..  
Вот и я о том же. Пока не знаю, как.  
Искренне благодарю вдову дока за варенье и встаю. Мне пора.  
Я поеду домой и буду представлять себе, что просто жду Гила с работы. Может, будет легче.  
Когда я подъехал к дому – то увидел, что в окнах горит свет.  
Оказалось, это Патрик приехал. Теперь у него свой ключ.  
- Где ты был, пап? У Эммы Роббинс? И как она?  
Она живет. И варит варенье. А я – нет. Я не умею.  
- Пап? Ты почему молчишь?  
- Понимаешь, Джи-Эс, - говорю я, медленно подбирая слова, - сложно жить дальше, когда от тебя осталась только половина. Но я пытаюсь научиться…  
- Мы завтра днем заедем вдвоем с Самантой, - говорит Патрик, отводя глаза. Хотя я успеваю заметить, что они у него все еще красные. - Хорошо? А сейчас тебе просто нужно выспаться…

**Я слышу утренний колокол:  
Он слaвит прaздник,  
И сыплет медью и золотом, -  
Мы теперь в цaрстве вечного снa.  
Я слышу утренний колокол:  
Он бесов дрaзнит,  
И звоном небо рaсколото -  
Нa земле я любил лишь тебя...  
**

_День десятый_

Этой ночью мне приснилось, что я опять зеленый практикант, причем какое-то начальство типа Экли почему-то отправило меня на выезд в пустыню. Одного.  
И конечно, я там заблудился.  
Нет, сначала у моей машины спустило колесо, да еще полностью сел мобильник. И только потом я понял, что никак не соображу – куда забрался. У меня не было ни компаса, ни карты, ни элементарной бутылки с водой, чтобы спастись от жары.  
А жара была какая-то невыносимая. Она хватала за горло, не давая дышать. Футболка под темным жилетом промокла – хоть отжимай.  
В общем, я так и сделал: отошел к каким-то чахлым кустикам, стащил жилет, футболку и бросил на камни.  
И вдруг из-за этих самых чахлых кустиков вышел Гриссом. Такой, каким он был тогда. Тоже в форменном жилете, с чемоданчиком, и конечно, в своей знаменитой соломенной шляпе.  
- Что ты тут делаешь один? – спросил он недоуменно. – Тебя что, послали на выезд одного?  
Я только хлопал глазами от растерянности, а Гил продолжал:  
- Вот что за бардак? Не успеешь уехать в командировку – стажера посылают работать соло!  
Ворча, он подошел ближе и нахлобучил свою шляпу мне на голову. Потому что я, конечно, не взял с собой даже обычной бейсболки, и секунд через пять меня бы точно хватил тепловой удар.  
А потом Гил распахнул чемоданчик и протянул мне бутылку с водой.  
Я начал пить, закрыв глаза, и в жизни моей не было ничего вкуснее этой воды. Я делал короткие паузы и облизывал пересохшие губы, потом снова пил, а Гриссом смотрел на меня и улыбался.  
И тут я вдруг услышал:  
- Соскучился?  
Я от неожиданности подавился и закашлялся; думал – задохнусь.  
Гил подошел и похлопал меня по голой спине. У него рука была такая теплая, даже горячая.  
- Я тоже соскучился, малыш….. – сказал он негромко.  
Повернул меня к себе, обхватил мое лицо и поцеловал.  
Мне было жутко совестно, что я выпил всю его воду, а ему, наверное, тоже жарко и душно, - но он не говорил ничего, просто отпихнул ногой пустую бутылку, и мы оба рухнули на песок. Жара словно усиливалась, и снова было трудно дышать, но уже оттого, что мы опять рядом, опять вместе, и значит, меня действительно обманули: он жив, жив, вот же он, здесь… И что любовь действительно сильнее смерти, и днем все могут продолжать меня обманывать, а ночи – ночи все равно наши, как, собственно, и было всегда; в этих ночах он приходит ко мне живой, с теплыми руками, с легкой улыбкой, и его губы снова касаются ямочки под моей шеей, а рубашка тоже незаметно падает на песок рядом… Я уже плохо соображал, что происходит, а очнулся тогда, когда притягивал Гила ногами к себе что есть мочи, чтобы чувствовать, что он действительно здесь, со мной; притягивал так, что пятки впивались в его мокрую от пота спину, а он уже был во мне, и дыхание захлестывалось у обоих – и это значило, что мы оба живы, что бы там ни говорили!.. И вот уже я почувствовал, как неотвратимо подступает финал, и в глазах потемнело, и снова стало нечем дышать, и это было так знакомо, что я закричал – потому что всё опять возвращалось, и это было просто невыносимое, невозможное счастье.  
…Когда я пришел в себя, то увидел, что Гил "как есть" устроился под теми самыми чахлыми кустиками, а я в таком же виде лежу с ним рядом, головой на его плече, и мне уже не жарко и не душно. И что он, обнимая меня, говорит:  
- … так как пройдет время и когда-нибудь ты заменишь меня на посту директора лаборатории, то я расскажу тебе о последних изменениях в правилах оформления отчетов…  
И он начал рассказывать, а я слушал и кивал, и было мне так хорошо, словно старая боль отпустила. Насовсем.

Я не знал, что в реальности в это время уже в разгаре новый день, и что Патрик с Самантой приехали, как обещали: открыли дверь своим ключом и встретили в доме странную тишину. И я не чувствовал уже, как Джи-Эс сначала осторожно, а потом изо всех сил трясет меня за плечо, пытаясь разбудить. Я не слышал его крика:  
- Сэмми! Сэмми, господи, скорее иди сюда!..  
Просто я сейчас очень занят. Мы с Гилом разговариваем о слишком важных вещах, и моя голова так надежно лежит на его теплом плече, а я слушаю стук его сердца – и у меня просто нет никакой возможности просыпаться и прерывать нашу важную, нужную и такую интересную беседу.

&

Читайте далее...


	26. Год холодного солнца

**ГОД ХОЛОДНОГО СОЛНЦА  
Продолжение окончания"мыльной грандерс-оперы"**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Главная бета** - Кенгуру  
**Вторая бета** - Ринтерлег  
**Жанр:** романс, слэш  
**Предупреждение:** пост-десфик.  
**Дисклаймер**: Все чужое. Моя только любовь и дети. А стихи, использованные в тексте, принадлежат Максиму Леонидову и Федерико Гарсиа Лорке.  
**От автора:** Это последняя часть. Не по написанию (я обещаю попутно, что напишу еще немало веселых предыдущих частей), а по хронологии. Завершающая глава саги, так сказать. Меня могут спросить: "Ну и зачем ты это сделала?" Размышляла я и над этим моментом. Может быть, затем, что в очередной раз вспомнилось знакомое "...пока смерть не разлучит нас". И как-то подумалось однажды: "А вот фиг тебе, дорогая". Вообще десфики почему-то привлекают некоторых авторов - по разным, конечно, причинам. Даже у моей любимой Чапин есть грандерсный десфик, который я слегка учитывала, чтобы нам не сильно "расходиться по вселенным"... Какой-то катарсис, что ли... Или просто нужно знать, что созданная вселенная не развалится по дороге под сторонним нажимом, а доживет до самого упора, а потом еще пойдет на новый виток, и больше никому в нее встрять не удастся.

_&_

_И надо же было нашим корням вместе срастися?..  
И надо же было нашим ветвям переплестися?..  
Невозможно ждать и неправильно –  
__кто же первый в плаванье;  
И не в том ли суть, чтобы вместе в путь  
__или вместе в гавани?…_

Привычка работать ночью чревата бессонницей по выходным. Особенно когда в голове так и вертятся разные мысли. Как начнешь вспоминать – не остановишься, черт подери. Год назад пришел бы с двойной смены – и отрубился мгновенно. До обеда. А сейчас… Раннее утро, самый рассвет – а сна уже ни в одном глазу.  
Если бы не ребята в команде – совсем бы за этот год с ума сошел. Команда подобралась дружная, что и говорить. Хоть и хихикают иногда. Особенно бесит, когда называют «наследничком». Но директор лабы мистер Браун так и сказал: «Ох и балда ты, тезка. Гордись таким прозвищем!»  
Черт, как несолидно после этих слов в глазах тогда защипало…  
Патрик хмыкнул и поворочался, уставившись в потолок. Надо же, - мистер Браун! Опупеть можно. Никогда не предполагал, что старого друга родителей придется звать мистером и по фамилии. А что делать – он теперь в лабе главный начальник. Выше некуда.  
Хотя еще недавно господин директор лаборатории застал Патрика в закутке на заднем дворике… с сигаретой. Мама дорогая, казалось – старина Уоррик сыну своих друзей просто морду набьет! «Мне плевать, что тебе двадцать восемь! Плевать, ты понял? Ты мне не чужой человек! И если еще раз…»  
Да уж, мистер Браун – крутой начальник. Хотя он, правда, очень не хотел им становиться.  
Лучше бы своего сынка так гонял, честное слово. А то Саймон опять в комнате отдыха кофейник спрятал. Кстати, именно Саймон больше всего и проезжается насчет «наследничка». Интересно, сам-то кто? Тоже по стопам отца пошел. Видео- и аудио-специалист, что ты! Весь из себя. А позавчера позорно задрых перед выездом: пришлось его по-дружески за плечо потрясти, а то заметь его старший смены – Саймону бы ох как не поздоровилось!.. Мигом бы отцу доложили.  
Старший сейчас какой-то чужой, сверху прислали. Вчера перед уходом опять стружку снимал: «Вы, молодой человек с двойной фамилией, как криминалист второго… ах, уже третьего? - уровня, должны знать, что…» Тьфу! Ответить бы ему от души, да тоже нельзя. Тоже мигом до главного босса дойдет, а тот опять будет: не позорь, мол, фамилию… А в кулуарах еще и по-дружески отвесит пару слов: «Рик, тезка, я все понимаю… Но все-таки так тоже нельзя».  
Ну да. Нельзя.  
Отчаянно захотелось кофе, аж все мышцы свело. Вот черт, ерунда какая-то. Родители всегда смеялись на эту тему: «Слушай, Грэг, в пень твою генетику: ты только посмотри, что у нас выросло?» А действительно, смешно – когда чужой тебе по крови ребенок, так же как и ты сам, без кофе не живет. А привычка Патрика бровью дергать, которая всегда учителей бесила? Он давно поймал себя на том, что ему с детства всегда хотелось быть похожим на своих родителей. И в общем-то верно – что она дает, эта генетика? Главное – воспитание. Или, если хотите, взаимопонимание, вот. А генетика – дело десятое. Патрик как дипломированный специалист это теперь может лично подтвердить. Все-таки в университет с первого захода поступил.  
Когда в лабу пришел первый раз стажером, старые сотрудники так хохотали! Там немного осталось народу, кто его еще ребенком знал. Тетя Мэнди, уже пожилая дама, ему всё шоколадные отпечатки на стенке простить не могла. А вообще народ веселился по поводу того, что «к нам пожаловало второе поколение, ну-ка, ну-ка!» Папа Гил тогда сказал дома, когда они все втроем это отпраздновали: «Ты вот что, Джи-Эс… покажи этим весельчакам, что за поколение выросло. Ты же можешь, я знаю…»  
Да уж. Тогда еще Экли был начлабом. Держался, божий одуванчик! Все хихикал, как Патрик у него в кабинете всякие каляки рисовал в нежном годовалом возрасте. «Ты и теперь такой самостоятельный?» - допытывался Конрад. А когда Патрик через четыре года вплотную к третьему уровню подошел – вот тогда все рты и пораскрывали. Даже Ника Стоукса обогнал – тот третий уровень ближе к тридцати получил. Жаль, Экли тогда уже не было – ушел на пенсию.  
Нет, надо встать и сварить кофе. Потому что иначе черт-те что в голову полезет сейчас.  
Патрик осторожно встал и пошел на кухню. Босиком. Ну да, дурацкая привычка: но тоже от родителей. От папы Грэга. Вот черт, да кончится это когда-нибудь или нет?  
Кофеварка уютно зашумела. За окнами уже рассвело: в это время обычно в лабе самые разъезды… Вот поэтому и не спится. Черт знает что. Не погнали бы к психологу на работе. Только этого не хватало: еще в душу будут лезть.  
Дядя Уоррик, несмотря на то, что чин важный, сам лично к ним в лабу захаживает. И все время говорит одно и то же: «Ты, тезка, смотри… не позорь фамилию. Ты меня понял?»  
А что тут непонятного? Все нормально. Все хорошо. Работа в последний год аж горит в руках, куда же дальше.  
Чашка с горячим напитком согревает ладони. И тишина такая, просто в ушах звенит. Они живут в тихом квартале – в таком же, как и в детстве. И не скажешь, что за окнами знаменитый Вегас. Какой тут к черту Вегас – окраина и окраина. Ну и замечательно, а то на работе по ночам не спишь, да еще и в выходные голова будет трещать от шума.  
А сейчас за окном обычное раннее утро. И солнце. Неласковое, холодное – хоть и весна на дворе. Самое начало весны.  
Природа просыпается, чтоб ее.  
Первый глоток кофе – как долгожданное спасение. Запах разносится по кухне, щекочет ноздри и вызывает новые воспоминания. Так пахло кофе в доме по утрам, когда Патрику было пять лет. Потом семь. Потом десять… потом семнадцать… И даже когда он жил в университетском городке – все равно казалось, что будет утро, и вокруг опять запахнет именно так – горьковатым, волнующим ароматом дальних тропиков, неизведанных земель, таинственных просторов…  
Кухонная дверь скрипнула, и к столу неторопливо, вразвалочку подошла Саманта.  
- Рик, опять не спишь? – встревоженно спросила она.  
Саманта, как и бабушка Астрид, отказалась называть Патрика его домашним прозвищем. «Это только для родителей, - сказала она еще два года назад, сразу после свадьбы. – Я не могу…» А в последний год вообще не вспоминала его детского имени. Потому что как вспомнишь – тут же все внутри и перевернется.  
Она же все понимала, Саманта. За что Патрик ей был безумно благодарен.  
- Сэм, я тебя разбудил? – спросил он виновато, подвигаясь и освобождая ей место за столом. – Я когда ночью пришел, ты спала – пушкой не разбудишь!.. Ну как ты? Как у тебя… дела?  
- Еще не родила, как видишь, - хихикнула Сэмми. – Ты меня не разбудил, я просто почувствовала, что вроде ты был – и вдруг тебя опять нет…  
- Интуиция, - улыбнулся Патрик. – Тебе молоко или чай?  
- Я хочу кофе, – Саманта шутя надула губы. – Почему мне опять чай или молоко?! Я буду протестовать против этой дискриминации…  
- Ага… Подай письменный протест. Тебе как профессионалу никто отказать не сможет!  
Глядя на Саманту – урожденную Брэдшоу! – сейчас, когда она сидела за кухонным столом в домашнем халатике, с чуть припухшим лицом в коричневатых пятнышках, трудно было поверить, что она стала одним из самых зубастых и въедливых обвинителей, каких только помнил полицейский департамент Вегаса. Ее еще знали как «молодую мисс Брэдшоу» и нередко злословили, что мол, папа посодействовал дочурке в карьере… Саманта злилась безумно, - на что Патрик резонно возражал: «Сэм, да плюнь ты, ей-богу. Ну что, папа за тебя в процессах участвует, что ли? Про меня тоже много разного говорят, но ведь не папа за меня сцену обрабатывает? И не папа за меня отчеты пишет?… Людям ничего не докажешь, кроме того, что ты можешь и умеешь сама. Папа Гил всегда так говорит…»  
И она, Саманта, тогда всем доказала, что может и умеет; а полтора года назад кто-то из судей – который помнил еще ее отца! – после одного шумного процесса подошел и высказал свое восхищение:  
- Вы были просто великолепны, мисс Брэдшоу! Ваш папа может гордиться такой дочерью!  
Саманта тогда совершенно несолидно фыркнула и повертела перед носом у старого судьи растопыренными пальцами левой руки:  
- О, мистер Хопкинс, я уже не мисс и не Брэдшоу. Я замужем!  
Старик так и застыл, даже забыв спросить – за кем. А Саманта, когда пришла домой, так хохотала вместе с Патриком… «Он меня спрашивал, как мой отец пережил то, что я сменила фамилию. А я ему сообщила, что провернула выгодную сделку: у меня раньше была одна фамилия, а теперь – две! А пока он соображал – извинилась и ушла».  
Сейчас смешно вспоминать, как судья Брэдшоу бушевал, узнав, что его дочь собирается «прервать династию». Но когда она сказала: «Папа, давайте сейчас еще начнем меряться династиями!» – посмеялся вместе с ней и сказал: «Ну и черт с тобой, дочка. Ты всегда делала, что хотела, и сейчас смотри сама… Рик - хороший парень, и родители у него молодцы». Ну да, так и сказал – молодцы. Кто бы мог подумать?  
- Ты лучше расскажи, как у тебя дела, - потормошила Патрика за плечо Саманта. – Дядя Уоррик… то есть мистер Браун – как там на новом месте?  
- Прямо уж и на новом, - Патрик горько усмехнулся. – Год уж прошел, как он начлаб; освоился – куда там! Жаль только, сынишке своему маловато втыков дает. Ну ничего, вон супервайзора нового прислали, он Саймона воспитает…  
- А трассолога нашли наконец?  
- Временный сотрудник пока. А так - место берегут для Эмили. Она сейчас экзамены сдает и сразу из колледжа прибывает техником-стажером… Ходжес, когда на пенсию уходил, все веселился, что «эта деточка будет тут вместо меня? Ох и замечательно, больше я никому не доверю». Если Эми все хорошо сдаст, то вообще привезет диплом с отличием.  
- Эми молодец, - кивнула Саманта. – Твои были бы рады за нее…  
И тоже замолчала, смотря в окно на холодный, совсем не весенний рассвет.  
Патрик поглядел на нее и решил в свою очередь сменить тему:  
- Сэм? Эй! Давай лучше расскажи, как там твои. Они вчера звонили?  
- Ага, папа звонил, - кивнула Саманта. – Ехидничал, что мама вся в переживаниях. Она же у нас хуже тети Кэтрин! Все ведет неравный бой со временем…  
- Ну, тетя Кэтрин еще всем молодым девчонкам сто очков вперед даст! – хмыкнул Патрик. – Она, как и прежде, просто примадонна. Несмотря на то, что ей уже практически семьдесят! А твоя мама что?  
- Ну как что… - Саманта лукаво опустила глаза. – Переживает, что теперь она еще и без пяти минут бабушка. А папа – тот, представь, до потолка прыгает. Счастлив безумно: вчера мне битых полчаса рассказывал, как это здорово и как он уже и не надеялся, что до внуков дожи…  
Тут она зажала себе рот ладошкой и перепуганно посмотрела на мужа.  
- Ой, Рик, прости… Я нечаянно…  
- Да ничего, Сэм… ничего… Кстати, я вчера был у родителей.  
- Там все нормально? – встревоженно спросила Саманта.  
- Что? А, да. Все в порядке. Захотелось вот, я и заехал. Просто побыл… так…

…Какое холодное, беспощадное солнце: только весной оно бывает настолько пронзительным, безудержным, слепящим. Да уж, природа просыпается, как принято говорить. Только здесь, едва ли не в самом тихом уголке Вегаса, - природа никогда не проснется. Конечно, тут тоже пробивается трава, а у ворот начинают зеленеть деревья. Но все равно здесь всё выглядит спящим. Всегда. Солнце, прорываясь сквозь редкие облака, безжалостно бросает свет на холодный серый гранит. Острый луч, отражаясь от позолоченных букв на камне, режет глаза. Да, именно от этого они слезятся: от резкого света, от пронизывающего мартовского ветра, от холода, который вот уже год пробирает до костей на этом самом месте. В любое время года.  
И опять, опять накатывают воспоминания.  
« - Пап, а почему божьи коровки зимой спят? Они мерзнут, да? А на ручки взять ее можно? Ей не больно? Ой, она полетела! А почему у нее крыльев четыре штуки?...»  
«- Пап, а вы когда придете? А то у меня тут с задачей ерунда какая-то… Да ну, третий раз решаю – с ответом не сходится. Давайте так – я сам попробую, а вы когда придете, поможете, если не получится…»  
«- Пап, а мы на море поедем в этом году? У, круто! А доску для серфинга я возьму тогда твою? Да нет, не утону я, ты же сам меня учил!»  
« - Пап, а можно я в кино пойду? Нет, не один. С Самантой. Деньги из копилки заберу, не надо добавлять…. Да, Эмили идет с нами: но только на первый раз!»  
«- Что? Почему лицо такое красное? Да вот… мне тут Саманта сказала… Какая помада на щеке? Блин, пап, ну вас обоих с шутками вашими, давайте лучше про университет поговорим…»  
«- ААА! СДАЛ!! Праздновать – да, обязательно! Я щас приду! К Сэмми только сбегаю! Да не могу я ей позвонить, пап, ты что, - мне нужно видеть, какая у нее будет физиономия! Ну, лицо, лицо, папа, – не занудничай, мы с ней свои люди…»  
Патрик встряхнул головой, пытаясь вернуться к реальности. Да, такие вещи нужно помнить. Без них просто не выжить дальше. Но как же больно до сих пор… И не хватало только разнюниться на собственной кухне, да еще перед Самантой. Ей нервничать нельзя, и вообще…  
Тут он почувствовал, как пальчики жены легли на его руку.  
- Рик?.. Рик…  
Солнце немилосердно било в окна, и Патрик встал, чтобы задернуть шторы. Спасительный полумрак сгустился вокруг.  
Невозможно, когда вот так природа радуется.  
- Понимаешь, Сэм, - сказал он негромко, - я не могу больше. Это невозможно. Теперь всякий раз, когда мне солнце в глаза, меня трясти начинает. Зло берет просто: как все может быть точно так же… Год прошел, а вокруг всё – как будто ничего не случилось. Я поверить не могу…  
- Рик, - негромко сказала Саманта, садясь ближе, – так ведь жизнь – она не останавливается… Просто ты не привык еще…  
- Такое ощущение, что я никогда не привыкну, - произнес Патрик. – Я теперь это солнце ненавижу просто. Знаешь, мне было лет пять, что ли? Я пришел в кухню, а там они спорят о чем-то… прикинь, Сэм, - спорят! Ругаются, можно сказать!.. И я услышал тогда, как папа Гил сказал: «Ты, солнышко, здесь не совсем прав… Хотя я готов обсудить с тобой твое мнение...» Представляешь? Я даже сразу не разобрал, спорят они или нежничают?.. Это же уму непостижимо. Я до сих пор не могу себе представить такую ругань. И меня так на этом заклинило, видимо, что сейчас, когда я это чертово солнышко вижу – все время тот самый эпизод вспоминаю…  
Патрик сглотнул и подумал, что сейчас в кои-то веки не постесняется даже собственной жены: разревется, как мальчишка. Хоть папа Грэг и говорил ему, что мужчины не плачут…  
- Это же несправедливо, Сэм, - сказал Патрик, чувствуя, как голос предательски дрожит. – У них разница была – двадцать лет! И чтобы оба вот так вот… практически разом…  
- Да уж, - вздохнула Саманта. – Кому сказать – не поверят: через десять дней!..  
- Я даже думать не хочу, как он прожил эти десять дней, - мрачно засопел Патрик и снова посмотрел в окно, где постепенно заливало улицу холодное, ранящее в самую душу солнце.

Действительно: уму непостижимо, как эти двое любили друг друга.  
Гилберт Гриссом ушел так, как и хотел: практически зная точную дату. Он успел переделать все свои дела. Успел попрощаться со всеми. И когда уже стало ясно, что ничего изменить нельзя – вместе со своим любимым уехал на неделю в старую добрую Калифорнию. Они не взяли с собой никого – даже собственных детей. Хотя дети к тому времени уже были взрослыми людьми, слава богу. Правда, они тогда еще не знали, почему родители вдруг взяли отпуск вне графика и улетели в Сан-Габриэль.  
Начальство в департаменте рвало и метало: криминальная лаборатория на неделю осталась сразу без директора и без супервайзора ночной смены. Они оба уехали, не сказав ни слова. Потому что у них было много, очень много дел там, в маленьком Сан-Габриэле. Нужно было в последний раз навестить старые могилы – прабабушку Нану, прадедушку Олафа, бабушку Астрид. Заехать в Марино дель Рей, где нашла последний приют бабушка Элен. А самое главное – добраться до знакомого маленького пляжа, чудом оставшегося за эти годы таким же безлюдным и диким. До того, где много лет назад они были вдвоем. Чтобы просто посидеть рядом, держась за руки, пропуская сквозь пальцы теплый золотистый песок…  
И вот там Гриссом сказал Грэгу:  
- Ну что же, малыш. Видимо, тебе теперь принимать лабораторию…  
Они тогда еще и смеялись, потому что Грэгори Сандерс был уже далеко не в том возрасте, чтобы называться малышом. О чем он и сказал, улыбаясь так же, как в начале их знакомства. А Гил ответил, обняв партнера за плечи:  
- Видишь ли, Грэгго… наша разница в возрасте дала мне пожизненное право так тебя называть. Ты всегда будешь моим малышом, моим мальчиком, моим солнышком… Запомни это…  
И Грэг запомнил. Все десять дней, что прошли с того момента, когда он остался один – не забывал. Старался, как мог, уговорить себя, что Гил доверил ему дело всей своей жизни. Поэтому он обязан держаться.  
Но оказалось иначе. Совсем иначе. Патрик помнит, как.  
Он тогда приехал к отцу, чтобы навестить, чем-то помочь, просто побыть рядом… И наивно думал, что тот задремал под вечер. А оказалось, что нет…  
Он просто ушел во сне. Потому что не смог .  
«Понимаешь, Джи-Эс, - говорил Грэг Патрику буквально за день до этого, - сложно жить дальше, когда от тебя осталась только половина…»  
Патрик тогда ничего не ответил. Не стал задавать дурацких вопросов «Папа, а как же мы?» Он знал: все прочие люди, включая его самого и Эмили – это одно. А Медведь Грисли – это совершенно другое. Они оба всю жизнь были как одно целое. И даже сам Патрик года в два их не различал. Еще потом, когда он вырос, они над этим часто посмеивались…  
И, наверное, так и должно было быть.  
«Гил часто размышлял, что со мной будет… когда он уйдет, - рассказывал Грэг повзрослевшему сыну. – Как я буду жить, что буду делать… Смеялся еще, что я буду ему просто все рассказывать - никуда не приходя, не держа на столе никаких фотографий. Потому что мы всегда другу друга чувствовали, и мне, чтобы с ним поговорить, не нужно ничего: просто скажу ему все молча - и он услышит…»  
Но Грэг не смог. Не смог жить один. И однажды заснул через десять дней - чтобы уже не проснуться.  
Доктора тогда так и не смогли установить причину смерти. В итоге в свидетельстве написано банальное: «внезапная остановка сердца».  
Хотя не таким это было внезапным, на самом деле.  
Потому что сердце не может биться, когда от него осталась только половина. Это же просто, очень просто понять…

_…И тополя уходят —  
но след их озерный светел.  
И тополя уходят —  
но нам оставляют ветер._

_И ветер умолкнет ночью,  
обряженный черным крепом.  
Но ветер оставит эхо,  
плывущее вниз по рекам._

_А мир светляков нахлынет —  
и прошлое в нем потонет.  
И крохотное сердечко  
раскроется на ладони._


End file.
